Flor de loto carmesí
by Rosas Negras
Summary: AU. Ryuzaki Sakuno jamás pensó cuan giro daría su vida tras haber sido recogido un muchacho extraño en su casa. Desde el día de su vigésimo cumpleaños, las cosas comenzarán a no ser las mismas.
1. ¿Quién es él?

Buenas.

_Chia-sama_ y _Jackilyn-San_ aliándose para hacer proyectos juntas, para saber más sobre esto, visitad nuestro profile. Pero por sobre todo, tened en claro que ambas tenemos una manera diferente de escribir :)

Que disfrutéis de la lectura.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of tennis pertenece totalmente a Konomi Takeshi, su autor. Nosotras sólo tomamos prestado sus personajes :D

* * *

**Autoras:** _Rosas Negras_

**Título: **_Flor de loto carmesí_

-

**Capítulo 1: **_¿Quién es él?_

-

Se acomodó en la oscuridad de aquel estrecho lugar, y rebuscó entre las ropas de su vestido rojizo algo que desde que lo probó se convirtió en una droga para ella. Nada más clavar sus dientes en la tableta y sostener el trozo entre ellos, se le escapó un suspiro de alivio, y entonces, lo atrapó más en su boca y saboreó con detenimiento aquella maravilla.

Oía voces en el exterior, pero las ignoraba. Sólo con estar a solas con aquel delicioso manjar, le bastaba, y cuanto más tardasen en dar con ella, mejor.

Siempre hacía lo mismo cuando algo le desagradaba. Huía, se escondía hasta que pasara algún tiempo, lo suficiente para hacer que a su madre se le pasara u olvidara.

No le agradaba su madre cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, y desde hace bastantes años siempre le había recordado que era ya lo suficientemente mayor como para celebrar sus cumpleaños. Por si fuera poco, pidió ayuda a Osakada Tomoka, su amiga de infancia, a que escogiera indumentaria para ella.

Quería a su amiga, mucho. Pero, una cosa es ponerse pesada –contando que a Tomoka le fascinaban las fiestas- a que se probara miles de vestidos. Y conociéndola, la haría resaltar como nadie entre tanta gente, y eso era lo que no quería realmente. La incomodaba que la mirasen, que incluso pudiera escuchar algún comentario sobre ella. Porque siempre existirán aquellas mujeres que asisten a la fiesta sólo para criticar.

Por ello, en cuanto escuchó la puerta de la entrada y las voces de su madre y Tomoka, sus piernas se movieron rápidamente –pillándola en la cocina-, habiendo robado una tableta de chocolate. Así acabando escondida finalmente en el armario de limpieza, donde siempre pasaban sólo las asistentas.

Se relamió los labios e intentó olvidar lo que pasaba, fijándose de nuevo en aquel dulce. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la delicia y fue a intentar tomar otro trozo. Pero quedó ahí, en el intento. Parpadeó y se apegó más a la pared del armario, siéndole imposible por la estrechez del mismo.

Nuevamente algo no encajaba. En el último mes no le salían las cosas bien, nunca antes la habían encontrado, ella era la que daba la cara luego de un par de horas. Pero _él_ acabó por encontrarla en cinco o diez minutos. Cuando estaba cerca, es como si le sintiera. Y ahí, por mucho que se encogiera, el lugar era algo pequeño, así que sólo podría esperar a ser pillada.

Tragó saliva al notar que las puertas se abrían lentamente hasta dejar ver entre éstas unos ojos dorados que, pese a la oscuridad, resplandecían como si nada, haciéndola dar un leve respingo.

El cuerpo masculino permanecía agachado, enguantado en un traje oscuro y mirándola con su expresión más severa y de indiferencia.

—Se acabó el juego.

Su ruda voz la hizo querer encogerse más de lo que estaba. En cuanto notó que sus ojos pararon en la tableta, quiso esconderla rápidamente. Sin embargo, cuando quiso darse cuenta ya no la tenía entre sus manos, y aquel hombre se había alzado mientras guardaba el chocolate entre el envoltorio para meterlo luego en su chaqueta negra.

—E-eso…

Sakuno parpadeó al ver la mano del hombre extendérsela, esperando que la aceptara para ayudarla a salir de aquel estrecho armario. La joven enrojeció más por ser nuevamente pillada y, de alguna manera, ser _regañada_ por él. Sin mirarle, aceptó su mano y la levantó de un jalón.

—Su madre la espera. —recordó empujándola levemente hacia la salida de la habitación de los trastos de limpieza.

—Ah, p-pero el choco…

—No es hora. —interrumpió sin mirarla.

Paró ante la puerta de una habitación y, en la espera, la joven trató de poder arrebatarle el dulce. Pero desgraciadamente, lo tenía bien escondido entre la ropa.

Cuando la puerta fue abierta, el joven se inclinó levemente hacia la mujer y le colocó delante a su hija para luego marcharse después de ser agradecido por la dueña de la casa.

Sakuno lo observó por unos momentos mientras se marchaba a paso lento, lo veía extraño y a la vez misterioso. Pero no negaba que en muchas ocasiones le ha llegado a dar miedo.

Fue acogido en casa hace poco de un mes. Ella y su madre lo encontraron justo en la entrada de la casa, en la verja. Yacía echado contra el muro con la mirada perdida y la cabeza gacha, totalmente sucio, y desaliñado. Sorprendentemente para Sakuno, su madre le pidió que llamara algunos de los sirvientes para que lo llevaran adentro. Éstos se encargaron de lavarlo y darle ropa limpia y después de eso, él las observó con aquellos poco peculiares ojos dorados, dando sólo a conocer su nombre; Echizen Ryoma.

No sabía qué le había pasado para que estuviera en aquellas condiciones. No dijo nada al respecto. Pero su madre lo aceptó. Decía que eso era tan sólo sus asuntos, que no podían insistir en que se lo contaran. Sólo si se diera el caso en que él quisiera abrir su… corazón. Aunque estaba claro que Echizen estaba lejos de hacer tal cosa, muy lejos. ¿Cómo es posible que su madre lo dejara quedarse tan sólo por haberlo encontrado cerca de casa y con ese aspecto deprimente? Estaba de acuerdo en eso de ayudar a los necesitados… pero él, con solo mirar sus ojos sentía un estremecimiento de temor. Porque cuando la miraba, no mostraba ningún rastro de agradecimiento, de amabilidad. Toda su expresión era fría. Sólo acataba órdenes y las cumplía al acto, y luego, no sabía a qué se dedicaba después de su turno de trabajo.

Nunca llegaba a encontrarle.

Llegó a pensar que tal vez hubiera salido a despejarse después de tanto ajetreo por la casa pero, luego lo encontraba saliendo como si nada del baño. Y después de tanta pregunta a cada asistente de la casa, pudo asegurar que no salió de ella.

—Sakuno, hija, ¿qué haces? —la voz de su madre la trajo a la realidad. —No te quedes ahí, entra.

Asintió y entró a la habitación acompañado de un leve empuje en su espalda por su madre. Se encontró a Osakada Tomoka sentada en uno de los sillones mientras tomaba tranquilamente una taza de té. Cuando dejó ésta sobre la mesita frente a ella al verla, Sakuno tragó.

—¡Sakuno! —exclamó a la vez que se abalanzaba hacia ella en un fuerte abrazo. —¿Dónde estabas? ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer!

—Eh… lo siento, Tomo-chan. —contestó algo forzada al intentar aflojar el agarre. Luego parpadeó. —¿M-mucho… que hacer?

Al ver la divertida sonrisa de su amiga, volvió a sentir un nudo en su estómago. Su madre nunca mentía, como el año pasado. Volverían a formar esa aburrida fiesta –para ella- sin ningún impedimento. Por eso podría haber empezado a no agradarle sus cumpleaños. Porque no sólo se trataba de eso, siempre intentaban presentarle jóvenes que asistían a la fiesta, como si así por fin se dignara a _interesarse _o_ enamorarse_ para finalmente _casarse_. Sin embargo, eso no estaba en sus planes. No ahora.

Escuchando hablar a Tomoka tan entusiasmada con su madre -todo lo que tenía previsto hacer-, le hacía querer volver a desear huir de aquella habitación. Pero sabía que sería en vano mientras aquel hombre permaneciera en su casa.

—¿Qué dices, Sakuno?

Tomoka pareció esperar su opinión o respuesta respecto a algo que no llegó a escuchar. Ante la mirada de ella y la de su madre, se humedeció los labios y jugó con sus dedos mientras clavaba sus ojos en un punto alejado de ellas.

—Tengo que estudiar. —respondió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—…Sakuno, es viernes.

—Ah, pero… Tomo-chan, sabes que ya mismo vendrán los exámenes finales y…

Osakada suspiró.

—Casi a mitad de Enero, ya. ¿Has escuchado lo que te he dicho?

Sakuno no respondió. Y al momento se percató que mientras había estado hablando, retrocedió hasta estar justo en la puerta de la habitación, pegando su espalda contra ésta. Al pasar una mano por atrás suya hasta dar con el pomo, la notó sudada, aún estando el invierno presente. Su respiración se hacía agitada, y el bombeo de su corazón bastante notable, acelerado.

Cuando no estaba de acuerdo en algo, cuando se sentía obligada a hacer algo que no le gustaba hacer, la impotencia se hacía presente. Más sumando que deseaba decir lo que pensaba, pero no tenía el suficiente coraje para hacerlo. Sólo le había dicho a su madre que era innecesario montar esas fiestas, pero cuando ella insistió, Sakuno no dijo nada más.

—E-está bien… —susurró siendo escuchada.

Abrió la puerta y salió por ésta, oyendo de fondo en la habitación las voces animadas de Osakada y su madre. Una vez cerró de nuevo tras ella, aceleró el paso antes que se dieran cuenta que se había marchado.

Nuevamente por donde hubo pasado se encontró con los asistentes que trabajan para la casa, no obstante, aquel hombre no se mostró ante sus ojos. Su madre, Sherezade, nada más vio que Echizen pudo dar con su hija en pocos minutos, la dejó en sus manos. Como si fuera su niñera, aún contando que supuestamente él alegó decir tener dieciocho años. Sakuno cumpliría los veinte, y lo veía demasiado alto y maduro como para pensar que ella es mayor que él.

Ni siquiera podía mirarlo como un menor. ¿Qué había estado haciendo siendo tan joven?

Al notar pasar por su lado a una de las sirvientas, se volteó hacia ella y la llamó.

—¿Sí, señorita?

—¿Ha visto a… al señor Echizen?

Sakuno pestañeó ligeramente al observar las facetas de la sirvienta. Sólo fue nombrar a aquel hombre, que hizo cambiar los colores de la mujer. La vio abanicarse y carraspear.

—Ehm, lo siento, sí, creo que… —se giró hacia la izquierda y señaló el camino hacia las escaleras. —Justo por donde ha venido usted, pero no sabría decirle en qué habitación.

—Ah, ya veo… gracias de todas maneras.

Sólo iría a echar un vistazo. Además, tenía que recuperar aquello que le había quitado, aunque seguramente no lo conseguiría.

Se agarró firmemente a la barandilla y volvió a subir las escaleras con decisión. Justo al llegar arriba, no se separó de la barandilla mirando con detenimiento ambos caminos del pasillo. Si giraba a la derecha es como si volviera al calvario donde estaban Tomoka y su madre. A la izquierda se encontraban los dormitorios. Como obviamente se negaba a volver con ellas, optó por la segunda, pasando de largo los dormitorios desalojados, los cuales se ocupaban cuando Tomoka u algún otro invitado de sus padres decidían quedarse alguna noche.

Sus pies se detuvieron al divisar la puerta de su habitación semiabierta. Arqueó levemente una ceja, extrañándose, pero dándole la curiosidad de ir a mirar. Sintió algo bajo su pie derecho en sus intentos de acercarse, apartándolo y agachándose. Sakuno se humedeció los labios, y sus ojos se abrieron levemente por la sorpresa, más porque ni siquiera le sonaba tener tal cosa. Pasó sus dedos por aquella cosa diminuta y aparentemente blanda, estrujándolo por ello. Se escuchó algo parecido a un quejido, muy diminuto y agudo. Pero antes que tuviera intención de inspeccionarlo más a fondo, algo más fuerte provino de su habitación. Y sin soltar aquella especie de muñeco, se incorporó y apresuró, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Sakuno lo miró incrédula. Se quedó estática en la misma puerta y totalmente muda.

—¿Q-qué…?

El hombre al que su madre le encargó ser su _sirviente_ personal posó sus ojos en ella, desviándolos como si no hubiera pasado nada a la vez que se agachaba y recogía un gran libro demasiado gordo del suelo. Lo observó unos momentos y lo volvió a colocar en su lugar.

Sakuno sacudió la cabeza, la agachó y se sonrojó.

—Eh… verá. —balbuceó, llevando ambas manos hasta su pecho sin alzar el rostro. —¿M-me… lo devolverá…?

—No. —respondió automáticamente.

No dijo nada más, sin moverse de la puerta. Aunque pensara que podría tomar otra tableta de la cocina, algo la retenía. Alzó un poco sus ojos para mirarlo y su sonrojo aumentó, su cuerpo se movió por si solo y le arrebató aquello de las manos del chico, avergonzada. ¿Por qué no la habían colocado al cargo de una mujer en vez de un hombre, encima joven?

Ryoma pestañeó ligeramente por su acción.

—E-estaba por… guardarlo. —explicó nerviosa, tragando.

—No es la primera vez que veo uno de estos desperdigados. —comentó. —Ya si puedes, prosigue guardando el resto.

Señaló un pequeño montoncito de ropa en la cama, resaltando más la ropa interior y haciéndola enrojecer de nuevo.

_Prosigue guardando el resto._

_Prosigue._

Se mordió el labio y se acercó rápidamente a la cama a cubrir las prendas. ¿Acaso ya había tocado gran mayoría? Alguien que aún era un completo extraño para ella.

Se giró hacia Echizen al ver que tenía intenciones de abandonar el cuarto.

—Espera. —pidió en un murmullo.

Ryoma paró, pero no se volteó.

—Como ya dije, no es la primera vez. —le recordó él.

Sin más que decir, volvió a retomar su camino, apartándose al prever que cierta chica hiperactiva aparecía sin previo aviso, pasando él por la puerta una vez Osakada se adentró al cuarto, exclamando el nombre de Ryuuzaki.

—¿Sakuno?

Alzó su rostro por su llamado, pasando sus ojos de Tomoka a sus espaldas, donde cierta mirada dorada la hizo retroceder un paso. Aquellos ojos se abrieron levemente por una supuesta sorpresa, desconcertándola. Sakuno, notando que no se movía, bajó sus ojos a su regazo, encontrándose con aquella pequeña especie de muñeco en forma de diablillo. Pero cuando quiso volver a mirarle, ya había desaparecido de su vista.

Tomoka miró hacia atrás, y al no encontrar a nadie, miró a Sakuno con el ceño fruncido. Haciéndola reaccionar al tomarla de los hombros.

—¡Sa-ku-no! —nombró pausadamente, torciendo el labio.

—¡Ah, lo siento!

Tomoka suspiró, parpadeando al fijarse precisamente en aquel muñeco.

—¿Y esto?

Sakuno lo apartó inconscientemente al ver que su amiga intentó tocarlo. Sin saber qué decir al respecto, lo llevó a sus espaldas y sonrió nerviosamente. Sólo era un muñeco, ¿entonces por qué actuaba así?

—¿Q-qué querías, Tomo-chan? —preguntó, tragando al ver el ceño más fruncido en Tomoka. —¿Tomo-chan…?

—¿A qué crees que he venido? ¡Has vuelto a desaparecer! —espetó. —Ven, no tenemos todo el día.

—¿Eh? Ah… esto… espera…

Sus súplicas fueron ignoradas, siendo jalada del brazo y cayéndosele el muñeco de las manos. Nada más chocar contra el suelo, una leve vibración le recorrió el cuerpo, sin embargo Osakada pudo con ella y cerró la puerta con fuerza tras salir ambas.

Una extraña sensación la había invadido, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido unos minutos en el transcurso de la caída de aquel muñeco que, nada más tocar el suelo, su corazón bombeó con mucha fuerza.

Una vez estaba más alejada, aquella sensación desapareció. Y para no darle demasiadas vueltas, lo relacionó con su malestar al recordar la aburrida fiesta de cumpleaños. De la cual presentía que no sería como los demás.

Todo el tiempo en que estuvo _secuestrada_ por Tomoka, no imaginó que el resto del servicio de la casa se dedicara a redecorarla. Prepararon todo para la dichosa fiesta, y juró escuchar voces desconocidas que hablaban con su madre, quien la dejó a solas con Osakada.

Sakuno guiñó los ojos al sentir que le rozaban los labios, mirando a su amiga a su lado. Tomoka le sonrió.

—Tienes los labios muy rojizos. —le tocó la cara y la observó con detenimiento. —Sigues con esta apariencia muy juvenil, por lo que, al igual que los otros años, no necesitas demasiado maquillaje.

—…Igual no lo querría. —musitó Sakuno.

—Vamos, mujer. Déjate llevar en días como estos, relaciónate.

Sakuno se quejó en silencio, y enrojeció cuando su estómago rugió en demanda de comida. Lo último que había llevado a su boca fue un trozo de chocolate que pudo tomar antes que se le fuera arrebatado. La imagen de Ryoma se le vino a la cabeza de manera maquiavélica, viéndose como el culpable y enemigo con respecto a robarle los chocolates.

Tomoka rió y acarició la cabeza con cuidado a no estropearle el peinado. Seguidamente, dejó que se levantara y se observara. A cabezonería de Ryuuzaki tuvo que dejar que al menos ella eligiera algún vestido que le agradase. Un vestido negro que le llagaba por las rodillas, acompañado por lazos y adornos en tonos rosados. Osakada le ajustó los lazos negros que ataban sus trenzas, golpeándole con suavidad la espalda una vez hecho.

—Estoy segura que estarás encantada cuando bajes. —animó Tomoka.

—No sé, el año pasado…

—¡No es de comparar con el año pasado! —sonrío y cogió su mano, tirando de ella. —¡Vamos, vamos!

No dejó siquiera a que le contestara. La sacó del cuarto donde vistió y maquilló, y antes de llegar a las escaleras, Tomoka ralentizó el paso, pudiendo Sakuno mirar con más atención al piso de abajo. La gente entraba una tras otra por la gran puerta, unos más arreglados que otros, contando que los _amigos_ de clase estaban ahí. Como los otros años. Tomoka era mucho más social que ella, y aunque ha intentado hacer que se hablara con aquel grupo, Sakuno hacía todo lo posible por negarse. Había algo que no le agradaba de ellos. Aparentemente parecían amables, pero es como si lo fueran con Osakada delante.

Al bajar el primer escalón, una voz muy familiar le llegó a sus oídos. Y entonces, cuando alzó su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Su mano se soltó del agarre de Tomoka y, sin el menor de los cuidados, bajó a toda prisa las escaleras para abalanzarse a los brazos de aquella persona –aprovechando de paso su descuido al tropezar-.

—¡Sakuno! —exclamó con sorpresa el hombre, estrechándola seguidamente entre sus brazos. —¿Me echaste de menos?

—Pensé incluso que no vendrías. —Sakuno ni alzó la mirada para verlo, quedándose pegada a su pecho. —Bienvenido, papá.

El hombre lo agradeció con un beso en su cabeza, apartándola con suavidad al ver a su mujer acercarse. Sakuno recibió una suave caricia en su rostro por parte de su madre, quien saludó a su marido con un beso. Se apartó un poco y los observó mientras mantenían una conversación, haciéndole aparecer una sonrisa en sus labios.

Según le contaron hace tiempo sus padres, se conocieron en una reunión de trabajo. Su padre japonés, de nombre Hideaki, quedó prendado por la belleza de la mujer que se convirtió en su esposa, Sherezade. Hija de poderosos adinerados árabes que había heredado toda la belleza de su cultura y explotado la libertad al lado de su marido, convirtiéndose en la mujer que era ahora.

Hideaki era el que se encargaba de mantener a la familia, por ello, debido al trabajo, no pasaba demasiado por casa. Siendo una suerte que esta vez hubiera podido presentarse en el cumpleaños de su hija. Por esta razón, Sakuno prefería al menos vivir más normalmente, sin tantos lujos, si así podía tener a su padre más en casa. Pero estaba visto que su padre amaba su trabajo.

—Mi regalo está junto a los demás, feliz cumpleaños, Sakuno. —sonrió.

Su hija le devolvió la sonrisa, dándole las gracias. Tomoka se acercó y le señaló las mesas repletas de comida, apareciéndole un gran brillo en sus ojos. Se moría de hambre.

—Ehm… voy a…

—Ves a comer. —incitó su padre. —Iré en un rato.

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, sonriendo avergonzada. Se dirigió junto a Osakada a una de las muchas mesas, tomando un plato y echando un poco de variadas comidas, sintiendo de nuevo rugir su estómago.

Tomoka, al llevarse algo a la boca, dirigió sus ojos por la gran sala, observando cada uno de los invitados. Cuando se fijó justamente en alguien que parecía estar oculto, tragó la comida.

—¿Sabes algo de aquel chico? —preguntó curiosa. —No sé si soy yo, pero… aunque veo a los demás sirvientes por la casa, ese en concreto parece estar más alejado cuando hay mucho tumulto.

Ryuuzaki guió sus ojos hacia la figura que yacía arriba en las escaleras, apoyado en las barandillas. Afirmó interiormente que también se lo pareció. Siempre trataba de no estar entre demasiada gente, observando a lo lejos.

—Pero…

Sakuno la miró de reojo. Notando aquella sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

—Todo hay que decirlo, está _demasiado_ bien.

Osakada tuvo que ayudar a su amiga para que no se atragantase, dándole leves golpes en la espalda y riendo al ver su cara enrojecida.

Intentando ignorarla, buscó con la mirada a su padre, viéndolo en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó. Guiñó los ojos al notar que estaba muy fijo en alguna cosa y, siguiendo la dirección de su mirar, se encontró de nuevo con la figura del misterioso sirviente. Los miró de hito en hito, sin comprender. Si no recordaba mal, era la primera vez que su padre lo veía. Aunque hubiera notado que Echizen era nuevo en la casa, ¿por qué esa mirada tan fija y seria?

Y como si lo hubiera también notado, Ryoma se apartó de la barandilla y desapareció entre los pasillos del piso superior.

—¡Ah, chicos!

Sakuno, sin decir nada, intentó no fijarse en los supuestos amigos de Tomoka. Pero ésta no estaba por la labor de dejarla, agarrando su brazo antes que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente de ellos. Tuvo que forzar una sonrisa, saludándolos con timidez.

—Feliz cumpleaños. —parecieron desear.

—G-gracias.

No se sentía cómoda. Se lo había comentado a Tomoka, pero ésta le contestaba que era por su timidez, que se tendría que acostumbrar y conocerlos más y, entonces, podría llevarse mejor con ellos y hablar con soltura. Pero Sakuno sabía que no se trataba de eso.

Suspiró cuando los escuchó hablar entre ellos, dándose cuenta en esos instantes que su padre ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar. Y por lo que pudo notar, en la sala tampoco.

Dejó en la mesa el plato casi vacío, se excusó con Tomoka, y se apartó del grupo para buscarlo más a fondo.

Preguntó incluso a su madre que permanecía hablando con la de Tomoka, pero no sabía dónde se había metido.

—Tal vez fue al baño, no te preocupes tanto, no se marchará esta noche.

Ante las palabras de su madre, sólo pudo asentirle. Pero su preocupación no cesó.

Se acercó a las escaleras y miró hacia arriba, pensativa. Cuando tocó la barandilla a su lado derecho, su corazón dio un vuelco. Tragó saliva, decidiendo subir a la planta superior, moviendo sus pies con lentitud.

Sentía como una pequeña voz en su cabeza le hablaba e incitaba a que prosiguiera.

_Acércate, no temas._

_Ven y quédate conmigo._

Sakuno se lamió sus labios resecos, llegando hasta el final de las escaleras. Sus ojos se movieron al lado derecho instintivamente, y sus pies se movieron automáticamente hacia ese lado, viendo al poco tiempo la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Aquella voz, sea de quien fuera, se encontraba ahí.

Justo al parar frente a su cuarto, se llevó una mano al pecho y la otra agarró el pomo. Seguidamente, con la mirada clavada en la puerta, cogió aire y giró lentamente su mano que sostenía el pomo, abriendo poco a poco.

Pero en su habitación no había nadie.

Desconcertada, observó con detenimiento todo su alrededor, moviéndose de la puerta para mirar más a fondo. Aún así, no veía nada fuera de lo normal. Se frotó la frente y se juró a sí misma dejar de leer libros de fantasía. O al menos, alternarlos con otro tipo de libros más _normales_.

Cuando estuvo más alejada de la puerta, ésta se cerró de un portazo, exaltándola. Respiró hondo por el susto y miró ceñuda las ventanas abiertas, teniendo que frotarse los brazos por el frío que entraba por ellas. Tocó los marcos de las puertecillas para cerrarlas, y algo se movió entre sus robillos, volviéndola a exaltar mirando alertada y asustada de que se tratase de alguna rata. Porque no era demasiado pequeño como para tratarse de algún bicho.

Pero sus teorías fueron descartadas al escuchar una vocecita aguda acompañado por una risita. Sakuno deseó no haber subido, no tener aquella curiosidad de ir a ver de qué se trataba aún teniendo aquella voz llamándola. Por un momento pensó que se había vuelto loca, pero siempre ha pensado que aquellos mundillos de los libros deberían de haber sido inspirados por algo. Y en cuanto vio aquello aparecer entre las patas de la mesita, sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa.

Aquel muñeco que recogió del pasillo estaba vivo. Tenía en una de las diminutas manos una especie de tridente, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro. Enteramente negro, con unas orejas picudas. Sus ojos totalmente rojos se fijaron en ella y aquella boca se ensanchó en una maquiavélica sonrisa. Si sólo fuera un muñeco, podría verlo… adorable. Pero teniéndolo de aquella manera, sólo podía sentir miedo. Cuanto más pequeño, más difícil se le haría intentar dar con él y defenderse.

—Chocochoco. —pronunció el diminuto ser, dando golpecitos con el extremo de su tridente en el suelo.

—¿Eh…?

El diablillo comenzó a andar ligeramente hacia ella y como comprobándola, le pinchó con su tridente, haciéndola apartar automáticamente los pies. Tragó al ver su sonrisa ensanchar aún más y es cuando se dio cuenta que podía tener una gran boca.

Y sin esperárselo, lo vio saltar ágilmente sobre el escritorio que estaba a su lado, mirándola fijamente, otra vez.

—¿Q-qué… eres?

Le oyó reírse, y de pronto emanar un aura oscura. Sakuno retrocedió, agrandando sus ojos incrédula y horrorizada al ver que aquel diablillo aumentaba el tamaño de su boca, directo hacia ella. Por puro reflejo se echó a un lado, pudiendo esquivarlo.

—_No, esto no es nada bueno._ —se dijo.

Volvió a moverse rápidamente, lo que pudo, para apartarse de nuevo de aquel diablillo, que nada más aumentaba cuando iba a por ella con esa gran boca. Aunque extrañamente, se enganchó en su rostro en un descuido, con aspecto normal. Viendo sus intenciones de arañar toda su cara, hizo forcejeo de quitárselo, teniendo más fuerza debido al tamaño, lanzándolo contra el suelo.

Ryuuzaki jadeó, retrocediendo y topándose con la mesa. Entonces, tomó entre sus manos aquella densa carpeta donde guardaba todos sus apuntes, no teniendo algo más con lo que defenderse. Sin embargo, al girarse aquella cosa no estaba ante sus ojos.

Dio un paso hacia delante, teniendo la carpeta firme contra su pecho. Sus ojos repasaban cada rincón de la habitación, y al no dar con aquello, pudo suspirar de alivio. No obstante eso era lo que menos debió hacer. Una risita más maquiavélica se escuchó, y se lo encontró justo encima de la cama, saltando hacia ella. Sakuno gritó, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y utilizando aquella gorda y pesada carpeta contra él, moviéndolo frenéticamente de lado a lado y sin mirar lo que hacía.

Escuchó una pequeña maldición y paró sus acciones. Abrió sus ojos, guiándolos con lentitud hacia la ventana, agrandándolos de sobre manera. Se llevó una mano hasta sus labios y sus piernas temblaron tanto que perdió el equilibro y cayó sentada en el suelo, sin apartar su mirada de él.

Sentado en el marco de la ventana con aires de indiferencia, mirando con aburrimiento pero con enfado aquel ser diminuto que tenía entre su mano. El joven sacó algo entre su ropa, quitó el papel y se lo tendió al diablillo.

—Ah…

Los dorados ojos se fijaron en ella, y luego, sus labios se curvaron en una arrogante sonrisa.

—Es bueno compartir, _Kinder sorpresa_.

-

* * *

Ahí queda la cosa.

También tenemos cuenta en Livejournal, una comunidad para Rosas Negras, para así ir actualizando cada vez que se suba capítulo nuevo. Además de explicar cualquier duda de la historia :D

Por eso, cualquier cosa, ir allí ~

Saludos.


	2. Munhdem

Aquí estamos de nuevo :3

**Capítulo dos: **munhdem.

El hombre frunció los párpados mientras observaba aquel objeto. Nada más verlo lo había presentido. Un chasquido en la arruga del tiempo que le regresó al pasado cuando su madre todavía vivía. La maldición del destino que continuaba vigente en ambas sangres malditas. La misma visión del futuro. Oh, dios, se negaba a volver a presenciar algo así. Menos cuando su hija tenía tanto que ver. Porque eso solo viajaba a través de la sangre de las mujeres Ryuzaki y justamente la fecha límite era hoy…

Cerró el objeto con cierta brusquedad y volvió a sellarlo. Era imprescindible que no lo encontrara. Que el deseo de su madre quedara ofuscado bajo una línea en su testamento. Sakuno jamás debía de encontrarlo y abrirlo. Nunca. Pese a que las horas luchaban en su contra y probablemente algo mágico le haría entregárselo.

Lo había visto desde el puesto en que se encontraba, junto a su esposa. Su adorada hija había observado con detenimiento y cierto anhelo de súplica al recién llegado y él también la había mirado a ella antes de encontrarse con su mirada y marcharse. Lo había reconocido al instante. No. Ambos se habían reconocido.

Y, ¿dónde diablos se encontraba ahora ese infortunito muchacho al que tenía que poner de patitas en la calle?

Regresó al pasillo tras asegurar la puerta y buscó. Ninguna señal. La fiesta se encontraba abajo, por supuesto, entonces, ¿Dónde estaría un escurridizo hombre frio como el mismo tempano más puro que crece en el polo norte? Al menos, así se lo habían descrito, ¿no?

¿Y dónde se encontraría Sakuno? Esperaba de todo corazón que no se hubieran encontrado. ¿Acaso esos seres no se alimentaban de corazones puros y de la inocencia de las jóvenes adolescentes? También era capaz de estar confundiéndolo, al fin y al cabo, no todos los padres e hijos son iguales. De todas maneras, no podía arriesgarse. Sí sabía algo al cien por cien es que cuando encontraban una de tus debilidades o secretos, las explotaban para terminar logrando lo que querían.

Maldición… ¿cuál era el secreto y la debilidad más escondida de Sakuno?

--

_Kínder… sorpresa…_

_Kínder…. Sorpresa…_

_Kínder… sorpresa…_

—Soy un Kínder sorpresa….

—Chocochoco.

La voz de aquel ser volvió a llegar frente a sus narices. Parpadeó repetidas veces, intentando descubrir de qué forma había saltado de las manos del sirviente hasta las suyas y pinchaba con el pequeño tridente su mejilla. La sonrisa no se había borrado de aquel malicioso rostro y hasta parecía disfrutar mientras más la pinchaba. Entonces, recordó. Dando un grito, lo tiró contra el escritorio y retrocedió a gatas hasta la puerta, pegando su espalda contra la madera. Aquel ser era más extraño todavía que haberla llamado Kínder sorpresa.

—Deviruchi— el muñeco extraño atendió al llamado, saltando de nuevo a la palma del pasivo joven. Echizen sopló sobre él y aquel ser se fue extinguiendo hasta que termino siendo simplemente una pelusa que él guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Entonces, haciendo un simple gesto de fastidio, saltó por la ventana. Aterrorizada y recordando que se encontraban en un segundo piso, temió lo peor. Corrió hasta la ventana, pero no había ni rastro del muchacho. Justo cuando se remangaba las faldas para correr hasta el jardín, la puerta se abrió.

Su padre la miró perplejo, retrocedió ligeramente y olisqueó el aire. Sakuno enrojeció, tomando aquello como si estuviera descubriendo que había estado fumando a escondidas. Pero el hombre arrugó la nariz y le extendió las manos.

—Hija, ¿por qué no estás abajo en la fiesta? — Cuestionó— estoy seguro de que no van a tardar en sacar el pastel. Tú madre me ha chivado que este año es de moras y fresas. Cuando eras pequeña te gustaban, ¿verdad?

Hablaba mientras la arrastraba fuera de la habitación. Dio un último vistazo y cerró silenciosamente. Sakuno encontraba ese comportamiento demasiado extraño. Pero no tan extraño como ese animalito de peluche con tan mala leche que había visto en su dormitorio, antes de que se comiera su tableta de chocolate y antes de que terminara convirtiéndose en una simple mota de polvo dentro del bolsillo de ese hombre.

Un misterio que suplanta a que esa cosa se hubiera comido el chocolate- cosa que realmente la ofendió puesto que era su adorada tableta y hasta mañana no podría comprar más- es que pudiera saltar desde un segundo piso y desaparecer como si nada.

—Dime, hija, ¿tienes algo que contarme? ¿Un secreto importante que solo quieras contarme a mí?

Sakuno dio un brinco sobre los tacones. ¿Un secreto que contar? Bueno, su placer por el chocolate podría contar entre sus millones de secretos que jamás contaría a su padre. Así que esperó que nadie se ofendiera cuando negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y puso rumbo al gran salón. Creía que ya era suficiente con que aquel chico lo supiera.

Infló los mofletes al recordar su apelativo, pero también volvió a sentir miedo al imaginárselo saltando desde un segundo piso y guardando a aquel ser como si fuera una simple mota de polvo en el bolsillo.

Era… espeluznante y a la vez… _oh, no_, ¿atrayente?

--

Mierda. Mierda y más mierda. Si aquel hombre no hubiera entrado, probablemente ahora tendría una respuesta a su búsqueda. ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba "eso"? Sabía que tenía que desprender un aroma especial que lo atraería, al fin y al cabo, era suyo. Pero por más que buscara y olfateara en diversos lugares no lo encontraba.

De nuevo en su dormitorio no pudo evitar dar vueltas y dejar al pequeño demonio dentro de su huevo para que se recuperase. Una vez comido el chocolate se había calmado automáticamente y dormido. Suerte de que esa humana gozara de esos placeres.

Había capturado el aroma del chocolate la primera vez que la vio, vagando por aquella maldita casa y esperando que alguien lo invitara como un estúpido vampiro. Ahora que estaba dentro y podía buscar libremente no daba con la guinda del pastel que tanto necesitaba y ansiaba.

No es que fuera agonioso, pero, ¿a quién le gustaba vivir sin una parte de sí mismo, un recuerdo o cualquier otra persona?

Extendió de nuevo el pergamino sobre el escritorio, releyendo la vieja lengua.

"_**Naskis sobreerte nimveran asquest rodemenber litus optosnis kashete Ryuzaki. Nember omerhas dabberts limg".**_

Sí, las palabras continuaban siendo las mismas y su significado también.

—"Lo que buscas y anhelas en la casa Ryuzaki encontrarás. Si esperas al tiempo pronto llegará a tus manos".

Estúpida profecía. No tenía tiempo. Debía de encontrarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para remediarlo.

—Igual debería de dejarlo, joven amo.

Se volvió bruscamente ante la presencia. Momoshiro se dejó ver a través de la puerta, sonriendo mientras mantenía las manos ocultas bajo su túnica oscura. Sus ojos lilas resplandecían de diversión.

—No es tan malo al fin y al cabo y la experiencia te viene bien. No es el fin del mundo.

—Asheteé.

Momoshiro inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente a la vez que se hincó sobre su rodilla izquierda. Manteniendo oculto siempre su rostro con respeto. Se estrujó las manos ante tal respeto.

Dos pisos más arriba se escucho a la gente armar demasiado ruido. Pobre de su cabeza, estaba a punto de explotar. Gruñó. Tenía que regresar con la demás servidumbre. La hora se acercaba y si podía estar presente, si lograba evitar la profecía, no tendría que seguir ahí por más tiempo.

—Mi señor, sabes que si no la consigues ahora, después tendrás que conseguirla de "esa" manera…. Esta generación también ha fortalecido a esta familia con una hembra… Su padre supo bien donde volver a golpear después de hacerlo con su hermano…

Gruñó una vez más y el esclavo se tiró en el suelo. Con las manos en cada lado de su cabeza oculta. Con el cuerpo estirado y el trasero levantado.

Precisamente era "esa" forma la que quería evitar a toda costa. Por eso tanto trabajo. Por eso estaba sirviendo a otros cuando era él quien debía de ser servido por gente como el bastardo que estaba tirado a sus pies.

Y sí, no tendría que controlar a esa muchacha caprichosa y a la vez perdida que disfrutaba escondiéndose para deleitarse con su más dulce pecado. Ah, demonios, ahora solo podía tenerla más en mente. Cuando conocía el secreto más oculto de un humano tenía que adentrarlo en sí mismo y utilizarlo para su bien, destruyéndole. Pero con las féminas sucedía de otra forma y no tenía ganas de pasar por ello. Por eso aquel estúpido hombre…

Emitió un fuerte gruñido. Como el de un tigre que ansia que su furia explote.

Antes de terminar matando a alguien, regresó al salón. La tarta ya había sido servida.

--

Faltaban cinco minutos para la doce de la noche y la gente continuaba rondando por el salón de su casa a la vez que ella desempaquetaba el regalo que hacía cuarenta y siete cajas. Eran incansables jóvenes que no conocía y fingían quererla como nunca habían hecho. Demonios, Tomoka debía de plantearse por una vez que ella ya no podía soportarlos más.

Como costumbre se descubrió a sí misma buscando entre las telas del vestido algo que no estaría. Una tableta de chocolate. Dios, cómo necesitaba darle un mordisco y sentir el delicioso saber colarse sobre su lengua. Una experiencia que bien podría ser catalogada como pervertida pero que ahora mismo la necesitaba.

Revisó la cantidad de regalos de reojo. Ni uno solo llevaba nada de chocolate. Estuches caros de maquillaje. Vestidos que no pensaba ponerse. La última película creada que no había salido en el cine aun, un autógrafo firmado por un actor que ni siquiera conocía. Entradas para una fiesta a la que no pensaba asistir. Una invitación a un spa y alguna que otra tontería más, típicas de niños ricos pero nada que valiera la pena.

Deseó correr hasta la cocina e intentar averiguar si quedaba algo de chocolate en taza. Pero sería fácilmente descubierta. Pero la idea de que fuera ese misterioso hombre quien la descubriera, hizo que su corazón latiera fuertemente dentro de su pecho.

Sin darse cuenta, terminó buscándolo por la sala y lo volvió a encontrar, en lo alto de la escalera, con la mirada fija sobre ella antes de posarla en su padre. El hombre se acercó a ella, tambaleante y sudoroso. La tomó de las manos, besándoselas.

—Sakuno, tengo que hablar contigo…

—Eh, sí, claro, papá. Ven, sentémonos aquí— invitó, al verlo tan débil— ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que llame a mamá?

—No, no, Sakuno. Escúchame bien lo que tengo que decirte. Deberías de irte a dormir, ya mismo. Antes de que sean las doce de la noche— el hombre se limpio el sudor con un pañuelo mientras ella no pudo evitar sentirse como una niña pequeña a la que castigaban directamente a la cama— y cerrar la puerta con llave. Poner esto— le entregó un poco de romero y una extraña agua cristalina dentro de un bote— en tu puerta y ventana…. Rápido.

Le puso la mano en la espalda, empujándola para que se levantara. Sakuno tropezó, mirándolo incrédula hasta con deseos de llorar. El día de su cumpleaños y no solo le pasaban cosas que no lograba explicar, sino que su adorado padre tenía la consideración de mandarla a la cama antes de las doce mientras todos disfrutaban de su pastel preferido y continuaban riendo a costa de _su_ fiesta.

Casi tuvo que esforzarse a obedecer a su padre, aunque escabullirse de una fiesta que realmente no le interesaba, era puro placer. Pero tenía que reconocer que sentía cierto miedo en regresar al dormitorio. Pero cuando había subido por las escaleras Echizen no la había mirado. Tenía la mirada clavada en su padre y éste en él. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se encerró en su dormitorio y echó las cosas que su padre le había entregado sobre su escritorio. Ya estaba bien con el aroma que desprendían los aparatos de incienso como para poner más. Una vez había llegado a marearse y todo por culpa del olor.

Abrió el armario, encontrándolo tan bien colocado como siempre. La ropa interior estaba algo desordenada todavía por culpa del encuentro con aquel pequeño "muñequito". Cogió unas braguitas cómodas y sacó su camisón rosado. Su madre y Tomoka habían hecho pura limpieza ese año y terminaron por quitarle todos los pijamas de pierna. Con razón pasaba frio en invierno.

Se quitó el pesado vestido, demostrando su contrariedad con él cuando lo colgó en la percha, detrás de la puerta, dispuesta a llevarlo mañana mismo a una asociación de pobreza y entregándolo como regalo. Después, se quitó el molesto sujetador con relleno y se colocó las braguitas limpias, echando lo demás a la cesta de la ropa sucia. Lo miró ligeramente un instante y sus mejillas se cubrieron por completo de rojez.

¿Él… habría cogido… su ropa interior… sucia?

Casi se mareó. Se echó pesadamente sobre la cama y empujó las telas con los pies. Golpeó las almohadas para ponerlas a su gusto y suspiró. La cama era grande y repentinamente sintió deseos de dar vueltas en ella como si de una peonza se tratara. A punto de reírse de su infantilidad, el reloj carillón del pasillo dio las doce.

Entonces, algo ocurrió. Algo alarmante que la hizo sentarse sobre la cama y empujar sus piernas contra su pecho como si la vida dependiera de eso. Una ráfaga de aire frio atravesó las rendijas de la puerta y la ventana. Desvió la mirada hasta el exterior, pero era una noche tranquila y sin el menor movimiento de aire. Entonces, ¿de dónde salía eso?

Hacía frio y era horrible. Se cubrió con las sábanas, ansiando tener un poco de calor, pero estas fueron empujadas contra el suelo. Gritó sin poderlo remediar, queriendo huir. Justo cuando su pie derecho se posicionaba sobre el suelo, la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Su padre se dejó ver a través del quicio, cargando algo entre sus manos y con rostro furioso.

Sakuno se estremeció, recordando las cosas que le había dado y arrepentida de no haberle hecho caso. Tragó, echándose hacia atrás cuando él se adentró. Colocó sobre la cama una especie de cofre sellado por dos alas de ángel. Y cubrió su rostro cuando el cofre se abrió, echando las manos hacia atrás.

El corte llegó repentinamente a su pie cuando se encontró con una figura rota por culpa del viento. Pero no tenía tiempo para demorarse a ver qué pasaba o qué se había roto. El humo que cubría el cofre se había disipado y justo en él se encontraba….

…. Una servilleta de papel.

Casi sintió el alma cayéndosele a los pies. Por una maldita servilleta de papel habían montado tremendo espectáculo. Riendo irónica, empujó ligeramente uno de los brazos de su padre y tomó aquel objeto. Cuando el contacto llegó, un grito se escuchó desde la ventana y la profundidad la embalsamó por completo.

Algo no iba bien. Algo que estaba dentro de esa servilleta.

--

— ¡HOPNI!

Se escuchó gritar. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Ella ya había tocado la servilleta y el padre se había caído, completamente desmayado en el suelo. El maldito cofre se esfumó y la herida del pie de la muchacha se estaba curando rápidamente.

Atravesó la ventana y estiró su mano, queriendo coger aquel maldito papel. Pero no llegó a tiempo. La servilleta se hundió dentro del cuerpo de la joven como si de agua se tratara y fuera absorbida por su cuerpo. Echó la cabeza atrás y gruñó.

Tantos años buscándola y esa horrible cosa estaba escondida dentro de un cofre protegido por las dos alas protectoras del ángel guardián de los Ryuzaki y a saber en qué habitación había estado encerrada, teniendo como protector al padre de la muchacha.

Maldición y más maldición.

—Parece que al final "esa" será la mejor forma de sacarle lo que buscas, amo.

Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta. Momoshiro volvió a encontrarse ahí, cubierto por la túnica y con los labios estirados en una sonrisa cruel y divertida. Si no hubiera estado tan frustrado y furioso, quizás se lo habría perdonado. EL sirviente gritó, tirándose al suelo cuando la sangre emanó de su mejilla.

Se volvió hasta la joven, arrodillándose a su lado y empujando con el pie al adormecido padre. Demonios, si tenía que hacerlo así es que realmente había perdido facultades.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la situó sobre la cama. Extendió la mano por encima de su cuerpo. Ninguna grieta. Nada. No existía lugar posible para poder sacar lo que buscaba.

—Nerohn.

En su mano izquierda apareció una daga dorada. Cortó el camisón con ella, frunciendo los ojos a medida que el desnudo cuerpo quedaba a su visión. Frustrado, empuñó el arma con fuerza, hiriéndole la piel. La herida se curó al instante y Ryuzaki ni se inmutó.

Lanzó la daga contra la pared y maldijo, estirando las sábanas sobre la desnudez. Se volvió hacia el sirviente que hacía esfuerzos por detener la sangre.

—Lemphje.

—Sí, amo. Ahora mismo.

Desapareció, apareciendo en su dormitorio de nuevo. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y se miró directamente a las caderas. Su amigo imperturbable continuaba siendo el mismo de siempre. ¿Cuántos años hacía que había experimentado la última erección?

Ah, sí, maldición. Nunca había experimentado una. Y si ahora esperaba tener una, su cuerpo la había rechazado. De ese modo no conseguiría sacarle lo que deseaba tener y "esa" era la única solución a sus problemas. Claro que también podía usar muchas de las cosas que las humanas sabían. Sería fácil torturarle un poco la mente ahora que la tenía cogida por su placer más oculto.

¿Cómo se llamaba eso que le había escuchado decir a una de las limpiadoras? Ah, sí "masturbación". Igual así…

—No funcionará y lo sabes, Shonen.

La carcajada le produjo nauseas. La risa era inconfundible y como un pinchazo en el trasero. Se irguió y maldijo entre dientes. La figura de su progenitor era lo último que quería ver esa noche, pero ya era extraño que llevara tantos años sin aparecer.

—Parece que he vuelto a ganar. Ni tú ni su padre habéis podido luchar contra el pacto que Sumire y yo hicimos en antaño. Y quítate eso de la cabeza. Con la masturbación no lograras sacarle lo que ansias. Solo puede ser recibida con el munhdem. Oh, pero espera— Rió tan fuerte que terminó tosiendo— tú desconoces lo que hace falta para poder llegar al munhdem, porque precisamente, "eso" que te falta es lo que estás buscando. ¿NO es divertido?

—NO— Respondió, tajante.

—Bueno, para mí es divertido. Especialmente, porque otros probablemente harán lo que tú no puedes— canturreó el hombre— y entonces, todo se debatirá. Pero claro. Como tú no pierdes nada, ¿Verdad, Shonen?

Movió la mano ante sus ojos, disipando la figura de su progenitor. Era horrible, terriblemente horrible.

Y lo peor de todo, es que estaba cogido por donde más le dolía.

**Continuará…**

**--**

Bien. Hasta aquí llegó.

Decirle que todas las aclaraciones las tienen en nuestro lj y que pueden llegar a través de él por nuestro profile, que no tiene perdida. Así como al de cada una del mismo modo en nuestros profiles.

Gracias por leer.


	3. ¿Sueño o realidad?

Otro capítulo más :)

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **_¿Sueño o realidad?_

-

Pensaba que el desayuno le llegaría a sentar mal. Aunque se tratara de algo tan delicioso como el chocolate de la nocilla.

Pero le incomodaba tener a su _vigilante_ sirviéndole el desayuno que iban preparando dos chicas de la servidumbre, añadiendo que el joven no le quitaba el ojo de encima –más de la cuenta-, la colocaba nerviosa. Por si fuera poco, tuvo un sueño muy, muy extraño. Demasiado fantasioso. Lo que le desconcertó además, fue que al despertar estaba durmiendo desnuda, tapada con las sábanas. Supuso y juró que se colocó el camisón. Encima, ése en específico, no lo encontró.

Recordó a Echizen en su sueño, apareciendo de la nada y sentado tan campante en su ventana. Quien con naturalidad le dio a tomar su preciada tableta de chocolate a aquel diablillo. Luego, vio a su padre con un cofre en sus manos, cuando lo abrió… desconcertantemente había una simple servilleta. La cual resultó ser importante, sintiendo como si fuera real que se introducía en su cuerpo y, antes de caer, pudo ver la cara frustrada de su sirviente.

Sakuno ladeó la cabeza y prosiguió con su desayuno, ignorando la penetrante mirada dorada de Ryoma. Definitivamente tendría que cambiar de aires respecto a los libros.

Hideaki apareció en la cocina –abriendo la puerta de ésta de repente-, echando una seria mirada a su alrededor hasta encontrar lo que quería. Frunció más el ceño y, después de echar una rápida mirada a su hija, se acercó con decisión a Echizen y lo tomó del brazo, queriendo arrastrarlo afuera. Sin embargo, Sherezade llegó y los observó de hito en hito, alzando una ceja para mirar fijamente a su marido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ante la expresión de fastidio de Hideaki. —¿Cariño?

—Nada.

Dicho esto, volvió a jalar del joven que ni tan siquiera decía palabra, mostrando tan sólo aburrición.

—Hideaki. —llamó la señora de la casa, sin girarse.

Sakuno no se movió de su lugar, contemplando lo que ocurría mientras ingería su desayuno con demasiado gusto. Su padre paró de nuevo ante su llamado, humedeciéndose los labios. Seguidamente, Sherezade se giró hacia ellos y miró a su marido con seriedad y desconfianza.

—¿Adónde te lo llevas? —profundizó la mirada. —No sé por qué, pero preveía que él no te gustaría. Todos los hombres de la casa son mayores de treinta y, ahora que llega este chico de apenas dieciocho años… —Hideaki le dirigió una mirada más ceñuda a Ryoma. —…Ya lo rechazas sin haber visto primero sus hazañas. ¿Piensas que podría tener intenciones hacia Sakuno?

La nombrada casi se atragantaba con el zumo, limpiándose con una servilleta por lo derramado. ¡Aquél chico era un témpano de hielo! Si esos eran los pensamientos de su padre… podría ella misma asegurarle que tendría que estar tranquilo en ese sentido.

Hideaki habló luego de unos segundos en silencio, sopesándolo.

—¿Acaso no es así? —dirigió su atención en su hija, para luego mirar al _acusado_ de reojo.

El joven, aún sin soltarse de su agarre, suspiró cansado.

—No está en mis planes perder el tiempo.

El hombre gruñó ante tal respuesta, y Sherezade sonrió.

—Ryoma es muy reservado. Apenas habla, tan sólo ayuda en casa. No lleva ni un mes aquí y no ha hecho nada malo.

—Sherezade, las apariencias engañan. —reprendió su marido.

—Yo sé lo que me hago. —contestó cruzándose de brazos.

Hideaki chasqueó la lengua.

Sakuno se tapó los labios al casi emitir una leve risita, carraspeando para disimular. No era costumbre ver aquellas escenas en las que sus padres se replicaban el uno al otro y, mucho menos, que el que saliera perdiendo fuera su padre.

—¿Sabes de dónde viene, Sherezade? —cuestionó con seriedad. —Dices que es reservado, que apenas habla… ¿te ha contado algo de su vida?

La hija de los Ryuuzaki quedó pensativa al recordar cómo encontraron a Echizen. También se preguntaba qué era él, de dónde venía, a qué se dedicaba y, por supuesto, qué le habría pasado para encontrarlo en aquellas condiciones. Pero sólo les dio a conocer su nombre, y luego su madre lo dio por finalizado, confiando en aquel chico y dejando que se quedara y uniera a la servidumbre.

Sherezade hizo gesto de tranquilidad y pasividad, encogiéndose de hombros. Acto seguido se acercó a ellos, quitó con suavidad la mano de Hideaki del brazo de Ryoma y le palmeó el hombro a éste. El joven se sacudió el brazo.

—No voy por ahí preguntando por la vida de la gente. Necesitaba ayuda a gritos y no tuve la sangre fría de dejarlo en la calle con aquel frío. —comentó, girándose un poco para mirar a su hija. —Sakuno estaba conmigo. Si él tiene algo que decir, ya lo dirá en su momento cuando quiera, y sino, pues no tenemos por qué presionarlo.

Sakuno la vio sorprendida, parpadeando. ¿Por qué lo defendía tanto? Tal vez le afectara haber visto a un chico tan joven tirado en la calle. Así relacionando su frialdad y su poca labia con algo que supuestamente le hubiera pasado, volviéndolo tal vez intratable y antisocial.

Al contemplar las reacciones de su padre ante la pasividad de Ryoma, recordó. En la fiesta pudo haber pillado a su progenitor mirándose fijamente con él, y luego no volvió a encontrarlo. Luego, es como si, al volver a su habitación, se cambiara –o eso creyó porque despertó desnuda- y se durmiera, comenzara aquel extraño e ilógico sueño. Le daba un ligero escalofrío estremecedor al recordar aquella especie de diablito que se comió la tableta. Pero como fue un sueño, Ryoma aún debía de llevarla encima.

…Si es que no se la comió él antes.

Entre el debate de qué hacer entre sus padres, sus ojos pararon en Ryoma sin darse cuenta, donde lo volvió a descubrir con su mirada dorada en ella. Se había vuelto más seria e inquietante, sintiendo como si la culpara o la exigiera sobre algo. Luego, sin hacer ruido y evitando que sus padres se percataran, dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la casa.

Seguramente Ryoma se quedaría. Su madre era cabezona y Hideaki, aunque dijera muchas veces que no, era incapaz de negarse definitivamente. Pero, en esta ocasión pareció verlo con más empeño en echar a Echizen, por lo que no le extrañaría que hiciera algo en contra de eso. No podría hacer que se fuera, pero seguro que trae alguna cosa entre mano, Hideaki también era considerado muy insistente. De difícil convención a que desistiera en algo.

* * *

Cuando notó y supo que estaba a solas, apoyó su espalda en la pared, mirándose distraídamente su mano izquierda. Endureció la mirada y sus ojos brillaron levemente entre la oscuridad de donde él se encontraba.

No le hacía gracia que aquella chiquilla lo tuviera en su poder, y lo que es peor –o eso pensaba-, que ni siquiera era consciente de ello. No lo recordaba. O tal vez, como despertó en su cama, hubiera pensado que se trató de algún sueño y, como siempre, catalogan esos sueños como ilógicos o hechos inalcanzables e imposibles de que sucedieran.

Sin moverse, suspiró cansado.

—Dhe Shetem.

Su sirviente se dejó ver entre la oscuridad de los pasillos que conectaban a los dormitorios. Ryoma no alzó el rostro para mirarle.

—Verá, amo. —comenzó Momo. —Como bien sabe… hay más quienes quieren _eso_. El hecho que aquella muchacha lo lleve en su interior, los ha despertado. —viendo que Ryoma no hacía la más mínima seña de interés, prosiguió. —…Ya le explicó su padre anoche como funcionaba, el munhdem.

Ryoma chasqueó la lengua y desvió el rostro desinteresado del asunto. Momoshiro mostró entre la capucha una sonrisa divertida.

—Debe saber también, si es que no pensó en ello, que _ellos_ también tratarán de realizarlo. —ensanchó su sonrisa al notar por fin el interés en su amo. —…Sea como sea.

Echizen cerró su mano izquierda en un puño, soltando un largo y molesto bufido. Por mucho que odiara darle la razón a alguien, esa vez Momoshiro tenía razón. No es que tuviera interés en qué le harían a ella, sino, _eso_ que llevaba en su interior. Sólo quería mantenerla a salvo hasta que pudiera pensar y decidir qué hacer. Porque no le entraba en la cabeza hacer tal acto sin sentir siquiera el deseo de ello.

—Por cierto.

—¿Hm?

Momo se bajó más la capucha, ensombreciendo más así su rostro oculto antes de proseguir.

—Parece que cierta persona va a comenzar a moverse.

* * *

Su padre había ordenado que no saliera a ninguna parte, que se quedara en casa. No es que le fascinara salir, pero le apetecía que le golpeara el aire, ver algunas tiendas que le interesaban. No entendía por qué no podía si no había hecho nada malo. Ni siquiera estaba castigada, ¡ayer mismo fue su cumpleaños! Ahora contaba con veinte años bien cumplidos, razón de más por la que no tenía derecho de retenerla en casa. Pero, cuando se disponía a salir a escondidas de sus progenitores y la servidumbre –por no decir de Ryoma-, justo al pie de las escaleras se encontró con su madre.

Sherezade la observó y sonrió más cuando notaba que se acercaba. Entonces, se inclinó hacia su oído, pronunciando unas palabras con suavidad que la sorprendieron.

—P-pero, mamá…

—Es tu padre quien está enfadado por no se qué cosa. —suspiró. —No estoy de acuerdo en dejarte aquí encerrada, no hay nada fuera de lo normal, puedes salir.

—¿En serio?

—Claro. Eres ya una mujer de veinte años.

Acarició la mejilla de su hija y le volvió a sonreír.

—Sólo ten cuidado. Sé que aún tienes esa facilidad de perderte. Así que, ve por aquellos caminos y calles que bien conoces, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakuno hizo un puchero, pero asintió. Sherezade le besó la mejilla y dejó que se marchara, haciendo un gesto a algunos sirvientes para que no dijeran palabra al hombre de la casa. Hideaki podría ponerse furioso si se enterara que le habían desobedecido. Pero sólo eso, enfadarse, nunca haría nada malo, por eso Sherezade podía darse el lujo de irritarlo. Su marido refunfuñaba y acaba por darse por vencido –al menos lo referente a su mujer o hija-. Ahora esperaba el momento de verle y observar con diversión cada acción de Hideaki cuando se enterara por su cuenta que Sakuno había salido.

* * *

Cuando supo que estaba lo bastante alejada de la casa, paró el rápido movimiento de sus pies y medio giró su cuerpo para observarla a lo lejos. Como si se cerciorara que nadie la perseguía, que no estaba a la vista de nadie. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía vigilada. En cuanto pisó el suelo al salir de casa, le recorrió una sensación de incertidumbre que la dejó anclada por unos minutos en el mismo lugar. Acto seguido una fuerte brisa le golpeó la cara, y en cuanto cesó, echó a correr lo más que pudo. Fue algo realmente extraño.

Sakuno se abrazó a sí misma, frotándose los brazos, y siguió caminando. No quería pensar demasiado en eso. Había tenido aquel _ilógico_ sueño, y sentía como si no hubiera despertado aún. Por ello, para contradecir a sus pensamientos y sentimientos, intentó despejar su mente con otras cosas.

Caminó por diez minutos hasta llegar a aquella biblioteca que tanto le gustaba visitar. Saludó sonriente a la dependienta y se adentró al edificio. Aspiró el agradable aroma de la estancia, ensanchando su sonrisa al admirar las grandes estanterías llenas de libros. Mientras caminaba y observaba, rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos cada cubierta. Aunque se hubiera dicho a sí misma dejar un poco más apartado la temática de fantasía heroica y demás, sus pies la condujeron sin darse cuenta a aquella sección. Justo al lado había una estantería más pequeña, la cual no se había dado cuenta que estaba hasta ahora. Sakuno se acercó con curiosidad.

—Cuentos y leyendas. —leyó en la parte superior de la estantería.

Supuso que era una pequeña sección infantil.

Se agachó al ver cierta tapa de un libro que le pareció que desencajaba entre los colores vivos que había en los demás libros para niños. Pudo notar al cogerlo que no era tan delgado como el resto. El color de la portada era entre un azul oscuro y negro, había algunos símbolos extraños que lo decoraban, en sí, le parecía atrayente. Cuando miró el lugar donde lo tomó, no había ninguno más. El que tenía en sus manos era el último. O el único, se dijo sin saber por qué.

Extrañada, y además intrigada de qué podría tratarse, abrió el libro desde una página aleatoria. Se encontró con una especie de descripción más una pequeña historia sobre la pintura que había al lado. No era humano. Al pasar página, se encontró con otro. Entonces, comenzó a pasar rápidamente, hasta que, incrédula, paró en cierta página que la dejó sin aliento unos segundos. Pasó temblorosa sus dedos por aquella pintura, aún sin poder creérselo.

—N-no… es posible. —tragó saliva. —Sólo fue… un sueño. Un estúpido e ilógico sueño. —se intentó convencer a sí misma.

Pero el dibujo era clavado a como lo vio en su supuesto sueño.

Un color oscuro, pareciendo de un tono morado, ojos rojizos y pequeños, muy pequeños. Poseía aparentemente una pequeña boca, pero que podía ensancharla como quisiera, y en su diminuta mano, llevaba un pequeño tridente.

_Deviruchi._

Sakuno se mordió el labio mientras ojeaba la descripción. ¿Acaso era una casualidad?

—Pequeños y traviesos demonios, llamados normalmente para pequeños, y a veces, complicados trabajos que los llamantes no pueden realizar –o que en esos momentos no se les apetezca-. Aunque casi siempre son convocados para mensajeros.

Alzó una ceja ante un detalle, pareciéndole curioso viniendo de… ¿unos demonios?

—También los hay que los utilizan como… despertador. —ante esa ocurrencia, se llevó una mano a los labios para reprimir una risita.

Luego se quedó quieta y en silencio, mirando fijamente el libro. Profundizó la mirada y permaneció pensativa. ¿Podría dudar ahora? ¿Fue realmente un sueño?

Si se ponía a pensar en las acciones de su padre podría encajar perfectamente, pero no sabía si hacerlo. No sabía si cambiar de opinión respecto a lo que soñó por un simple dibujo que se parecía a aquel diablillo que la atacó. _Supuestamente_.

Se alzó sobre sus pies con el libro en mano. Lo cerró y se lo pegó a su pecho.

—¿Ocurre algo, Ryuuzaki-chan?

Sakuno dio un sobresalto al no esperárselo, pero pudo evitar el grito tapándose rápidamente la boca. El chico a su lado la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa por lo sucedido. Dejó un montoncito de libros sobre una escalera, comenzando a mirar nombres y a ponerlos en sus respectivos lugares. Era un empleado de la biblioteca.

—Perdona, siempre acabo dándote un susto.

—N-no te preocupes, siempre estoy en las nubes. —rió un poco. —Ehm… Shiraishi-san…

El joven que portaba de un cabello corto y plateado, la miró por unos momentos.

—¿Sabe algo… de este libro?

Shiraishi lo observó extrañado cuando se lo extendió. Lo tomó en sus manos y ojeó por dentro. Incluso preguntó y miró el lugar donde ella lo cogió. Al parecer, no recordaba ningún libro como ese.

—Curioso libro, pero lo extraño es que no recuerdo haberlo visto. Me preguntas sobre algún otro libro, y te puedo decir claramente si lo hemos tenido o no aquí. O si los hay o no. Pero este no me suena de nada. —pausó unos segundos, pensativo. —Ven conmigo.

La llevó hasta la dependienta que yacía en el mostrador, que era la dueña de la biblioteca. La joven al verlos, sonrió con amabilidad y saludó con la mano. Shiraishi le mostró el libro, y esta lo observó con detenimiento, pero no notó sorpresa ni extrañeza en sus ojos.

Sakuno la miró preocupada. Tenía pensado llevárselo, si ahora resultaba que era un libro extraviado, podía tal vez quedarse sin él. Aunque no necesariamente.

—Nanako-san, ¿sabe qué es?

La muchacha se acomodó el cabello azul, apartándose unos mechones molestos del rostro. Sonrió de nuevo y le acercó el libro.

—No lo sé. —respondió. —Pero si lo has encontrado, y lo quieres, puedes llevártelo.

Sakuno asintió sonriente.

—No hace falta que des nada. Has ayudado mucho cuando no debías de hacerlo, qué menos que te lleves alguno como regalo. Además, ayer fue tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

La castaña observó a Nanako sorprendida y, como cerciorándose que no mentía, miró a Shiraishi, quien asentía con una sonrisa que podía llevárselo.

—Es la dueña, hazle caso a ella.

Nanako metió el libro dentro de una bolsita y se la tendió a Sakuno.

—Gracias por venir, Sakuno-san. Y feliz cumpleaños.

Ryuuzaki les hizo una reverencia y dio las gracias repetidas veces.

Aunque al principio tenía intenciones de quedarse por largo rato ojeando libros de todo tipo, con ese extraño en sus manos, sintió que podía marcharse. De paso, iría a visitar otras tiendas de su interés.

Se detuvo en unas calles más abajo, pues un dulce aroma muy familiar y atrayente se coló por sus fosas nasales. Aspiró con delicia y se giró a su lado derecho. Un pequeño puesto donde cualquier dulce, caramelo y otros iban acompañados por el chocolate.

_Chocolate Land_.

Sakuno tragó saliva. No era momento de pensar en eso… acababa de desayunar hace casi una hora –y encima chocolate-, como para que le diera de nuevo hambre por sólo oler a chocolate.

—S-sólo iré a probar un poco. —se convenció -o intentó- a sí misma.

Había una larga cola, pero se despachaba bastante rápido. Ryuuzaki se colocó detrás de una mujer acompañada de su hija pequeña, quien pedía impaciente poder comer aquel dulce. Sakuno sonrió amablemente a la niña cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, ésta volvió la cara por vergüenza. Cuando hubo llegado su turno, pidió unas especies de bolitas de dulces, llevaban crema por dentro y, el dependiente que la atendió cubrió las bolitas con chocolate. Éste las metió en una cajita y dio las gracias por la compra.

Se fue a un lugar más apartado de gente y, al hincar el diente, podrían haber malpensado de su reacción y expresión al comer uno de aquellos dulces. Se tapó los labios, sonrojada. Tendría que evitar emocionarse demasiado, y más si está en medio de la calle. Viendo que nadie la miraba y pasaban de largo, suspiró aliviada. Lo peor fue que no pudo seguir comiendo aquellas delicias. Antes que pudiera meterse la segunda bolita en la boca, alguien jaló de su brazo a toda prisa, haciéndole caer la caja de dulces al suelo. Sakuno sintió la moral por los suelos.

—¡Rápido!

Su voz sonó femenina, y cuando la miró mientras corrían, pudo confirmar que era una mujer. Llevaba una gorra, pero se notaba que era una chica. Y, al parecer, alguien las perseguía. Tres o cuatro hombres, delgados y corpulentos, que la hicieron sentir un poco de miedo.

Aquella chica resultó ser muy escurridiza, y a Sakuno le costaba seguirle el paso aún cuando era guiada por ella. Llegados a unas calles estrechas y que los edificios parecían laberintos, la muchacha se llevó a Ryuuzaki consigo a esconderse entre unas paredes y muros. Los hombres pasaron de largo, causándoles un gran alivio.

—Esperemos aquí un poco. —aconsejó.

Sakuno la miró con cierta desconfianza.

—¿Qué ha pasado… realmente?

La muchacha abrió levemente los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿No te habías dado ni cuenta? —preguntó incrédula. Cuando vio la confusión en Sakuno, parpadeó. —Por la zona donde estabas, últimamente ocurren demasiadas cosas. Más los robos. Pero en esta ocasión… ha sido algo exagerada.

—¿…Quién eres?

—Ah, perdona. —sonrió torpemente, sacando su lengua por el despiste. —…El hecho de que me haya percatado de lo que te iba a ocurrir, era porque estaba en alerta por si reaparecía el maldito ladrón que me robó algo muy preciado. —comentó y, agarrando con sus dedos la visera de la gorra, comenzó a quitársela. —Mi nombre es Tachibana Ann.

—Ryuuzaki Sakuno. —correspondió ésta. —Entonces, Tachibana-san, ¿no comentaste a la policía sobre el robo?

—No ha valido la pena. Dicen que robos hay todos los días, y que en mi caso, los demás robos serían más importantes. —bufó enfadada, arreglándose los cortos cabellos castaños.

El silencio reinó el lugar por unos minutos. Ann había comentado que esta vez habían ido algo lejos. Tres o cuatro hombres sólo para robar a una joven. ¿Adónde querían llegar a parar?

—El ladrón que busco no estaba entre ellos, pero igualmente no iba a dejarte tirada. Y mucho menos, cuando dos de esos tipos eran tan grandes y con apariencia tan peligrosa, pero no inteligentes, claro. Siempre son así. Mucha apariencia de tipo duro, muchos músculos… pero luego tienen la cabeza llena de serrín.

Ann se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su espalda en la pared.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —cuestionó insegura Sakuno.

—Para unos tipos así, no parecen de esos que van robando por las calles. Sino, puede que su objetivo fuera secuestrarte.

Sakuno se horrorizó, retrocediendo. Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, no le entraba esa posibilidad. Pero cuando Ann comentó que conocía a Ryuuzaki Hideaki, o más bien, que la familia Ryuuzaki era bien conocida, un nudo mayor se creó en su estómago. El hecho de secuestrarla, ahora sí era posible. Porque, con ello, podrían pedir a cambio del rescate una gran suma de dinero. Y ella lo que menos quería era traer problemas a sus padres. De ninguna manera debía dejar que aquello ocurriera.

No obstante, ahora podía confirmar que aquellas sensaciones de que alguien la perseguía y que se sentía vigilada, no eran imaginaciones suyas. Era horrible.

—¿Sabes de algún atajo por aquí…? —preguntó esperanzada.

Ann guiñó los ojos, pero sonrió amablemente.

—Claro, ven.

Le permitió que se colocara su gorra azul aunque no concordara con su vestimenta algo más femenina. Pero a Sakuno le daba igual.

Aferró la bolsita del libro más a su pecho y se dejó guiar por Tachibana. Siempre cuidadosa de procurar no topar con gente con apariencia sospechosa. Y mucho menos, pasar por lugares como callejones o donde no hubiera casi nadie. Lo mejor era inmiscuirse entre la gente que va y viene de tienda en tienda, o las que paraban para hablar con otros conocidos que se habían encontrado por casualidad. De éstos había demasiados, dígase de paso que se trataban de personas más mayores.

A medida que caminaba junto a Ann, la observaba de vez en cuando, intrigada. Si se empeñaba en querer atrapar a ese supuesto ladrón, era que aquello que le hubiera robado debía de ser algo realmente importante. O al menos, para ella. Pero no se atrevía a preguntar qué era lo que le habían arrebatado.

Clavó sus ojos sobre sus pies. ¿Será esta la razón por la que su padre se tenía que asegurar antes de dejarla marchar a alguna parte? Sabía que su puesto le ocasionaría algunos problemas, e involucrarían a su propia familia por culpa de tener un buen lugar en el trabajo. Y sobre todo, tener la suerte de ir tan bien y que nunca hubiera faltado de nada en casa.

Salieron de unos callejones donde dieron con una avenida que Sakuno podía reconocer. Estaba cerca de casa.

Aceleró el paso, casi corriendo, mientras emitía una ligera risita, mirando su alrededor para confirmarlo. Sonrió contenta de poder llegar a casa sin problemas. Entonces, cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a Ann y darle las gracias, su voz se quebró y sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados.

—¡Tachibana-san…!

Sintió como alguien la apresaba por atrás y le tapaba la boca con una gran manaza. Eran los mismos de los cuales huían hace unos momentos. Tachibana se removía incesantes veces para zafarse del agarre de su captor.

Ambos hombres se miraron y mostraron una sonrisa victoriosa, seguidamente, comenzaron a hablarse en un idioma totalmente desconocido para ellas. No reconocía el inglés, francés u algún otro. Tenían un acento realmente desconocedor. El captor de Sakuno soltó una risa desagradable para ella, y cuando sintió que le manoseaba el cuerpo por encima de la ropa, empezó a removerse como Tachibana. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, soltando unos mudos sollozos. ¿¡Es que no había nadie por los alrededores!?

De pronto se alarmó y horrorizó más al ver las intenciones en las acciones del hombre que tenía hacia Ann. Sorprendentemente alargó sus uñas, ensanchó la sonrisa a una más sádica, dispuesto a deshacerse de Tachibana. Sakuno empalideció y alzó su brazo –inútilmente- queriendo ayudarla.

Y aquellas zarpas nunca llegaron a tocar a Tachibana. Aquel brazo cayó al suelo, el hombre gimió roncamente adolorido, soltando maldiciones –supuso-, y a continuación se vio desplomado en el suelo. Como si lo hubieran rematado. Sakuno, entre su incredulidad, sintió que el agarre de su captor era más débil, hasta que se vio totalmente libre. Se acercó rápidamente a Ann y se volteó para observar y buscar quién era el causante de todo eso. Temiendo encontrarse con una amenaza mayor.

—¿Quién eres…? —se adelantó a decir Ann.

Ryuuzaki parpadeó.

Delante de ellas yacía un hombre que sostenía en su mano izquierda el cuerpo inerte del que retenía a Sakuno. Lo tiró al suelo como basura, y alzó su mirada hacia ellas. Acomodó sus gafas, brillando en el acto. Sakuno tragó. Su mirada llegaba a paralizarla y a tensar su cuerpo, tal como su _sirviente_ provocaba en ella. Seguramente, por la frialdad e indiferencia con la que miraban.

—Déjate ver.

Su voz sonó con autoridad. Del callejón oscuro cerca de ellas apareció una figura masculina, que al dejarse mostrar por completo, Sakuno ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Le acompañaba alguien más, encapuchado. Aquellos ojos dorados le dirigieron una rápida mirada, seguidamente el otro individuo que supuestamente las salvaron, ganó toda su atención.

—Umiratha, Tezuka.

-

* * *

Las palabras extrañas que dice Ryoma (que menos mal son pocas xD), su significado estarán en nuestro lj. Más aclaraciones y demás :O ~

Gracias por leer :)


	4. La nube de la tormenta

_Novo capítulo._

**Capítulo 4: **La nube de la tormenta.

—_Umiratha_, Tezuka.

Aquellas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su mente, desbocando nuevamente a su corazón. Hacia tantos años que no escuchaba esa forma de hablar que creía haber olvidado todo aquello. Lo mismo que podía ver esas malditas cosas que había terminado por confundir con… sí, maldición, con humanos. Definitivamente, ninguno de los presentes, exceptuando a Ryuzaki y ella, eran humanos.

Y esas cosas que habían muerto eran mitad humanos, deformados y arreglados para ser demonios. Los otros dos que se encontraban delante de ellos, a su izquierda, eran demonios. Uno de ellos, el de ojos dorados, tenía una forma realmente difuminada, confusa. No podía verla correctamente porque unas cadenas tan grandes como dos brazos de culturitas lo rodeaban. Probablemente, una maldición o alguna clase de encierro para proteger a alguien.

El otro… Dios, el otro hombre… estaba… herido. Cicatrices recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo. Y su cuerpo como demonio era una especie de cuervo, pero demasiado atractivo como para ser el típico cuervo que asegura la muerte. Esa túnica no servía para evitar que ella viera cuan de lastimado estaba realmente- cosa que sucedía si cualquier humano posaba su mirada en él-. Eso la llevó a pensar en los _Mushrashen_, demonios que nacían bajo el sello de alguna de las ricas familias demoniacas. Eran sirvientes que obedecían a los demás sin importarle si eran agredidos o no. Lamian sus heridas y volvían a caminar al lado de su amo. Como perros. Y lo peor de todo, es que se comportaban como algunas mujeres en algún lugar del mundo: Solo su amo podía verles completamente desnudos.

El hombre pareció darse cuenta de su observación y se arremolinó mejor la túnica sobre su cuerpo y se escurrió tras el que parecía ser su amo, el demonio de ojos dorados y forma inaccesible.

Sí, esos dos eran claramente demonios. Uno superior y el otro, inferior.

Pero ese otro… el que las había salvado… oh, dios. Ese no era un demonio. Pero tampoco podía ser considerado un ángel, ni siquiera aunque poseyera esas dos enormes alas plegadas a su espalda, blancas y relucientes. No. Ese hombre- aunque tampoco podía ser llamado así-, ese _Angelushen_, era un cazador de demonios.

¿Acaso ahora mismo iba a suceder una guerra entre demonios y cazadores?

Empujó con los pies para echar hacia atrás. Maldecía poder verlos tal y como eran. Los humanos no podían verlos, pero estaban ahí, en todas partes, hasta el panadero bajo su casa era un demonio bajo que había recaudado sus comportamientos buenos para anhelar tener una mejor recepción en la próxima vida.

El maldito silencio entre ambos casi irradiaba miedo.

Entonces, aquel destrozado demonio se inclinó para susurrar algo en el oído de su señor y éste asintió. Giró la cabeza hasta verles y acto seguido, la había rebasado sin siquiera darle tiempo a alertar a Ryuzaki. Se giró, encontrándose con la castaña desmayada sobre uno de los brazos del demonio de ojos dorados. Éste la trataba con tanto cuidado que casi presintió algún terrible fallo en su visión, que ella fuera uno de ellos. Pero no, no lo era. Ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que eran demonios.

Quiso ponerse en pie y escapar. Pero unas temblorosas manos se posaron en sus hombros. Por el rabillo del ojo logró ver un corte largo en el índice y como la uña del meñique estaba descolorida. El _Mushrashen_ la estaba tocando y no sentía asco, ni siquiera miedo. Por algún motivo se encontraba totalmente tranquila y relajada, hasta incluso cuando la cargó sin esfuerzo sobre hombro izquierdo y sintió el aroma dulzón a comida, su estómago gruñó. Él rió al haberlo escuchado y susurró nuevamente algo entre su túnica, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo escuchara.

—La hermana de Tachibana realmente es una hambrona.

Su cuerpo se tensó. ¿Por qué conocía a su hermano? ¿Qué tenía que ver ese sujeto con él? Su hermano y ella misma no pertenecían a demonios. NO tenían nada que ver. Incluso abandonaron su trabajo de exterminarlos para otorgárselo a los cazadores como el que se encontraba ahí.

—_Vamshenme_— ordenó el de ojos dorados.

Y ahí, el cazador extendió sus alas. Pensó que iba a recordar su tarea y las iba a salvar, pero no. Alzó el vuelo. Sus dos brillantes alas moviéndose en el cielo como las alas de una paloma. Es más, estaba segura que en ese momento los humanos lo veían como una simple paloma.

En cuanto a los demonios, un aura oscura los rodeó. Lo último que vio, fue a una anciana que sujetaba a su chihuahua para que dejara de ladrar a uno de los demonios muertos. Su gorra, cayó a los pies del perrito.

--

El inspector de policía Kaidoh Kaoru era conocido en toda su sección por alguien firme y que jamás dejaba cabos atados. Todos parecían solucionarse de alguna forma u otra. Lo que nadie sabía es que únicamente se dedicaba a casos que tenía que ver con demonios.

Ese día, malhumorado y furioso por haber sido obligado a dejar la cama con su nueva y reciente amante cuando estaba en lo mejor, se encontró con dos cadáveres de_ Defhormerus_. No solo la gravedad del asunto era lo que le irritaba, sino la señal en la espaldas de aquellos dos sujetos y la posibilidad de añadirlos a la lista de humanos muertos por… cazadores.

Siseó bruscamente y buscó a su compañera de trabajo inclinada sobre uno de los cadáveres, sacando juguetonamente una pluma blanca que comenzó a quemarle los dedos. Pero cosa que no parecía importarla demasiada. Tuvo que ir para arrancársela de las manos y meterla en una bolsa de pruebas.

—Che— Protestó ésta levantándose— Es solo una caza.

—Son humanos también— añadió, empujándola ligeramente para que no tocara más pruebas necesarias.

Ella suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros y él maldijo.

No estaba de humor para soportarla. Riku Kikamura era la mujer demonio más problemática que había conocido. Pero también era hermosa, como su hermana. Pero sus caracteres eran demasiado parecidos. ¿Cómo demonios se llamaba la hermana que se había casado con un demonio superior? Ah, sí, Karin Miyazawa. Hermanas por parte de madre y de carácter. Eran como gemelas y eso, daba por culo a cualquier demonio que cayera bajo su lengua viperina y fría.

Eran de pocas palabras pero mataban cuando abrían la boca.

Riku había caído a la tierra cuando su hermana mayor se había ido con ese sujeto. Se metió dentro de la policía por tal de buscar pistas sobre Karin, pero terminó divirtiéndose demasiado en cada muerte que veía y su sangre demoniaca hervía. Era muy buena en el cuerpo a cuerpo y en los interrogatorios.

Muchas veces se preguntaba qué sucedería cuando ambas hermanas se encontrasen.

—Las marcas— repitió la joven cuando se quedó perdido entre sus pensamientos.

—Sí— respondió, carraspeando y siseando, además de soltarla— un cazador.

La vio mover la mano herida y curarse rápidamente. Eran de esos demonios capaces de curarse en un instante, como los de alta cuna, sin embargo, él tenía que tardar milenios casi en curarse- aunque era demasiado exagerado-.

—Humanas— continuó ella con una mano bajo el mentón y señalando una gorra caída en el suelo donde un largo cabello castaño- casi rojizo- se veía perfectamente para sus ojos demoniacos— mujer. Veinte y algo.

Asintió. Ahora recordaba por qué la había aceptado en su equipo. Eficiente y de pocas palabras. Directa y firme.

—Es extraño— Dedujo—. Un cazador defendiendo humanos. Peleando con simples _Defhormerus_.

Moviendo la cabeza, ella afirmó su deducción. Una deducción que no le llevaba a nada. Enguantó su mano derecha y sujetó el mechón entre sus dedos. Su lengua se modificó y acaricio el mechón. Los resultados llegaron a su mente como pequeñas ráfagas de recuerdos. Soltó el cabello dentro de una bolsa, metió la gorra en otra y se giró hacia su compañera.

—Ryuzaki Sakuno, hija del importante Ryuzaki. Calle XX número 8. Vamos.

Antes que diera un paso, su compañera ya se encontraba junto al coche, en la puerta del conductor. Negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto. La última vez que la dejó conducir, su coche fue estrellado contra un colegio. No podía permitirse el lujo de volver a comprar otro.

La casa de los Ryuzaki quedó a su visión, siendo terriblemente grande y capaz de perder a cualquiera. Ese maldito _hume _estaba cargado de dinero. Tenía tanto que era capaz de poder comprar dos o tres islas enteras.

Riku casi saltó en marcha para dirigirse hasta la casa y llamar, dar los datos y empujar la puerta negra de hierro que se abrió para ella. La siguió casi corriendo para poder evitar que hiciera cualquier locura.

Una hermosa Hume los recibió. Elegante y de una belleza increíble para una mujer japonesa. Sus ojos, su tez… no, debía de ser de otra zona regional. Los humanos tendían a pasar fronteras cada dos por tres. Especialmente, las mujeres que se acostaban por error con un extranjero y quedaban embarazadas. Vivir a escondidas de ellos era un incentivo a saber más de sus monótonas vidas.

Y también, su larga vida como demonio era algo a tener en cuenta.

Pero lo que había llamado su atención en esa mujer, era un ligero olor que perduraba en toda la casa. Un demonio. Uno de los de alta cuna. No, si olisqueaba mejor, dos demonios. Uno de alta cuna como bien creía y un sirviente. También existía un aroma a gusto pasteloso y demoniaco exterior. Como si un demonio acabara de teletransportarse y hubiera dejado un rastro de energía dulce que gustara comer. Pero no tenía cierta esencia. El pequeño olor que adornaba la esencia total de un demonio, porque estaba embardunado con aroma humano y encima, femenino.

Escudriñó a la mujer atentamente, queriendo adivinar si por una casualidad estaría embarazada. Sintió la sangre agolparse por sus venas, correr frenéticamente mientras se lamia los labios, hasta que recibió un pisotón por parte de Riku. La demonio lo miró fríamente, ordenándole claramente que se controlara, porque parecía estar a punto de saltarle encima a esa mujer y devorarla, cuando era ella la causante de ese aroma.

Sin embargo, la rica mujer no se inmutó. Continuó con los brazos cruzados y las manos elegantemente posadas sobre sus codos. Un reluciente anillo de casada con las iniciales R y S destacaban sobre el oro.

—Y bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? No tengo demasiado tiempo y es extraño que la policía venga a nuestra casa. Por si casualidad creen que el dinero de mi marido es…

—No es dinero— interrumpió firmemente Riku— ¿Ha estado hoy en la calle?

—Tengo asuntos de importancia, así que por supuesto— respondió Sherezade sorprendida— ¿Acaso ustedes no salen a trabajar por la mañana?

Asintió. Sacó una libreta del bolsillo trasero de su chaqueta, más que nada por las apariencias humanas. No necesitaba una gran memoria para su trabajo y realmente era bueno recordando algunas cosas.

— ¿Su marido e hija? — Interrogó tras pedir las coordenadas exactas en las que la mujer se ausentó, sabiendo así que era normal que la mujer saliera en coche siempre.

—Mi hija salió esta mañana temprano para hacer unas compras. No suele alejarse demasiado de la zona porque tiende a perderse. Por ese mismo motivo tengo a un sirviente asegurándose de su seguridad. Los guardaespaldas son demasiado vistosos— las perfectas perfiladas cejas se alzaron sobre los verdosos ojos— es incapaz de meterse en líos. En esa fotografía de ahí pueden hacerse una idea. Y en cuanto a mi marido…

Giró los ojos hacia la fotografía señalada, ignorando rápidamente la conversación sobre el padre de la muchacha. Era la única que tenía ese color de cabello rojizo y su cuerpo delicado daba la necesidad de protección. Era normal que un cazador se apiadara de ella para protegerla de los _Defhormerus _y descubrirse.

— ¿A qué hora regresará su hija? — Cuestionó— tenemos que interrogarla.

O algo más. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, tendría que encontrarse con esa joven más de una vez.

—No puedo decirle exactamente. Si por una casualidad ha encontrado una biblioteca, puede pasarse ahí horas y horas.

—Por otro lado, ¿ha contratado últimamente a alguien nuevo? — Se interesó.

La mujer pareció perpleja cuando contestó negativamente. Sin embargo, su flujo sanguíneo no se alteró. No mentía.

Riku lo miró en expectativas y él asintió. No quedaba otra. Si quería investigar debía de hacerlo ya.

La morena se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mujer, alargando la mano hasta el anillo de boda, como si quisiera verlo. Como mujeres, era idóneo que creyera que se sentía maravillada por una joya. Sin embargo, el truco era fácil, hipnotizarla y adormecerla. De esa forma, podrían moverse fácilmente por la casa sin necesidad de órdenes jurídicas innecesarias. Especialmente, porque eran asuntos demoniacos y no humanos.

Justo cuando la escuchó gemir, subía por las escaleras y Riku se encontró tras él mientras chasqueaba los dedos. La servidumbre se desplomó automáticamente. Si entre ellas hubiera algún demonio, no se habría dormido.

Guiado por sus sentidos, llegaron hasta un dormitorio que a primera vista resultó ser claramente de una chica. Y por el olor gustaba del aroma a chocolate. Se encaminó hasta la cama, olisqueándola. Sus temores anteriores se agudizaron, sus colmillos alargándose tremendamente mientras intentaba controlarse.

—Este olor…— murmuró.

—Esencia de un alta cuna— acabó Riku por él.

Retrocedió al saberla cerca. Conocía perfectamente la necesidad de las hembras de querer apoderarse de esa esencia para utilizar la necesidad de crear hijos. No deseaba acostarse con una demonio como Riku. Aunque bien que podría hacerlo si supiera que no tenía el riesgo de ser devorada de la misma forma en que fue el marido de la hermana de Riku. Los rumores sobre que Miyazawa había devorado al demonio con el que había contraído matrimonio hacían mecha también en Kikamura.

Aunque desde luego, no la había visto buscar pareja por todos lados como un perro salido. Más bien tenía que quitarse las moscas de encima de vez en cuando. Pero jamás la había visto salir acompañada por un varón. Más bien se la imaginaba estirada sobre un sofá de cuero negro, comiendo alguna ensalada mientras veía películas de terror, que generalmente eran las preferidas entre los demonios.

—Algún demonio ha yacido aquí con una humana— Dedujo cubriéndose la nariz rápidamente.

—No— negó Kikamura rápidamente— es solo esencia demoniaca. Nada femenino. El aroma de la joven es claramente virginal.

Se humedeció los labios, meneando la cabeza para sacar la idea del sabor especial de las vírgenes humanas. Se encontró con la mirada de Kikamura.

—… ¿Qué? — siseó.

—Está de pie.

Y señaló directamente a sus partes nobles. Dirigió una mirada asustado, encontrándose con su "amigo" despierto. La mera idea no había llegado únicamente a su cerebro, también a su parte más irracional. Gruñendo, intentó arreglárselo. No comprendía por qué Kikamura parecía tan tranquila pese a que estaba erecto y cargado.

Esa demonio definitivamente tenía que ser como su hermana: Devoradora de maridos.

Se volvió cuando estaba inclinada sobre la cercanía de la ventana, recogiendo algo con un papel. Se giró para mostrárselo.

—Caca de Deviruchi.

Guiñó los ojos, acercándose para cerciorarse de que era cierto. Y así era. Un demonio llamado.

—Definitivamente, alguien de alta cuna— puntuó Kikamura encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Un demonio y un cazador? Imposible. Ni siquiera de alta cuna— se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia—. Esto es ridículo. "Salvación".

Era el mejor modo de describir ese caso. Un cazador había salvado a una humana que casualmente, tenía relación amorosa con un demonio de alta alcurnia.

—Vámonos.

Pero un presentimiento le indicaba que volvería a esa casa y que su compañera no faltaría.

—Caso cerr….

—No lo está— interrumpió Kikamura señalando la ventana— mira esto.

Se asomó a la ventana, gruñendo cuando vio el cielo. Una gran tormenta. Una tormenta que llegaba cargada de la necesidad de muchos demonios. Ese maldito olor, iba a traer muchos problemas en ese barrio.

—Parece que tu sangre de guerrero, tendrá que despertar.

La miró frustrado. Tanto Miyazawa como Kikamura eran hijas de demonios y brujos. Dos brujas capaces de manipular y devorar. ¿Qué les importaba a ellas la guerra que pudiera ocasionar un olor cómo ese pese a que no les pasaba por alto?

Se preguntó seriamente, si realmente, no tendría que despertar.

--

Un suspiro escapó de su garganta cuando los sintió marcharse. Suerte que su dormitorio estaba asegurado tanto para humanos como para demonios, además de cazadores. Sin embargo, Tezuka se encontraba en él, cotilleando descaradamente una de sus estanterías llenas de libros.

Las alas en su espalda habían desaparecido por completo y solo su forma humana aparecía ante ellos. Era irónico ver a un cazador tan pancho mientras estaba rodeado de dos demonios. Pero si estaba ahí, era por alguna razón. Probablemente… una caza.

Eso le hizo recordar por fuerza la conversación con su sirviente. Sí, muchos otros querrían lo que a él le pertenecía por fuerza, al ser un demonio de alta cuna, su esencia sería claramente necesitada por los demás. Sin embargo, ¿los Angelushen también querían ese poder o se habían vuelto locos y querían armar de nuevo una guerra entre ambos mundos?

Dirigió ligeramente la mirada ante un sonido. Su sirviente se encontraba en un rincón, cara a la pared y meciéndose de un lado a otro, nervioso. Parpadeó y chasqueó la lengua, llamando su atención. Momoshiro lo miró, aterrado. Volvió a encogerse sobre sí mismo.

Si no estuvieran ligados por ser amo y como tal tener que encargarse de sus necesidades, no habría hecho la pregunta.

—_Da tashe_?

Él se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Las cicatrices de quemaduras quedaron a su visión. Giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia las humanas y Tezuka. Ninguno miraba. Las chicas estaban durmiendo por el poder de esa demonio y el Angelushen estaba demasiado concentrado en los libros.

Optó por la telepatía, aunque no le gustaba absolutamente nada tener a alguien en su celebro.

_"Ella puede verme. Intento esconderme, pero me ve por encima de las ropas y la barrera"._

Señaló a la chica de cabellos rubios castaños y cuerpo esbelto. Junto a Ryuzaki se notaba que era más trabajadora que "la niña de papá". Desde que la había visto había notado algo extraño y cuando reconoció su sangre no le extrañó que su mirada fuera exactamente de ese modo.

_"Es una Tachibana"_ — respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

_"Por eso… mi pacto con usted… se romperá…"_

Suspiró y le restó importancia. La urgencia que él veía, no podía compartirla. Era normal que una sacerdotisa fuera capaz de verle incluso bajo sus ropas. Antiguamente eran las que suplantaban a los cazadores. Esa chica llevaba la sangre de los Tachibana, ¿qué importancia tenía mientras guardara el secreto?

—Amo— incitó nerviosamente.

—No importa.

Sintió el corazón de su sirviente temblar, feliz seguramente. Por lo menos, el problema inferior se había solucionado. Ahora, tenía el problema de que había dos chicas en su cama- humanas- y un cazador que podía revolverse contra él en cualquier momento.

Ahora mismo, solo mantenía la mitad de sus poderes por culpa de su maldita situación. No podía permitirse el lujo de bajar la guardia.

—Echizen— llamó repentinamente el motivo de sus pensamientos— Esa humana será siempre perseguida. Por tu culpa.

Perfecto. Ya no era solo su padre quien le hacía herida en la sangre que chorreaba, sino que encima echaban sal los demás. La mirada del cazador se posó sobre Ryuzaki, quien dormía profundamente sobre su cama, con una descuidada mano sobre su vientre y otra bajo su barbilla. Las piernas dobladas en mera protección y el largo cabello revuelto sobre sus almohadas.

—Su padre, ¿verdad? Yo lo escuché mientras vagaba por la casa. Escuché como imploraba a los ángeles ayuda. Vosotros respondisteis porque así tenéis oportunidad de destrozar demonios sin romper el pacto— explicó su sirviente, ya recuperado— no era casualidad que usted estuviera cerca de ella.

El labio superior del cazador se movió ligeramente, asintiendo después con un simple gesto de la cabeza.

Ryuzaki parecía no haberse quedado contento con que la mujer no le sacara, sino que encima, había contratado un exterminador de demonios a lo más alto posible. Lo observó con detenimiento, intentando averiguar si pensaba lanzarse sobre él o simplemente seguiría el pacto que años atrás sucedió con ellos.

Como si su sirviente le hubiera leído la mente, acechó ese contenido.

—Señor, ¿va a romper el pacto? La familia Echizen es una de la más altas cunas entre todos los demonios, legados del mismísimo Satanás. Incluso más allá. ¿Piensa romperlo? Si lo hace, la guerra regresará. Las demás casas de alta cuna no permitirán que esto suceda. Y…

—No— sentencio finalmente— Se lo advertimos. Los Echizen son intocables por los _Angelushen_.

—Sin embargo— puntualizó Momoshiro— se llevará a cabo la protección. ¿Por qué pertenece a la sangre de alta cuna o por lo dicho antes, para tener la oportunidad de matar tantos demonios como os sea posible?

Tezuka le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y Momoshiro se encorvó sobre sí mismo cuando lo miró en advertencia. Un respingo de alivio le recorrió por completo la columna vertebral. No tenía ganas de pelear contra un Cazador. Pero repentinamente, un estruendo desde el cielo los hizo tensarse. Los tres dirigieron la mirada hasta el cielo.

—La puerta del infierno… ha sido abierta. Más demonios están viniendo…— balbuceó nervioso su fiel sirviente— amo…

—Asheteé— ordenó en un gruñido.

—Echizen, Muhndem— presionó Tezuka. Él se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza.

Era imposible hacer tal cosa. No. No podía. Esa humana era… tan humana. Además, su parte inferior estaba tan atada como su demonio interior. Kunimitsu chasqueó la lengua, abrió la ventana y extendió las alas mientras pronunciaba palabras que bien podía hacer retroceder a cualquiera. Las puertas del infierno retrocedieron poco a poco y nuevamente, el sol se dejó ver.

Tezuka era uno de los Cazadores más respetados y poderosos. ¿Cómo demonios no iba a ser capaz de cerrar las puertas del infierno?

—Los demás demonios, serán cosa tuya— Espetó, desde arriba. Y pese a que no le vio la cara sabía a ciencia cierta que si algo le pasaba a Ryuzaki, el tratado de paz se rompería y él mismo, sería el primero en ser cazado.

—Che… problemáticos.

--

Sentía un curioso olor dulzón. Algo que realmente hacía que su boca se inundara de las ganas de comerlo y su mente creó rápidamente una gran tanda de variedades que llevaran chocolates. Desde las tartas hasta los más pequeños lacasitos. Pero el olor fue desfigurándose hasta convertirse en algo conocido y familiar. El perfume de su ropa de cama.

Era imposible que estuviera dormida. Momentos antes se encontraba en la calle, corriendo por su vida y siendo… salvada. Sí, por un hombre que tenía unas alas y después… ah, sí, su criado había salido a la luz acompañado de alguien vestido o vestida con una túnica negra. Tachibana se había convertido en marfil de palidez y ella no comprendía qué pasaba. Entonces, Ryoma se había acercado a ella y le había puesto las manos encima. A continuación, todo fue oscuro.

Ahora, no sabía si debía de enfadarse porque su sirviente le hubiera puesto las manos encima o por encontrarse desorientada. Tan desorientada y a la vez tan segura, que le daba rabia el no poder abrir los párpados. Se sabía en su habitación, pero cierto aroma y cierta inquietud le impedían conciliar del todo la paz. Recordaba algo más y cuando finalmente su mente aturdida encontró la causa, dio un brinco en la cama, despertándose.

Tachibana…

Había oscurecido y probablemente serían las tres de la mañana. La pequeña lamparita brillaba en la mesilla izquierda y su cabello caía sobre su espalda y hombros, no con su acostumbrada trenza de noche. Un camisón que hacía años que no se colocaba cubría su cuerpo y todavía portaba la parte superior de su ropa interior.

La sábana caía sobre su cintura y el delgado lazo rosado de la obertura del camisón descansaba sobre sus senos. Dos pequeñas formas apenas visibles para los demás, pero que repentinamente, parecían profundamente hinchadas desde su visión. Hasta un pequeño dolor acontecía en las puntas de sus pezones.

Gimió dolorida cuando quiso descubrir de qué se trataba, alzando el cuello del camisón para ver. El espanto se inundó en su garganta sin salir el grito correspondiente. Dos niños se estaban alimentando de sus senos. Cosa irrazonable e imposible.

Intentó quitárselos, apartar el dolor y aquella sensación de chupón que no era agradable. Pero una punzada de dolor aumentó por encima de las succiones. Su vientre. Dolía y mucho. Llevó la mirada hasta el lugar. Estaba totalmente hinchado, deforme. El ombligo salido y espasmos contra su piel. Sus piernas estaban separadas y un roel de sangre descansaba entre estas. Entonces, lo que hubiera dentro de su vientre comenzó a salir. Presa del dolor, echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sus ojos se dilataron puramente de terror. Colgados del techo se encontraban siete u ocho niños, recién nacidos, alargando sus manitas hacia ella y con los ojos fijos en sus senos: Querían comer de ella.

Gritó. Esta vez la voz sí salió de su garganta. Un grito profundo en el que mezclaba palabras que ni siquiera comprendía. Jamás había estudiado ese idioma. Pero los niños parecieron hacerle caso y echarse hacia atrás. Esos, al menos sí. El que recién acababa de salir de su interior reptaba por su piel, dándole bocados dolorosos. Era irónico, pero tenía dientes. Alargados y afilados.

Su piel comenzó a sangrar y desgarrarse. El dolor crecía en sus senos cuando los colmillos arrancaron parte del pezón.

Chilló con todas sus fuerzas.

—Hopni— repitió. Pero esta vez no la obedecieron.

Continuaron devorándola, destrozándola interior y exteriormente.

—_Deshio wa deshée_.

Esas palabras claras hicieron llorar a los niños, gritar y patalear, desapareciendo. Tendida sobre la cama, gimió de dolor. Una figura distorsionada apareció ante ella. Unos ojos dorados eran la señal final.

—Deshio wa deshée— repitió, brusco y frio.

La oscuridad volvió a rodearla. Sus párpados volvieron a cerrarse y abrirse de golpe. Esta vez, no se encontraba en su cama.

Era una habitación extraña, repleta de libros y algunos estantes. Sábanas plateadas bajo su cuerpo y cabello. El techo con palabras escritas en dorado y plata. A su izquierda, la chica que la había ayudado y frente a ella, su sirviente, sentado sobre un sofá rojizo de cuero y leyendo un libro con gran interés. Casi sintió deseos de gritar cuando descubrió que era el mismo que ella había encontrado en la tienda y tan amablemente le habían regalado.

Alzó un momento la mirada hacia ella, suspirando aliviado y descruzándose de piernas para volver a inclinarse de nuevo sobre el libro. Inquieta, tocó el brazo de la muchacha. No se inmutó. Parecía haber caído presa del sueño y no ser capaz de despertar. Tan solo esperaba que no tuviera una pesadilla como la suya. Sin embargo, su rostro parecía demostrar que tenía un sueño totalmente apacible.

Intentó moverse, deteniéndose cuando la cama crujió bajo el peso de su rodilla. Pero el sirviente de ojos dorados no se movió. No alzo la vista del libro, como si fuera la única cosa en esa habitación.

Estaba segura de que se encontraba en casa. Que esas paredes pertenecían a su hogar, sin embargo, no encontraba salida posible. Solo una pequeña ventana que estaba demasiado alta como para llegar. Muchos de los trabajadores tenían viviendas en la residencia, otros se hospedaban en una única habitación, pero no había oído jamás que uno se instalara en la parte inferior de una casa y tuviera montada una habitación de lujo y sin puertas.

Claro que había pasado mucho más tiempo entre libros y tabletas de chocolates que otra cosa.

—Kínder sorpresa— la llamó, burlón. Pero no alzó la mirada del libro— ¿De dónde has sacado éste libro?

—Ah… me lo dio una amiga y un amigo…— respondió, sintiéndose estúpida momentos después. ¿Por qué había respondido al "apodo"? — quiero salir de aquí.

Finalmente, él levantó la mirada del libro, cerrándolo con sumo cuidado. Pero su mirada burlona no había desaparecido. Extendió una mano hacia ella, invitándola a que se levantara.

Movió la pierna contraria, usando sus manos como punto de apoyo hasta sentarse. La punta de los pies tocaron el suelo y dio un último empujón para poder llegar. Sus piernas respondieron rápidamente, sujetándola firmemente, pero sus pies la traicionaron, obligándola a encaminarse hasta él. Justo cuando sus rodillas se detuvieron, se detuvo. Su sirviente colocó el libro sobre su pecho, obligándola a sujetarlo y perdiendo el equilibrio.

Sus rodillas se doblaron y su cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante. Con perplejidad, logró ver como los ámbares ojos quedaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Descendió la mirada hasta los labios, humedeciéndose los suyos. Eran tan… masculinos. Se escuchó suspirar roncamente al imaginárselos repletos de chocolate líquido. Y sorpresivamente, comenzó a inclinarse contra ellos…

--

Como siempre, dudas, preguntas, significados en nuestro lj donde podrán ir a través de nuestro profile. Se agradecen sus comentarios :3


	5. Demon Zhella

Que disfrutéis del quinto capítulo :)

* * *

**Capítulo 5; **_Demon Zhella._

-

Le había dado un incentivo a que se levantara, un gesto que podría darse como una orden. Esperó, y la observó con arrogancia, entregándole aquel libro que lo dejó bastante perplejo por su existencia. Si ha sido un regalo de unos amigos, tendría que averiguar dónde lo han sacado. Quiénes son esos supuestos amigos.

Cuando apegó aquel libro contra el cuerpo femenino, ella pareció sujetarlo, pero al no esperárselo o tal vez, estando aún aturdida o adormilada, la vio caer hacia delante, quedando su rostro demasiado cerca del suyo.

La miró con pasividad en un pestañeo. Sintió suspiros contra su cara y, cuando notó que ella descendía más hacia él, cuando casi había rozado sus labios, él la detuvo con su voz.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con desgana.

Entonces, la castaña abrió sus ojos alarmada. No se movió. Contempló su situación y lo que intentó hacer y luego, clavó sus ojos en los dorados del chico. En cuestión de segundos su rostro se había coloreado de rojo y, acto seguido, se había apartado con tal rapidez que la hizo tropezar de nuevo y caer al suelo sentada.

Echizen apoyó su mejilla en su mano, sin levantarse de su asiento. Suspiró al verla caer de aquella manera, para él, ridícula.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

Se le acentuó más el rojo en el rostro, y agachó la cabeza apretando el libro contra su pecho. Ryoma llegó a pensar si por aquella estúpida caída se había mordido demasiado la lengua que la impedía decir palabra.

Sin alzar la cabeza ni mirarle, Sakuno consiguió hablar.

—¿D-dónde estoy…? —balbuceó.

Ryoma ignoró el hecho que evadió su pregunta anterior.

—¿No te suena?

—¿Forma… parte de casa?

—¿Tú qué piensas?

Ryuuzaki volvió a echar una ligera mirada a la habitación, con desconfianza. Tal como había observado hace un momento al despertar, sentía que se encontraba en casa. Pero lo desconcertante era que no había salida posible, sólo una ventana demasiado pequeña y bien alta, al menos, para ella. ¿Cómo han entrado ahí? ¿Cómo podría salir? Le era desconcertante. Lo peor es que veía a su _sirviente_ muy tranquilo, como si todo estuviera en orden.

Echizen volvió a resoplar, tampoco le importaba demasiado su mutismo. Se alzó finalmente y anduvo unos pasos hasta acercarse a la cama, observando en silencio el cuerpo de la otra fémina que aún no despertó. Cuando Sakuno lo vio y clavó sus ojos en Tachibana, volvió a recordar aquella pesadilla. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, y se aferró más al libro. Había tenido anteriormente pesadillas, pero no una tan terrible como aquella última.

—_Deshio wa deshée._

Ryoma le había hablado en un idioma desconocido para ella, tal vez se trate cosa del sueño, total, puede ocurrir cualquier cosa, incluso lo más absurdo. Pero no era la primera vez. Viendo que Ann estaba con ella, lo que pasó no lo había soñado, ¿verdad?

Tragó con pesadez. Eso no pintaba nada bueno. Si no recordaba mal, alguien acompañaba a Ryoma. Alguien encapuchado del que no pudo verle el rostro. Después estaba aquel hombre que, por lo visto, fue quien las salvó a ambas de aquellos corpulentos hombres. Había sentido miedo. Había estado aterrorizada. Y, cuando aquel tipo apareció, sintió un tremendo alivio, pero igualmente su miedo no se disipó creyendo que se trataría de otro enemigo. La aparición de Echizen y aquel ser encapuchado que lo acompañaba acabó aturdiéndola.

Extrañamente, no recordaba más. Todo se sumió en la oscuridad, y lo último que logró ver es el rostro confuso y desconcertado de Ann, que estaba junto a ella. ¿Qué pasó después?

Aún sin levantarse, giró su cuerpo para ver a Echizen, queriendo saber qué ocurría. Guiñó los ojos al verle observar a Tachibana tan silencioso, tan serio. Le vio sacar lentamente una mano de los bolsillos del pantalón oscuro y fue acercándolo hacia la joven durmiente. Ryoma apartó con sus dedos los molestos flequillos de la frente y, seguidamente, posó su mano en ella. Profundizó más la mirada, entornando los ojos y, al poco rato, algo pareció invadirle. Su cuerpo vibró, sus ojos se agrandaron, apartó la mano de Tachibana como si quemase y retrocedió.

Sakuno, desconcertada por lo visto, se alzó preocupada por la joven y se acercó, tocándole ella misma la frente. No había señales que estuviera enferma, que tuviera fiebre. Tan sólo dormía, y al parecer, con tranquilidad, sin pesadillas como las que tuvo ella. Suspiró aliviada.

—Quiero salir de aquí. —pidió en un murmullo—. No, queremos salir de aquí. —rectificó.

Ryoma, quien miraba su mano de manera pensativa, alzó sus ojos hacia ella, sin cambiar su expresión.

—¿Cómo… nos ha traído?

Echó una mirada rápida a la habitación, para luego clavar sus ojos en aquel hombre de nuevo. Su nerviosismo aumentó cuando lo vio tan tranquilo, sin decir nada. Como si no la hubiera escuchado.

—¿Echizen-san…? —insistió.

El chico resopló.

—Hablas mucho. —respondió. Sakuno lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Q-qué…? —sus labios temblaron ligeramente, y se obligó a apartarle la mirada—. Esto… es muy confuso. No sé qué ha pasado exactamente, ni qué… es este sitio.

—¿Por qué?

Sakuno lo volvió a mirar sorprendida.

—¿Por qué…? —tragó saliva—. B-bueno… esta habitación no tiene… puertas, ni ventanas lo suficientemente grandes para que quepa una persona.

¿Por qué le hacía dar explicaciones que eran más que obvias? Seguramente se estaría burlando de ella.

—¿Lo has descubierto tú sola? —preguntó con sarcasmo. Sakuno lo notó.

Apretó los labios hasta formar una línea, con la mirada sobre sus pies. Nunca había hablado con él tanto como ese día. Siempre que se habían cruzado, él sólo la llevaba donde debería, sin mediar palabra. Si decía alguna cosa, era con monosílabos. Por lo que, hasta ahora, no sabía cómo sería realmente aquel chico. Y su incomodez que notaba anteriormente cuando estaba cerca de Ryoma, aumentó. No se sentía a gusto. Podía afirmar que se comparaba con lo que sentía con los amigos de Tomoka. Cuando ésta no estaba presente, escuchaba cuchicheos contra su persona, aprovechándose de su ausencia.

Sólo que Echizen se lo decía a la cara. No sabía qué era peor. Escuchar esos comentarios insultantes insinuadores por murmullos y cuchicheos o, escucharlos directamente a la cara, sabiendo de pronto que son dirigidos para ella. De todos modos, no iba a dejar que precisamente él, su supuesto sirviente personal, se burlara de ella.

Apretó ligeramente los puños y alzó el rostro hacia un lado de la habitación. Ryoma, que la había estando ignorando de nuevo, la miró de reojo. Sakuno comenzó a andar por la estancia en silencio, se acercó a las estanterías repletas de libros y empezó a manosearlos, alzarlos de sus lugares para luego volver a colocarlos. Como si de ello conectara algún mecanismo para ella desconocido. No ocurrió nada, pero prosiguió con su _investigación_ por las demás estanterías. Luego se encargó de las paredes. Posó sus manos contra las mismas y anduvo despacio, acariciando el lugar con detenimiento. No había puerta, no, pero tal vez no fuera visible. Es decir, pensaba que, siendo su casa muy grande y teniendo sus años, podría tener algo escondido. Por muy a película aventuresca que pareciera.

Ryoma se cruzó de brazos y la observó con detenimiento, aburrido. Bostezó no dándole importancia y esperó.

—¿Has terminado?

Sakuno, entre incrédula y pensativa, caminaba con lentitud, intentando encontrar alguna lógica. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera absolutamente nada? Ningún mecanismo secreto, ni siquiera una puerta escondida detrás de alguna de las estanterías.

—…Es imposible. —susurró—. D-debería haber… _algo_.

La única posibilidad la desechaba. Sólo existían en los libros que ella estaba prendada últimamente. Sintiendo bajo sus dedos aquel libro, lo miró pensativa y, luego de echarle una mirada rápida a Echizen, lo abrió y comenzó a ojear. Buscando algún parecido, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta. Si estaba ese pequeño diablillo que supuestamente soñó con él, atacándola, entonces, si pensaba por un momento que no fue un sueño… _algo_ ocurría. Asimismo podría afirmar libremente que su sirviente no era del todo fiable. No era humano.

—¿Busca algo en concreto?

Aquella voz sonó tan cerca y, a la vez tan siniestra, que le provocó un respingo, cerrando el libro por inercia mientras emitía un gritito sorpresivo. Se giró rápidamente y retrocedió. Cayó sentada en la cama, mirando asustada aquella _persona_ encapuchada. Negó para sí misma con la cabeza, intentando convencerse que no podía ser real. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? ¿De dónde había salido?

Por su cara, seguramente reflejada en horror, los labios del encapuchado se curvaron en una divertida sonrisa. Seguidamente, giró su cabeza hacia Ryoma al escucharle suspirar.

—¿Nada, Amo?

Echizen chasqueó la lengua.

—Asheteé, Momoshiro. —ordenó con desgana.

Sakuno se alzó de repente y lo miró alarmada.

—E-ese…eh…

—¿Hm?

Ryoma cruzó miradas con su sirviente, fijándose en la joven de nuevo. Tartamudeaba y lo miraba aparentemente asustada. Momoshiro le había colocado una mano en el hombro, indicándole así a su amo que había utilizado aquel lenguaje en su presencia. No se había dado cuenta, pero igualmente podría esperárselo al ver a su lado a la joven Tachibana.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Quiénes…sois? —tragó tras formular la pregunta—. ¿…Qué sois? ¿Qué…?

Echizen la interrumpió. Ni lo notó. Llegó a su lado sin haberse dado cuenta, tomándola como un saco de patatas, sobre su hombro, y con facilidad. Sakuno parpadeó perpleja.

—Momoshiro. —nombró dándole la espalda—. Shathelan.

El nombrado tardó en contestar, pero afirmó en un murmullo ronco.

Ryuuzaki, aún sujeta por Echizen, miró como pudo hacia Momo, quien parecía mirar en dirección a Tachibana. Aún sin haber entendido lo que supuestamente ordenó Ryoma, pudo hacerse una idea, y no le gustó para nada.

Cuando su captor comenzó a andar, alzó la cabeza como pudo para verle, alertada. Le sujetó el brazo que la tenía agarrada, intentando zafarse, pero le fue inútil. Ni siquiera pudo moverlo.

—¡S-suéltame! —exclamó—. ¿Adónde me llevas?

No respondió. Siguió caminando, y por lo que pudo apreciar, no había salida. Se dirigía hacia la pared. Ryoma paró a unos metros y, sujetándole con más fuerza con su brazo, se posicionó y dio un pequeño salto hacia delante. Sakuno cerró los ojos por inercia, pensando que se golpearía contra la pared. Desconcertada por la tardanza, abrió poco a poco sus ojos, agrandándolos de sobre manera al ver supuestamente el pasillo de los dormitorios de su propia casa.

Ryoma que no la soltó, echó una rápida mirada a cada lado. De repente, Sakuno gimió adolorida cuando sintió el suelo bajo ella, mirando en reproche a Echizen.

—¿Contenta? —bufó.

Vio que tenía intenciones de marcharse, y automáticamente lo retuvo jalándole levemente de la pantorrilla. Echizen se detuvo y medio volteó para mirarla. La joven tenía la mirada oculta entre sus cabellos, alzándola para mirarle suplicante.

—T-Tachibana-san… —susurró—. Ella… no ha hecho nada. Me ayudó. —negó con la cabeza, entristeciendo las cejas—. P-por favor… no le hagas daño.

Permaneció callado por un rato, desvió la mirada unos segundos y, sin previo aviso, se había agachado con rapidez a su altura. Sakuno se vio retrocediendo. Sintió la mirada dorada tan de cerca, que le fue inevitable enrojecer.

—Pedófila. —dijo tan solo, aturdiéndola.

Casi sintió la mandíbula rozar el suelo, observando la arrogante sonrisa que resplandecía en el rostro masculino. Se había alzado al poco tiempo de decir aquel llamado, sacudido las ropas y, sin decir nada más, desapareció para sorpresa de Ryuuzaki. Cuando salió de su incredulidad, se levantó con rapidez y tocó las paredes, alzando la mirada por si veía algo extraño por donde podría llegar de nuevo a aquella habitación. Pero no hubo nada.

_¿Qué significa todo esto?_

Se había marchado antes que tuviera tiempo de hacerle algunas preguntas. Como por ejemplo, qué era todo lo que había pasado. Qué era él, de dónde venía. Ésta última se la habían formulado demasiadas veces desde que llegó a casa, pero nunca respondió. Y dudaba que fuera a responderle ahora a ella.

Sobre todo, ¿a qué venía aquel llamado?

Se llevó el libro contra sus labios de manera pensativa, y recordó entonces cuando estuvo a punto –inconscientemente- de besarle. Sintió de nuevo su rostro arder por el mero hecho de recordarle e imaginarle con aquellos labios tan masculinos cubiertos de chocolate. Ella tenía dos años más, o eso creyó cuando él mismo se _presentó_ al llegar a casa. Ahora dudaba de lo que realmente era él, y por ello, también sospechaba de su edad real.

Suspiró. Intentaría tener cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a Echizen. Sobre todo no imaginárselo en ninguna circunstancia. ¡Antes había estado a punto de hacer una locura! Seguro que por eso aquel llamado, aunque no tuviera sentido. Aún le faltaba un año para ser mayor de edad.

Recordó a Ann y su preocupación volvió. Aún no había despertado, y ella le debía bastante. Sin haberla conocido, le había ayudado a escapar de aquellos hombres. No sabía por qué solo la había soltado a ella, no sabía el por qué aún retenía a Tachibana. Y como pensó la primera vez que vio el comportamiento de Echizen, no era alguien en quien pudiera confiar plenamente. Era misterioso, nunca ha contado alguna cosa de su vida, nadie le presionó. Cuando alguna de las sirvientas se le acercaba y le hacía alguna pregunta referente a ello, respondía con sequedad que tenía trabajo. Y así se las quitaba de encima y nadie más le preguntó.

Ahora que había sido liberada, con muchas dudas sin aclarar, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Quién o qué era Echizen Ryoma?

* * *

Unos ojos violetas brillaron tenuemente entre la oscuridad que le producía la capucha sobre su rostro. Permanecía en silencio, con la mirada clavada en el cuerpo femenino que aún dormía. Desde que su amo había abandonado la habitación, no se había movido del sitio, ni apartado ojo de la joven.

Le causaba inquietud, no podía evitarlo. Y aún así, sabiendo lo que ocurría, su amo lo dejó a solas con aquella chica. La cual tenía algo especial. Un poder que le hacía sentirse vulnerable. Ryoma podría haberle ordenado a él que se encargara de la pequeña Ryuuzaki, que su amo se quedase entonces con Tachibana. Pero le ordenó con parsimonia que la vigilara.

Sinceramente, no sabría qué hacer si ella despertara sin haber vuelto aún su amo.

A un leve movimiento de la fémina dormida, Momoshiro retrocedió unos pasos inseguro al pensar por unos momentos que había despertado. ¿Era ella consciente de lo que ocurría? Seguro habrá visto la esencia de su amo, la apariencia de aquel Angelushen y, por supuesto, la suya propia. Sobre todo la suya.

Momoshiro dio la espada a la presencia femenina, mirando perdidamente el suelo.

Se arropó más con sus túnicas. Estaba impaciente porque su amo volviera. Que no lo dejara a solas ni un segundo más con esa mujer. Pensaba que ya no quedaban sacerdotes, por lo que se sorprendió al verla. Tachibana Kippei fue el último, o eso creía, de su familia, pero tal parece que tenía una hermana pequeña. Y ésta, como todo Tachibana, había heredado sus dones.

Cuando la trajeron a esa habitación, con un simple vistazo, pudo tranquilizarse un poco al no ver aquél objeto en su poder. Era algo imprescindible para cazar demonios. O mejor dicho, sellarlos, volverlos a su mundo. Como también podía, si quería, abrir las puertas del infierno o el cielo.

Era un objeto de pequeño tamaño, pero poderoso. Pertenecía a la familia Tachibana, y Kippei siempre lo tenía encima. Le extrañaba no ver a su hermana pequeña con él. Que tras su muerte, Kippei no se lo hubiera cedido. Tal vez no lo hiciera para protegerla.

De todos modos, eso le tranquilizaba. No le quitaba aquel don de poder verle tal como es pero, no tenía con qué atacar, al menos, que se dejase ver como peligrosa.

Momo suspiró, agachando más la túnica por su rostro, ocultándolo más de lo que podía. Acto seguido, se giró con rapidez, sorprendiéndose al verla ya despierta, abalanzándose hacia él. Le sostuvo las manos por acto reflejo, observando el rostro ceñudo de la castaña.

—¿Dónde estoy? —espetó rudamente—. ¡Contesta! ¿Para qué me habéis traído aquí?

Ann forcejeaba como podía. Momoshiro permaneció en silencio mientras la retenía sin ningún esfuerzo.

—¿Acaso queréis desquitaros conmigo? —insistió—. ¡Al ser una Tachibana lo podéis ver más apetitivo, ¿verdad?!

El hombre sonrió finalmente, con diversión.

—Eso es del todo imposible. —respondió.

La joven dejó de forcejear al escucharle, alzando la mirada para verle, con estupefacción.

—Antes de todo, ¿a qué te refieres con _desquitarnos contigo_?

Tachibana quedó levemente con la boca abierta, sin palabras. Descendió la mirada y apartó el rostro, notándose claramente su sonrojo.

—Los demonios sois unos pervertidos. —musitó.

Momo borró su sonrisa.

Era del todo consciente, era lo más lógico. Había heredado el don de los Tachibana, como era de esperar, y estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría. Sobre todo, las _costumbres_ de los demonios. Pero había algo que ella, por lo que había presenciado, no era conocedora.

—…Encima puedo verte, aunque tengas esas túnicas.

Aquellas palabras lo alertaron y la empujó levemente, queriendo taparse, ocultarse. Había olvidado de lo que era capaz. Pero Tachibana no se dio por vencida, volviéndose hacia él.

—¡No hace falta que---

Momoshiro se extrañó por la interrupción de sus palabras, obligándose a mirarla con curiosidad. Su sorpresa fue ver otra barrera masculina delante suyo, asombrándose por la presencia de su amo. Ni lo había sentido llegar.

Echizen sostenía la muñeca femenina que intentaba aferrar la túnica de su sirviente. Su mirada dorada la observó con advertencia. En un rápido movimiento, como prediciendo que volvería a revelarse, la lanzó sin delicadeza hacia la cama.

—Amo… —murmuró detrás del nombrado—. Ella… ella no tiene…

—Watha. —suspiró.

Le comunicó incluso –aún en su lengua- que le resultaba muy extraño. Si él que había ido a aquel mundo humano a la fuerza con fin de recuperar aquello que le fue arrebatado, ahora tenía otro problema más. Hace unos instantes, antes de marcharse, había intentado poder entrar en aquella mente, pero como fue de esperarse, le fue imposible. Era una Tachibana, a fin de cuentas.

—Oye, ¿dónde lo tienes? —cuestionó directamente.

Ann, que permanecía arrinconada en aquella cama abrazada a sus piernas, lo miró con desconfianza. Ryoma llevó una mano a su pecho, intentando hacerle entender a qué se refería. Sin embargo tuvo que aclararle con palabras, desconcertándola.

—No sé el por qué de tu pregunta, pero no lo tengo. —respondió, cerrando el puño cerca de su pecho—. ¿Pensáis… que porque fue un regalo de mi hermano… es especial?

Estaba claro que Ann lo desconocía.

—¿Dónde está?

—…No lo sé. —Ann escondió su rostro en sus piernas, abrazándose más a estas—. Lo perdí, o mejor dicho… me lo robaron.

Ryoma y Momoshiro cruzaron leves miradas. Desde luego, cada vez la situación iba de mal en peor. Si aquello caía en manos enemigas, estarían perdidos. Una de sus funciones era amplificar su poder. Por lo que, incluso los demonios ansiarían tenerlo en sus manos. Debido a esto, es por lo que las batallas con los Tachibana no cesaban nunca, a parte que éstos se encargaban de exterminar demonios. La diferencia que tenían con los Angelushen es que no lo hacían por algo a cambio, sino por el bienestar de su mundo. Los Angelushen sólo actúan por algún trato que le hubieran propuesto. En el caso de Tezuka, deshacerse de demonios sin tener que romper el pacto.

Echizen gruñó, frotándose las sienes. De golpe, se le incrementaron los problemas.

—¿Amo?

—Momoshiro. —llamó, mirándolo con seriedad.

Una mirada que fue suficiente para hacerle comprender lo que él deseaba. Momo agachó la cabeza y, echándole una rápida mirada a Ann, desapareció.

Tachibana los observó confundida, luego siguió con la mirada a Ryoma, con desconfianza. Cuando vio que se sentó en aquel sofá de cuero rojizo, guiñó los ojos.

—¿Se ha marchado, por qué? —cuestionó, abrazándose a uno de los cojines plateados, como si la protegieran.

—Te vas a tener que conformar conmigo. —replicó, alzando la mirada hacia ella y apareciéndole de repente una arrogante sonrisa ante su reacción.

—¿Por qué ese interés por el colgante?

Ryoma se cruzó de brazos y piernas masculinamente, mirando hacia la estantería a su lado izquierdo de manera distraída. Alzó levemente su mano izquierda y movió el dedo índice con ligereza. En segundos, un libro bastante grueso salió de la estantería y levitó hasta la joven Tachibana. Ésta parpadeó al tenerlo ante sus narices y lo tomó dubitativa. Lo abrió sin pensar, y entonces las hojas pasaron rápidamente, por sí solas. El dibujo de una pequeña piedra rojiza le llamó la atención cuando las páginas cesaron. Era idéntica a la que su hermano le regaló, la del colgante. Bajo la pintura, empezó a leer las descripciones de la piedra, incrédula.

—Demon Zhella. —pronunció Echizen antes que ella—. Ése es el nombre de esa piedra.

—¿Realmente… puede…?

—Puede.

Tachibana no supo qué decir. El hecho de recordar a su hermano a punto de morir y entregándole el colgante como algo muy importante, la dejó perpleja. Pensó que ese empeño en que se lo quedara, era por el hecho de que no lo olvidara, pero había algo más. No tuvo tiempo de explicarle qué función tenía ese colgante, y encima sólo quedaba ella de la familia Tachibana. Sólo un amigo de su hermano se quedó con ella, apoyándola. Lo que no sabía es si era conocedor de esa piedra, después de todo, era muy buen amigo de su hermano.

—¿Recuerdas su aspecto?

—¿Eh?

—El ladrón.

Ann bajó la mirada, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

—Fue rápido… realmente aprovechó la muchedumbre y sin darme cuenta, por un simple empujón pareciendo un accidente, me quitó el colgante. Tapaba su cara con su gorra.

Tal como sonaba, parecía un robo normal, es decir, alguien totalmente humano que hizo confundir y despistar a Tachibana para quitarle algo valioso. Tal vez si no hubiera sido el colgante, podría haberle robado el monedero. Si hubiera sido un demonio, ella incluso podría haberse dado cuenta, además que estos tienen su manera de _robar_.

—¿Ocurre algo…?

Echizen entrecerró los ojos, apartando la mirada de Tachibana. Es posible que se tratase de un simple humano pero, había algo que no había llegado a pensar hasta ese momento. Sí hay alguien capaz.

—_Shatta_. —susurró molesto.

* * *

Bajó más la visera de su gorra y ocultó la sonrisa divertida en su cara. Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y pasó entre el gentío tarareando por lo bajo.

—_Realmente ha sido pan comido._ —sonrió más para sus adentros.

Compró unos dulces en _Chocolate Land_ y tranquilamente se los fue comiendo por el camino, rebosante de alegría. Orgulloso de sus _hazañas_. Por fin podría ser halagado por su superior, aún sin importar lo que él era. Sus compañeros todos eran demonios completos y él, un simple medio demonio. Aún así, fue acogido entre ellos.

Tenía menos poder, por lo que su trabajo era más reducido. Y ahora que vino una oportunidad, sólo al ver a aquella chica entre esa gente, no pudo dejarla pasar. Nunca imaginó que fuera tan fácil, como robar un caramelo a un niño.

Y estaba seguro que sólo él estaba cualificado para hacer ese trabajo.

Al llevar el último dulce a la boca, sacó el objeto del bolsillo para observarlo. Su sonrisa resplandeció mucho más. De seguro que con esto, podría ganarse la total confianza de su señor.

—¡Ya verá, Amo Sanada!

Rió entre dientes. Entonces, de repente, sintió un empujón a sus espaldas, frunciendo el ceño automáticamente y volviéndose hacia el causante.

—¡Ten más cuidado, idiota! —espetó.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, pero llego tarde!

Tan sólo pudo ver a lo lejos una nube de polvo más una cabellera rojiza desapareciendo entre la gente. El chico chasqueó la lengua.

—De verdad hay gente que exaspera. —refunfuñó, bufando.

Cuando observó su mano en la cual sostenía el colgante, su rostro empalideció. Se rebuscó los bolsillos al pensar que lo guardó y no lo recordaba, e incluso buscó a sus pies, pero no dio con él.

La moral se le vino abajo. ¿Qué haría ahora?

—¡Seguro que fue ese estúpido!

Se revolvió los cabellos. Sólo podía saber que era pelirrojo. ¿Por dónde comenzaba a buscar? Lo único que podía serle de alivio es que no fue un trabajo mandado, sino por su propia voluntad. Aún así la alegría que tenía hace unos momentos se le esfumó por completo.

* * *

—¡Kin-chan, llegas tarde!

El llamado paró a la puerta de la biblioteca donde lo esperaba su compañero y amigo, jadeando y sujeto en sus rodillas.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —juntó sus manos en rezo, disculpándose repetidas veces—. ¡Me he llegado a perder!

Shiraishi suspiró.

—Vale, eso es típico de ti. Venga, realmente me debes este favor. Ponte a trabajar.

El pelirrojo asintió con energía, y saludó estilo soldado. Al sentir algo en su mano alzada, pestañeó y observó un colgante enganchado entre sus dedos.

—¿De dónde…? —alzó una ceja confuso.

—¡Kin-chan!

—¡Ah, sí, sí!

Sin preguntarse nada más por aquel objeto desconocido, se lo colgó al cuello y metió entre la ropa. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer.

-

* * *

Nya, como siempre las palabras extrañas y demás cosas, a nuestro lj :D que podéis ir por nuestro profile.

Bien, han aparecido dos personajes más ~ Y quien al final se quedó con el colgante, es un humano corriente, ¿qué pasará?

Saludos.


	6. Perdida

**Nuevo capítulo. No daré las gracias porque no hemos recibido nada.**

**Capítulo Seis: **Perdida.

Por más vueltas que le diera, no conseguía sacar nada en claro. Lleva varias horas dándole vueltas y vueltas. Buscando en el libro algo que pudiera resolver a sus preguntas, pero él continuaba sin aparecer. Sin embargo, solo había encontrado una pequeña pista. El dibujo de una figura cubierta por una capa negra que ocultara todo su ser. Sin embargo, cuando se había emocionado al pensar que obtendría una respuesta, un montón más de dibujos parecidos salieron. Hasta la muerte salía.

Parecía que todo el mundo estaba burlándose de ella. Haciendo que su mente se convirtiera en una tremenda laguna de vacio rellena con mermelada de preguntas.

Había tenido la genial idea de ir a un lugar donde posiblemente lograrían darle una respuesta, pero su madre había entrado como una bola de cañón en su dormitorio, haciéndole preguntas que no entendía. Cuando finalmente consiguió tranquilizarla y entender la situación, comprendió.

La policía había ido a su casa, preguntando por ella y parecía haber cierta confusión en los recuerdos, porque alegaba haber despertado en el suelo de la entrada y sin nadie dentro. Pero recordaba perfectamente que preguntaban por ella.

Se había encogido de hombros y respondido que ella no había hecho nada. Y así era. Había estado secuestrada en una habitación de la casa cuyas paredes eran realmente paredes sin puertas. Aterrador pero cierto, porque incluso había atravesado una de ellas sin recibir el menor de los dolores, cargada por uno de sus sirvientes que- además de haberla llamado pedófila- se burlaba de ella escondiendo su secreto. Lo peor de todo el asunto es que pese a que había decidido que no debería de acercársele, quería obtener respuestas.

Así pues, cogió el bolso y metió el libro en su interior, saliendo al exterior de la casa. Tenía que reconocer que tras lo sucedido, le daba terror ir sola por la calle, pero también existía algo muy importante que debía de recordar y no olvidar jamás: Tachibana Ann continuaba en las manos de ese extraño personaje llamado Ryoma Echizen.

Tenía que entrar en esa habitación y sacarla de ahí. No es que fuera la heroína que cualquier princesa en apuros desearía que fuera a salvarla, pero desde luego, estaba en su responsabilidad. ¿Qué persona sería capaz de dejar a una persona lapidada en la pared teniendo un poco de conciencia?

Agradeció sinceramente que no sucediera ningún percance. Incluso luchó contra su estómago cuando percibió el aroma al chocolate por tal de llegar hasta el lugar. El mejor sitio donde encontrar respuestas sobre algo, solía ser el mismo lugar donde lo encontraste.

La pequeña biblioteca-tienda estaba abierta. Parecía que estaban sacando algunos muebles y libros viejos, moviendo de lugar ciertas cosas. En definitiva: limpieza. Buscó insistentemente la presencia de aquella chica de cabellos azules que tanto le había ofrecido el libro, sin embargo, su tarea fue interrumpida cuando alguien tropezó con ella- o al contrario, cosa que era más frecuente-.

—Ah, lo siento, lo siento— se disculpó quien fuera, antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella.

Pero cuando giró la cabeza para corresponder a la disculpa, se encontró con Shiraishi y la persona que se la había llevado por delante, ya no estaba. Shiraishi se rascaba ligeramente la cabeza preocupado.

—Lo siento, Sakuno. Él siempre es un todo terreno. ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó educadamente. Ella asintió.

—Esto… Shiraishi-san… Venía para…

—Ah, lo siento. Pero la tienda está hoy cerrada. Estamos de limpieza y…

En un esfuerzo, mostró el libro que cargaba. Shiraishi retrocedió para poder verlo y se rascó la cabeza.

—Oh, ¿quieres devolverlo?

—No, no. Necesito… necesito ver a esa chica… la que me lo regaló, por favor.

Jamás podría olvidarse de su buena educación. Su madre se había molestado tanto en enseñarle las costumbres de su padre, que no podía hacerle un feo tan terrible.

Shiraishi volvió a rascarse la cabeza, mirando atentamente a su alrededor para empujarla hacia dentro. El misterio y la preocupación comenzaba a irritarla, puesto que es lo mismo que le hacía estar ahí en ese momento. La dejó frente al mostrado para que esperase, metiéndose tras una cortina. Lo escuchó ligeramente intercambiar palabras con alguien y finalmente, ambos salieron.

La chica la observó estupefacta, hasta que una sonrisa dulce se mostró en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador.

—Sabía que regresarías. Te estaba esperando, Sakuno Ryuzaki. Mi nombre es Nanako— se presentó— Dime, ¿qué necesitas de mí? O mejor; ¿qué deseas que te explique del libro?

La sonrisa cambio. Una mezcla de incertidumbre y precaución se instaló en su pecho. Posó el libro sobre el mostrador y lo abrió por las páginas que había señalado. Nanako ni lo miró.

—Estás buscando información sobre un Mushrashen, ¿no es así? — Y sin esperar contestación, giró las páginas para señalar al primer dibujo que encontró— esto son. Nunca verás una imagen de ellos sin llevar su capa. Ni siquiera podrás verles la cara. Si hay uno por aquí, es que su amo está cerca.

Bien. Primera pregunta respondida. El personaje que se había acercado a ella sin siquiera escucharle, era un Mushrashen- fuera lo que significara-. Y si la palabra amo aparecía, eso significaba que Ryoma Echizen era su amo. Luego estaba esa forma de hablar.

— ¿Qué significa…_Shatelan_? — recordando que esa fue la orden que le dio Ryoma a su encapuchado amigo.

Nanako guiñó los ojos, como si estuviera pensando seriamente el significado.

—_Vigílala_ en tu idioma.

Suspiró aliviada. Al menos sabía que no había ordenado matar a Tachibana, pero… ¿cuánto tiempo podía contar con que seguiría viva? Ahora ya no podía fiarse de ese hombre, si es que realmente era humano.

—Dime, Sakuno, ¿por una casualidad has escuchado el nombre del Mushrashen que dices buscar?

Intentó recordar. En algún momento, cuando dijo esa palabra, Ryoma nombró a ese chico…

—Momoshiro.

Los ojos de Nanako se abrieron con asombro. Automáticamente, dio un paso atrás, esperando cualquier reacción agresiva por parte de Nanako. Sin embargo, la chica de cabellos azules, sonrió nuevamente y asintió.

—Entonces, sé qué demonio estás buscando.

—Así pues, dígamelo a mí, Nanako Meino— intervino una voz siseante.

Ambas se revolvieron. Ante ellas, un hombre joven, de cabellos y ojos negros junto a un rostro atemorizante, acompañado de una joven de cabellos negros y cuerpo pequeño.

—Kaidoh Kaoru— respondió Nanako con tranquilidad— mucho me temo que no puedo responder a tus preguntas. Éste terreno, es vedado para ti. Haz el favor de irte.

El nombrado, siseó de nuevo, moviéndose ligeramente hacia la puerta por donde Nanako había salido. Pero su compañera le retuvo. Con la mano en su pecho y empujando hacia atrás mientras miraba de reojo la puerta y extendía dos dedos hacia el lugar. Kaidoh parpadeó comprendiendo y salió de la tienda seguido por ella.

—Como ves, me es imposible decirte a quien pertenece exactamente. Pero sí puedo indicarte que ese "hombre" que buscas, está dentro de ese libro, pero no como demonio exactamente. Lo siento mucho, Sakuno. No puedo ayudarte demasiado, sin embargo, permíteme darte una cosa.

Extendió una mano hacia ella, ofreciéndole un pequeño anillo que logró ponerle en el índice. Un escalofrió la recorrió por completo, estremeciéndola. Pero sintió que no debía de tocárselo. Ni siquiera quitárselo.

Tras ellas, se escuchó un grito de sorpresa y algo caer contra el suelo, pero ninguna le dio importancia. Tenían la mirada clavada en el anillo.

—Ahora, regresa a casa y no hables con nadie— aconsejó la peli azul.

Asintió infantilmente, recogiendo el libro y girando sobre sus pies. Parecía un zombi que intentaba comprender por qué estaba muerto y tenía hambre de carne humana. Como si fuera su necesidad para sobrevivir pese a que estaba muerto.

Nanako no pudo hacer más que observarla marchar. La aparición de Kaidoh Kaoru no estaba prevista para ese día. Ni siquiera la había presentido. Probablemente, tenía que ver con su compañera.

Una vez hubo perdido de vista a Sakuno, regresó hasta la puerta, abriéndola. El perfume la hizo estremecerse, reconociéndolo.

—Ya se ha ido. Pensé que ibas a decirle algo cuando la has visto. No— rectificó— pensé que ustedes dos hablarían con ambas chicas. Al fin y al cabo, todo tiene que ver con vuestra sangre…

Y sonrió, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda para atender a sus recientes compañeros de casa.

--

Kintaro observó con asombro el collar. Lo había sentido palpitar igual que si de un corazón se tratara. Le había parecido terriblemente horrible. Se había sentido como si tuviera entre sus manos el corazón de una persona a la que acaba de matar y por el mismo espanto, lo dejó caer en el suelo. Pero el objeto había dejado de temblar y palpitar. Era como si algo lo hubiera hecho reaccionar. ¿Pero qué?

Buscó a su alrededor, encontrándose con la chica que anteriormente había chocado con él y a la cual no había tenido tiempo de disculparse porque Shiraishi lo había echado hacia atrás, como si no debiera de acercarse a ella. Y aunque siempre actuaba como le daba la gana, encontró que realmente no debería de entrometerse en su conversación. Pero ahora… ahora era otra cosa.

Agarró el collar con sumo cuidado, echándoselo al bolsillo para salir corriendo una vez más. La chica caminaba como si fuera un zombi, moviéndose automáticamente hacia los lugares donde no hubiera personas, con los ojos cerrados y apretando el libro contra sí mismo. Algo en su índice brillaba. ¿Un anillo?

Intentó acercarse a ella, pero no pudo. Algo hacia que sus pasos volvieran hacia atrás. Ahora comprendía que no esquivaba ella a las personas, sino que las personas la esquivaban a ella por fuerza. Quizás, si al menos conociera su nombre, podría llamarla correctamente y acercarse, pero no era así. No la conocía. Ni se había molestado en preguntarle el nombre a Shiraishi después.

Lo que no entendía era por qué tenía que disculparse con ella. Lo creía una urgencia. Lo mismo que seguirla.

Y así, llegó hasta el barrio rico. Un barrio al que no solía ni acercarse precisamente porque le gustaba pertenecer al pobre. Y si se encontraba ahí con ella, significaba que era realmente una ricachona típica. No era de extrañar que Shiraishi le ordenara que se alejara. Por un momento, hasta le pareció divertido acercarse para ver qué cara pondría al ver cómo un pobre quería acercarse.

Se detuvo ante una casa gigantesca y la luz que parecía haberla guiado, estalló. El anillo se rompió en pedazos y ella pareció recuperarse, parpadeando y buscando a su alrededor. Cuando consiguió llegar hasta ella, lo miró con sorpresa, pero no retrocedió.

—Eh… venía a disculparme por lo de antes. Chocamos— le recordó al verla perdida.

—Oh… eh… sí, lo siento también— se disculpó, nerviosa mientras ojeaba el anillo desaparecido de su dedo— de verdad. Lo siento.

Le tendió gentilmente la mano como disculpa. Pero no se atrevió a tocársela, especialmente, porque nuevamente, su nueva adquisición comenzaba a temblar y palpitar. Demonios… si ella se daba cuenta y con lo rojo que era, sería capaz de pensar lo que él mismo pensaba.

Se dio la vuelta sin despedirse, echando a correr. Nada más alejarse de ella, el collar dejó de temblar. Se detuvo, mirándose el pantalón y girando hacia la puerta que se cerraba tras la muchacha. ¿Acaso tenía algo que ver con ella?

--

Giró a su alrededor, tanteando el terreno. Era un medio demonio, pero igualmente peligroso cuando se enfadaba. Y su amo no le había dado órdenes de poder defenderse, aunque bien podía tomar su propia decisión, no tenía ganas de luchar. Especialmente, porque sentía haber perdido todas las fuerzas con Tachibana.

Esa mujer humana era realmente… desesperante.

No comprendía por qué tenía que sufrir tremendo indecoro por su parte y ser observado sin permiso de su amo. Sabía que éste no se había enfadado, sin embargo, era un insulto igualmente. Ya era suficiente que Ryoma no fuera su primer amo. No quería tener que darle más problemas de lo necesario.

Observó ligeramente a Kirihara mientras jugaba con una manzana rojiza y la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Parecía que lo había cogido de mal humor, quizás porque había tenido una mala racha de robos…

Cuando su amo se había comunicado con él a través de la pequeña mariposa roja, no creyó que tendría que ir a hablar con él. Un ladrón, le había dicho. Y automáticamente pensó en Kirihara. Parecía que su amo iba por el mismo lugar. El único ladrón demoniaco capaz de robar a un humano sin que éste percibiera que era un demonio, especialmente, siendo Tachibana una de los familiares de tan famosa familia.

— ¿Dónde está? — Cuestionó cansado ya de dar vueltas— sé que la has robado tú.

Kirihara arqueó una ceja, mirándole confuso.

— ¿El qué? Robo muchas cosas.

Eso lo irritó. ¿Es que ese maldito medio demonio no podía ni conocer un poco la historia demoniaca para ponerle las cosas fáciles? Era irritante.

—Una joya. Un colgante rojizo— detalló, esperando respuesta.

Pero Kirihara negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros. Él mismo suspiró.

_Por favor, no me hagas tener que hacerlo, que odio hacerlo_, suplicó mentalmente.

—Oye, pongamos las cosas fáciles, ¿Te parece? Solo tienes que decirme qué has hecho con ella. No importa si se la has dado a tu superior, puedo arreglarlo. Solo dime donde está. Para facilitarle las cosas, te diré su nombre— Esperaba que algo de cordura tuviera ese maldito semidemonio— _Demon Zhella_.

Los ojos de Kirihara se abrieron a más no poder, mirándose las manos aterrado para después mirarle a él.

—Imposible… Esa cosa era… oh, joder— Balbuceó incoherentemente.

—Así pues, ¿la tienes? — presionó para sacar algo en claro. Kirihara negó con la cabeza.

—Me la han robado.

— ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? — espetó. Era imposible a menos que fuera un demonio superior y entonces, tendría que encargarse su amo de todo en lugar de él. ¡Qué deshonroso!

—Iba con ella en la mano cuando alguien pasó y se la llevó.

Sintió deseos de liarse a mamporrazos con Kirihara. ¿Cómo demonios un ladrón se había dejado robar?

—Por lo que sospecho, era humano también.

Bien. Esa era la guinda del pastel. Que le robara un humano a un demonio ladrón como Kirihara. En pocas palabras: Había recibido una patada en todo el orgullo. De ahí que tuviera ese intercambio de personalidad tan cerca del límite.

—Tu amo, ¿lo sabía?

—No— respondió alzando los ojos hacia él— no estaba en mi lista de tareas. Ellos alegan que no quieren saber nada de toda la mierda del mundo infernal porque el mundo está lleno de todo lo que quieren a muy buen precio. Mi trabajo es bien sencillo: Robo para darles sustento y mi comida. ¿Te parece tan grosero? Porque tú haces lo mismo. Le lavas los pantalones y calzoncillos a tu amo— espetó.

Y maldita sea, tenía toda la razón. Bien mirado no eran tan diferentes. Los dos servían a alguien. Los dos estaban cogidos por sus partes nobles y tenían que agachar la cabeza para obedecer.

—Bueno, adiós— zanjó.

Se desmaterializó en breves segundos. No pensaba quedarse más tiempo si ese tipo no tenía nada que pudiera servirle. Esa maldita joya era importante, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué del todo. Su amo comprendía la necesidad y él tenía que estudiarla.

Apareció en el dormitorio de su amo. Ryoma volvía a estar sentado sobre aquel sillón rojizo que parecía ser su preferido y Tachibana… joder, estaba sentada sobre la cama, leyendo un libro en silencio mientras parecía memorizar todo cuanto leía. Su amo simplemente la observaba.

Por un instante escaso, sintió deseos de interponerse y dejar que el gruñido que ocultaba en su garganta escapara, cubriendo de la vista de su amo a esa maldita sacerdotisa. Pero se contuvo cuando los ojos de Ryoma se posaron sobre él.

—No tiene el colgante. Al parecer, se lo robaron también. Dice que es un humano y hay millares en la tierra.

Ryoma chasqueó la lengua, levantándose y mirando atentamente el techo. Justo encima, la habitación de Ryuzaki era su clara visión. Sonrió por lo bajo. Era tan sencillo todo pero tan difícil para su amo a la vez…

—Este olor…— susurró cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Exigió Tachibana gateando por la cama— Oíd, respon…

Ryoma extendió la mano, adormeciéndola.

—_Shatelan_— le ordenó una vez más. Y él chasqueó la lengua, porque la realidad, no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que quedarse con Tachibana nuevamente.

Por muy dormida que estuviera.

--

El aroma era fuerte. Demasiado como para haber sido únicamente un roce. No. Ella había entrado en contacto con ellos. Estaba seguro. Pero por algún motivo tenía que comprobar su estado. Quería saber si había intercambiado palabras con ellos.

Cuando se materializó en su dormitorio, usó el clásico conjuro de "_Trasparent"_, impidiendo que ella lo viera.

Ryuzaki se mostraba perdida. Como si no comprendiera qué hacía en su dormitorio pese a que estaba en él. Abrazaba el libro como si la protegiera mientras se miraba uno de los dedos de su mano. Revisó el camino por el cual había regresado ella. Existía un pequeño camino de trozos diminutos de magia de ocultación. Una magia que solo poseían ciertos objetos y eran visibles para los humanos como joyas. Razón por la cual muchos terminaban puestos como "perdidos". En realidad estaban vagando sin rumbo por haber comprado o encontrado la joya equivocada. Lo peor de estas elegantes adquisiciones es que te aturdían y si el creador no había puesto un tiempo límite, terminabas convirtiéndose en un zombie por completo.

Pero él necesitaba que Ryuzaki recordara. Porque necesitaba saber quién le había dado eso y ese maldito olor… ah, demonios, era demasiado fuerte como para evitar no querer saber de quién se trataba, especialmente, porque tenía que proteger lo que Ryuzaki se había metido en su interior por abrir aquel maldito cofre. ¿Cuándo aprenderían los humanos a tener las manos quietas?

Se acercó a zancadas hasta ella, sujetándole por el cuello. Ryuzaki estaba tan en babia que no se percató. Tampoco le daría tiempo a que lo hiciera.

—_Themedor_— Susurró con voz suave y relajada.

El deseo sucedió al instante. Sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo relajado y su mente completamente expuesta para él.

—_Harhum_— Volvió a repetir.

Y las imágenes llenaron su propia cabeza, apareciendo como si tuviera frente a una inmensa pantalla de cine en el que se alternaban, peleando por salir una y otra antes que la anterior. Tras pasar las que él mismo había estado presente, se centró en las demás.

Ryuzaki había cogido el libro y había regresado a la biblioteca donde lo compró. Una pequeña tienda que pasaba desapercibida para los que no gustaran de la lectura. Se chocó con un humano cualquiera y después, intercambio palabras con otro humano. Se mencionó el nombre de alguien y ella esperó. Entonces, la persona que esperaba apareció.

Joder, la conocía perfectamente. Nanako…

Intercambiaron palabras, se mostró el libro y un demonio de la raza de Momoshiro apareció. Pero nada más. Entonces, tras volver a intercambiar palabras, Nanako puso algo en el dedo de Sakuno tras musitar un conjuro del cual la castaña no fue consciente porque ya estaba embrujada. Después, caminó rumbo hasta su casa, donde el anillo terminó su trabajo.

Ahí, apareció un joven pelirrojo que parecía haberla estado siguiendo. Se llevó la mano al pantalón y salió corriendo. Lo último, era estar ahí sentada y quedarse dormida- cosa que él había hecho-.

La soltó, dejando que cayera contra el colchón sin cuidado, empezando a dar vueltas por la habitación. Ahora comprendía todo. Nanako fue quien le entregó ese libro, de ahí que lo tuviera. Quizás para ella ya era normal que Sakuno tuviera su poder dentro.

Maldita servilleta mágica. Maldito de su padre y maldita Nanako. No cesaban de ponerle las cosas más difíciles cada dos por tres.

—Vaya, esto es realmente nuevo. Tú, agitándote de lado a lado porque las cosas no salen como tú quieres.

—Es poco hombre.

Los aromas crecieron, inundando su nariz. Tensando todo su cuerpo giró los ojos hasta la ventana. Sentados en el quicio de la ventana, dos figuras lo observaban atentamente, cubiertos por las sombras de la noche. Dos figuras que tenían el mismo aroma que Ryuzaki llevaba encima de forma tenue y que ahora estaba inundando toda la habitación. El aroma que cualquier pareja de demonios soltaría sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Y eso lo odiaba. Odiaba el sentimiento que esa pareja se prodigaba y los odiaba a ellos por pesados e insoportables.

—Habéis entrado— señaló más que preguntó.

Uno de ellos rio jovialmente.

—Las puertas del infierno se abrieron hace tiempo. Nosotros íbamos de paseo, yo recibí una patada en mi trasero de no sé quién…

-Hum, ¿quién sería?- Interrumpió la compañera.

-… y terminamos aquí dentro. Especialmente, me interesa estar aquí, ¿sabes? Porque tengo ganas de verte patalear.

—Yo de putearte.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Se frotó los cabellos con los dedos y se revolvió para darles la espalda. Sabía que si esos dos decidían quedarse, así sería. Pero esperaba no tenerlos por medio.

—No lo queremos— señaló la voz femenina hastiada.

—No me importa— aclaró, odiando que hubiera podido leerle la mente.

Pero al menos sabía que ellos no estaban por su poder en ese lugar ni por Ryuzaki. Únicamente, querían darle problemas.

Como si no tuviera bastantes ya…

_Continuará._


	7. El Rey

Sentimos la tardanza, esperamos que os guste :)

* * *

**Capítulo 7; **_El Rey._

-

Vio cómo aquella mujer que tanto le sacaba de quicio se acercaba con tranquilidad a Ryuuzaki, quien yacía dormida sobre la cama. La observó con detenimiento y luego le lanzó una de sus maliciosas sonrisas. Ryoma frunció el ceño. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, pero estaba equivocada.

—Ni hablar. —espetó.

La mujer de larga cabellera negra ensanchó su maligna sonrisa.

—Una cría, Echizen. —comentó, tocando con dos de sus dedos la barbilla de la joven dormida.

Su compañero se acercó y sonrió, mirando a Ryoma de reojo.

—Una cría que cumplirá la mayoría de edad el próximo año.

—Cállate, Ryoga. —gruñó—. No viene a cuento.

—Cierto, a _nosotros_ nos importa poco ese detalle.

Ryoma apartó la mirada, irritado. No habían hecho demasiado pero, con sólo sus presencias, ya estaba que trinaba. Lo peor es que seguramente se acoplarán en su habitación.

Se pasó una mano por los cortos cabellos y suspiró, mirando de reojo una vez más a aquella inesperada visita. Ryoga procuraba que aquella irritante mujer dejara de manosear el cuerpo dormido de Ryuuzaki.

—Ya vale, Karin.

La aludida suspiró cansada y aburrida, dejando una de las trenzas de la joven durmiente. Giró su mirada hacia Ryoga, haciéndole brincar levemente por la severa mirada.

—Basta.

Ryoga parpadeó al ver a su hermano tomándole la muñeca a Karin antes que pudiera tocar de nuevo. Finalmente la compañera de Ryoga se alejó de la cama y, susurrando algo que no pudo escuchar, desapareció. Ryoga suspiró largamente, rascándose detrás de la cabeza. Era una mujer difícil de tratar, y más si no se le dejaba hacer lo que ella quisiera. Ryoma no se llevaba bien con ella. Aquellas veces que se la encontraba, no se saludaban ni decían nada, simplemente se miraban a los ojos totalmente quietos, enfrentando miradas.

La razón por la que tanteaba a la castaña, aparte de curiosear, verificó que Ryoma no la había tocado, aún sabiendo cómo recuperar aquello que tanto anhelaba. Por ello, sabía que Karin se iba a divertir de lo lindo molestando a su hermano menor.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, hermanito? —preguntó, observando a la humana. —Sabes lo que hacer pero aún no actúas.

Ryoma volvió a suspirar, cansado. Eso lo sabía, pero no iba a hacer tal cosa. Encima… se le incrementaron los problemas. Al medio demonio Kirihara, quien había robado _sin saber qué_, le habían arrebatado la Demon Zhella. Ni siquiera había dado rasgos por si tuviera alguna idea de quién pudiera ser, por lo que estaba perdido por ahora. ¿Dónde comenzar a buscar? No podía permitir que aquella piedra cayera en manos peligrosas. Por que, aparte de hacer lo que quisiera en el mundo humano, podría tener poder suficiente como para atacar a su familia. Entre ellos, los demonios, había rivalidades y muchas enemistades. Amistad había poca, y si las había, se podría decir que era por conveniencia.

No respondió a su hermano y lo ignoró, acercándose a la ventana para observar distraídamente a través de ésta. El tiempo estaba cambiando repentinamente, notaba como las nubes se agrupaban, dejando el cielo grisáceo.

—Agh, qué faena. —se quejó Ryoga, colocándose a su lado y dejando un brazo colgando en el hombro cercano de su hermano—. No me gustan los días así, ni la lluvia, ¿y a ti?

—Me da lo mismo. —respondió con desgana.

El cuerpo femenino se removió en la cama, pareciendo despertar. Ryoga decidió usar el mismo conjuro que utilizó su hermano, _Transparent_, observando a su lado a la humana.

Sakuno se tocó la cabeza y miró a ambos lados con confusión.

—¿Me… he quedado dormida? —dijo más para sí misma, aturdida.

Al mirar el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche, se levantó y abrió el armario, rebuscando hasta sacar una especie de camisón. Cuando giró hacia la ventana, exclamó y acercó rápidamente. Ryoma tuvo que apartarse antes que lo hiciera.

—Mou… ¿lloverá…? —se preguntó esperanzadora. Le encantaba la lluvia. Aunque cuando la tormenta se escuchaba demasiado fuerte, a veces había llegado a asustarla.

Ryoma tuvo que taparle la boca a su hermano al verle las intenciones de querer responderle a la castaña. No era por un fallo, pensaba darle un susto. Pero Ryoma prefería no llamar la atención. Seguidamente, Ryuuzaki abandonó la habitación con el camisón en manos. Ryoga pestañeó y luego miró a Ryoma con una sonrisita pícara. Éste alzó una ceja ante su mirada, retrocediendo un paso. Pudo deducir lo que pensaba, pero no escapar de sus caprichos estúpidos. Ryoga lo tomó del brazo y se transportó con él hacia el nuevo paradero de Ryuuzaki, quien resultó estar en el baño.

Tuvo intenciones de replicar, pero Ryoga además de impedírselo, le advirtió con la mirada las consecuencias de que Ryuuzaki se percatara de sus presencias. A él le importaba nada, pero se divertía a su costa. Por el rabillo del ojo contempló a Sakuno al escuchar ropas caer. Suspiró. Si Ryoga pensaba que podría ocurrir algo por ver a una mujer desnuda, iba apañado. Ya la había visto, y no sintió nada. Además, para la edad que tenía, no estaba muy desarrollada.

Sintió las miradas insinuadoras de su hermano y terminó por transportarse nuevamente llevándoselo con él. Cuando Ryuuzaki comenzó con el lavado de su cuerpo, Ryoga no paraba de darle pequeños codazos cuando apartaba la mirada. Y no es por lo que ocurría, lo hacía sin darse cuenta porque cavilaba en otras cosas.

—Ryoga. —nombró secamente, dándole la espalda. Se encontraban en los pasillos que daban a las habitaciones—. La Demon Zhella ha desaparecido.

Había sido directo, pero tenía que volver a lo realmente serio para, además de librarse de las estupideces de su hermano, intentar tener un _apoyo_ para encontrar esa piedra. Ryoga es su hermano, pensaba que ayudaría por el bien de su familia y raza. Esperó algún comentario desconcertado de él, o alguna afirmación que lo sabía, pero sólo escuchó un sonoro suspiro, como despreocupado. Ryoma se medio giró, aturdido. Contempló en él tal como le había parecido escuchar. Ryoga aparentaba despreocupado, hurgándose distraídamente el oído con el meñique.

—¿Me has oído?

—Sí, sí. —respondió aburrido Ryoga—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? —suspiró de nuevo—. Quién lo tiene, ¿lo sabes?

Cuando vio la negación de cabeza en su hermano menor, se encogió de hombros.

—Mira, hace tiempo que comencé a hacer lo que quisiera. No es que no os tenga en cuenta a ti, ni a nuestros padres. —se excusó mientras toqueteaba algunos de sus flequillos—. Pero…

—Márchate. —interrumpió rudamente.

Ryoga pestañeó.

—¿Hermanito?

Ryoma volvió a darle la espalda, con intenciones de marcharse.

—Largo. —repitió—. Coge a Miyazawa y márchate por donde viniste.

Si no iba a ayudar, aún sabiendo que son _familia_, no podría tener la cara dura de quedarse como Pedro por su casa. Sobre todo si iban a ocupar su habitación, lo cual sonaba horrible. No entendía por qué habían ido expresamente a molestarlo a él.

—Oye, oye, oye… —Ryoga aceleró el paso y colocó una mano en el hombro de su hermano menor, haciendo que se detuviera. Seguidamente, se masajeó las sienes, sopesando lo dicho por el _menor_—. ¿Estás… echando a la calle a tu hermano mayor?

—Sí.

Ryoma se zafó bruscamente de aquella mano que lo retenía, volviendo a caminar. Su hermano no lo siguió.

—Vale, vale. —dijo finalmente—. Lo he captado.

El joven se giró de nuevo, medio sorprendido. ¿Cómo?

—Te ayudaré, pero nos quedamos aquí.

¿Había oído bien? Observó y examinó detenidamente cada faceta de su hermano. Siempre lucía seguro de sí mismo, alegre y sobre todo, dispuesto a divertirse mientras lo molestaba a él u a otra persona que sólo supiera gruñir como contestación. Miyazawa Karin era un ejemplo, y no comprendía cómo ha podido estar con él sin asesinarlo en el intento.

Ryoga ahora parecía ansioso que aceptara en que los dejara quedarse, se le notaba leves sudores en el rostro, y sus ojos mostraban desesperación. ¿Hay una razón por la que debían quedarse? Como si se escondieran de algo… o _alguien_.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con necesidad de saberlo.

—Bueno, qué más da. He decidido ayudarte y eso es lo que querías, ¿no? —intentó sonreír lo más normal posible—. ¡En marcha!

Y desapareció.

Quedó totalmente quieto en el sitio mientras intentaba sopesar lo que había ocurrido. Sobre todo el modo de actuar de Ryoga, para él, muy sospechoso. Pero como bien había dicho él, al aceptar ayudar en la búsqueda de la Demon Zhella, lo demás no le interesaba. Si tenía problemas, que saliera él solito de ellas. Supuso que el hecho de dejarlos que se queden era parte del trato a que colaborara, por lo que no le debía nada más.

—Oh, Ryoma, no te he visto en casi todo el día, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

El nombrado se giró lentamente, encontrándose con Sherezade.

_Genial._

El chico meneó la cabeza, y la mujer no indagó más en ello, sólo sonrió. Ryoma agradeció interiormente ese gesto. Era una de las pocas personas con las que se sentía menos presionado. Preguntaba una sola vez, como si fuera un saludo. Si él no soltaba prenda a la primera, ella pasaba a otro tema. _Igual_ que su hija.

—Sakuno tiene clases mañana. —recordó de repente—. Mi marido ha contratado a un hombre para que conduzca el coche y lleve a mi hija. —Sherezade meneó la cabeza negativamente—. ¿Podrías ir tú también?

—¿Por qué?

Sherezade sonrió ante su tono desinteresado.

—No conozco a ese hombre, pero a ti sí. Quiero decir que, si vas tú con ella, me sentiré algo más tranquila.

…_Pero a ti sí._

Eso le sonó muy falso. Más bien porque Sherezade seguramente desconocía lo que él realmente era, su marido era distinto, y aún así no contaba nada a su mujer. Sin embargo, ésta no dejaba de ser muy intrigante y misteriosa. Es como si a veces lo supiera y otras, te convencía que no tenía ni idea.

Suspiró. Sólo era acompañar en el coche a la cría hasta la universidad, y luego derecho a casa de nuevo. Ese hombre que tiene Ryuuzaki como padre era muy desconfiado, tal vez no le falte razón, pero a eso que mande un chófer para _escoltar_ a su hija, sin saber que su propia esposa había pedido a la _amenaza_ a que la acompañara en el trayecto. Cuando la joven Ryuuzaki se enterara que iría en coche hasta la universidad, no sabría qué pensaría. Porque, además que no quedaba tan lejos –tal vez unos veinte minutos-, nunca había ido en coche hasta allí. Según había observado, se encontraba con su amiga Osakada, y se marchaban luego juntas. Predecía que habría otra _pequeña_ disputa familiar.

—No lo entiendo. —interrumpió Sherezade sus pensamientos—. Tenemos personal suficiente en casa para que pudiera llevarla, y ha contratado a alguien nuevo expresamente para ese _trabajo_. —suspiró, meneando la cabeza—. Y es alguien joven, creo que quiere competir conmigo.

Ryoma desvió la mirada, escuchando la suave risa de la mujer. Si supiera en realidad que su edad ni se acercaba a los dieciocho años…

—Ah, mamá.

Sakuno había salido del baño con el camisón ya puesto, procurando peinarse cuidadosamente los largos cabellos castaños. Su rostro se encendió levemente al ver a su _sirviente_ junto a su madre. O era muy tímida, o realmente no había olvidado aquel anterior llamado antes de dejarla libre. En cuanto notó las cejas fruncirse un poco en el rostro femenino, comprendió que se trataba de lo segundo.

Sherezade dio un paso hacia delante y sonrió.

—Sakuno, ya es hora que vayas a dormir. —advirtió afablemente—. Tienes clases, así que es mejor procurar que no se te peguen las sábanas.

Los castaños ojos la miraron con un puchero infantil, en realidad desconcertada. Al coincidir con la extraña mirada dorada, el joven, sin cambiar su indiferente rostro, le sacó la lengua a espaldas de Sherezade. La cara de Sakuno se encendió más. Sentía como si se estuviera burlando de ella, como una niña pequeña a la que estuvieran mandando a la cama. Eso no cambiaría en esa casa.

Sin contestar a su madre, cerró los ojos y se giró abrazándose a sí misma, marchándose a paso ligero hasta su habitación para encerrarse en ella.

Ryoma observó por el rabillo del ojo como Sherezade se alejaba después de desearle las buenas noches. Hideaki, el padre de Sakuno, seguramente no pasaría la noche en esa casa. Y conociéndolo, aquel supuesto chófer no será alguien totalmente normal.

Se rascó la cabeza y volvió a retomar su camino, echando una rápida mirada a la puerta de la cría. Él era un príncipe en su mundo, pero no estaba tan mimado como ella. Hacía las cosas por sí mismo. Con lo mucho que detestaba a las niñas consentidas, veía muy negro el futuro en cuestión de recuperar lo que es suyo, muy negro.

Cerró los ojos y tocó la pared al llegar, abriéndolos rápidamente en estupefacción. En segundos, ya había pasado la barrera, encontrándose con la habitación patas arriba. En realidad estaba medio destrozada. Y las estanterías de libros en el suelo y la mayoría de estos medio chamuscados. Logró ver la figura de su siervo bajo el montón de madera rota. Alzó uno de sus brazos y, con un rápido movimiento hacia un lado, el cuerpo de Momoshiro comenzó estar más a la visión. Mientras se acercaba a él, observaba con más detalle el cuarto. ¿Cómo fue posible que entraran pasando su barrera? No la rompieron, por ello Sherezade y el resto de la casa no se enteraron de la _batalla_ que hubo en la habitación.

Momoshiro procuró alzarse, quedando medio sentado en el suelo. Se llevó una mano a la capucha –o lo que quedaba de ella- y se tapó un poco el rostro.

—Amo…

—Shuthem?

Su compañero bajó la mirada, escondiéndosela.

—Lo siento, su poder… es mínimo aquí, lo sabe. —Momo se encogió al ver la dura mirada de su amo—. Y… ella…

_Cierto._

Ryoma volvió a mirar con más ahínco la destrozada habitación, pero no había ningún indicio de que hubiera otra presencia. Nuevamente clavó sus ojos en su siervo, éste intentó ocultarse más.

—Hice… lo que pude, de verdad. —juró, con voz temblorosa—. T-Tachibana…

Echizen le lanzó una mirada autoritaria en que le explicara. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Tachibana Ann? O mejor dicho, ¿quién había hecho todo esto y se la había llevado?

—Momoshiro. —demandó.

—…El _rey_.

Oyendo aquel nombrado, sintió automáticamente la irritación recorrerle por el cuerpo.

--

Sus párpados le pesaban que aunque se gritara interiormente querer abrir los ojos, no podía. Lograba escuchar voces masculinas, pero entre el aturdimiento que la poseía y en que aún seguía divagando entre los _sueños_ debido al desmayo producido, no conseguía distinguir de qué hablaban. Procuró mentalizarse qué había pasado. Se encontraba con aquel demonio, Ryoma, y luego regresó su siervo, Momoshiro. Cruzaron algunas palabras y luego, el _amo_ y _señor_ hizo algo que la dejó profundamente dormida. Pero sabía que aquellas voces que escuchaba no pertenecían a aquellos dos demonios.

¿Dónde estaba?

—¡Agh, Jirou! —se escuchó protestar con un gruñido—. ¡No es momento de holgazanear!

De fondo se oyeron murmullos adormilados e ininteligibles. Tachibana apretó los ojos queriendo hacerlos reaccionar, y en cuanto se oyó una puerta abrirse, el silencio reinó la sala donde se encontraba. Alguien cerca de ella había chasqueado la lengua, algo molesto tal vez con el recién llegado.

—¿Aún no ha despertado?

Aunque Ann podía al fin abrir los ojos, decidió no hacerlo. Aquella voz le sonó muy autoritaria, con sólo oírla pudo suponer que era el _líder_ de todos los que se encontraban ahí. ¿Qué demonios había pasado mientras dormía? ¿La habrían vendido a otros de su especie?

Algún otro había respondido a la pregunta en otro lenguaje, el mismo que escuchó a Ryoma y Momoshiro, y eso la sacaba de quicio porque no sabía qué tramaban.

De repente, sintió una mano ardiente sobre su abdomen, con su tacto, había dado un levísimo brinco al no esperárselo. Aun así, no abrió los ojos. Seguidamente comenzó a sentirse algo nerviosa e inquieta por aquella mano que subía lentamente mientras palpaba su cuerpo. Al llegar al centro de su pecho, Ann no pudo evitar abrir los ojos. Su azulada mirada se clavó con desconcierto en la persona que la manoseaba. Su inquietud aumentó al ver aquella sonrisa ensancharse en una mucho más arrogante.

—¿Q-quién… eres? —su voz sonó temblorosa, mirando de vez en cuando aquella mano que no se apartaba.

Aquel hombre que poseía un peculiar lunar bajo su ojo derecho no respondió, ni borro aquella arrogancia de su rostro. Había apartado su mano y proseguía con su _investigación_ sobre su ropa. Las facciones del rostro masculino cambiaron de inmediato cuando al parecer no halló aquello que deseaba. Alejó sus manos y murmuró algo que no alcanzó a entender a la vez que chasqueaba la lengua en desagrado.

—…Esto no pinta nada bien.

Un hombre a su lado bufó.

—Ya te lo dije, Atobe.

_Atobe._

Ann frunció las cejas e intentó retroceder de ellos. Había escuchado hacía tiempo de su hermano que los Atobe eran demonios pertenecientes a una familia noble y que, Atobe Keigo, se autoproclamaba Rey. Su lunar bajo el ojo derecho la hizo confirmar que él era ese tal Keigo. Echizen Ryoma era parte de la familia real, por lo tanto, él era un príncipe. También había más personajes que tenían sobrenombres, el _Emperador_ y el _Hijo de Dios_. Nunca los había visto, pero deseaba nunca poder hacerlo. Estaba claro que no pertenecían a los Atobe, y eso al menos la tranquilizaba.

Ann tragó al notar la mirada de Atobe sobre ella nuevamente y, pareciendo notar su nerviosismo y temor, volvió a mostrar aquella presumida sonrisa. Al intentar volver a retroceder, una de sus grandes manos la retuvieron, y seguidamente él se acercó más a ella.

—¿Impresiono bastante, eh? —le alzó la barbilla con dos de sus dedos, ensanchando su sonrisa.

Ann trató de girar el rostro, intentando verse asqueada.

—…N-ni un poco. —musitó.

Estaba asustada, no impresionada.

Cerró los ojos automáticamente al ver el rostro masculino acercarse demasiado, sintiendo su aliento chocar contra su oreja.

—¿Sabes quién soy, ah? —Ann le asintió en un murmullo—. Bien. Por el bien de todos… dime donde lo tienes.

—¿Qué…? —parpadeó, confundida.

—Demon Zhella.

_Piedra mágica anhelada por toda clase de demonios. Capaz de sentenciar cualquiera de los mundos existentes. Sellador de demonios._

La joven agrandó los ojos. Una parte de la descripción que leyó del libro se le vino a la mente, ¿era verdad que todo demonio iba tras esa piedra? Si ella misma se encontraba ahora con ellos, era porque pensaron que tendría la Demon Zhella. Pensaba que se trataba de un obsequio de su hermano… y ha resultado ser algo muy valioso y peligroso. Si ella no lo tenía, y esos demonios que tenía delante la querían… ¿qué harían con ella al no tener lo que deseaban? Teniendo al _Rey_ casi sobre ella, se temía lo peor.

—No lo sé. —respondió finalmente.

Atobe se masajeó las sienes, pero ni se apartó de Ann. Maldijo en lenguaje desconocido y miró a los suyos, haciéndoles entender lo que tenían que hacer, desapareciendo. Aún así, no se quedó a solas con ese hombre. Otro más corpulento se hallaba más atrás, apartado en la habitación. No había hecho ni dicho nada por lo que hasta ahora no se había percatado de su presencia y, por aquella manta que llevaba encima que procuraba esconder su aspecto, ella pudo ver a través de la capa. Debido a esto, dedujo que Atobe era su amo.

—Puesto que se trata de un objeto sumamente importante y que no suena inteligente dejarlo en otro lugar que no sea consigo mismo, puedo dar por válido el hecho que no sepas dónde se encuentra la piedra. —Atobe susurró a su oído y luego, volvió su rostro para mirarla a los ojos—. Pero sí puedo prever que alguien o _algo_ te la arrebató. Y sabes quién fue.

Atobe frunció las cejas, borrando su sonrisa.

—¿Tal vez Echizen? Puesto que te _trajeron_ de allí.

Tachibana guardó silencio, frunció las cejas y le apartó la mirada, cosa que pudo irritar a Atobe. Éste le sujetó el rostro para hacerla girar la cabeza de nuevo, con algo de brusquedad. La mirada del demonio sobre ella le daba miedo, pero de igual forma actuaba de manera rebelde hacia él sin darse cuenta. Sus ojos chispearon, impaciente que le contestara de una vez.

—Si no ha sido él, dime quién cojones ha sido. —demandó autoritario. Su voz delataba que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

No confiaba tampoco en Echizen Ryoma, pero el trato de Atobe no le agradó para nada, por lo que no soltaría prenda ni aunque lo supiera.

Como Tachibana no se dignaba a hablar, Keigo gruñó y pronunció más su ceño. Y, antes que el hombre tuviera intención de besarla –deduciendo esto por la máxima cercanía-, otras grandes manos lo detuvieron. Los ojos de Atobe observaron al gran hombre encapuchado y parpadeó.

—Kabaji. —dijo, suspirando—. …Ya lo sé.

Con un gruñido, se apartó de sobre Tachibana, pasándose una mano por los cabellos. La joven recibió una endurecida mirada antes que él decidiera darle la espalda y aceptar una copa de vino entregada por aquel hombre llamado Kabaji. Seguidamente, Keigo ordenó algo a su siervo y salió de la estancia. Ann no sabía qué pensar. Atobe era un demonio, y como todos, no tienen miramientos en qué tipo de raza pudiera ser la fémina como para ser o no cortés, o tenerle respeto. Sabía de sus intenciones cuando lo tenía sobre sí misma, se lo había notado. ¿Por qué entonces con un solo _aviso_ de su lacayo, había cesado? Fuera lo que fuera, se había sentido aliviada. Tremendamente aliviada.

--

Sólo había escuchado de sus labios una explicación al por qué debería ir a las clases en coche. Como su padre no estaba en casa, su madre no supo responderle con exactitud, tampoco sabía la verdadera razón.

Después de eso, Ryuuzaki Sakuno prosiguió con su desayuno con algo de prisa. La joven, aunque se había ido a la cama bastante temprano, se había pegado a las sábanas. Y eso seguramente se debió a que tardó demasiado en dormirse.

En cuanto Sakuno dejó la taza de chocolate y después de escuchar de Sherezade que se hacía tarde, no tuvo más remedio que jalar del brazo de la joven Ryuuzaki hacia fuera de la casa tras coger lo que debía para las clases. Vieron un Ferrari color negro, y Echizen aceleró el paso hasta meterla dentro del vehículo para sentarse seguidamente a su lado. Sakuno se quejó infantilmente por lo bajo por el trato mientras se abrochaba el cinturón, cosa que él no imitó.

—Tú también. —se escuchó decir del chófer. El hombre movió el espejo para poder verle a los ojos—. Echizen.

Se había olido que se trataría de él. Si era cosa del padre de Ryuuzaki, el chófer, como bien se dijo antes, no debía ser normal. Cuando miró a la joven de reojo, no la notó exaltada por el encuentro, puesto que ella pudo haberlo visto. Y Tezuka se mantuvo igual de tranquilo y serio.

—Echizen-kun… —susurró tímidamente Sakuno—. El… cinturón.

A regañadientes, se lo puso. Acto seguido, Tezuka arrancó el coche y puso rumbo a la facultad. El silencio reinó durante el trayecto, y pensaba que él sobraba en ese vehículo. Estaba Tezuka, un _Angelushen_, el cual se dedicaba a exterminar demonios si algo se le ofreciera a cambio. Al tener un acuerdo con Ryuuzaki Hideaki, sabía que protegería a su hija fuera quien fuera el demonio. Él era uno de esos demonios pero, no tenía intenciones de hacer algo con ella, al menos, no ahora. Quería probar a intentar recuperar lo que quería de alguna otra forma. Una manera menos _absurda_.

Ryoma apoyó su brazo en el borde de la ventanilla, mirando por ésta distraídamente siendo observado por Ryuuzaki, de reojo. Deseaba preguntarle por Tachibana, era por ello que no pudo dormir demasiado bien. Se sentía mal que, mientras ella iba libremente haciendo lo que quisiera, Ann se quedaba prisionera –o eso pensaba-, y asustada seguramente. Pero Echizen se mostraba la mar de tranquilo, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Y ahí, mientras estuviera ese hombre al volante, no podía sacar conversación.

—¿Qué?

Sakuno parpadeó, sintiéndose pillada al verlo demasiado fija. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza y apartó el rostro mientras agachaba la mirada, enrojeciendo de la vergüenza.

Ryoma suspiró.

—Está bien. —murmuró mirando por la ventanilla de nuevo.

—¿Eh?

—…_Ella_ está bien. —dijo, irritado al tener que repetirlo.

Antes que pudiera decir algo, Sakuno vio a Tomoka por la ventanilla, pidiendo automáticamente a Tezuka que parase el coche. El hombre observó el lugar con una rápida mirada, se ajustó las gafas y luego decidió aparcar unos segundos, cerca donde se encontraba Osakada. Sakuno miró por última vez a Echizen, quitándose apresuradamente el cinturón y bajando del vehículo.

—¡Ha-hasta la tarde!

Y cerró la puerta para luego salir corriendo en dirección hacia su amiga.

Ryoma se cruzó de brazos, observando cómo a lo lejos la joven desaparecía con Osakada. El silencio había regresado desde el momento que Sakuno se marchó. Asimismo, Tezuka no volvió a arrancar.

—¿Su memoria ha sido borrada? —cuestionó Ryoma bastante directo, mirándolo por el espejo del coche.

Tezuka suspiró levemente, quitándose las gafas para comenzar a limpiarlas mientras se tomaba su tiempo antes de contestar.

—¿Está con Atobe, verdad?

No había respondido a su pregunta, pero supuso que era afirmativa.

—…Supongo.

—Muy mal, muy mal.

Ryoma no miró hacia el dueño de aquella voz, pero sólo escucharlo ya se había puesto de peor humor. Ryoga era demasiado inoportuno. Lo único bueno es que se las apañó junto a Miyazawa para restaurar la destrozada habitación.

—Oye, hermanito. —llamó cantarinamente—. ¿Sabes las ventajas y las desventajas de los Tachibana?

Eso le llamó la atención, girando el rostro para verle con interés. Ryoga estaba sentado en el copiloto, junto a Tezuka. Éste parecía que poco le importaba quien estuviera a su lado, aún tratándose de otro demonio.

Ryoga asomó una traviesa sonrisa.

—Pues…

Ambos Echizen miraron hacia el extraño sonido proveniente al lado de Ryoma. Para colmo de éste, se trataba de la pareja de su _querido_ hermano mayor. ¿De dónde había sacado aquél aparato? Si no recordaba mal, era una Nintendo DS.

—¿Karin…?

Ryoga fue ignorado, ladeó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a su hermano menor. Le daba miedo de interrumpir su partida, porque, si lograba hacer que ella perdiese, lo pasaría muy mal luego.

—Como decía… —prosiguió Ryoga—. Hay algo que puedes obtener de un Tachibana.

Tezuka ya había puesto en marcha el coche, y ante aquello contado por Ryoga, lo miró unos segundos de reojo. Ryoma se mostró más interesado respecto a lo contado. ¿Qué podría obtener de Tachibana?

—Veamos, es como el _munhdem_. Si lo obtienes junto a un Tachibana, podrías conseguir su poder. Es como si ella o él te lo cedieran ante el acto. O si tú le robaras el poder. —explicó—. Pero… como dije, hay desventaja. Una gran desventaja.

—¿Cuál?

Ryoga sonrió ante la aparente curiosidad en su hermano menor.

—Mueren. —respondió Karin por él sin apartar ojo de la máquina.

_¿Qué?_

—Bueno… —Ryoga se rascó detrás de la cabeza—. …Algo así. No se puede evitar. No hay suerte. Por mucho que quieras probar por si pudieras conseguirlo, al menos te puedo decir y asegurar que tú no lo conseguirías. Yo tampoco, no creas.

_Como si a mí me importase_, se dijo Ryoma.

¿Cómo entonces dice que hay _ventajas_ en eso? Si no hay ningún demonio que lo hubiera podido conseguir…

—Hay alguien que sí puede. —volvió a hablar Karin.

—Y es un _demonio_. —añadió Ryoga. —Verás, los Tachibana son como sacerdotes. Por lo tanto, sus poderes son _celestiales_. Algo puro. Que un demonio lo intente con un Tachibana… llegar al munhdem, es como hacer explotar todo su poder, reaccionando al contacto del demonio. Logra acabar con él, no dejando ni los restos, y el sacerdote o sacerdotisa… acaba muriendo por emanar tanto poder.

Viendo tan perdido a su hermano, pudo prever que, aunque se hubieran llevado a la joven Tachibana, poco le había importado. Pensaba que él lo sabía, y que la iría a buscar más tarde por conveniencia a su don y por encontrar la Demon Zhella, pero parece que la dejó abandonada a su suerte. O eso creía.

Tezuka dejó de prestar atención a la conversación y agudizó la mirada al ver que, de repente, alguien se colocaba rápidamente y sin previo aviso delante de la carretera, justo delante de ellos. Por él no le importaría seguir adelante, pero ahora tendría que ser _humano_, además, había demasiada gente.

Karin gruñó cuando el coche paró de repente e hizo que, ante el repentino paro, hubiera dado sin querer al pequeño botoncito que había en el lateral derecho de la consola, apagando la máquina. Entonces es cuando se dio cuenta que no había guardado antes la partida.

_Ah._

—¿Quién es ese loco? —cuestionó Ryoga al verlo.

Ryoma frunció las cejas, y luego parpadeó ligeramente con sorpresa al ver que aquel hombre sacaba algo del abrigo. Los observaba muy fijamente, y pudo jurar que aquella mirada no era nada amistosa.

—¡Dónde la tenéis! —exclamó.

Pudo asegurar que no se trataba de ningún demonio. ¿A qué se refería?

Por el silencio y sin contestación, el hombre hizo ver un arma en sus manos, apuntando sin dudarlo hacia ellos. Tezuka frunció más las cejas.

—Apartaos. —dijo.

Sin saber a qué se refería, en cuanto el hombre disparó y pasó por el cristal del coche, la velocidad de la bala rasgó la mejilla de Ryoma, haciéndole parpadear. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿De verdad iba en serio?

Tezuka miró hacia atrás y luego volvió a centrar su atención en el supuesto psicópata. Aquel hombre no era tonto. Sabía que ellos no eran humanos, y esa bala lo demostraba al ser especial para matar demonios. O buscaba la Demon Zhella, o se había equivocado…

—¡Busco a Tachibana Ann-chan!

Ryoma miró a su hermano. No podía tratarse de un Tachibana, entonces, ¿un conocido de la familia?

Karin bufó, guardándose la Nintendo DS en la chaqueta negra.

—Sea lo que sea, no ha sido muy inteligente formando este numerito ante todos.

Por una vez, Ryoma estuvo de acuerdo con Miyazawa.

-

* * *

Para dudas e información del capítulo, id a nuestro Lj, al cual accederéis por nuestro profile :) ¿quién será el chico del final?

Sólo nos queda decir que, tanto el personaje de **Karin**, como el de **Riku**, son de nuestra propiedad Dx


	8. El beso de la bruja

**Capítulo 8; **_El beso de la bruja_**.**

Si había algo peor en el mundo que atacar un coche repleto de demonios, era claramente atacarlo cuando había una bruja entre ellos que acababa de perder una partida a la consola. Y lo comprendió al instante en que los ojos de esa mujer se posaron sobre él una vez hubo disparado. Cuando había salido como loco a enfrentarse a ellos, jamás pensó en que unos demonios se encontrarían acompañados por una bruja. Y eso era malo, muy malo. No solo porque le distraía, sino porque no iba preparado para ello.

Los malditos encantorios, maleficios y demás rumores que eran bien ciertos, así como otras cosas terribles. Pero eran tan extraño ver brujas con demonios… Ladeo la cabeza y continuó apuntando, ignorando que aquella mujer hubiera alargado la mano para quitar un poco de sangre de la herida del demonio sentado a su lado y se la hubiera llevado a la boca, sonriendo con una malicia indescriptible.

—Responder— exigió, amenazando con volver a disparar.

El que iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto levantó las manos en señal de rendición, pero su sonrisa tenía el toque característico de todo demonio y sus ojos… ah, esos ojos brillaban tanto como el de los demás. Menos de los del conductor, que tenían otro tipo de brillo. Como si estuviera aburrido de todo eso o no aprobara el hecho de que los estuviera apuntando con una pistola cargada de balas anti demonios.

—Si estás buscando a Tachibana, nosotros no la tenemos— dijo el de las manos en alto— te damos nuestra palabra.

—Sois demonios, ¿por qué tendría que creeros? — Espetó nervioso— sé que la tenéis. Os he oído hablar de ella como si fuera carnaza. ¡No dejaré que la matéis como matasteis a mi mejor amigo! ¡Despreciables!

De nuevo, los demonios intercambiaron miradas claras de "¿Qué coño dice este subnormal?". Sintiéndose ridículo, pensó en apretar el gatillo nuevamente. Pero ya no contaba con el factor sorpresa y aunque fuera capaz de cargarse a uno de ellos, estaban los otros dos y esa condenada bruja que lo observaba con cierto desdén además de rabia.

—Mira, insisto en que no la tenemos. Y por ahí atrás huele claramente a venganza. La chica quiere que pagues por haberle hecho perder su partida— la sonrisa del demonio se ensanchó, mostrando dos crueles colmillos— y créeme… va a doler.

El hombre de atrás se movió ligeramente, acomodándose en el asiento y mirándole con curiosidad. Repentinamente, empezó a sentirse sucio por dentro. Cuando se dio cuenta, el sujeto estaba moviendo ligeramente los labios y sus ojos de gato se habían entre cerrado sugestivamente.

—Echizen, detente— ordenó severamente el que iba de conductor.

El nombrado chasqueó la lengua e intercambio miradas de frustración con el conductor a través del espejo. El del asiento del conductor miró hacia atrás.

—No es educado mirar en el alma de los demás. Pero si ya tienes lo que querías. Karin, ¿haces los honores?

La mujer maldijo entre dientes, se movió ligeramente al tiempo que él mismo apretaba la bala por puro reflejo. Antes de que la bala atravesara nuevamente el cristal, se detuvo en el aire. La mano extendida de la mujer la había detenido y pulverizado. Dijo algunas cortas palabras y automáticamente, desaparecieron de su visión.

Maldijo entre dientes y se guardó el arma. Tenía que volver a conseguir una pista sobre ellos o terminaría perdiendo a Ann.

--

Suspiró aliviada cuando se encontró entre las paredes de la universidad. Era realmente incómodo tener que estar siempre protegida o cargando con su sirviente. Lo primero que hacía nada más entrar en la universidad era comprar alguna golosina de chocolate y gracias a eso, el mero placer de disfrutar de ello, la hacía demasiado feliz. Sin embargo, ese día no podía ser feliz al completo. Aunque su sirviente le había dicho que Tachibana estaba bien, no podía fiarse. Tenía que verlo por sus propios ojos.

—Vale. Conozco esa mirada. Ha vuelto a pasar algo, ¿Verdad? — Preguntó Osakada sacándola de sus pensamientos— ¿quién o qué ha sido esta vez? Le patearé el trasero.

Sintiendo ganas de reír, bebió de su zumo rápidamente para no atragantarse. Tomoka siempre había sido. La defendía de todo o la metió en líos sin darse cuenta al quererla socializar con los demás. Sin embargo, era consciente de que esta vez no podía contarle lo que sucedía a su mejor amigo. No, al menos, hasta que tuviera todo en claro y totalmente en línea recta. Aunque dudaba de que Tomoka no la tomara por una loca que había perdido demasiadas horas leyendo alguna historia de fantasía.

No le podía decir que sospechaba que existían demonios. Que desde que había visto a ese sujeto de negro su mayordomo se comportaba de forma distinta hasta la acusaba de… de esa maldita palabra que no quería recordar sin que le quemaran las orejas de vergüenza. Aunque ese sujeto también tenía que tener algo raro cuando podía atravesar paredes, ¿verdad? Pero: ¿qué?

—No es nada— dijo cuando vio la mirada ansiosa de Tomoka— de verdad. Es solo que estoy preocupada por cosas sin importancia— aunque en realidad la tenían. Sonrió ligeramente turbada— y no, no es ningún chico— añadió al ver la amplia sonrisa cruzar la cara de su mejor amiga.

Tomoka suspiró y se encogió de hombros antes de que ambas se levantaran para dirigirse a sus clases. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en clase, alguien chocó contra ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron meros momentos y ella comprendió que le estaba molestando con la simple presencia. Retrocedió rápidamente hacia atrás y lo dejó pasar. El chico se sacudió los hombros con un simple gestos de estos y se encaminó hasta la parte trasera de clase.

—Kirihara Akaya— nombró con rabia Tomoka— todo un caballero— puntuó con sarcasmo—. Salió en las noticias del periódico de la universidad hace dos semanas. La reportera ha estado tres días en el hospital y han robado en su casa justamente ayer.

Puso los ojos en blanco, intentando hacer un esfuerzo por no mirar al chico. Pero fue imposible. Y cuando lo vio ahí sentado, haciendo malabares con la silla, silbando algo distraídamente mientras intentaba montar un bolígrafo que se le había roto, no le vio nada peligroso. Aunque sí que la hizo ruborizarse cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y la descubrió cotilleando.

Ocupó su puesto casi por pura inercia, siguiendo a Tomoka. La clase de historia solía ser su favorita junto a la de Naturales. Historia ayudaba a su mundo de imaginación y naturales a entender a los animales. Su profesora de Historia, la señora Milrdred, siempre tenía una historia que contar que la hacía desear que llegara la siguiente clase. Y ese día, no iba a ser menos.

La altiva mujer entró subiéndose las gafas como costumbre, con un montón de papeles y el libro de historia casi resbalándole por la chaqueta.

—Cerrad la boca y abrir los oídos. La clase comienza.

Cada día les recibía con una ingeniosa frase que los hacía sonreír y aunque podía ser considerada como una borde, todo el mundo sonreía. Tras esto, solía sentarse en el escritorio en vez de en la silla y señalaba a uno de ellos para que repartiera las fotocopias y empezaba a hablar. Cuando vio la hoja, casi no pudo estarse quieta.

Un grito de sorpresa llegó desde la parte trasera y cuando giró la cabeza, se encontró con la cara sorprendida de Kirihara mirando la hoja con tanta sorpresa como ella misma. Tragó, sintiéndose ansiosa por primera vez: quería saber qué sabía aquel chico sobre el sello que había plasmado en la hoja junto a la joya. A ella le era demasiado familiar simplemente porque era el mismo sello que tenía en el anillo que portaba en el anular Tachibana Ann.

Milrdred dio una palmada demandando silencio y Kirihara volvió a ocupar su sitio. Se humedeció los labios, ansiosa porque empezara la conversación.

--

Había visto a través del alma de aquel tipo lo suficiente como para saber que era un simple humano en busca de Tachibana con los sentimientos absurdos de amor hacia ella. Y casi hubiera logrado saber más y deshacerse de él si Tezuka no hubiera intervenido. Pero había conseguido la información suficiente.

Ryoga suspiró aliviado y se encogió de hombros.

—Por una vez que intento ser amable con un humano, mira cómo se pone.

—Ryoga— llamó Karin oscuramente. Ryoga chasqueó la lengua a la vez que los dedos.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ten.

De la misma mano que había chasqueado los dedos apareció un bocadillo empanado de carne de pollo. La chica bufó y estiró la mano hacia la comida, comiendo felizmente. A veces, Karin era como los perros. Adoraba la carne y disfrutaba de probar la sangre. Pero tenía que reconocer que les había servido. Como bruja que era había conseguido despistar al humano sin problemas. Seguramente estaría desorientado buscándoles o lo que le hubiera hecho.

—Bueno, sobre lo que hablábamos de Tachibana. Si ese tipo, el Rey la tiene, no creo que le pase nada. Solo morirá— se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza— lo malo de todo es que perder a Tachibana significa perder la Demon zhella. Ésta solo puede pasar de generación en generación o a alguien que tenga los mismos poderes. Por ese motivo, si Tachibana muere el poder se perderá para siempre. Solo quitarle su pureza ayudaría.

—Eso crearía el caos en los tres mundos— puntuó Tezuka.

Desde luego. No habría control en ninguno de ellos y una nueva guerra seguramente adjudicaría la mortalidad de todos. Pero lo peor de todo es que a él le daría más problemas.

Ryoga pestañeó, mirando repentinamente tanto a él como a Tezuka, hasta que escapó una sonrisa maliciosa de su rostro.

—Es increíble. Ryuzaki con todo ese poder y vosotros aquí, sentados tan tranquilos.

Algo se encendió repentinamente en su cabeza y pareció que a Tezuka también porque volvieron a intercambiar miradas a través del espejo retrovisor. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el coche fue aparcado en el aparcamiento de la universidad y Tezuka, había desaparecido.

—Vendido— escupió Karin mientras se limpiaba los restos del bocadillo con el pulgar y miraba de reojo a Tezuka. Ryoga suspiró.

—El padre de Sakuno debe de haber dado un precio muy especial si este tipo está protegiéndola tanto. ¿No crees que es posible que haya vendido tu tesoro, hermanito?

—Oh, eso sería genial— animó Karin lascivamente— también puedo hacerlo yo.

Ryoga removió la mano delante del rostro de su compañera negativamente.

— ¿Desde cuándo te interesa el poder de mi hermano? Si fuera así, estarías casada con él.

—Si estuviera casada con él, estaría muerto— y una sonrisa cruel se dibujó de nuevo en el rostro de la bruja, hasta que pareció mirar a lo lejos, chasquear la lengua y desaparecer.

Ryoga hizo otro tanto tras seguir la mirada de su compañera. Miró hacia el lugar simplemente por si era un peligro, pero tan solo encontró un rostro conocido. El de una serpiente que había decidido pasarse al lado de los buenos. Se encogió de hombros y desapareció por igual. No tenía ganas de sufrir sus preguntas.

--

Riku se detuvo justo en las escaleras de la entrada a la universidad, mirando con gesto ausente hacia un Ferrari negro. Cuando su compañero se detuvo tras ella y miró hacia el mismo lugar, continuó su camino.

Estar entre tantos humanos era bastante arriesgado incluso para ella. Repentinamente sentía unas tremendas ganas de convertirlos en algo y comérselos como aperitivo, aunque no podía permitírselo. Buscaban a Ryuzaki.

Nada más pasar por el despacho del director movió distraídamente la mano por delante de la puerta. Aprenderse todos y cada uno de los nombres de los alumnos fue pan comido, así como encontrar la clase donde Ryuzaki Sakuno debía de estar. Kaidoh Kaoru la siguió sin rechistar, confiando en ella. O quizás, aprovechándose de sus poderes.

Encontraron a Ryuzaki en la sala de literatura con la nariz metida entre varios libros. Era tan sencillo hacer que con un simple chasquido de dedos todos tuvieran algo que hacer fuera de esa aula que no se complicó la vida. Y Ryuzaki parecía estar demasiado concentrada en su lectura que no se dio cuenta de nada, hasta que Kaidoh se inclinó sobre ella.

—Ryuzaki Sakuno— era más una afirmación que una pregunta, a lo que la chica afirmó con la cabeza— Detective Kaidoh Kaoru y mi ayudante, Riku Kikamura.

—Ah, mucho gusto— saludó educadamente la joven, con mirada perdida— ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

—Puede— apremió Kaidoh inclinándose un poco más para quitarle el libro y ojearlo, frunciendo las cejas para pasárselo a ella— ¿Dónde estuvo hace unos días durante el asesinato de dos _personas_ justo a un par de manzanas de su casa?

El frenético latir del corazón de la joven era algo que no iba a pasar en alto a su compañero. Como cazador experimentado sabía perfectamente cuándo mentían o recordaban un hecho. Por su parte, se sorprendió al encontrar las nuevas clases que Ryuzaki estaba tomando. Historia y nada más y nada menos que sobre la Demon Zhella.

—Yo estuve con una amiga justamente por esa calle… pero… eh… no vi nada de eso…

Y por muy estúpido que parezca, no mentía. Cuando la miró atentamente e indagó en su mente con suma facilidad, encontró tabique tras tabique en un mundo de confusión que no la llevaba a ninguna parte. Sí. Había estado durante aquel asesinato, pero no recordaba nada. O le habían borrado la memoria o simplemente, había estado tan en shock que no recordaba nada.

—Llevaba usted por casualidad, ¿una gorra como esta? — Kaidoh extendió la fotografía de la prueba y cuando Ryuzaki asintió con torpeza, intercambiaron una mirada de afirmación.

Extendió el libro ante ella, inclinándose ligeramente, aferrando uno de los largos mechones.

—Ryuzaki Sakuno— Dijo, señalando el objeto sobre la página— Está jugando con fuego.

La castaña giró la cabeza rápidamente hasta ella, mirándola con sorpresa.

—Usted, ¿sabe cosas sobre esto? — Exclamó, tomándola de las manos— Explíquemelas por favor. Necesito saberlo.

—No creo que ningún humano deba de interesarse en eso— atajó Kaidoh con severidad y sacó la pluma del interior de su bolsillo— ¿Recuerda esto?

Ryuzaki parpadeó nuevamente, echándose hacia atrás. La imagen de una figura con alas apareció entonces en su mente. Claramente un angelushen.

Frunció el ceño al intercalar cierto olor en el cabello de la chica. Pero era muy escaso, casi extinguido. Un olor familiar que no tardó en averiguar.

—Karin…— farfulló para sí misma. Ambos le miraron con atención, pero algo debieron de ver en su mirada, para retroceder.

Se frotó los ojos y les dio la espalda, encogiéndose de hombros.

Desgraciadamente, no podía estar segura de que ese olor fuera al cien por cien cierto. De todas maneras, bien podía haberlo cogido en la librería de aquella bruja. Nanako Meino siempre había sido una anfitriona de demonios, especialmente, de su familia. Si acogía a su primo mayor… Ella tendría que estar cerca.

—_Oh, pequeña, sigues buscando a tu hermana con la esperanza de que él no la encuentre. Qué pequeña y triste eres cuando piensas y deseas. Casi como una humana. Dime, dime ¿por qué te desprecio tu hermana mayor? Dime, dime, ¿por qué se marchó con un Demonio Rey? Dime, dime, ¿por qué nunca más quiso saber de ti?_

Abrió los labios y siseó. La voz desapareció rápidamente y con un aura asesina, salió de aquella maldita institución. Antes de que realmente cometiera un asesinato.

--

Kaidoh Kaoru tenía dolor de cabeza. Una terrible jaqueca ocasionada por la furia de su compañera que no pareció ascender hasta Ryuzaki. La chica continuaba tan confusa como desde el principio. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando se quedaron a sola: Seguía sorprendida.

Podía sentir sus vibraciones perfectamente. El gesto de sus manos nervioso cuando decía la verdad. Sus ojos vivaces ofuscarse cuando intentaba recordar algo que debía de estar ahí pero no podía. Eso la convertía en una testigo, pero en una testigo inútil. No le servía para nada de ese modo.

Encima, parecía estar interesada en algo que realmente era un peligro del cual ni él quería saber nada. Ese maldito objeto no era algo que tener entre tus manos e ir caminando como Heidi por la calle mientras lo zarandeabas alegremente.

—Señor… yo… ¿podría denunciar la desaparición de una amiga?

Guiñó los ojos, sorprendido. Lo que necesitaba ahora era buscar a una simple humana. Pero era un policía al fin y al cabo, debía de ser _eficiente_ en su trabajo. Asintió.

—Se llama Tachibana Ann… y creo que la última vez que la vi fue cuando pasó ese suceso…

Vale. Eso definitivamente ya era otra cosa. Primero, era un Tachibana y segundo, había sucedido en el escenario del crimen que él mismo estaba investigando. Debía de prestar atención. Por supuesto que sí.

—Cuénteme todo lo que recuerda y una descripción clara de Tachibana.

Sin embargo, cuando Ryuzaki estaba cerca de responderle, algo sucedió. Los cristales estallaron en millones de trozos y enormes hombres entraron en la sala. Maldijo entre dientes al reconocerlos. _Defhormerus_. Demasiados como para hacerse cargo él solo. De lo que podía alegrarse era que Riku se hubiera marchado. Las brujas llegaban a tener desventajas con ellos.

Aquellas cosas desde luego no estaban por él. Estaban ahí por Ryuzaki. Y lo peor de todo, es que eran demasiados. No podría él solo ni aunque se transformara. La chica gimió a su lado, tropezando del asiento y cayendo al suelo cuando uno de ellos intentó lanzarse sobre ella y le pasó por encima de la cabeza únicamente para que él le estallara el puño en la cara y lo lanzara contra otro.

Por suerte, eran neandertales prefabricados que igual caían una y otra vez en la misma piedra. Si era así, podría defenderse sin dejar que tocaran a Ryuzaki. Sin embargo, no fue su suerte. Dos de ellos se lanzaron a la vez y aunque logró sujetarlos a la vez, no vio llegar al tercero.

Teniéndolo bloqueado fueron capaces de acercarse a Ryuzaki. La chica gritó espantada, unió sus manos frente a su rostro estúpidamente y gritó. Maldijo entre dientes. Lo que menos quería tener era humanos metiendo el ojo y poniéndose en peligro. Sin embargo, no fueron los humanos los que irrumpieron en medio de la batalla. Sino algo que le revolvió el estómago y le hizo sentirse todavía peor.

Aquella maldita cosa de belleza sin inusual y las grandes alas blancas no dudo en cargarse a cada uno de aquellas bestias. Tuvo que saltar para esquivar el ataque y sobrevivir. Por supuesto, un _Angelushen_ jamás se detendría por un demonio. Aunque desde luego, era un rescate en toda regla. Ningún demonio rescataría a una mujer humana, por mucho que tuviera algo importante para él.

Cuando logró ver el estado de la situación, se encontraba con quince muertos, Ryuzaki desaparecida y todo lleno de plumas.

--

La situación se había vuelto demasiado incómoda. Pero mucho. Había tenido intenciones de curiosear el libro que la profesora había señalado para encontrar más detalles sobre la Demon Zhella pero se había encontrado con aquella chica humana con las narices metidas dentro. Aunque desde luego, no esperaba encontrar nada menos interesante que lo que había dicho la profesora. Para los humanos era simplemente una joya en extinción que debería de estar expuesta en un museo. Para los demonios, desde luego, era otra cosa muy distinta. Así pues, buscar en aquel libro realmente hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo innecesaria.

Y ahora, se encontraba teniendo que huir porque había aparecido la guerra en primera persona. Primero un policía demoniaco con una bruja y después, todos aquellos malditos deformes para finalmente, aparecer uno de aquellos apestosos _angelushen_. Tío, peor no podía ir la cosa. Bien podía pasar por un humano, pero los _angelushen_ y los policías sabían perfectamente a qué terminaban dedicándose la mayoría de semidemonios como él. No era bueno dejarse ver. Y lo sentía terriblemente por aquella chica humana, pero no pensaba hacerse de héroe y meterse ahí en medio en una lucha que no serviría de nada. Si al menos hubiera habido algo que robar…

Desde que perdió en sus narices aquella maldita joya lo estaba pasando mal. Si su jefe se llegaba a enterar de eso y se le antojaba, era capaz de decapitarlo mientras sonreía, lo cual daba todavía más pavor. Sin embargo, nada de aquello había pasado. Su jefe no le había recibido y según sus ayudantes, estaba de "viaje".

Bueno, no es que fuera importante, era solo que su vida se había complicado extrañamente. Momoshiro no cesaba de preguntarle una y otra vez si recordaba quien le había robado- cosa de lo más ridícula y vergonzosa- y cuando él contestaba que no, siempre recibía un rapapolvo de parte del _Mushrashen_. Lo cual le hervía la sangre. No creía que un demonio como ese fuera digno de darle un sermón cuando lamia las zapatillas de su dueño cada día.

Y hablando del Rey de roma…

Chasqueó la lengua cuando lo vio oculto bajo la escalera de la universidad, escondiéndose del jaleo pero esperándole a él. Se movía algo inquieto y demostraba claramente que estaba de mal humor en la forma en que cambiaba de postura frecuentemente y chasqueaba la lengua. Además, el aura que lo cubría se había vuelto más negra todavía.

—Sigues sin recordar, ¿verdad? — cuestionó como salutación. Bufó.

—También me alegro de verte— espetó sarcástico.

—No me toques las narices, semidemonio. ¿Recuerdas o no?

—Vaya, estamos de mal humor. ¿No has podido echar una cana al aire? — Lo cual era realmente gracioso, porque los Mushrashen no podía tener sexo si no estaban casados con alguien que su amo destinara o con el mismo amo—. No, no recuerdo— respondió, al ver brillar unos amenazantes ojos bajo la capa oscura— Fue demasiado rápido, joder. Ni yo lo habría sido. Solo sé que fue corriendo hasta uno de estos barrios.

—Eres mitad demonio. Deberías de recordar algún olor… algún toque característico.

—No soy una maldita registradora— se defendió, suspirando— pero era hiperactivo. Repetía las palabras una y otra vez. ¿Olor? No suelo oler a los varones. Me producen asco, ya me comprendes. O quizás no. Dime, ¿Cuántas veces has olido el trasero de tu amo?

Momoshiro emitió un siseo alarmante, extendiendo unas deformes manos hacia él, pero se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de rozarle, echándose hacia atrás. Giró lo que parecía su cabeza y desapareció.

Eso era lo mano de pertenecer a un amo, que siempre tenías que ir a él cuando quisiera.

Cuando el lugar estaba siendo cada vez más abarrotado de gente, desapareció.

--

Se transportó ante un templo. Tuvo que concentrarse para asegurarse de que realmente su amo le había llamado desde ese lugar, pero cuando lo vio apoyado en la pared, bebiendo tranquilamente un zumo de uva. Tuvo que arrastrarse ligeramente para poder llegar y traspasar la débil barrera que cubría el templo. Era claro que había restos de la presencia de la Demon Zhella.

Estaba demasiado cabreado como para controlarse. Odiaba realmente que le vieran de esa manera. Especialmente, cuando eran palabras de alguien que no conocía como era realmente el mundo de los demonios ni lo que él había tenido que pasar. El que tus poderes fueran tan débiles que ni siquiera fueras capaz de proteger una humana.

—Llegas tarde— espetó su amo nada más verle, lanzándole una lata de zumo. Era el deber de todo amo alimentar a sus mascotas, así que simplemente agradeció e inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? — cuestionó, mirando a su alrededor.

—Es el hogar de Tachibana— respondió ásperamente su superior— _Reshemn_.

Suspiró y asintió. No le quedaba más remedio que obedecer. Su amo desapareció al instante que cruzó la estancia, pero llegó hasta el la orden clara de poder defenderse libremente. Aquello le quemó las muñecas. Los tatuajes creados por su amo empezaron a arder y sintió claramente el poder que emanaba en su interior. Pero sabía perfectamente que tan sencillo como era regresar, podía desaparecer. Si los hubiera tenido antes, no se habrían llevado a Tachibana.

El templo estaba repleto de protecciones contra demonios, brujas y demás seres demoniacos que todo ser humano tuviera miedo. Incluso había un sortilegio de protección para los duendes, cosa que estuvo a punto de hacerle reír. Pero estúpidamente, eran efectivos. Sin embargo, cuando algún Tachibana pasaba más de un día fuera de su casa, los poderes iban menguando lo suficiente como para que él mismo pudiera entrar.

Inspeccionar una casa siempre era un tema de allanamiento a la intimidad, pero por supuesto, eso a él no le importaba. Sabía que tenía que buscar pistas, las que fuera que indicaban algo sobre la piedra o hasta de qué podría querer exactamente el Rey de Tachibana. Aunque sabiendo lo mal perro y ambicioso que es, no era difícil de averiguar. Y cuando entró finalmente al interior de la morada, se dio cuenta de que no era el único que había estado ahí investigando. Especialmente, en la habitación de Tachibana.

Ropa interior por el suelo. Papeles revueltos. Ropa por todos lados. La cama tirada al contrario, con las patas mirando al cielo.

No, definitivamente, ahí no había nada más que pudiera interesar.

—¡Quieto ahí! ¿¡Quién eres!?

Se giró al escuchar aquellas palabras. Un joven le apuntaba con una pistola, moviendo frenéticamente las piernas entre las ropas hasta que tuvo una postura de tiro correcta. Suspiró y se rascó por debajo de la capa. Por suerte, no podía verle. Estaba seguro de que si lo hiciera, se moriría del espanto o se defecaría encima. No era un Tachibana, por lo tanto, no tenía poder espiritual. No era como esa mujer que podía verle perfectamente. Un simple humano.

Olisqueó el aire por encima. Retrocedió ligeramente. Un humano con balas anti demonio. Perfecto.

—Tú no estabas con ellos. Eres diferente… muéstrate. No. Mejor no— añadió rápidamente— ¿qué quieres de Ann?

—Nada— respondió de forma aburrida. El chico no parecía quedarse a gusto. Continuó apuntándole.

—Si no quisieras nada, no estarías aquí.

Se removió con intenciones de encogerse de hombros. Quizás debido a las túnicas el chico lo malinterpretó, el caso, es que la pistola se disparó.

--

Karin realmente estaba preocupada aunque no lo aparentara demasiado bien. Había presentido sin duda aquella presencia y tuvo que marcharse. No pensaba dar explicaciones a Ryoga por más que insistiera, aunque sabía que él sospechaba de lo que pasaba.

Pero se entretuvo simplemente en mirar la consola y balancear el pie por el posa brazos del sillón favorito de su cuñado. Estaba en lo más interesante cuando una de las paredes de la habitación crujió y el batir de alas anuncio la llegada del angelushen. Ryoga se mostró rápidamente interesado, en especial, cuando vio lo que portaba entre sus brazos.

La chica Ryuzaki abrazada al palo con alas que era su guardián. La castaña miraba todo con ojos como platos y su rostro aterrorizado amenazaba con caer completamente desmayada en cualquier momento.

Casi saltó del sofá cuando un trozo de pared anuncio caerse sobre su cabeza, pero más que nada es que sentía cierta curiosidad por la humana. Se acercó hasta ella, no sorprendiéndose cuando retrocedió. Alargando una mano hasta uno de los cabellos y atrapó lo que parecía ser una nota que solo ella podría ver y leer.

Ryuzaki emitió un leve gritito al verla tan de cerca. Como un gemido inesperado. Aquello era un placer sin igual que ninguna bruja podía perderse y aquello incrementaba más una sensación que solo ellas podía experimentar.

—Han intentado secuestrarla— explicó resumidamente Tezuka.

Ryuzaki guiñó los ojos, mirándolos como si fueran lo que menos esperaba ver. Ah, era realmente delicioso. Asustada, tan pequeña y frágil. Con aquellos labios tan atrayentes… Tanto, que no pudo evitarlo. Inclinándose hacia delante, aplastando la nota entre sus nudillos, robó lo que supo el primer beso de la joven muchacha.

Sí, realmente, los primeros besos sabían deliciosos…

--

Dudas y demás, en nuestro lj como siempre. Recuerden que muchas cosas siempre quedan aclaradas ahí y respondemos preguntas por esos lares.

Gracias por su apoyo y rw.


	9. Encuentros y revuelos

Que disfrutéis del nuevo capítulo :) sentimos la tardanza.

* * *

**Capítulo 9; **_Encuentros y revuelos._

-

Había sido todo tan rápido que casi no le dio tiempo a sopesar los hechos. Casi hacía unos instantes, en cuanto escuchó de aquellas personas que eran detectives, le invadió una esperanza y alivio que no podía describir. Se había quedado a solas con el hombre y le pidió que se encargara de encontrar a Tachibana Ann. No la conocía de mucho, pero su mera acción con ella y ayuda… le incitaba a querer dar con Ann y procurar que nada le pasara, era más que devolver un _favor_. No logró contarle muchos detalles por la invasión de unos seres horribles que reventaron las ventanas de la biblioteca. Del miedo, quedó paralizada y cubriéndose como podía a posibles ataques que fueron evitados por el detective Kaidou.

_¿¡Q-qué son!?_

En el momento que Kaidou se mantenía ocupado con dos de ellos, un tercero se lanzó hacia ella. Sakuno se había cubierto el rostro con sus manos y sin moverse mientras gritaba, aterrorizada.

No había llegado el ataque. Sintió el cálido contacto de una persona detrás de ella y el cómo la sujetaba contra él. Con temor, cuando quiso mirar qué ocurría, sólo vio la cara sorprendida e incrédula del detective. Y antes de mirar a su _salvador_, vio unas plumas blancas y luego todo se volvió oscuro por segundos.

Observó todo con confusión, aturdida y con claro temor a lo siguiente que ocurriría. Pero el lugar al que llegaron le sonó familiar.

_¡L-la habitación de Echizen-san…!_

Buscó desesperadamente por la habitación algún rastro de Tachibana, pero sólo vio a dos personas desconocidas. Un hombre y una mujer. El hombre era terriblemente parecido a Echizen, ¿algún familiar? Eso no sonaba nada bien.

Tragó saliva, bajó la mirada y se humedeció los labios. Cuando volvió alzar el rostro se encontró con otro peligrosamente cerca. El de la mujer. ¿Qué intentaba hacer? Sakuno intentó retroceder, pero encima aquella mujer olía muy bien, y como si fuera hechizada, no volvió a moverse, sólo a esperar lo que vendría y lo que nunca pensó que pasaría de aquella forma. Cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por aquella extraña y nueva sensación, escuchando una voz masculina de fondo como intentando averiguar por qué esa mujer hacía lo que hacía.

Y extrañamente, sentía su cuerpo cada vez más débil, perdiendo misteriosamente las fuerzas. Pudo agarrarle el brazo, pero no pudo hacer que se apartara, y antes que pensara desfallecer, alguien apartó a aquella mujer con brusquedad, siendo de nuevo Tezuka su salvador. Le pareció notar y percibir a alguien más aparte de la mujer y el hombre parecido a Echizen, pero sus ojos le pesaban. Entonces, tuvo que forzar a abrirlos cuando sintió cierta calidez de unos dedos en su rostro, por su frente. Ryoma estaba delante de ella, con un aire indiferente, pero con una chispa de preocupación en sus ojos, o eso le había parecido. Aunque lo negaba.

_¿C-cuándo… ha venido…?_

Instintivamente, le agarró de las ropas y tembló ligeramente mientras lo miraba frustrada.

—E-Echizen-san… —pronunció.

Apretó un poco más las prendas entre sus dedos y trató de emitir algo más, nublándose la vista por las lágrimas. Desde el principio había desconfiado de él, y ahora mismo se lo había demostrado.

—T-Tachibana-san… ¿dónde… dónde está ella?

Vio la ligera sorpresa en sus ojos dorados, pero enseguida portó la expresión típica en su rostro.

—No está aquí. —respondió.

—¿Dónde…?

Ryoma se encogió de hombros.

Sakuno se temió lo peor. Ahora más que nunca podía afirmar que Echizen Ryoma no era humano, y vistos lo que ha podido presenciar antes, bien no era imposible que Ryoma se hubiera encargado de Ann.

Ryuuzaki agachó la cabeza y quedó totalmente quieta. Tezuka cruzó miradas con Ryoma, observando a la joven con tranquilidad. Ésta comenzó a murmurar cosas que no pudieron escuchar, hasta que alzó la cabeza y miró a Echizen con los ojos empañados.

—…Te odio.

Echizen parpadeó.

—¡Te odio…!

--

Pudo sentir la mirada oscura y maliciosa de Miyazawa detrás de él, junto a Ryoga. ¿Acaso se pensaba que aquellas palabras lo iban a afectar? Le importaba una mierda si Ryuuzaki lo odiaba o no. Sólo estaba con ella por lo que poseía de él. Aunque aquellas señales de odio no deberían ser hacia él, sino hacia aquel Rey de los monos. Además, Tachibana no estaba muerta… aún. Igualmente no tenía la responsabilidad de decirle aquello.

Pero Ryoga se había adelantado y había hecho lo contrario a lo que pensaba. Se acercó con falso nerviosismo por la situación y había echado más atrás a su hermano menor para colocarse delante.

—No se ponga así, mujer. En realidad mi hermanito no ha hecho nada malo.

Ryoma apartó la mirada frunciendo el labio. _Porque no puedo_, se dijo.

Al ver que captó la atención de una llorona Ryuuzaki, Ryoga prosiguió.

—Tachibana, bueno… —Ryoga se rascó detrás de la cabeza, rodando los ojos, pensativo—. Cómo decir que ha sido secuestrada… Uy, ya lo dije.

Echizen menor tuvo deseos de arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo, ¿no había sido mejor decir alguna mentira? Al parecer Tezuka pensaba igual que él.

—¿Se…secuestrada…? —balbuceó incrédula—. ¿Quién... cómo…?

Ahí estaba el problema tras decir la verdad. Ahora no pararía en hacer preguntas y él odiaba dar explicaciones, y más si se trataba de una humana que bien desde el principio no debió haber tenido nada que ver con todo aquello. Ryoma se frotó las sienes y les dio la espalda. Karin estaba frente suyo, cruzada de brazos y observándole con una notable malicia y diversión en sus ojos. Él frunció las cejas, esperando algún comentario ofensivo hacia su persona. Pero él se adelantó en hablar.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó tajante.

—¿El qué?

Ryoma se humedeció los labios. Estaba seguro que sabía a qué se refería, pero era… terriblemente irritante.

—Con Ryuuzaki.

La sonrisa maliciosa se ensanchó en el rostro de Miyazawa, y alzó la barbilla de manera altiva antes de responder.

—¿Enfadado?

—¿Qué crees? —alzó una ceja—. No me fío de ti, bruja.

Karin meneó la cabeza, medio girándose y mirándolo de soslayo.

—Tiene un sabor delicioso. —comentó.

—Eso me importa poco. —gruñó.

—Poco, pero sí _algo_.

Ryoma suspiró largamente y se pasó una mano por el rostro y cabellos. Era el colmo. No paraba de meter cizaña, de hacer comentarios y acusaciones donde no había razón, sólo que a esa bruja le encantaba verlo gruñir y maldecir. Se dio la vuelta y miró distraídamente la imagen de su hermano intentando tranquilizar a Ryuuzaki, sin escuchar lo que decían. Entonces, la voz de Karin volvió a escucharse.

—Sólo me dejé llevar, eso es todo.

En cuanto tuvo la intención de volverse de nuevo hacia ella, una sensación de mal presagio le invadió el cuerpo dejándolo paralizado. Le chirriaron los oídos y encogió un poco los ojos, girándose por la habitación y buscando algún punto de donde provenía. Y entonces, la imagen de su sirviente le asaltó la mente.

—_¡Shatta…!_ —maldijo.

¿Es que no había sido suficiente el poder que le había concebido? ¿O es que había sido causa de un error lo que pudo haber ocasionado que Momo hubiera… _fallado_? Ryoma sacudió la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes. No, sólo había presentido que algo iba mal, pero Momoshiro aún seguía en pie. Eso _esperaba_.

Era algo que él le había ordenado, podía prestarle poder, y luego se mantendría al margen. Podía conjurar algún hechizo, y Ryoma podía concebir poder que duraba un determinado intervalo de tiempo. Si no se cercioraba, podría estar en problemas en medio de una lucha peligrosa y salir muy mal parado al estar en desventaja. Pensó que aquel humano sería simplón y rápido de burlar, o tal vez, de eliminar. Por eso lo había dejado solo… luego podría investigar más a fondo sobre la Demon Zhella en el templo de los Tachibana.

Se giró hacia su hermano con seriedad.

—Ryoga, ocúpate de Ryuuzaki.

Ryoga lo miró, comprendiendo al instante lo que ocurría, asintiendo mientras alzaba su dedo pulgar en afirmación. También mandó su advertencia de que Miyazawa no debía volver a repetir lo de antes.

—¡E-espera…!

Ignoró el llamado de Ryuuzaki y se dedicó a concentrarse en activar el conjuro de transportación. Y cuando su cuerpo empezaba a transparentarse, sintió el peso y la fuerza de un cuerpo que se abalanzó contra él. Había logrado tocarlo justo antes de desaparecer y, temiéndoselo, se había llevado con él a Ryuuzaki hacia el paradero de Momoshiro.

-

-

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Posiblemente poco tiempo, pero para ella todo pasaba con lentitud. Atobe había salido y no había vuelto. Sólo se había quedado con aquel hombre corpulento y del que no sacabas ni una palabra por mucho que le insistieras. Te miraba con la misma expresión y de ahí no se movía.

También se extrañaba el no estar metida en una especie de calabozo sucio e incómodo con mala comida. Echó de nuevo otra determinada mirada alrededor de la gran estancia en la que se encontraba. Por los sofás escarlatas –estando ella sentada en uno-, la gran mesa de comedor al fondo, las estanterías llenas de libros y demás… eso era el salón, y uno muy grande.

Ese hombre llamado Kabaji se trataba de su siervo, ¿y el resto? ¿Compañeros, asistentes…?

Estaba inquieta, no era para menos. Por alguna razón, Atobe había dejado su propósito anterior, cuando se notaba claramente sus intenciones y sus deseos.

Ann se miró las manos y cerró las palmas con lentitud una y otra vez. Tal vez había algo que no sabía. Algo que su familia, los Tachibana, su hermano… le habían ocultado. Se preguntó si algo le ocurriría a un demonio puro si la llegaran a tocar. Tendría sentido entonces el hecho que Atobe no hubiera continuado.

Suspiró largamente, se abrazó a sus piernas encogidas contra su pecho y sobre el sillón, mirando de nuevo a Kabaji quien no le apartaba ojo.

—¿Sólo hablas cuando tu amo te lo ordena? —cuestionó. Aunque la verdad que cuando hablaba, era lo más reducido, lo menos posible.

Kabaji de nuevo no respondió. Y estaba segura que sí se movería si pretendía salir aunque sea para ir al baño. Sin apartarle la mirada, Ann se movió lentamente hasta levantarse del sofá. El mastodonte siguió sin moverse. Entonces, se atrevió a dar dos pasos, y al ver que nada ocurría, buscó con la mirada la puerta, y se encontró con dos. Ann se mordió el labio. Podría probar por donde Atobe se había ido. De nuevo, suspiró y se preparó para comenzar a andar lentamente y mirando de vez en cuando a Kabaji por si notaba algún cambio. Nada cambiaba hasta que, cuando casi podía tocar la puerta, el corpulento hombre estaba frente a ella de repente, obstaculizando la puerta. Aquello la asustó por lo repentino, pero no la sorprendió por lo que sabía que eran capaces de hacer.

Ann lo miró y frunció ligeramente las cejas.

—¿Es que no puedo ir al baño? —replicó con fingida indignación.

—…Atobe no quiere que pases de aquí.

_Vaya, hasta que se digna a hablar._

—Oh, pero hay momentos de necesidad, ¿comprendes? —insistió Ann.

—…Atobe no quiere que---

—¡Ya, ya, ya me he enterado! —interrumpió exasperada ante las repeticiones del hombre—. ¿No sabes opinar por ti mismo? Todo que si Atobe, Atobe, Atobe. Sé que es tu amo, pero conocí otros como tú y, aunque obedecían ciegamente a sus amos, opinaban y decidían algunas cosas por sí mismos.

Kabaji permaneció callado como de costumbre, pero podía ver un leve rastro de confusión en sus ojos.

—¿Qué, me dejarás ir un momento al baño? Acompáñame, no sé ni dónde está.

Pareció sopesarlo, pero finalmente Kabaji había accedido. Se giró, haciendo que Ann se apartara, y abrió la puerta, salió y dejó un espacio para que ella lo imitara. Seguidamente, se vio caminando detrás de Kabaji a paso normal, observando con curiosidad pero con inquietud, maquinando cosas en su cabeza para poder escapar. Paró en cuanto Kabaji lo hizo, y vio la puerta que parecía ser el baño. Kabaji se apartó y le dejó lugar, quedándose fuera mientras Ann se encerró en él. Era bastante amplio, pero se lo había imaginado más grande. Aunque, tratándose de Atobe, seguramente tendría otros baños enormes. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, y comenzó a hurgar cada recoveco, pero incluso la ventana única que había, era demasiado pequeña para que ella pudiera caber por ahí, además que no había por donde abrirla.

Por mucho que mirase o lo desease, no había por donde salir sin ser por la puerta. No había tanta suerte como en algunas películas.

Suspiró resignada y salió. Kabaji la observó y se giró para volver a guiarla hasta el mismo lugar. Ann lo siguió cabizbaja y desilusionada. Pero, alzando el rostro miró a sus lados, encontrando otros pasillos profundos, luego vio la gran espalda de Kabaji.

_Es inútil. Sólo será moverme en la dirección opuesta a él, y lo tendré detrás de mí en un instante._

Pero no tenía otra idea mejor.

Ann paró e inmediatamente giró hacia su izquierda y comenzó a correr. Como supuso, Kabaji se interpuso en su camino.

La cara inmutable de Kabaji la hizo fruncir el ceño con rabia, y volvió a intentarlo pasando de él, justo por su lado. Kabaji la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca para impedírselo. Forcejeó con él mientras exigía que la soltase, y entonces, le acercó la palma de su mano derecha en la cara del demonio, haciendo reaccionar un gran destello blanquecino. Kabaji gruñó, quejándose, y la soltó para llevar ambas manos a su rostro. Ann aprovechó para volver a correr con todas sus fuerzas, maldiciendo los pasillos de aquella mansión porque fueran tan endemoniadamente profundos, pareciendo interminables. Cuando divisó la puerta al fondo, la sonrisa esperanzadora que se formó en su rostro se vio apagándose en cuanto la puerta se abrió. Sus pies pararon y giraron su cuerpo para volver a escapar. No era Atobe, y por sus ropas supuso que eran el _personal_ de la mansión.

—¡Ey, espera!

No hizo caso, y luego escuchó órdenes entre ellos de ir a por ella. Ann sentía los sudores correr por su rostro y el corazón bombeándole con gran fuerza y rapidez, causa de la carrera y de la situación. Del deseo de no ser pillada y poder escapar.

_Pero es imposible que pueda conseguirlo._

De repente, una de las puertas se abrió mientras ella corría, haciéndola parar por el susto. Un chico de cabellos negros alborotados la miró con la misma sorpresa que ella. Luego vio a los hombres correr hacia ellos y percibió sus maldiciones en la lengua de aquella raza, la miró de nuevo y Ann dio un respingo. El chico se mordió los labios, y rápidamente decidió tomarla del brazo y tirar de ella.

Confundida, sólo dejó que él tirara de ella, dentro de una gran habitación que daba a otro largo pasillo, el cual se encontraba tenuemente iluminado por unas pequeñas lámparas a lo largo del mismo pasillo.

—¿¡…Quién eres!?

—¡Calla y corre!

Miró hacia atrás sin parar de correr y vio a aquellos hombres aún tras ellos. Al mirar de nuevo hacia delante se encontró con un gran agujero negro en la pared, y aquel chico tenía su brazo libre alzado hacia él.

_¿Acaso… lo ha hecho él?_

Parpadeó confusa e incrédula. No había notado nada raro en el chico, el que fuera un demonio fue descartado en el momento en que lo vio. ¿Era acaso un brujo? Era lo único que se le ocurría.

A medida que estaban más cerca, Ann cerró sus ojos y apartó la mirada por acto reflejo al traspasar el agujero negro junto con aquel joven, cerrándose tras ellos y dejando al servicio de Atobe incapacitados de poder perseguirlos por más tiempo.

-

-

Abrió sus ojos al sentir la suave brisa ondearle las ropas, y con sorpresa, se fue despegando de la figura masculina mientras observaba con incredulidad y curiosidad el lugar donde estaban. Su ensimismamiento hizo que olvidara el hecho de su debilidad en su cuerpo, soltando las ropas de su sirviente para caminar con torpeza. Aquel lugar le atraía, y cuando tenía las intenciones de adentrarse a aquella especie de templo, Echizen lo impidió y la atrajo sin delicadeza con un empujoncito de su frente hacia atrás. Seguidamente, estiró su brazo y cerró los ojos. En silencio contempló de hito en hito la mano de Ryoma y el rostro de éste, el cual fruncía las cejas y podía entrever su mandíbula tensarse. De repente, donde parecía no haber nada, notó una leve lucecita, y luego ondas de agua que se creaban por el tacto de la mano masculina. Ryoma enseguida abrió los ojos y la arrastró con él traspasando aquello que desconoció de qué pudiera tratarse.

Parpadeó con estupefacción. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Es como si hubieran traspasado alguna barrera. Al girar para ver a Echizen, éste permanecía quieto con la respiración algo agitada. Acto seguido, comenzó a caminar dejándola atrás.

—Quédate ahí. —ordenó, habiendo notado que tenía intenciones de seguirle—. No tardaré.

Quería decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaban ahí?

Si aquel lugar debiera ser algo malo, a ella no le profería más que un sentimiento agradable. No sentía miedo. Ni siquiera le parecía tenebroso.

Agachó la cabeza y dejó que Ryoma se alejara. Pero no era su intención de quedarse ahí sola.

--

—…Cuando le hayáis puesto un solo dedo encima a Ann. —advirtió con rabia—. Te aseguro que de aquí no saldrás vivo.

Momoshiro apretó los dientes, sudoroso. Había cometido el error más estúpido, de ello, conllevó aquella profunda herida en su costado. Apretó su mano contra la herida ensangrentada y miró a aquel hombre pelirrojo expectante, intentando pensar qué hacer.

—No estoy aquí por ella. —dijo—. Tampoco… sé donde está.

Y recordar eso le irritaba.

Se había visto las caras con aquel corpulento hombre, Kabaji. Tampoco estaba solo y, mientras él se _entretenía_ con Kabaji, el resto se llevaron a Ann. Intentó impedirlo, pero el bajar la guardia de aquella manera, le hizo pagar las consecuencias.

Cuando volviera a ver a aquel gorila, le cobraría por lo sucedido.

—¿A qué has venido, entonces? —espetó.

—No eres… un Tachibana.

El hombre endureció la mirada, volviendo a apuntarle con aquella arma contra demonios.

—¿Y qué con eso? Los Tachibana han hecho mucho por mí, y… sólo queda Ann-chan. —bajó la mirada unos segundos, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¡Por Tachibana-san debo protegerla!

Momo sabía que eso no era lo único por lo que era tan protector con ella. Él era un humano normal, y seguro que, tratándose de Tachibana Kippei, hermano de Ann, le había enseñado varias cosas para defenderse contra los demonios. Como utilizar aquel arma, y sobre todo, cómo crear una barrera, pero siendo un humano, era algo débil. Como él mismo… y desgraciadamente, su amo.

—Bien por ti, pero como dije, no sé dónde está—repitió Momo.

—Claro, la tiene escondida tu amo, ¿verdad?

_De hecho, la _tuvo _escondida_.

—¿Dónde está…? —musitó—. ¿¡Dónde está!?

—…Te dije que---

—¡Tu amo! —interrumpió enfurecido—. ¿Envía a su lacayo para hacer el trabajo sucio? ¡Juro que cuando lo tenga delante, le haré suplicar! ¡Por Kamio Akira, que lo haré!

Sintió una ráfaga de viento mayor golpearle la espalda, y luego, agrandó más sus ojos al ver la presencia de su amo justo detrás de Kamio.

—Hazlo. —susurró rudamente y de manera siniestra en su coronilla.

Estaba seguro y había sentido el temor de Akira, quien su rostro se había vuelto pálido.

--

Con solo decir unas simples palabras, con solo cambiar el tono de su voz, hacía aparecer deliciosamente el miedo y el terror, sobre todo en un humano. Disfrutaba con ello, de llevar las riendas de la situación. Con diversión, notaba que Kamio intentaba maquinar algo para quitárselo de detrás suyo, sabía que si se descuidaba, podría acabar con él en cuestión de segundos. Para Ryoma, sería fácil con un humano.

Suspiró. Echó una mirada hacia Momoshiro, la bala no le había dado de lleno, pero tendría que revisarlo enseguida. Había varios tipos de balas contra demonios, unas eran comunes como las balas normales, y otras, aunque solo te hiriera en un brazo, la herida se expandiría por todo el cuerpo como si fuera veneno, y lo calcinaría, pudriría, podría ocurrir cualquier cosa.

—¿…Qué quieres? —balbuceó Kamio.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Ryoma giró la cabeza con rapidez, sintiendo una presencia familiar, pero no logró ver nada. Lo que menos necesitaba era más estorbo. Pero el solo mero pensamiento lo tensaba y lo inquietaba, llegando a cometer la mayor de las estupideces.

—¡Amo…!

Parpadeó y giró la cabeza, pero demasiado tarde. Kamio aprovechó para empujarlo y alejarse para apuntarle con el arma.

_Genial, de tal palo, tal astilla._

Suspiró aburrido.

—¿Un poco descuidado para ser un demonio de alta cuna, no? —gruñó Kamio—. Dime dónde la tienes.

—¿A quién?

Kamio apretó los dientes.

—¡A Ann!

—No la tengo. —dijo sin más—. Se la llevaron.

—¿Q-qué…? —parpadeó Kamio—. ¿Quién…? ¡Estás mintiendo!

Ryoma rodó los ojos, exasperado. Caminó hacia Momoshiro siendo seguido por el arma.

—¡Quieto!

—Eres molesto, ¿lo sabías? —bufó—. Tachibana ya no está conmigo. El _rey_ de los monos se la llevó.

Aunque sólo lo llamaba así Ryoma, con sólo decir _rey_ pudo entender de quién se trataba. Kamio agrandó los ojos y las manos que sujetaban el arma temblaron ligeramente, pero la sostuvo firmemente y no bajó la guardia, frunciendo más las cejas.

Lo observó y asomó una arrogante sonrisa.

—Y tratándose de ese tipo, puede que… ella ya _no_ esté aquí.

Ryoma sabía que estaba viva, Atobe no podía matarla ni aprovecharse en ese sentido con ella. Porque, si hacía lo primero, la Demon Zhella perdía todo su poder, si hacía lo segundo, además de ocurrir lo mismo, él perdería su vida. Y ambas cosas no dejaría que ocurriera. Además, su intención era picarlo, si Kamio sabía demasiado de los Tachibana, debe de sacar la conclusión de lo que supondría matar a Ann, siendo la última de su familia.

Sin embargo, la ira lo cegó y no pensó en nada más que apuntarle con intenciones de disparar definitivamente. Echizen se colocó frente Momoshiro y se concentró para conjurar algún hechizo para desviar la dirección de la bala cuando Kamio disparase. Cuando lo hizo y Ryoma estuvo preparado, un olor dulce le asaltó y un gritó lo alertó, agrandando sus ojos al ver a Ryuuzaki delante de él.

_¿Qué demonios…?_

—Ryuu… ¡Apártate!

Él podía con esa pistola si se lo proponía. No tendría todo su poder, sería un demonio casi inservible, pero no era del todo inútil. Pero si al momento en que disparaban aquella arma y alguien se colocaba delante de él de improvisto, sin haberlo sabido, entonces casi no podía darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Aquellas balas eran para contra los demonios, Ryuuzaki no era uno de ellos. Así como a los demonios no les haría ni un rasguño unas balas normales, a los humanos les hacía el mismo efecto las de contra demonios, es decir, ningún daño. Pero, en ese momento, en esos instantes… no podía dejar que la tocasen aquellas balas. Porque, aquello que Ryuuzaki poseía de él, hacía emanar poder demoníaco por su cuerpo pequeño, y las balas bien podrían dañarla como si fueran las normales. Incluso podían llegar a matarla.

--

Había visto lo que ocurría mientras estaba escondida. Escuchó lo que quería escuchar, e inconscientemente se había movido para colocarse delante de Ryoma para protegerlo de aquella arma.

_Esos… ojos dorados no eran normales._

Era un demonio… y ella ahora lo estaba protegiendo. Para Sakuno, él seguía siguiendo alguien en quien no podía confiar. Pero por alguna razón, Ryoma la había protegido alguna que otra vez. Eso le pareció. Pero no dejaba de ser de desconfianza.

Escuchó el disparo y acto seguido cerró los ojos, oyendo la voz de Echizen tras ella y luego la mano en su hombro para apartarla. Y entonces, creyendo que la lanzaría lejos, solo dejó su mano ahí, sin moverla. El viento sopló con más fuerza pero con suavidad contra ella. Al atreverse a abrir los ojos, vio una silueta de una mujer delante de ellos, con el cabello negro y largo. Podría afirmar que podría tratarse de aquella mujer que se atrevió a besarla si no fuera porque había diferencia de estaturas.

La mujer tenía un brazo alzado y había detenido el trayecto de la bala, haciéndola caer al poco rato al suelo. Luego hizo un grácil movimiento con la mano para desarmar a Kamio.

La mujer se colocó bien el cabello y se giró hacia ellos con un suspiro cansado. Sakuno agrandó los ojos al ver que era aquella chica que estaba junto al detective Kaidou. Sus verdosos ojos la observaron con seriedad, tal como la conoció. Antes que pudiera darle tiempo a decir algo, la leve presión de los dedos de Echizen en su hombro hizo que lo mirara extrañada.

—¿Echizen…-san?

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Ryoma cambió a uno más serio, notando como sus dorados ojos se movían algo inquietos en busca de algo, algo que aquella mujer también se había percatado. Sakuno se llevó ambas manos al pecho, asustada. No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, tampoco quiénes eran ellos. Porque al ver que esa chica había parado la bala con una mano y sin tocarla, también decía que no era alguien normal.

De repente, un dolor punzante comenzó a producirse en su pecho, el cual lo apretó con sus manos, su cuerpo se tensó y se convulsionó, llegando a notarlo Echizen.

—¿…Ryuuzaki?

Pudo echar una mirada hacia la joven de pelo negro, a quien había recordado el nombre, Riku. Sus largos cabellos se movían al compás del viento mientras su mirada verdosa coincidió con la suya, llegando a apartarla cuando Riku miró hacia el cielo negruzco que se creó. Y entonces, cuando todo parecía empeorar en aspecto del escenario, Kamio se atrevió a ir a por su arma para prepararse para lo peor. Sin embargo, sólo pudo tocarla. Alguien puso el pie sobre el arma, y con una leve presión, la destrozó con gran facilidad, por la mitad. Akira alzó la mirada temeroso, agrandando los ojos al ver a aquel odioso demonio narcisista.

—¡…Atobe! —exclamó con rabia Kamio. Pero sólo se ganó una sonrisa demasiado arrogante por su parte y, que lo hirieran con un rápido movimiento con su brazo, como si fuera una espada afilada.

Sakuno vio a Kamio rodar mientras se quejaba del dolor, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. Sin poder remediarlo, y recordando que él sabía sobre Ann, además de ser algo como parte de su familia, se alejó de los brazos de Echizen y se acercó con torpeza mientras no se quitaba la mano de su pecho, donde no había cesado aquel punzante dolor. Se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado y le tocó la espalda, con la otra mano libre en su pecho.

—¿Kamio-san, está bien? —preguntó preocupada, dando masajes a su espalda.

—No hay por qué preocuparse por una rata como esa. —comentó con superioridad Atobe, echándole el ojo a Sakuno—. Vaya, Echizen. Te veo después de tantos años, y te encuentro con esto.

Más su mirada se endureció cuando notó la presencia de Riku.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó rudamente Ryoma.

—Tal vez por la misma razón que tú. —respondió—. Ah, y gracias por aquel _regalo_.

Sakuno enseguida alzó la mirada hacia Atobe, sorprendida.

—Fuiste tú quien se la llevó.

—Pero fue todo tan fácil. —dijo con una fingida decepción.

Ahí pudo afirmar que hablaban de Ann. Sakuno suspiró hondo y reunió suficiente valor como para enfrentarse a alguien como aquel hombre. Otro hombre… que no era humano.

—¿Dó-dónde… está Tachibana-san…? —musitó.  
—¿Ah? —parpadeó Atobe al girarse hacia ella.

—¿Cómo está… Tachibana-san? ¿Dónde la tienes? —pudo articular mejor.

Atobe le regaló otra de sus divertidas sonrisas, como disfrutando de la situación.

—En un lugar mejor.

Kamio había reaccionado a duras penas, alzando la cabeza para encararle con ira.

—¡Maldito demonio asesino!

—Bueno, y qué demonio no lo es.

Atobe miró a Ryoma.

—Incluso él habrá tenido que matar alguna vez.

Echizen suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres un mentiroso.

Pero Atobe no le dio importancia. Ni le apartó la mirada, con sus ojos clavados en los dorados. Seguidamente, su sonrisa se fue volviendo más imponente y un aura rojiza lo rodeó. Sakuno observó como las manos de Atobe se convertían en garras, le salían colmillos demasiado largos, y sus orejas se veían algo más puntiagudas. En cambio, Ryoma sólo pudo hacerle rodear un aura dorada, y sus ojos resaltaban al color, viéndose incluso más brillantes.

Riku se había colocado a su lado sin dejar de observar a aquellos hombres, mirándola seguidamente de reojo.

—¿Por qué… está aquí? —preguntó confundida.

—Por ti.

Siguió con la mirada la de Riku, dando con Ryoma y Atobe, quienes sin darse cuenta comenzaron una batalla, haciéndola parpadear con horror. Veía a Ryoma con mucha desventaja. ¿Serían cosas suyas?

—Es débil. —murmuró Riku sin apartar la mirada de ellos. Seguidamente suspiró y meneó la cabeza— Tampoco durará demasiado.

—¿Echizen-san es… débil?

—Él no era así… —interrumpió la voz de Momoshiro—. Él no es así por que quiera serlo. Es parte de una maldita _broma _familiar.

Riku escuchó con atención, mirándolo de reojo con su total expresión neutral, observando de nuevo la lucha. Ryoma había sido lanzado contra el templo, destrozando parte de la pared que cayó sobre él.

Sakuno se alzó de repente. Su pecho dejó de dolerle por un instante. Veía a Atobe con aquel porte tan soberbio acercarse a Ryoma dispuesto a rematarlo. Como bien había dicho Riku, Atobe podría destrozarlo.

—_Él no es así por que quiera serlo._

Apretó levemente los labios, observando con demasiada tensión los sucesos. Lo veía injusto. Aunque, como había dicho Atobe, Ryoma seguramente habría matado anteriormente, pero… quería poder hacer algo. Devolverle el favor de las veces que la ha ayudado, aunque hubiera sido una obligación, o tal vez por conveniencia. Sus pies al instante se movieron solos y corrieron hasta volver a taparle el obstáculo al enemigo. Ambos demonios la miraron con sorpresa, sin habérselo esperado.

—¿C-cómo eres capaz… de enfrentarte a alguien quien no tiene… por completo su poder? —se atrevió Sakuno, alzando finalmente la mirada para verlo con decisión— ¡Es sucio!

Temblaba. Su cuerpo temblaba demasiado, tal vez por eso sentía la sonrisa burlona de Atobe, como si se riera de ella. Sakuno no pudo evitar bajar la mirada mientras apretaba los labios con fuerza, sintiendo sus ojos arder por las ganas de llorar, pero pudo aguantarse. Tenía miedo, y pensaba que había sido una estúpida por haberse entrometido, y sobre todo, haberle dicho eso.

—Eres un poco pesada. —se escuchó detrás de ella.

Ryoma se había levantado, sacudido las ropas y apartado algo de sangre que caía por la comisura de sus labios. Se colocó más a su espalda, mirando a Atobe. Sakuno se estremeció, pero no miró hacia atrás. Luego, volvió a sentir su mano en su hombro.

—Pero, tiene razón. —dijo para sorpresa de Sakuno, y apretó más sus dedos en su hombro—. ¿Vamos a igualarlo, Ryuuzaki?

—¿Eh?

De repente, algo cálido la envolvió, que la hizo sentir que flotaba. Y de nuevo, se llevó las manos a su pecho al sentir que le quemaba. Nada molesto, al menos por ahora. Ryoma sólo la tocaba del hombro, y pudo hacer reaccionar algo en ella. Cuando lo miró, sus ojos eran más tenebrosos, su entrecejo se frunció demasiado, y su rostro se oscureció sin hacer desaparecer el brillo dorado de sus ojos, por lo que aquella apariencia hizo que tuviera que volver el rostro hacia Atobe.

—_Kirsha._

--

Momoshiro observó incrédulo, intentando poder levantarse a duras penas, y sin conseguirlo. No le gustaba nada lo que estaba viendo. El hecho que _utilizara_ a Ryuuzaki como portador de poder no conllevaba nada bueno. Más porque se trataba del cuerpo de una humana, del cual si se abusaba demasiado, podría sobre esforzarla. Teniendo tanto poder demoníaco en su interior, podría llegar hasta matarla. Y eso no beneficiaba nada a ninguno de los dos.

—¡…Amo! —gritó.

Pero, por desgracia y habiéndoselo imaginado, no fue escuchado.

-

* * *

Y aquí acaba, si tenéis alguna pregunta, id a nuestro LJ, a través de nuestro profile.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo ~


	10. Huida

**Otro capítulo más.**

**Capítulo Diez: **_Huida._

El aire libre le pareció pura delicia mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Entraba y salía y nunca estar en el exterior de un lugar le había parecido más maravilloso que ahora. Todavía sentía la sangre bullirle por las venas con frenesí en su pura necesidad de excitación.

Apoyando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, jadeó, intentando recuperarse. Por mucho que le gustara el sentimiento de excitación, el cansancio lo odiaba y necesitaba poner muchas cosas en orden antes de empezar a atar cabos. Como por ejemplo: ¿Quién demonios era su salvador?

Se giró hacia la figura masculina. Un joven que le sonaba tremendamente, especialmente, mientras que se frotaba los húmedos cabellos y respiraba un siseo. Era claro que algo raro había. Nadie abría agujeros en las paredes si no tenía nada que ver con el mundo demoniaco, brujería o cualquier otra cosa. Ella era una sacerdotisa y no podía hacerlo. Si no, ¡Ja! ¡Atobe Keigo no la vería nunca más en pintura! ¡No la habría manoseado ni se habría tenido que romper los cascos intentando escapar de ese mamut de guardián que tenía!

—Uff… por los pelos. Oye, estás…

El chico no terminó la pregunta, retrocediendo cuando sus ojos se encontraron, maldiciendo entre dientes y dando una patada a la pared tras ellos.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Por qué demonios tenías que ser tú? ¡Joder, mi día empeora cada vez más!

Arqueó una ceja, moviéndose la ropa para que le entrara aire donde le cubría. Aquello, por muy furioso que sonara, era claramente una ofensa. Aunque no había tenido un trato mejor, por lo menos éste no la manoseaba terriblemente como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

—Sé que no soy una adonis, pero de ahí a resultar un empeoramiento de tu día, es demasiado— se defendió. Un músculo de la cara del chico se crispó.

—Joder, ¿Es que no me reconoces? Deberías de estar odiándome y deseando matarme ahora mismo— reprendió con inquieto vaivén.

—Perdona que te agradezca salvarme la vida en vez de apedrearte— reprochó, humedeciéndose los labios—. Esos tíos…

—Eran demonios. Querían… Querían la joya, ¿verdad? Joder, joder…— el chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza— ¿Por qué de todos los demonios tenía que ser Atobe Keigo? Aunque claro, no es peor que mi jefe… Ah, probablemente no sepas de qué estoy hablando, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo que tenías entre tus manos…

Levantó las cejas con sorpresa, comenzando a atar cabos.

—Trabajas para demonios— era más bien una afirmación que una pregunta, así que continuó sin darle tiempo a contestar—, y pese a eso, me has salvado de esos otros demonios. Parece que… me conoces.

—Bueno, solo estaba cotilleando— aclaró algo avergonzado— nada más. Y en cuanto a lo de conocerte… digamos que de pasada. No creí que te metieras en líos por mi culpa. Aunque cuando escuché hablar a Ryuzaki sobre ti…

Dio un salto hacia él, sujetándole de los codos. El chico se estremeció, empotrándose contra la pared de espaldas al tenerla tan cerca. Un leve movimiento de color en su cabello la hizo estremecerse.

—Has… ¿has dicho Ryuzaki? ¿La conoces? ¿Está bien? — atropelló a preguntas.

—Bueno, es mi compañera de clases en la universidad— respondió algo aturdido, tosiendo y desviando la mirada— y bien, no sé si estará. La última vez que la vi, estaba siendo atacada por humanos modificados.

Puso los ojos en blanco, aterrorizada.

—Oh, dios mío— Exclamó, ignorando el ceño fruncido que se le formó al chico— Tengo que buscarla. Debo de… ayudarla. Es tan frágil. Y esos tipos que están con ella… son también… demonios.

El moreno frunció el ceño, pareciendo recordar algo y asintiendo. La sujetó ligeramente del mentón, sonriéndole con cierta malicia.

—Podría llevarte con ellos, pero me temo que eso sería exponerte. ¿Tienes idea de con quién debe de estar enfrentándose? ¿Sabes a quién tendrá que darle explicaciones? Al mismo que te tenía cautiva.

Y eso era terrible. Se humedeció los labios, estrujándose con nerviosismo las manos. Era irritante no poder hacer nada. SI al menos tuviera la joya… quizás podría hacer algo. ¿No era una sacerdotisa de tremenda fama como lo fue su hermano? ¿Por qué no podía ayudar a una inocente chica? Además, estaba ese demonio que no conseguía ver claramente su forma. Si ese tipo lograba tener su verdadera forma, ¿qué sería lo que haría con Ryuzaki?

Los demonios eran seres horribles, capaces de hacer cualquier cosa que necesitaran. Y como fuera. Después… oh, sí, después podían hacer cualquier cosa terrible. Generalmente, cuando se trataban de mujeres, le había dicho una vez su hermano, las violaban y destrozaban para comerse sus vísceras o peor, su corazón. A algunas vírgenes únicamente las desmembraban para conseguir su corazón puro y su himen. Un manjar delicioso y escasamente posible de encontrar. Otros, podían vendérselas a brujas. Y sinceramente, no quería saber nada de esas.

Se removió inquieta, a través del callejón en el que se habían escondido, intentando encontrar la manera correcta que podría ayudar a Ryuzaki. La chica se había mostrado tan confiada que no dudaba en que otra persona se aprovechara de forma maligna sus intenciones. Porque Sakuno era capaz de ayudar a cualquiera, sin importarle quien fuera. Era capaz de tirarse en medio de un combate entre demonios sin siquiera preocuparse de sí misma. Simplemente porque tenía ese don: ayudar a quien fuera.

No dudaba en que ese sujeto de forma indescifrable la usara para cualquier cosa.

—Oye, que lo siento, ¿Eh? Si llego a saber que era algo tan importante, ni lo toco.

Giró los ojos hacia él, preguntándose de qué hablaba. Lo vio sacar una gorra, ponérsela sobre la cabeza, meter las manos en los bolsillos y todo encajó. No tardó en golpearle en el pecho. Y hasta se atrevió a darle un punta pie en la pierna izquierda, lo cual ocasionó una tremenda reacción.

Que él la sujetara de las manos, empujándola con su cuerpo, reteniéndola contra la pared. Una terrible energía animal comenzó a rodearle. Unos ojos intercalados a rojo, el pelo blanqueándose. La boca semiabierta en la muestra de unos pequeños colmillos. Después, movió la cabeza negativamente, inclinándose contra su hombro, jadeando.

—No me enfurezcas— demandó— aunque no sea capaz de pelear contra un demonio, a un humano sí soy capaz de hacerle daño.

—Eres un… semidemonio— balbuceó, sorprendida. Era la primera vez que veía uno. Y no tenía forma extraña. Era tan trasparente como parecía—. ¿Por qué?

—Digamos que mi madre era una de las muchas sirvientas humanas de un demonio de bajo rango, pero adinerado. Una violación, un secreto, una huida y un destierro. Punto y final. Comieron perdices y fueron felices— añadió, lacónico. Ann no preguntó. Ni preguntaría—. En fin, el caso es que no es delito robar a un ladrón.

Aquello le dio ganas de reírse si realmente hubiera sido el momento, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue poner los ojos blanco y sentir deseos de gritar. Era estúpido que un ladrón se dejara robar.

—Y, ¿quién fue? — preguntó roncamente. Él negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No llegué a verle claramente. Solo sé que es pelirrojo e hiperactivo. Nada más.

—No conozco a nadie así— declaró tras tanto pensar—. Es difícil. Hay muchos pelirrojos en el mundo. Más de lo que creen y la mitad de ellos son hiperactivos. ¿No tienes una mejor pista?

Sabía que Atobe también la quería. Que era por esa razón por la que la mantenía viva. Pero ahora, que estaba libre y era más consciente de las cosas, se preguntó si tenerla entre sus manos serviría para algo. La Demon Zhella era una piedra peligrosa. Si un demonio se apoderaba de ella, ¿qué era lo que pasaría realmente?

Se dio golpecitos en la cabeza, intentando recordar las muchas cosas que su hermano le había inculcado sobre los demonios, pero lo único que conseguía era imaginárselo tirado en el suelo, agonizando mientras le entrega la Demon zhella. Aquello la mareó.

El chico la sujetó entre sus fuertes brazos, parpadeando preocupando al verla.

—Lo siento. Solo recordé algo demasiado triste— se excusó. Él asintió, sujetándola contra sí mismo.

—Sujétate— le ordenó.

No comprendió la razón hasta que se encontraban en el aire. Sus pies se movían sin lograr dar pie y era lógico. Quince metros de alturas era para tener en cuenta. Su salvador la sujetaba con firmeza de las caderas, mirando hacia el suelo con el ceño fruncido. Sus cabellos blancos completamente y su piel ligeramente oscurecida por rojez. Y no era de vergüenza.

Debajo de ellos, logró atisbar una figura que pateaba algo que comenzó a subir hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Un bidón. El chico logró esquivarlo, maldecir y moverse- como fuera que lo hicieran los demonios- hacia un costado, comenzando a saltar de tejado en tejado, sin dejarle tocar el suelo con los pies en ningún momento. Después, cuando creía que estaba a punto de chocar contra una pared, esta desapareció en una especie de brillante luz. Después, su espalda caía sobre las cómodas telas de una cama.

Los ojos del muchacho se clavaron en los suyos con serenidad, hasta que un ligero sonrojo le hizo incorporarse de ella y apartarse.

—Me he trasladado a otro lugar. Un hotel. Tendremos que escondernos aquí hasta que dejen de buscarte.

Se dejó caer sobre un sofá beige y suspiró, posando una mano en su frente. Sudaba y movía las piernas frenéticamente. Sus cabellos habían recuperado nuevamente su color y su piel parecía demasiado pálida.

—Ser un semidemonio debe de ser duro— susurró, usando sus manos como sujeción, sin levantarse si quiera, tan solo lo suficiente para poder verle—. ¿Cómo te llamas? Me has salvado y todavía no conozco tu nombre.

Una sonrisa cansada le cruzó el rostro. Apartó la mano y la miró de reojo.

—Un ladrón nunca da su verdadero nombre— se burló. Ella sonrió, sentándose sobre sus rodillas, acariciando las cómodas sábanas, aliviadas por el tacto.

—Sí, bueno. Supongo que eso es cierto. Pero espero que como disculpa por tu robo, me lo digas.

Él arqueó una ceja, ahogando una carcajada.

—Kirihara Akaya.

Agradeciéndoselo con una sonrisa, dio un salto hasta el suelo. Pateó los zapatos para poder quitárselos y sintió el pelo de la moqueta luchar contra sus pies. Gimió aliviada. Un poco más con esos demonios y nunca hubiera podido volver a sentir esas pequeñas cosas. Miró hacia el baño y se humedeció los labios.

—Dios, amaría poder darme una ducha. Esos tipos… ni siquiera me dejaron ir al servicio.

—Era una mentira— replicó Kirihara arqueando más notablemente la ceja— se te notó. Hasta yo sentía que era imposible que ese mono guardián te dejara ir. Lástima que fuera tonto. Tuve mi oportunidad. Si quieres ducharte, adelante. No miraré.

Esa promesa la hizo lanzarse. Giró sobre sus desnudos pies y casi voló hasta el cuarto de baño. Nadie sabía realmente lo maravilloso que era un cuarto de baño hasta que se veía cerca de no volver a utilizar uno. Cuando el agua corriente comenzó a correr a través del grifo de la ducha, gimió nuevamente y comenzó a pelearse con la húmeda y sudada ropa.

Pero algo la hizo detenerse. El espejo en la pared.

Su cuerpo pálido, completamente desnudo ante sus ojos. Delgado y esterilizado. De piernas largas y pequeños senos que parecían tentados a caer hacia su vientre. De rosados pezones. Y debajo, justo sobre su ombligo, descendiendo hacia el bello de su sexo, una marca. Una tremenda A rosada, de tonalidad más fuerte a la que debiera de tener su tono de piel.

Aquel maldecido la había marcado. Como suya.

De pura rabia, gritó. La puerta se abrió a fuerza bruta y un sorprendido Kirihara, clavó la mirada sobre ella, deteniéndose justo ahí, donde la marca se mostraba más brillante que antes.

—Mierda… joder, Tachibana…

--

Atobe desvió la mirada hacia un costado, esbozando una sonrisa que no escondía otra cosa más que furia. Con los enormes puños apretados y sintiendo claros deseos de asesinar a cualquier persona. Fuera quien fuera. Y ellos estaban en su mira. Porque estaban en medio de una batalla, por mucho que le pareciera extraño y porque sí, estaba sintiendo que su cuerpo le dolía, el estómago se le revolvía con unas terribles ganas de arquearse y vomitar, aunque lo hiciera en los pies de Echizen. Lo peor de todo, es que el calor de su pecho comenzaba a expandirse cada vez más.

Echizen la sostenía con firmeza contra él, clavándole su musculatura con firmeza. Algo que irremediablemente podría hacerla sonrojar, sino fuera por cómo se sentía. Cada vez más y más caliente. El calor se extendía por completo, quemándole las articulaciones. Ni siquiera el rostro aterrador del demonio podría hacerle evitar que le doliera.

Pero repentinamente, aquello cesó.

Ryoma parpadeó, bajando la mirada hasta ella y arqueando una ceja hacia arriba.

—………

El silencio la aturdió. La aturdió tanto que sintió como necesitaba ser más sujeta por él. Ni siquiera creía tener fuerzas para poder defenderse cuando le puso cuatro dedos entre sus senos y presionó, como si tuviera un botón ahí que activara su fuerza. Pero no pasó nada. Nada cambio. Solo que el cansancio aumentaba.

Una manta oscura se entrometió en la batalla y Echizen, chasqueando la lengua, asintió.

—Señor…

Ahora comprendió. La sombra que parecía una manta era el sirviente de este sujeto. Y sí, estaban poniendo pies en pólvora. En pocas palabras: Huyendo. Solo la risotada de Atobe los siguió mientras nuevamente eran invadidos por el traslado y apareciendo en la habitación de su sirviente.

Sin el menor de los cuidados, la lanzó contra la cama y a continuación, golpeó la pared más cercana con un puño mientras que el sirviente parecía estar temblando, aguantándose de la risa. Sin embargo, otras risas sí invadieron la habitación. Justo cuando estaba comenzando a quedarse dormida, reconoció la figura de la misma mujer que había robado su primer beso.

--

Estaba cabreado. Muchísimo. Nunca pensó que tendría que huir con el rabo entre las patas por no tener sus poderes cuando se enfrentaba ni más ni menos que con Atobe, el cual pareció tener un momento de dejavú y se despistó lo suficiente como para poder marcharse antes de que el asunto fuera a más.

Y eso, reconociéndolo, era una patada en las mismas pelotas. Su orgullo pateado por una retirada vergonzosa por culpa de esa maldita… humana. Aunque en realidad no era culpa de ella, sino de su viejo y de la persona con la que hiciera el maldito trato. Pero igualmente, no podía evitar sentir en esos momentos mucho odio hacia ella. Era un demonio de alta cuna que salía por jarras para poder sobrevivir. Diablos, si no hubiera perdido sus poderes, no tendría que haberlo hecho y Atobe ahora estaría escupiendo sangre contra sus zapatos.

Sin embargo, lo único que podía haberle hecho había sido enfurecer y que se riera de su cobardía.

Lo que menos necesitaba era ver a su cuñada riéndose de él y como su hermano le reprendía por haber tirado de cualquier manera a Ryuzaki, catalogando a los humanos como seres "débiles y fáciles de romper". A él le estaba dando igual ahora, porque lo único que quería era matarla. Pero con ello no conseguiría sus poderes, sino, ya lo habría hecho desde el primer momento.

Karin se teletransportó hasta el costado de Ryuzaki, portando un papel entre sus manos. Lo miró de reojo y lo ocultó dentro de su escote.

—Pervertido— lo catalogó. Desvió la mirada porque sabía que le iba a soltar algo rudo que obligaría a su hermano a entrometerse. Solo mostró los colmillos.

Retrocedió hasta su sillón predilecto, dejándose caer. Momoshiro se removió hasta él, quedándose como un perro agazapado a su izquierda.

—Amo, es normal que esto haya pasado. Sus poderes y una humana igual a fracaso total. Si hubiera seguido… Ella habría reventado y sus poderes estarían volando por el hemisferio, usted clausurado en esa forma humana y…

Emitió un gruñido. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder estremecer a su siervo y hacer que se apartara.

Un batir de alas interrumpió su rumiar. Tezuka se acercó lo suficiente, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tachibana ha escapado.

Giró los ojos hacia él, aburrido. Tachibana no era algo que le interesaba precisamente en ese momento. Estaba demasiado mosqueado como para pensar en ser un samaritano. Momoshiro se estremeció a su lado, poniéndose en pie. Tezuka arqueó una ceja y el demonio retrocedió, girando la cabeza hacia él.

—Amo— nombró inquieto. Lo ignoró— amo… amo, por favor— rogó.

Gruñó, frotándose los cabellos. Tezuka se mostró aburrido, todavía más que él. Al fin y al cabo, a ese angelushen solo le importaba proteger a Ryuzaki. Que hubiera encontrado a Tachibana debía de ser una casualidad. Y, en cierto modo, era su culpa que se hubieran llevado a Tachibana, ¿no? Pero es que acababa de huir del demonio que la había capturado porque no podía hacerle frente y Ryuzaki no le servía. Por mucho que su sirviente quisiera que hiciera algo, estaba realmente atado de manos.

—Yo podría ayudar— dejó caer su hermano, cruzándole una sonrisa el rostro.

Aquello era mala idea. Muy mala. Porque deberle un favor a su hermano era peor que estar sentado tomando el té con la bella durmiente del infierno. Momoshiro giró la cabeza nuevamente hacia él, suplicándole con la mirada. Aquello le hizo estremecerse. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su sirviente? ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan preocupado por Tachibana?

—Fue por mi culpa que la secuestraran— aclaró Takeshi como si le hubiera leído la mente—, por eso, no puedo permitir que le pase cualquier cosa. Amo, déjeme aceptar la ayuda de Ryoga.

Los ojos de su hermano brillaron, se humedeció los labios, sin poder esconder sus instintos de demonio. Por mucho que fingiera una sonrisa angelical cuando estaba en su modo normal, en realidad era uno de los demonios más asquerosamente crueles que había. Cederle a su sirviente por un tiempo, le iba a resultar bastante doloroso para Momoshiro. Si Ryoga no hacía nada, estaba seguro de Karin sí.

Miró de reojo a la bruja, que se encontraba inclinada sobre el cuerpo de Ryuzaki, palpándole entre los senos, justo donde él había presionado para accionar su poder. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar qué estaba haciendo, se encontraba ante ella, empujándola con una mano hacia atrás y mostrándole los dientes. Karin guiñó los ojos hasta sonreír con malicia.

—Oh, macho dominante— canturreó.

Siseó, girando la cabeza para poder observar a la chica. El sujetador se encontraba colgando por debajo de la ropa y la camiseta que llevaba no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación. Volviendo a gruñir, la cubrió con una sábana que hizo aparecer. No podía dejarla más tiempo con Karin. No era un macho dominante como lo catalogaba, es que Karin era una maldita bruja y por mucho que fuera su cuñada, no podía fiarse de ella.

—Bueno, ¿y bien? — se interesó Ryoga, cruzándose de brazos.

No se había movido pese al acto de amenaza que había hecho contra su mujer, aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba listo para la acción si realmente tenía que hacerlo. En su trasero colgaba una pequeña cola oscura, larga que se enrollaba en su pierna izquierda, subiendo y descendiendo. Un felino que esperaba el ataque. Oh, perfecto. Era la situación que más esperaba para joderle el momento. Si tuviera sus poderes, no tendría que estar soportando tremendo estrés.

—Fuera— gruñó.

Su sirviente y Ryoga desaparecieron. Karin lo miró por un momento, sonriendo con malicia antes de desaparecer también, mientras él, se dejaba caer hacia atrás en el colchón, teniendo a la chica durmiendo a su costado. Giró la cabeza hacia ella y maldijo, por no poder sacarle rápidamente lo que necesitaba.

Le puso una mano sobre la frente.

—_Ittarshe_— susurró.

El traslado sucedió. De su cama aparecieron en la cama de la chica. Se incorporó, sentándose sobre el filo de la cama y frotándose el rostro con ambas manos. Estando en ese cuerpo podía estar perfectamente agotado y no era nada raro. Había hecho un tremendo esfuerzo para nada. Había gastado tontamente energía. Si al menos hubiera podido herir a Atobe…

Se levantó, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar por completo y protestar con dolor. Los humanos no lograban resistir lo suficiente y él ahora tenía ese estúpido recipiente. Dio un paso, lento y pesado.

Las paredes y el suelo comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente. Un giro de demasiada rapidez lo hizo estremecerse, caer de rodillas y estar cerca de vaciar lo que tuviera en su estomago. Lo resistió, pero su pecho golpeó el suelo con fuerza. El ruido no parecía haber sido escuchado por nadie y lanzando un gemido de dolor al intentar levantarse, sintió unos pies rozarle los tobillos. Cuando miró de reojo, maldijo, logrando únicamente dar la vuelta para quedar boca arriba.

La muchacha le miraba con ojos como platos, humedeciéndose los labios porque parecía no saber bien qué debía de hacer. En un intento de acercarse a él, tropezó, cayendo sobre su cuerpo. El golpe llegó, doliéndole por completo cada parte de su entumecido cuerpo.

Ah, genial. Lo que le hacía falta ahora: Tener a una débil mujer humana tendida sobre su cuerpo, con las piernas abiertas sobre su cintura y el rostro demasiado cerca.

--

Momoshiro siseó cuando sintió el dolor en la herida. La bruja se encontraba inclinada sobre esta, supuestamente curándosela. Casi jadeó aliviado cuando realmente esta se cerró y pudo moverse con naturalidad. Ahora le debía un favor a una bruja y estaba bajo las órdenes del hermano mayor de su amo hasta que encontraran a Tachibana.

Cuando Tezuka había dicho que la encontró, no pudo evitar comportarse como si fuera un cachorro. Necesitaba ayudarla porque era su culpabilidad. Eso de que los demonios no tenían conciencia, era mentira. Al menos, él la tenía. Aunque no descartaba la posibilidad que tuviera que ver con ser un sirviente.

Según las indicaciones, la habían visto por última vez acompañada de un humano en uno de los callejones de la ciudad. La idea de que un humano se estuviera comportando como un caballero falso que después se encargaría de ella de la forma en que los demonios solían encargarse… le revolvió el cuerpo. Sintió deseos de matar y hasta que no sintió la mano de Echizen mayor sobre su hombro, mirándole perplejo, no fue consciente de que estaba sacando más poder del que debería.

—Vaya, parece que alguien ha encontrado un caramelo que no puede dejar— se mofó— pero deberás de tener cuidado. Sigues siendo un sirviente, te guste o no. Y ahora, estás bajo mi poder— le dedicó una suave sonrisa que ocultaba realmente una gota loca de diversión—. Es una chica hermosa, lo reconozco, y debe de estar deliciosa, pero; ¿crees que tu amo te dejará suicidarte por una humana? ¿Te ha dado esa orden?

Negó con la cabeza, taciturno. Esa orden no le había llegado. Estaba actuando según sus deseos y eso, era superar a su dueño. Ryoma no le perdonaría tal cosa. Y el castigo sería el más cruel hasta ahora, estaba seguro.

Se recuperó de su comportamiento y caminó tras ellos fielmente. Ryoga siempre mantenía una cercanía con la que era su mujer, asegurándose de vez en cuando de crear algún roce que la hiciera saltar y pelearse con él, riéndose cuando esto sucedía y besándola de improvisto. La bruja le maldecía y lo castigaba de alguna manera que no lograba comprender cómo lo soportaba, pero suponía que los demonios de alta cuna podían soportar muchas más cosas de lo que suponían los demás. Especialmente, si se trataba de su mujer.

Llegaron al callejón siguiendo las indicaciones. Un enorme bidón estaba destrozado sobre unos palés y había restos de un poco de carne quemada. Parecía la piel seca que expulsaban los humanos cuando tomaban demasiado el sol.

—Energía demoniaca. Al parecer, esa chica ha sido marcada— dedujo Ryoga—. Eso significa que su captor le hizo una marca por si escapaba. Es como lo que os hacen a vosotros.

Momoshiro asintió, intentando desviar de su mente cualquier recuerdo de su pasado. De evitar que las cicatrices le dolieran dolorosamente, hasta el punto de estar cerca de volverse loco. Era más peligroso cuando los recuerdos y el dolor se acentuaban. Solo su amo era capaz de detenerle y no tenía ganas de pelear con nadie que hubiera salvado a Tachibana en vez de darle un "gracias" silencioso.

—Igual con esto, podemos encontrarla— opinó, extendiéndole un trozo de piel recta. Ryoga asintió.

Pasó la mano por encima del trozo y giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario donde los restos de demonios se perdían.

—Por ahí— señaló.

Un hotel se entrometía en la línea de destino y cuando buscó la afirmación, estaba pálido. Ryoga emitió una risita ahogada.

—Si es un demonio, creo que lo pasará bastante mal. Lástima que la chica también se muera.

Gruñó como protesta y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar. Era fácil para él hacerse invisible a la visión de los demás, sin embargo, Karin y Ryoga parecían disfrutar con que todo el mundo los observara. Especialmente, a la chica, aunque amenazaba con gruñido a quien se acercaba demasiado con intenciones de tocarla, creyéndola, seguramente, una fantasía.

Pero nunca llegarían a la altura del hotel. Justo en la puerta, apareció la misma figura femenina que había estado presente cuando la batalla de su amo y de Atobe estaba sucediendo. A su lado, el mismo policía demoniaco, Kaidoh Kaoru. Por un instante, sintió algo frio en el aire y cuando se percató, ambas mujeres se estaban mirando atentamente, hasta que la agente chasqueó la lengua, descendió las escaleras y pasó entre ellos como si no fueran nada más que simple imaginación.

Sin embargo, Karin no se detuvo, la aferró rápidamente del cabello, reteniéndola contra sí misma. Ambas mejillas pegadas. La policía no se inmutó, simplemente esperó y después, se soltó con agilidad, continuando su caminar. Karin desapareció. Ryoga chasqueó la lengua y siseó.

—Nunca entenderé esta relación de hermanas. ¿Para qué nos escondimos entonces para que luego se comportaran así? — preguntó, caminando hacia el hotel. Kaidoh interrumpió su caminar— ¿No debería de estar preocupándose por ir en busca de la humana en vez de impedirnos entrar?

Kaidoh siseó por igual, girándose ligeramente.

—Ryuzaki, ¿Dónde está?

—A salvo— contestó, abriéndose paso. El policía le retuvo—. Apártate, serpiente.

Ryoga comenzó a reírse.

—Ustedes dos son divertidos. Y aunque me gustaría mucho ver cómo se empiezan a pelear— señaló el cielo, esbozando una sonrisa divertida— creo que no va a ser necesario entrar, porque ellos ya han salido.

Se giró hacia el lugar. Dos figuras. Unas alas negras y la visión de algo que no quería ver.

—Akaya… Kirihara— bramó, apretando los puños y echando a correr.

--

Riku se detuvo cerca de una fuente, sacando el papel del interior de su bolsillo. El estrecho pantalón negro crujió cuando se sentó para leerlo. El dolor de cabeza había aumentado ligeramente. Como siempre.

Abrió la nota y leyó las letras antes de plagarlo y levantar la mirada hasta el tejado frente a ella. La figura de la mujer era totalmente reconocible para ella. Se inclinó hacia atrás y levantó la mano como saludo. Entonces, ella desapareció.

—Ryuzaki— se dijo a sí misma—. Esa familia siempre igual…


	11. Regreso

Sentimos la tardanza, aquí está el capítulo once, que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

**Capítulo 11; **_Regreso_

-

Había observado cómo aquellos demonios se marchaban junto a la bruja y la humana. Y Atobe, aunque primero parecía orgulloso por su poder superior, cuando los demás desaparecieron su semblante cambió. Ni reparó en él cuando se disponía a marcharse. Y Kamio, recordando que Echizen había comentado que el _rey_ tenía presa a Ann, no podía dejar que Atobe se largase de rositas.

Se sentía débil por la herida causada por Atobe, pero pensaba que eso no tenía nada de importancia comparado con la situación de Ann, lo cual no quería ni pensar qué salvajadas le habrían hecho. Tratándose de demonios, cualquier atrocidad que se te pasase por la mente, no estarías muy mal encaminado.

Le dio tiempo de arrastrarse y tocar los zapatos del demonio antes que desapareciera. Y al instante, al abrir los ojos, se encontraba en unas especies de pasillos, paredes color marfil, cuadros aparentemente caros y el suelo cubierto por una alfombrilla de terciopelo rojizo.

Atobe había gruñido al ver que ciertas personas corrían de pasillo a pasillo y de habitación a habitación, en alguna búsqueda. Cuando se topó con un hombre grandote y con la cara cubierta por una capucha, Kamio tragó.

—…Kabaji —nombró Atobe con cierta molestia. Seguidamente se acercó a él y adentró su mano entre la capucha, buscando su cabeza.

Kamio permaneció al margen, con el corazón bombeándole con fuerza, y no por el miedo.

—…Maldito medio demonio —masculló el _rey_.

Tuvo que apartar un poco la mirada ante el castigo hacia su lacayo, estúpida costumbre de los amos maltratar a sus sirvientes. Es algo de las muchas cosas de los demonios que lo sacaba de quicio.

Seguidamente, escuchó una orden el idioma de los demonios y Kabaji desapareció con un leve asentimiento.

—Y… —dijo de pronto Atobe, girándose con una sonrisa cínica—, ¿has disfrutado del viaje?

Kamio hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse mientras se apoyaba en la pared, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes.

—¿Ann… ha escapado…? —balbuceó por el dolor de la herida.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Atobe guardó silencio de pronto con la mirada clavada en Kamio, se acarició la barbilla y asomó una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Qué miras…?

Lo vio acercarse y él trató de retroceder. Pero al dar el tercer paso hacia atrás, su brazo apoyado a la pared resbaló, y antes que tocara el suelo, Atobe lo tenía cogido por el cuello de su camiseta. Mirándolo fijamente con aquellos ojos demoníacos, con una sonrisa que lo hizo estremecer.

—Veamos si puedes servirme o no.

Kamio no escuchó nada más por su parte y él no abrió la boca. En cuanto Atobe comenzó a arrastrarlo, seguramente para encerrarlo en espera de decidir qué hacer con él, ahogó gemidos de dolor por semejante trato.

Pero aguantó. Pensó en Ann y en donde pudiera estar. Si había escapado sola o alguien la había sacado de ahí. Si fuera éste la causa, agradecería eternamente a la susodicha persona por ayudarla.

Lo que no sabía Kamio es que se trataba de un medio demonio. Porque aunque fuera más humano, seguía siendo un demonio después de todo.

-

-

Trató de mantener medianamente abiertos los ojos. Le pesaban demasiado los párpados, y es que se sentía terriblemente cansada. Fue por esto que, aún habiendo reconocido a la _persona_ que yacía bajo ella, no hizo nada por alejarse de él.

Por lo que pudo fijarse, Ryoma estaba igual o peor que ella, sino, no hubiera dejado que eso ocurriera. Porque sabía que él haría lo que fuera por no estar cerca suyo.

Luchó de nuevo porque sus ojos se mantuvieran abiertos, y entonces, cuando pudo hacer desaparecer por momentos aquella nubosidad que la impedía ver con claridad, parpadeó. De nuevo, lo contempló. Sintió además su aliento contra su rostro que la aturdió, y sus labios temblaron ligeramente cuando sus ojos se perdieron en los dorados de él.

Tenían algo atrayente, demasiado, que impedían que, una vez te quedabas mirándolos, no podías apartar la vista tan fácilmente. Y no era poder mágico, eso pensó. Aquella atracción era cosa de su mirada, y ese color tan inusual que poseía.

Sintió la respiración acompasada de Ryoma, cómo su pecho subía y bajaba en ello. También supo que Ryoma trataba, en vano, poder levantarse y que ella se apartara de su cuerpo. Sin embargo Sakuno tampoco podía, estaba muy centrada en sus ojos, y a la vez luchaba por no desvanecerse allí mismo.

—…Eres… un demonio —dijo a media voz.

Ryoma no dijo nada, dejando que tomara aquel silencio como una afirmación.

—Pensaba… que los demonios… no podían salir heridos.

Sakuno se atrevió a tocar su rostro con sus dedos temblorosos, por encima de las visibles heridas producidas por Atobe, aparentemente, nada graves.

—…No somos inmortales —replicó, torciendo el labio al sentir el contacto en su rostro. Volvió la cara, y ella apartó su mano.

—…C-claro.

Apretó ligeramente los ojos para volver a abrirlos y posarlos en él, pero, al haber girado el rostro, se topó con la imagen del cuello masculino. Cuando Ryoma tragó, vio el movimiento de su garganta, entonces, volvió a cerrar con fuerza los ojos, meneando la cabeza para despejarse.

Estaban en medio de la habitación, a los pies de la cama. Si seguían así, si se desplomaban ambos en esa posición y lugar, no podría impedir que alguien, posiblemente algún asistente de la casa, o tal vez su propia madre, los encontraran e hicieran pensar mal. No estaba segura qué haría su madre, porque era realmente enigmática y nunca pudo adivinar qué es lo que piensa en realidad.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y volvió a encontrarse con su mirada. Sakuno humedeció sus labios y no apartó ojo de él. La sensación y atracción de la última vez, cuando fue _acogida_ junto con Tachibana, regresó. La invadió una gran necesidad al bajar la mirada con sus ojos y toparlos con sus labios. Se preguntó si habían probado labios de otra mujer, y no se extrañaría si así hubiera sido.

Ryoma notó su ensimismamiento. Parpadeó débilmente y la observó. No se alertó cuando la vio un poco acercarse, pero al no detenerse, quedó perplejo. Y maldijo interiormente cuando no tenía fuerzas para detenerla.

—…Ryuuzaki.

Ni su voz pareció escuchar esta vez.

Sakuno fue cerrando poco a poco los ojos a cada lento acercamiento. Y Ryoma, pensando que aquello ocurriría, se quedó más estático si era posible, pero sólo, cuando salió de su perplejidad y tensión, sintió un leve roce en su barbilla, seguidamente, el cuerpo femenino le pareció más pesado sobre su cuerpo. Sakuno se había dormido.

Ryoma no supo qué pensar, pero su cuerpo se relajó acto seguido y respiró hondamente. Al sentir unas leves cosquillas en su mejilla, quiso apartarla un poco, pero su mano quedó inmóvil en su espalda. Y él no tardó en sentir más pesadez, cerrándosele los ojos.

--

Una figura femenina apareció entre las sombras de la habitación, la cual estaba a oscuras debido a la noche, caminando con gracia hacia ellos. Los observó con detenimiento y movió la cabeza negativamente.

Hasta ahora no tuvo oportunidad ni tiempo para verlo, pero ahora que pudo, le resultó un poco doloroso el panorama. Su hijo, que siempre ha sido un joven imponente, que sabía lo que hacía y que nunca, o casi nunca, hacía tales locuras que le pudieran traer algún mal, ahí estaba, tendido en el suelo con una humana sobre él. Herido y con las fuerzas totalmente agotadas.

Había discutido encima con su marido por lo que ha hecho sin consultarla. Ella pensaba que cada uno era tal como es. Si a su hijo no le interesaban las mujeres, ya llegaría el momento. Él estaba bien así, que viviera como le diera la gana.

Rinko suspiró pesadamente. Con solo ver a la humana, ya supo su papel en el problema.

Irradiaba un poder mágico y demoníaco, que podría ser detectado por cualquiera que poseyera poderes especiales. Demonios, brujos, ángeles.

Sabía que su hijo lo estaba pasando mal, con esto, odiaba más a su padre. Y ella lo comprendía. Nanjirou actuaba como le daba la gana. No le consultaba cuando iba a hacer alguna de las suyas, y es que, en esta ocasión era normal. La _travesura_ iba dirigida a su propio hijo. Por lo que Rinko se hubiera negado rotundamente.

Se agachó y tocó con suavidad el rostro de Ryoma, entornando los ojos. No podía dejarlo ahí. Y sabiendo lo cuán importante es lo que la humana poseía de él, a ella tampoco la dejaría tirada. Rinko tocó entonces el hombro de Ryoma y cerró los ojos, comenzando a realizar un conjuro de tele transportación.

—No te preocupes —susurró—. Todo saldrá bien, Ryoma.

En cuestión de segundos, los tres cuerpos desaparecieron de la mansión de los Ryuuzaki.

-

-

Había presentido que algo iba mal. Que la vida de Ryuuzaki estaba en peligro. Pero no lograba percibir dónde se encontraba exactamente, cosa muy extraña. Nunca ha tenido problemas para localizar a alguien, tal vez un poco más complicado a un humano porque no desprende ningún poder especial, pero Ryuuzaki poseía algo de Echizen, que desprendía un ligero poder demoníaco. Pero se tranquilizó a los minutos, mientras maquinaba cómo llegar donde Ryuuzaki, a la cual le habían asignado proteger. Podía sentir que estaba a salvo, y con Echizen. Por ello no se dirigió para verificarlo, y se quedó fijo en el edificio que tenía delante. Había llegado sin haberse dado cuenta durante su búsqueda. Según se había informado, era la biblioteca donde Ryuuzaki iba a menudo a tomar algún libro. Y si su memoria no fallaba, cerca de allí, había sido el primer ataque hacia la muchacha, de la cual él se tuvo que deshacer de unos demonios amorfos.

No teniendo nada más que hacer, mientras Ryuuzaki estuviera a salvo, se adentró a la biblioteca. Pasó al lado de un muchacho que barría la entrada, quien le dirigió una sutil reverencia de bienvenida.

Observó con curiosidad y aburrimiento el local, parándose en una estantería cualquiera, leyendo títulos y tocando el lomo de cada uno, con expresión neutral. Se había metido en la sección de ciencia ficción y de suspense. Había encontrado libros de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Agatha Christie, y muchos otros. No tenía ningún interés en alguno.

—¿Busca algo en concreto?

Tezuka guiñó lentamente los ojos y se giró hacia la voz femenina. Una muchacha joven de ojos y cabellos azulados lo observaba con una amable sonrisa, con engañosa inocencia, a su parecer.

—No, sólo estoy mirando.

—Ah, claro, claro.

No dijo nada más y la mujer prosiguió con su trabajo, colocando libros en sus estanterías, a su lado. Tezuka la observó de reojo con disimulo, había algo que lo aturdía, confundiéndolo. Tal vez fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero aquella sensación le era tremendamente familiar. Sintiéndose un mirón, volvió a centrarse en los libros, caminando a paso lento mientras leía cada uno de los títulos, esperando en vano que alguno le llamase la atención. Cuando tenía pensado en pasar a la siguiente estantería, alguien tropezó con él de improvisto.

—¡Ah, ah! —exclamó con fastidio—. ¡Lo olvidé, lo olvidé!

Vio a un chico pelirrojo la mar de inquieto e hiperactivo que no paraba de dar saltos de aquí allá con una caja en sus brazos.

—¿Todavía no lo has entregado? —regañó el joven que se encontró en la entrada—. ¡Te lo pedí hace una media hora, Kin-chan!

—¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! —se disculpó moviendo sus piernas inquietamente—. ¡Ahora mismo voy!

—¡Espera, espera!

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Shiraishi? ¡Tengo prisa!

Shiraishi le mandó una mirada indicándole que se callara, luego le pidió que mirara el interior de la caja por si, por algún despiste como es casual en Kintarou, se hubiera olvidado de algo, o tal vez, se hubiera equivocado de caja. Kintarou se agachó para dejar la caja en el suelo y mirar, entonces, algo brilló, algo que colgaba en su cuello. Tezuka agudizó la vista y luego agrandó los ojos, sonándole realmente estúpido. ¿Qué hacía un humano con algo así? O lo que es peor, y hasta humillante, ¿cómo pudo arrebatárselo a un demonio? Aunque precisamente se tratara de un medio demonio, un humano no tendría posibilidades contra él.

En silencio y alerta, observó al pelirrojo, esperando con impaciencia.

Shiraishi se agachó y examinó el contenido de la caja y asintió satisfecho, cerrando de nuevo la caja.

—Todo bien, Kin-chan.

Kintarou sonrió de oreja a oreja, cogiendo la caja sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, siendo además bastante pesada por los gruesos libros.

—¡Bien, hasta ahora entonces! —exclamó de nuevo Kintarou.

—Ten cuidado por el camino, me espero cualquier cosa de ti.

Kintarou se había girado dándole la espalda, y cuando le escuchó decir eso, hizo gestos con la boca, rodando los ojos, como si estuviera imitando a Shiraishi. Sin más, Kintarou abandonó la biblioteca en un trote. Cuando se hubo marchado, el local permaneció de nuevo en silencio. Tezuka estaba más serio si podía ser. Había entornado los ojos y echó una ligera mirada a los bibliotecarios. El hombre volvió a coger la escoba para proseguir con la limpieza. Pero, cuando se centró en la mujer, quien seguía colocando libros después de haber limpiado parte de la estantería, sintió la mirada azulada sobre él. Y al chocar con sus ojos castaños, la joven entornó los suyos y sonrió con cierta simpatía. Sin embargo, había algo siniestro en su mirada, lo cual no pudo apartar ojo de ella. En torno al azul de sus ojos vio, por unos instantes, tal vez segundos –lo que sería un parpadeo-, algo brillar. Como si del color azul hubiera pasado al dorado.

Entonces Tezuka comprendió. Sus ojos se abrieron en una ligera sorpresa, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos algo era mucho más importante. Retrocedió con lentitud hasta girarse sobre sus pies y marcharse de la biblioteca con el rostro ensombrecido.

Se sintió estúpido de pronto. Seguramente aquella mujer, como bruja que era, podía echar sobre sí misma algún tipo de hechizo para no ser descubierta, porque también tenía sangre de demonio, como Echizen Ryoma. Podría ser vista y detectada por otra bruja, porque, aunque la magia fuera débil, escasa, no serían ningún obstáculo para poder encontrarla. Y si él ha podido descubrirla, era porque la mujer se mostró adrede, y por su expresión, era como si se divirtiera con ello.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes, disipó aquellos pensamientos, y percibió enseguida la presencia y paradero de Kintarou. Justo cuando se adentraba en una casa de estilo tradicional japonesa, unas dos o tres calles más abajo desde la librería. Pudo averiguar fácilmente, sin necesidad de acercarse a la vivienda, que aquel pedido era normal, un hombre mayor que se podría considerar una rata de biblioteca. A pesar del rapapolvo que le estaba soltando a Kintarou, era un hombre tranquilo. Tan sólo el hecho que sus libros se hubieran retrasado, le hacía _justificar_ su mal humor. Vio al pelirrojo salir, y en la misma entrada, disculparse e inclinarse repetidas veces con una sonrisa nerviosa y con una mano detrás de su cabeza. El hombre había suspirado meneando la cabeza negativamente, y lo dejó marchar, seguro ansioso de empezar alguno de aquellos libros, los cuales, seguramente le durará poco tiempo.

—…No sé por qué siempre acabo haciendo yo los pedidos —se quejó Kintarou, bufando—. Siempre me llevo unos buenos sermones…

Kintarou volvió a suspirar, cansado. Cuando alzó la mirada, paró de golpe. Tezuka se había mostrado ante él, impasible, mirándolo fijamente. El pelirrojo retrocedió, mirándolo extrañado. Kintarou no le echó mucha cuenta, y echándole una breve mirada de desconfianza, pasó por su lado. Pero le agarró el brazo, haciendo que retrocediera de un salto hacia un lado, colocándose a la defensiva por instinto.

—¿Qué quieres, tío? —espetó.

Tezuka no se inmutó. Se giró lentamente hacia el pelirrojo y profundizó más la mirada. Kintarou fue retrocediendo, no apartando ojo de él, viendo cómo se acercaba con lentitud. Sintió la pared chocar con su espalda, y se colocó más alerta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —repitió. Tezuka se paró a pocos metros de él.

Su mano se coló entre los flequillos rojizos de Tooyama y asió su frente. Ignoró y logró sostenerlo ante los movimientos inquietos del chico, replicando desconcertado por su comportamiento. Al hacer desaparecer sus voces de su mente, comenzó a indagar en la de Kintarou, intentando averiguar el por qué tenía él la _Demon Zhella_. Pudo ver a Ryuuzaki en sus recuerdos, el cómo el pelirrojo la siguió instintivamente para una disculpa, y el cómo la chica deambulaba por las calles como sonámbula. Con ver la imagen de aquel anillo en su dedo, supo en seguida que era cosa de brujería, tal vez de la mujer de la librería. Tezuka frunció las cejas y miró al chico a los ojos. Había notado la reacción de la piedra hacia Ryuuzaki, desconocía por qué, pero sí tenía una ligera sospecha de que algo ocurría.

Retrocedió más en sus recuerdos y sólo encontró vagas imágenes. Kintarou corría alocadamente y tropezando con todo el mundo, disculpándose sólo a veces. Hasta que tropezó con alguien en concreto, le pidió perdón y siguió corriendo.

Tezuka parpadeó al ver que el pelirrojo se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano, frotándose la sien. Apartó su mano y retrocedió un paso. Había visto a Kirihara, y aquel _robo_ había sido tal y como le han comentado. Estúpido. Un simple choque, y Kintarou, sin querer, se había llevado la perla con él. Kintarou era, por lo tanto, el humano que le había _arrebatado_ la piedra al medio demonio.

—¿Qué… ha sido eso? —se quejó Kintarou, frotándose la cara—. Es como si… hubiera revivido días pasados.

Tezuka lo observó pensativo.

Aparentaba ser un humano normal y corriente. No sentía algún aura especial, pero había algo raro en él. Tal vez fuera algo diferente a los demás humanos, porque se percataba de cosas que otros no podrían, e incluso poseía un poder físico que se le hacía desconcertante.

Sin embargo, Tezuka se dijo a sí mismo que era un simple humano, y que podría hacerse con la piedra sin problemas. Y sin decir nada, acercó una mano hasta su cuello, donde tenía colgada la joya, pero parece que Kintarou, por puro reflejo e instinto, atrapó la gran manaza de Tezuka por la muñeca, mirándole desafiante.

—¡Así que un ladrón! —acusó el pelirrojo—. ¡Esto lo encontré yo, por lo tanto, hasta que su dueño no venga a reclamarlo, lo conservaré! Y estoy seguro que tú no eres el verdadero propietario.

El Angelushen se deshizo del agarre del pelirrojo y lo miró impasible. Aunque no se notara, aquello lo estaba irritando por dentro, el perder el tiempo con un humano cabezota.

Suspiró. No tendría otra. Conseguiría la _Demon Zhella_ costase lo que costase. Aunque tuviera que llevarse el alma de aquel _humano_.

-

-

Había sido extraño, aunque bastante vergonzoso. Muy vergonzoso.

Kirihara no había vuelto a abrir la boca desde lo sucedido, sólo simples palabras que eran necesarias. Ann lo miraba cada cierto tiempo por el rabillo del ojo, pero no comentaba nada.

Ahora sabía que él era un medio demonio, por lo tanto, tendrá aquella sangre que lo haría actuar como todo demonio ante una mujer humana. Pero él… era tan extraño. Cualquiera de su raza le hubiera importado poco, sin considerar el si la molestaba, o el siquiera pedir permiso para tocarla. Otro demonio como él, aunque fuera un medio demonio, se habría lanzado hacia ella. Akaya se había quedado perplejo con la mirada clavada en ella, había maldecido por lo bajo incesantes veces y, sorprendiéndola y a la vez invadiéndola un mayor temor, vio como la piel del joven se volvía de nuevo roja. Pero notando que sus cabellos seguían negros, comprendió que esa rojez esta vez se debía… ¿a la vergüenza?

Ella se había tapado con una toalla cercana, lanzando un ligero gritito. Kirihara reaccionó y se puso demasiado nervioso. Tanto que, al querer ayudarla a taparse –en vez de salir él del baño-, tropezó con sus mismos pies y cayó sobre ella, llevándose la cortina de la bañera al querer sujetarse.

Ann recordaba muy bien aquél momento, como si aun lo estuviera viviendo. Sintió miedo y mucha vergüenza, pero, aún teniendo a Akaya sobre ella, al verle disculparse repetidas veces y encima con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados al temer ver algo que no debiera –cosa que vio hace unos momentos-, le pareció incluso gracioso. O tal vez encantador. Tachibana había sonreído muy levemente, y tras taparse mejor con la toalla que se llevó consigo, se deslizó hacia atrás con cuidado y sin que el chico se percatara, quien no cesaba de disculparse.

—Ya está bien, Kirihara —dijo Ann después de incorporarse y atarse la toalla a su cuerpo—. Puedes abrir los ojos.

Akaya pareció dudar, pero los abrió. Se desconcertó al no verla bajó él, pero al levantar la cabeza, parpadeó un par de veces y se alzó del suelo casi con un salto, hacia atrás.

—Yo no quise… —balbuceó—. No pienses que…

Movió la cabeza con rapidez de lado a lado. Al escuchar la risita de Ann, la miró confuso.

—He dicho que está bien —sonrió—. Ya puedes salir, seguiré con…

Cuando Ann se había girado, Akaya la interrumpió con su voz antes que abriera el grifo de la bañera.

Seguidamente, había dicho que, lo primero en que sus ojos verdes se posaron, fue en aquella marca peculiar que, por un momento le hizo torcer el labio desaprobándolo, sabiendo de quien provenía. Pero luego al levantar la mirada y ver el panorama, su mente se nubló y no supo qué hacer. Nunca había estado en semejante situación. Tenía más sangre humana que demoníaca. Tal vez por eso no había tenido el descaro de acercarse sin pensarlo para tocarla y aprovecharse de ella hasta acabar devorándola. En realidad, había estado ocupado con los pequeños trabajos que le asignaban, trabajos que hacer en la Tierra por ellos. Por lo que, de estar con mujeres, muy pocas veces, por no decir nunca. Además, pensándolo bien, prefería alimentarse de comida típica de humanos.

Con aquella marca que Atobe hizo, sabría dónde estaría Ann. Lo extraño es que aún no hubieran sido encontrados. Tal vez cuando localizaban a la chica, él ya se estaba desplazando con ella y no llegaban a pillarlos. O quizás… espere de Tachibana alguna otra cosa.

Ann se sujetó mejor a la espalda de Kirihara, quien la llevaba a su espalda mientras se desplazaba por la ciudad con agilidad. Al principio pareció marearse por la gran altura, pero acabó por acostumbrarse. Había optado por disfrutar del fresco viento golpeándole la cara, e intentar no mirar hacia abajo, por supuesto. Kirihara no le había dicho la razón por la que se marcharon del hotel tan deprisa. Pensaba que se quedarían allí la noche, y ella lo agradecería tremendamente. Pero Akaya se puso de repente muy tenso y en alerta, le exigió que se preparara, aunque no le dio tiempo. Y ahí estaban, saltando de edificio a edificio. Ann ya se estaba cansando.

—¿Se trata de Atobe? —preguntó de repente.

Kirihara entornó los ojos. _En parte_, quiso decir. Si le decía que cierto demonio encapuchado estaba intentando dar con ella, pensaba que Tachibana iría con él. Y no es que le importase, Ann era alguien muy importante. Es cierto que se arrepentía de quitarle aquella perla de las manos, porque ahora se daba cuenta que estaba mucho más seguro con ella, y había simpatizado… en cierto modo con Ann, pero sus superiores tal vez quisieran verla. De todas formas, no la llevaría a menos que se lo pidieran. Y de momento, huiría y la escondería. No sabía por qué ese lacayo de Echizen también la buscaba. Había acudido a él varias veces siempre preguntando por la dichosa piedra, nunca por Tachibana, la cual, en aquellas veces, ya estaba en manos de Atobe. O eso creía.

Ann había resoplado aburrida por su silencio. Luego vio que el medio demonio descendía hacia un callejón, dejándola en el suelo. Por el largo viaje, se tambaleó una vez puso sus pies en tierra, sujetándose a la pared.

—¿Vamos a estar así mucho tiempo? —volvió a sus preguntas.

—Perdona, pero es necesario —respondió sin mirarla, más pendiente de mirar al exterior, pegado a la pared—. Aguanta un poco.

Ann chasqueó la lengua, se cruzó de brazos, y apoyó su espalda en la pared, con un mohín infantil. Se sentía como una cría. Como cuando su hermano la llevaba consigo sin decirle nada, y ella, aunque sabía que estaba protegiéndola, quería escuchar de su hermano qué es lo que estaba pasando, queriendo confirmar sus sospechas. Entonces, Kippei le respondía con una sonrisa que todo estaba bien, que aguardara un momento y que pronto acabaría todo.

_Entonces, él murió._ _Todo acabó para él._

Y la dejó sola al cuidado de Kamio Akira, el mejor amigo de su hermano, quien se notaba a leguas que estaba colado por ella. Era amable con ella, aunque un _poco_ sobre protector. Y en esos momentos, seguro que estará buscándola, culpándose por no haber estado pendiente, vigilándola. Cosa que agradecía que no hubiera hecho. Kamio era y siempre será un gran amigo, alguien muy importante para ella, pero no pensaba en él como lo hacía Kamio. Y seguramente que él lo sabía, sin embargo, no la ha dejado sola. Si ha acabado esa vez en manos de demonios, ha sido por una mentira piadosa, haciendo que la dejara a solas por unos minutos. Ahora Ann pensaba si había sido lo correcto, porque en esos días había ocurrido de todo. Perdió además la _Demon Zhella_, la cual hasta que no se encontró con Echizen, no supo ni su nombre y ni sus capacidades. ¿Kamio sabía del poder de aquella piedra? ¿Por eso no la dejaba ir sola a ningún sitio?

Se llevó una mano al pecho por instinto, donde siempre había estado la piedra regalada por su hermano. Apretó ligeramente sus dedos y lamentó por enésima vez la pérdida de la joya. Cerró los ojos e imágenes de su hermano, sus últimos momentos con ella, avivaron en su cabeza. Su corazón latía con fuerza, como si él aún estuviera vivo, junto a ella. Pero, cuando aquel momento llegó, su corazón se encogió y un nudo se creó en su estómago. Apretó los ojos un par de veces e hizo desaparecer a medio el escozor, evitando ponerse a llorar.

Kirihara estaba ocupado, vigilando los alrededores. Por lo que no pudo darse cuenta del estado de Ann, y mucho menos lo que vendría a continuación.

La joven, de repente, sintió un mal presentimiento. Uno que estaba segura que era certero, como bien podía asegurar que algo no andaba bien. El haberse acordado de Kamio, le había producido un sentimiento de incertidumbre. No sabía dónde se encontraba, si estaba bien o no. Porque sabía que él, ante su desaparición, iría en su busca, y no pararía hasta encontrarla.

—_Akira._

Ann se mordió el labio, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable sin saber por qué. Y extrañamente, su cabeza le hizo visualizar escenas que la aturdieron, escenas que pasaban con rapidez, primeramente borrosas, imposibles de saber qué eran, pero luego fue distinguiendo cada cosa… cada persona. De pronto, las imágenes acabaron, pero esa sensación siguió ahí, martirizándola, aumentando por lo visto hace unos momentos.

_N-no. No… no puedes hacerme esto. _

Volvió a sentir escozor en sus ojos, y se despegó de la pared. Sin importarle dónde estaría Akaya, caminó hacia el final del callejón. Mezclándose entre la gente que pasaban desconocedoras de lo que ocurría, y Ann avanzaba, aparentemente sin rumbo, con la mirada perdida.

Para cuando Akaya volvió a los segundos, no vio a Ann allí, y se horrorizó. Miró alarmado cada posible _salida_ de aquel estrecho callejón, pero al estar tan oscuro, se centró donde se veía a la gente, hacia donde solo la intensa luz penetraba por aquel oscuro lugar. Akaya no lo pensó dos veces y corrió para asomarse. Había mucha gente, maldijo por lo bajo y se obligó a mezclarse entre ellas a regañadientes. Alzó la cabeza y usó su mano como sombrilla, buscando a la muchacha con la mirada. Entonces, a lo lejos, vio una cabeza castaña, que al girarse hacia un lado para doblar la calle, pudo confirmar que se trataba de ella.

—¡Ey! —exclamó en vano.

Podría llamarla por su nombre, pero sería delatarse. Ann ya estaba en la mira de todos los demonios, y en aquel lugar había bastantes camuflados en cuerpos humanos. Así que sólo se limitó a intentar colarse entre el gentío con dificultad, preguntándose entre maldiciones por qué demonios había tanta gente aquel día por las calles.

Claro, estaban en el barrio de _Shibuya_, un lugar que siempre estaba abarrotado de gente. Se maldijo por haber ido a aquel lugar.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, pudo deshacerse de gran parte de molestia humana, suspirando. Entonces, detrás de él, sintió cierta presencia que no le agradó en absoluto.

—¡Ah, tú!

_Mierda, justo ahora._

Akaya lo miró unos momentos, y luego, sin decir nada, salió corriendo como le permitieron sus pies. No tenía tiempo para distraerse con aquel demonio. Momoshiro era otro del que huía, porque también buscaba a Ann. Como sospechaba, le perseguía, pasando entre personas sin el menor cuidado. Kirahara procuraba seguir el camino por donde hubiera ido Ann, aunque no fuera conveniente porque Momo lo siguiera, pero siempre puede tomar rápidamente a la chica y desaparecer ante sus narices.

Cuando llegó a la siguiente calle, en una plaza enorme, paró de repente, estupefacto. Akaya abrió sus labios ante la sorpresa, embobado. Pero seguidamente la cerró y miró los alrededores con seriedad, colocándose en guardia. Sentía miles de miradas peligrosas, anhelantes de conseguir lo que querían. Pusieron su mirada en Tachibana, la cual yacía en medio de la plaza, y sorprendentemente su cuerpo desprendía un brillo que crecía cada vez más.

—¿Pero… qué demonios?

Sintió a Momo detrás, quien se había quedado observando a Ann en la lejanía. En silencio. Luego, tuvo que volver la cara para observar la segunda presencia. Frunció las cejas e intentó recordar. Sabía que no se trataba de Echizen, entonces, debía de ser su hermano.

—Algo pasa —dijo Momoshiro—. Ann no está consciente de lo que hace.

—Parece que ese _rey_ resultó listo y todo, ¿eh? —sonrió Ryoga, rascándose distraídamente la cabeza, desinteresado.

—¿Qué estáis diciendo…?

Ryoga lo miró y le mandó una sonrisa presumida.

—Inconscientemente, Tachibana-chan está llamando a _Demon Zhella _—comentó observando a la joven—. Algo ha alterado sus sentimientos. Parece que Atobe supo cómo hacerla reaccionar, jugando tal vez sucio.

—Se nota la presencia de muchos demonios. Sienten deseos de ir a por ella, pero tienen miedo de su luz, porque cada vez es más grande —prosiguió Momo.

—Pero si… sigue haciendo eso, acabará por atraer a la joya, o hacer detectar su paradero. Entonces Atobe se adelantará y se apoderará de ella.

Kirihara quiso adelantarse por el silencio de ambos demonios, pero Ryoga lo paró posando una mano en su hombro. Akaya notó en la mirada de Ryoga una expresión de ligera sorpresa.

—Sí, tú puedes hacerlo.

—¿…Qué?

-

-

Se removió entre las sábanas y mantas, más atraída por la comodidad en donde se encontraba y por el aroma que desprendían las ropas, buscando su calor, acurrucándose como una niña. Había despertado pero seguía con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento. Aun cuando sabía que había dormido demasiado, no sentía ganas de levantarse. Sin embargo, algo la llevó a abrir los ojos, con lentitud, percatándose que, la habitación estaba sumida a una casi intensa oscuridad. Podía percibir algunos muebles, una ventana casi cubierta por unas cortinas. Ni siquiera penetraba alguna luz, y aquello la extrañó. Cuando recordó de repente lo ocurrido con Ryoma, se incorporó rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

Pasó su mirada por la habitación aunque casi no pudiera identificar nada, entonces, mientras observaba, se iba levantando de la mullida cama, y con curiosidad e inquietud se acercó a la ventana.

Sakuno tragó saliva, se frotó los ojos y volvió a mirar, por si aún no había despertado del todo. Sintió sus piernas flaquear y sus labios temblar. Aquel cielo… era extraño. Tenía unos colores tan vivos, entre rojizo y anaranjado, que parecía que estaba en llamas. Aún con aquellos colores, veía una oscuridad invadiendo las _calles_ que supuso que habría. Lo que la inquietaba eran aquellos puntos rojizos entre la oscuridad que podía divisar, haciéndola retroceder un poco al sentirse intimidada y observada.

Ya había comprendido que no se encontraba en su habitación… y tal vez, tampoco estaba en su mundo. Contempló de nuevo aquel cielo y no halló a la Luna, y obviamente, debido a la oscuridad que reinaba, no habría mucho menos el Sol. ¿Qué clase de lugar era ese?

Se giró sobre sus pies desnudos y, de nuevo, se fijó en la poquísima claridad que había en la habitación, preguntándose de dónde provenía. Entonces se fijó en la puerta del mismo cuarto que se encontraba medio abierta. Con un impulso y algo temerosa, decidió acercarse con cautela hacia ella, más por haber escuchado algunos murmullos al otro lado.

—Pensé que no podía regresar.

Sakuno agudizó el oído y escuchó con atención. Aquella voz la reconoció en seguida, era Ryoma.

—Es cierto —se escuchó esta vez una voz femenina—. Pero sería por tu propia mano, cosa que no podrías, como bien dices, por el poder que se te ha sido arrebatado _estúpidamente_ —concluyó aquella frase con dureza, pareciendo molesta al igual por lo ocurrido a Ryoma.

—¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

La mujer pareció sonreírle con cierto orgullo, como advirtiéndole con quién estaba hablando.

—Siempre lo supe —contestó al poco rato—. Sé que tu padre nunca habló conmigo de sus… planes. Porque sabe que nunca estaría de acuerdo con él, lo sabes. Pero, Ryoma, soy bruja, además de su mujer, y le conozco muy bien. Y… —sonrió más—, tú eres mi hijo.

Ryoma alzó una ceja inquisitivo.

—Una madre siempre podrá saber dónde y cómo está su hijo —aclaró con calma.

Ryoma no dijo nada y lanzó una breve mirada hacia la habitación donde estaría Sakuno, percibiendo que, tal vez, ella estaría despierta, pero no le importó el hecho que seguramente estuviera escuchando la conversación. Rinko sonrió al notarlo.

—Será un gran cambio de ambiente para ella, pero tendrá que acostumbrarse —dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo a su hijo.

—¿Qué…?

—Te he traído, Ryoma, para que te quedes, para siempre.

No es algo que no le desagradase a Ryoma, al contrario, es lo que deseaba. Volver a su casa, pero aún no estaba todo arreglado. Además, estaba la humana, ¿acaso pensaba hacer que se quedara también?

—La traje porque sentí que era ella la que, por error supongo, absorbió aquello que _perdiste_ —comentó pareciendo que le había leído la mente—. Siendo algo tan valioso para ti, no la dejé atrás. ¿Acaso debería haberlo hecho?

Aunque Ryoma no hubiera respondido, supo que había hecho bien en traerla. Ryoma había echado una rápida mirada a la estancia de nuevo. Ya había deducido que su madre se habría ido de casa por lo ocurrido respecto a él, aunque lo que realmente le extrañaba, era que no lo hubiera hecho mucho antes.

—Tu padre no tardará en darse cuenta que estás aquí.

Ryoma también lo supuso.

—Y no importa, es cierto —sonrió Rinko al ver la expresión desinteresada de su hijo—. Bien, Ryoma, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Él entornó los ojos y de nuevo miró hacia la habitación con expresión pensativa.

—…Lo pensaré.

Estaba de acuerdo de haber regresado a _casa_, pero las cosas… habían cambiado. Momoshiro seguía en el mundo humano, realizando aquella orden impuesta por él mismo. No iba a dejar que ese _rey_ se saliera con la suya, aunque fuese por un pedido de su sirviente, él tampoco podía dejar aquella piedra en malas manos, y menos, en las de Atobe.

Y en cuanto a Ryuuzaki, ya pensará qué hacer. Aún poseía algo suyo, y sólo había una manera de hacérselo devolver, pero esa idea aún la dejaba en muy segundo plano. Por que jamás había sentido algo parecido a la excitación, y por que tampoco iba a satisfacer a su padre. Y esto, era lo último que llegaría a hacer.

* * *

Todo irá cambiando a partir de ahora, supongo :)

Para dudas, id a nuestro Lj (livejournal), al cual podéis acceder a través de nuestro profile.

Saludos.


	12. Aliados

**Capítulo doce:** Aliados.

Kaidoh movió negativamente la cabeza mientras observaba la cámara que tenía ante sus ojos. Riku se encontraba a su lado y había fruncido del mismo modo el ceño. Era imposible de creer que un angelushen hubiera cometido un error como ese y que encima, hubiera sido gravado sin que se diera cuenta. Pero cuando descubrió qué era exactamente lo que Tezuka miraba con tanta atención, lo comprendió. No obstante, continuaba siendo un descortés error por parte de alguien que siempre había sido demasiado cuidadoso. Era extraño que Tezuka hubiera pasado por alto las cámaras de la calle. Lo más lógico y normal hubiera sido que las engañara mágicamente, pero no. Se desató ahí en medio como si estuviera en el cielo.

Riku se inclinó un poco más hacia delante y chasqueó la lengua.

—Interesante— susurró. Kaidoh siseó molestó.

—¿El qué?

Bueno, Riku era una bruja. Para ella, torturar a los demás era algo interesante. Que los demás sufrieran por sus errores, era como la misma comida necesaria o el aire para vivir. Así que no era sorprendente que se dejara llevar por sus instintos como bruja. Pero cuando las oscuras cejas femeninas se arquearon y extendió uno de sus finos dedos sobre la pantalla, no logró más que prestar atención.

Parpadeó y articuló una palabrota.

Ahora comprendía qué había hecho que Tezuka bajara la guardia. Que esa explosión poco humana apareciera en la pantalla y que tanto el humano como él fueran disparados a diferentes lugares.

—Ese chico… ¿Será por la joya? — Cuestionó para sí mismo.

Riku negó con la cabeza. No obstante, se incorporó y bostezó para quedarse mirando un tejado con fijeza. Una sombra oscura se encontraba en pie sobre el filo del tejado y aunque no podía verle bien el rostro, dedujo que Riku sí. Estiró la mano simplemente y algo apareció entre sus dedos. La figura desapareció automáticamente.

—¿Quién era? — Cuestionó, aturdido, observando cómo Kikamura escondía el papel.

—No te importa— fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

Gruñendo, se giró sobre sus talones, apretó el botón de expulsión y destruyó la cinta antes de que lograra salir al exterior. Los humanos a su alrededor pusieron caras de asombro y de terror, pero su compañera se encargó directamente de borrarles la memoria. Parecía que la pequeña gruñona servía de algo…

—Vamos— ordenó.

Riku simplemente bostezó como contestación, teletransportándose hacia la puerta de salida. La observó por un instante y frunció el ceño para alcanzarla. Odiaba cuando se servía de sus poderes para llevarle la delantera simplemente porque caminar la aburría. Aunque cuando le daba por andar, nadie conseguía detenerla nunca.

La "escena del crimen" se encontraba aislada y censurada por las bandas policiales. Tras mostrar la placa pudieron entrar sin problemas a la escena. Kaidoh meneó la cabeza y comenzó a desconcertar las pruebas que podrían acusar algún suceso para normal, perfeccionándolo para que pareciera un simple movimiento etarra.

Pero a sus ojos demoniacos no escapaba la realidad. El impresionante cráter contenía fibras que únicamente las alas de los angelushen eran capaces de contener y quedaban restos de energía disuelta que estaba siendo absorbida por algo. Riku extendió las manos y absorbió lo que quedaba. Lo introdujo dentro de un pájaro de papel y después, lo liberó. Nunca comprendería qué hacía con los restos de energía, tanto demoniaca como celestial, que recogía. Aunque sabía que un nuevo "no te importa" caería si se atrevía a preguntar.

A veces, parecía inaccesible.

Se detuvo para observar a su alrededor. El sonido leve de una campanilla que únicamente seres con oídos tan especiales como el de los demonios serían capaces de escuchar llegó desde alguna parte de la calle izquierda. Riku guiñó los ojos antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el lugar y él, perseguirla nuevamente.

Era una tienda que vendía libros, una tapadera sana con la humanidad y acogedora o temida por los demonios que gobernaba una bruja. La misma que los recibió. Nanako extendió un brazo y se inclinó ligeramente hacia Riku antes de ofrecerle entrar al interior de una sala. Riku extendió el papel que había recibido anteriormente y se lo entregó a la bruja de cabellos azules.

—Comprendo. Así que eso sucede— susurró—. Tu hermana sigue siendo como siempre— una risita divertida escapó de los labios de la mujer—, pobre Ryoga. Pero ahora, pasad. Lo que estáis buscando, está ahí dentro.

Kaidoh asintió, pero se detuvo antes de empujar una de las puertas y la miró por encima del hombro.

—Cuando no están tus asistentes, ¿Cuántas entradas tienes en la ciudad de esta tienda?

Meino Nanako sonrió enigmáticamente y mostró un enorme juego de llaves que al menos debía de contener cien de ellas.

—Siempre sitios cómodos, excluidos de las miradas de perversas bestias humanas, donde únicamente los seres que realmente adoran mis libros pueden entrar.

La puerta por la habían entrado había desaparecido, dejando un leve rastro mágico que Nanako se encargó de recoger antes de que Riku pudiera hacerlo. La morena chasqueó la lengua y guardó las manos en los pantalones mientras desviaba la mirada de la placentera de Nanako. Había perdido.

Ignorándolas, empujó la puerta con las manos y se detuvo al tiempo de evitar tropezar con un gato oscuro que se removía por la sala. Sus dorados ojos se clavaron sobre ellos con molestia. Bostezó perezosamente y automáticamente, cambió de color. Un gato Himalayo apareció ante ellos. Saltó sobre sus patas y subió a los brazos de la bruja.

—Karupin es amigable, no tienen por qué temerle. Pero necesitaba un guardián mientras conseguía llamar su atención— explicó—. Si Riku no estuviera con usted, no sé si le habría dejado entrar… aunque puede que sí. Porque a usted le gustan los animales, ¿verdad? Una afición secreta, ¿puede ser?

Gruñó y evitó encontrarse con los azulados ojos de brillo ocultó. La diversión de ver a través de su alma parecía ser un juguete divertido.

Desechó a la bruja rápidamente de su mente para centrarse en lo que había sobre una cama de matrimonio. Completamente desnudo, con una sábana oscura cubriéndole de las caderas a las piernas. La cabeza inclinada sobre una almohada y las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo. El angelushen parecía ahora más endeble de lo que debería de ser.

—"No hay nada mejor que el mismo poder de un Angelushen para destruirlo" Cita del libro tercero del "predicador de los ángeles" — citó Meino con una sonrisa—. Aunque, si lo observas mejor, ese angelushen no está herido. Está "agotado".

—¿Sexo? — Riku se lamió los labios pero su rostro era imperturbable a medida que parecía que su mente indagaba en qué postura exacta debieron de sustraerle su poder. Un lado pervertido lleno de perversión que obligó a su sexo palpitar y maldecirse.

Nanako rió entre dientes mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

—"Sexo igual a sí mismo" — declaró—. Varón contra varón.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, levantó una mano y asintió.

—Sí, detective. Sus ojos no le han fallado. Lo que ha visto en el video es tal como ha sucedido.

—¿Dónde está el pelirrojo? — Cuestionó.

Nanako se encogió de hombros.

—Eso, detective, es algo que no sé.

-.-

Shiraishi bostezó nuevamente mientras revisaba el correo. Cartas de facturas tras otra que estaban ya pagadas pero que aumentaban la desfachatez de deprimirte por parte de tu banco que tan amablemente te recordaba que te acababan de saquear la cuenta corriente. Oh, y entre medias, una única que sí llamó su atención: La carta con un remitente muy familiar. Su hermana.

Dejó las demás sobre la mesa y se sentó en el sofá para leer las letras de su hermana. Pero no había terminado de abrir el sobre cuando algo golpeó bruscamente la puerta de su casa. Si hubiera alguien con un tronco intentando entrar cual fortaleza de castillo medieval estaba claramente equivocado.

Abrió la puerta con deseos de estrangular a la persona que fuera como se le hubiera ocurrida rallarle la puerta y aumentar así las facturas que llegarían a su buzón. Pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando descifró la figura que había en el rellano.

—¡Kin-chan! — Exclamó a la par que se arrodillaba y apresaba entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo del joven—. Demonios, ¿qué ha pasado?

Revisó el cuerpo de su menor pero no había ningún rastro de una pelea callejera. Aunque conociéndolo, era probablemente que no llegara a perder una pelea así como así. No obstante, era preocupante porque siempre llegaba con alguna que otra magulladura que él mismo se hacía. Pero nunca hasta el punto de perder la conciencia en los portales de otras personas.

Lo adentró al interior de su casa y lo extendió sobre el sofá. El espray que utilizaba para regar las plantas sirvió para echarle un poco de agua en la cara, pero no sirvió de nada. Kintaro parecía estar completamente inconsciente. Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en llevarle al médico, pero algo brilló intensamente bajo la camiseta del pelirrojo. Apartó las telas y se sorprendió al descubrir una extraña piedra colgando del cuello.

Aquella piedra palpitaba como un corazón y temblaba frecuentemente. Repentinamente, comenzó a calentarle demasiado las manos y tuvo que desecharla contra el sofá. La tela se quemó cual quemadura de cigarrillo pero repentinamente, se apagó.

Kintaro se removió contra él, tosió y le vomitó en los pantalones.

-.-

Kirihara había estado demasiado perplejo para comprender cuándo o en qué momento exacto su cuerpo comenzó a moverse. Cuando Ryoga Echizen le había explicado el por qué era capaz de intervenir en la llamada de Ann, no lo dudó dos veces. Aunque eso sí, sentía que su cuerpo estaba convirtiéndose en gelatina y le dolía tanto como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima recientemente.

No obstante, era completamente consciente de que estaba abrazando a Ann y que la muchacha parpadeaba con confusión mientras le miraba con lágrimas en sus azulados ojos. Entonces, repentinamente, se abrazó a él, correspondiéndole. Una corriente de aire llegó desde atrás y no necesitó girarse para saber de quién provenía.

Momoshiro estaba tras él y estaba observando la escena con sus propios ojos. El Mushrashen parecía estar clavándole la mirada con firmeza y dejando escapar por completo sus sentimientos. Unos, que no parecían llegar a la castaña y él agradecía en cierto modo que fuera así.

Repentinamente, notó como los colmillos aceleraban su crecimiento, la piel le cosquilleaba y sus ojos escocían.

—No creo que sea el momento oportuno para transformarte en demonio simplemente por tu ego masculino de posesión— Ryoga intervino a tiempo, posando una mano sobre las cabezas de ambos y dirigiéndole una mirada a Momoshiro—. Yo de ti, si no quieres que mi hermano te castigue, regresaría.

Momoshiro chasqueó la lengua, pero obedeció. Ann le palpó los cabellos y empujó su rostro contra el de él. Sus frentes se encontraron y levemente, su parte demoniaca fue extinguiéndose a la par que creció el deseo de alejarla de aquel lugar. La presencia de los demonios era cada vez más grande y Atobe probablemente , no tardaría en llegar.

Pero algo tiró de ellos, succionándolo. Lo reconoció como _Absoletionshe_ y suspiró aliviado. Aunque sinceramente, era algo siniestro y vergonzoso pensar cómo había conseguido Ryoga ese poder. Probablemente, el "manjar" secreto de una bruja estuviera siempre a su mano. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el demonio esbozó una pícara sonrisa y asintió.

—Sí, y está delicioso. Aunque ella a veces prefiere tener Munhdem sin mí— gruñó antes de recibir el impacto de un libro contra su cara.

Giró en redondo para encontrarse con la bruja. Sus ojos los observaban con aspecto aburrido mientras subía la ropa interior femenina inferior por sus esbeltas piernas. Kirihara volvió a desviar la mirada rápidamente cuando casi le pareció ver cómo la mujer disfrutaba de su vergüenza. Si realmente estaba haciendo algo para llegar al clímax, le pesaría haberla interrumpido. Pero el sonido de agua le indicó que aquello únicamente había sido una broma por parte de Ryoga y que la bruja no había tenido esos pensamientos.

—¿Dónde… estamos? — Masculló Ann, presionando sus brazos contra él. Kirihara buscó alguna salida, pero tuvo que maldecir entre dientes.

Ryoga se había recuperado del golpe a tiempo de explicarles su situación.

—Estáis en un lugar seguro. Aquí, Atobe no podrá seguiros y sus esbirros tampoco. Gracias a la magia de Karin.

Kirihara se atrevió a volver a mirarla. La bruja se había sentado sobre un amplio sofá y tenía entre sus manos una nintendo Ds. Levantó ligeramente los ojos hacia ellos y se miró las puntas de los pies.

—Besarme los pies.

Y sí, Kirihara sintió más deseos de estrangularla que de besárselos. Pero no podía hacerlo. Esa mujer simplemente les estaba salvando la vida.

—No me encuentro… nada bien— jadeó Ann.

Su delgado cuerpo se recargó sobre el de él. Suspiró con cansancio y parpadeó diversas veces hasta que lentamente, comenzó a quedarse dormida.

—Con toda la energía que ha gastado, es normal que esté cansada, ¿Sabes? — indicó Ryoga mientras señalaba una cama— puedes acostarla ahí. Necesita descansar.

—¿Por qué he de confiar en vosotros? — Interrogó, presionando más a la muchacha contra él.

Ryoga esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Realmente estás en tu derecho de dudar. Pero, ¿a que no sabes qué? Estamos en el mismo barco, chaval— el demoño se agachó frente a él y posó una mano en la mejilla de Ann. Con tanta suavidad, que no logró si quiera suspirar un gruñido de advertencia—. Podríamos decir que nuestras cartas están enlazadas a las vuestras y la de esta chica. Mi hermano es un poco gandul y tal, pero jamás abandona una petición de alguien que le importa. Además, creo que tú nos debes realmente unos favores.

Kirihara arqueó una ceja interrogativamente.

—Hemos impedido que tú supuesta mujer esté en peligro. Te he sacado las castañas del fuego y… tú, robaste algo realmente peligroso para los demonios, ¿verdad? Eso, te hace ser enemigo de todos y cada uno de ellos. Has despertado sus deseos de poder y únicamente aquellos que se controlen son los que estarán de tu lado. En pocas palabras, muchacho: Bienvenido al equipo de los buenos.

-.-

Atobe maldijo entre dientes a la par que tiraba de la capucha que cubría a Kabaji. Las heridas de su rostro quedaron a su visión. Incluso las más recientes que todavía supuraban sangre oscurecida. El Mushrashen simplemente se quedó ahí, mirándole en espera del siguiente castigo. Pero no logró ejercerlo. Era imposible cuando pensaba que realmente Kabaji no estaba a la altura de un demonio de primer nivel como era ese maldito Ryoga Echizen.

Tantos años desaparecido y ahora regresaba simplemente para fastidiar sus planes. Cuando casi había tenido la oportunidad de tener entre sus manos la Demon Zhella y además, de la sacerdotisa que sería capaz de darle lo que deseaba. Pero implantarle recuerdos sobre Kamio no habían servido de nada.

Y oh, por supuesto. No se olvida de aquel estúpido semidemonio que se había interpuesto en su camino. Kirihara Akaya. Aquel bastardo nacido de un ser humano. Ridículo y totalmente ofensivo. Él, Atobe Keigo, El Rey, derrotado por la alianza de un demonio de primera con un semidemonio que no servía más que para barrer el suelo.

Soltó la capucha con asco y se frotó los dedos de la mano entre sí antes de introducirlo dentro de una fuente de agua limpia. Un suspiro de dolor llegó desde el otro lado de la sala y casi sonrió al ver como Kamio sufría la desgracia de haber caído entre sus manos. Era completamente retorcido y ver cómo las híbridas mujeres absorbían sus recuerdos a base de sexo que jamás se detendría llegaba a ser tan placentero que su sexo se endureció. Demonios, adoraba que los demás sufriera y eso fuera un bien para él.

Kamio se secaba lentamente y debería de quedarle escasos minutos de vidas si continuaban extrayéndole más y más sustancia del interior de su cuerpo. No podía perderlo. Dio una palmada y las mujeres detuvieron su tarea. Repletas de sudor y semen le observaron con fastidio e insatisfechas. Extendió las manos y se ofreció a ellas.

—Queridas mías, un simple humano jamás os llenará. Venid a mí— se ofreció. Después, giró la cabeza hacia Kabaji a la par que las tres mujeres luchaban por desabrochar sus pantalones—. Que lo laven, le den de comer y descanso. Todavía puede servirnos. Ah, oye, esconde los dientes que eso duele— regañó.

La mujer echó la cabeza hacia atrás, rio tan fuerte y asió tan agresivamente su miembro, que el primer orgasmo llegó antes de tiempo.

-.-

Sakuno se encontraba demasiado inquieta como para pensar correctamente. Lo único que su mente le ordenaba con claridad era que debía de escapar, pero, ¿a dónde y cómo? Estaba… sí, mierda. Aunque le costara hacerse a la idea, estaba en el mismísimo infierno. Y aquello no era como lo pintaban los típicos curas con sus imágenes agresivas y demás. Era peor.

Había cerrado del todo las cortinas simplemente porque no quería traumatizarse con las imágenes que ocurrían en el exterior y de vez en cuando debía de agarrarse al camisón que había encontrado únicamente como ropa limpia que poder ponerse para evitar un grito de sorpresa cuando un estruendo cruzaba aquel extraño cielo.

Gritos terroríficos recorrían la casa y únicamente el silencio parecía estar en las habitaciones de ese "hogar". Todavía no se había atrevido a salir al exterior de su habitación. Y dudaba sinceramente si era correcto hacerlo. Pero quedarse encerrada tampoco era lo idóneo. Aquello la estaba volviendo loca.

La idea era clara: Había sido raptada por la madre de Ryoma. La madre de un demonio. La madre de un hijo demonio y… ¿mitad brujo? Demonios, ¿qué era todo eso? Después del ataque había estado demasiado cansada y en shock como para pensar con total claridad. Entonces, ¿ahora qué? ¿Cómo debía salir de todo ese embrollo? Aquello no era un sueño en el que te puedes pellizcar y despertar.

Era la realidad cantante y sonante.

La puerta crujió levemente y una figura se adentró. Por la altura y la forma de moverse lo reconoció al instante. Incluso su forma de colocar la bandeja sobre la cama y observarla. Sus ojos brillaban como los del travieso felino que se esconde en las sombras para atacar a su presa. Solo que ahora, en ese lugar, parecían más aterradores. Porque ahora, estaba en su terreno.

La bandeja emitía un delicioso olor a comida que provocó que su estómago rugiera por hambre y se avergonzara. Él extendió la mano y empujó la bandeja hacia ella, como si fuera un animal asustadizo con el que debiera de tener precaución.

—Come— demando.

Asintió con miedo y tembló cuando extendió el brazo hacia la bandeja y logró atrapar lo que parecía ser un guisante. Lo mordisqueó y enseguida reconoció el característico sabor de tal comida. Tragó complacida y esperó que eso engañara a su estómago como para evitar tener que comer de más y deber de salir del dormitorio en busca de un cuarto de baño.

—Tiene veneno— explicó repentinamente. Sakuno dio un brinco y retrocedió asustada—. Mentira.

La mirada dorada brilló tenuemente en un deje divertido. Estaba disfrutando. Y aquello era simplemente el comienzo, ¿o iba a convertirse en su captor vengativo de todo lo demás? Esperaba que no. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a eso.

Ryoma chasqueó los dedos y la habitación se iluminó cuando dijo la palabra "Fharmas". Velas comenzaron a arder, prendidas de las paredes, colgadas en una lámpara de metal y candelabros con macabras imágenes. Las luces bañaron el rostro masculino y desvelaron el nuevo acicalamiento del que un día era simplemente un mayordomo en su casa.

Las ropas de ciudad habían sido suplidas por una larga túnica oscura que cubría su cuerpo, revolviéndose y dejando entre ver partes que acentuaban el deseo de descubrir más piel sin darse cuenta. Los pies descalzos y aquel aire peligroso le daban un toque… salvaje. Excitante.

Se escuchó gemir sin poder esperarlo y retrocedió rápidamente cuando él chasqueó la lengua y retrocedió por igual.

—Come— repitió.

Ella asintió, pero no se movió. Echizen dudó un instante y a continuación, se dejó caer sobre un sofá lejano, observándola. Se movió lentamente hasta sentarse en la cama y ante la falta de cubiertos, comió lo más elegantemente que pudo parte de la comida, hasta que su estómago estuvo verdaderamente repleto y sin apetito.

Después, se detuvo un instante y observó a su alrededor. Quería limpiarse, asearse un poco y ponerse otra ropa que no dejara demasiado a la imaginación como el camisón que llevaba. Pero él no se mostraba interesado en ello. Observaba la bandeja con satisfacción, como si alimentarla fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Repentinamente, la idea de que tuviera que convertirse en su mascota, la hizo tener arcadas.

—No quiero ser la mascota de un demonio— aclaró. Echizen arqueó una ceja y después la otra.

—No lo serías jamás— reconoció y le vio intentar ocultar un gesto de repulsión. Aunque bien podía sentirse dolida, no evitó profundizar su irá. Pero se levantó y caminó hasta su altura, amenazante — ¿Qué?

—¿Qué demonios pasa? Si tanto asco te doy, haz que regrese a mi casa— la poca dignidad que le quedaba no resultó ser más que una ofensa para él. Una agresiva forma de demostrar que tenía miedo, que estaba aterrada en aquel lugar y que por más que le costara admitirlo: Únicamente le tenía a él.

Ryoma chasqueó la lengua y levantó la pierna izquierda hasta posar el tobillo sobre la rodilla derecha. Apoyó la espalda contra el sofá y bostezó, restándole importancia.

—Vete si puedes— animó.

Sakuno exclamó asombrada y se acercó algo más. Sus rodillas rozando la pierna contraria.

—¡No es justo! — Protestó. Y gimió dolorida cuando se dio cuenta que había caído fácilmente en su pique.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente antes de que pudiera si quiera volver a protestar y una mujer de rasgos hermosos y cabellos semblantes a los suyos apareció. Los observó atentamente antes de chasquear la lengua y mover violentamente una de sus manos.

—Oh, vayas, dejaros ya de juegos y si es lo que queréis, no os detengáis. Yo creía que tu padre no tendría vela y al final, mira.

Sakuno intentó protestar, pero su cuerpo se movió sin obedecerla. Cayó de bruces contra él, sus brazos enganchado a su cuello, sus piernas a horcajadas sobre las caderas masculinas, sintiendo la cercanía de sus sexo. Sus senos aplastándose contra el torso contrario y su boca presionando con la contraria.

Y al igual que no logró controlar su cuerpo, las lágrimas tampoco.

-.-

Tezuka despertó completamente dolorido, desconcertado y delirante. La fiebre que recorría su cuerpo era demasiado alta y eso únicamente sucedía por dos motivos en la vida de un angelushen. La primera: cuando recibías tus poderes. La segunda: cuando te los arrebataban. Por lo demás, eran inmunes. No tenían ninguna enfermedad común de los humanos y era raro que algún angelushen estuviera enfermo. Eran guerreros fuertes, por lo tanto, no necesitaban enfermedades que no les sirvieran para nada.

En algún momento de su delirio le pareció que alguien le rozaba la piel con algo húmedo y refrescante que realmente relajó su cuerpo. O que alguien se molestaba en darle algo de beber. Incluso le pareció escuchar una voz femenina leyéndole el mismo libro que había estado curioseando en aquella librería.

No obstante, cuando sus sentidos coordinaban lo suficiente como para distinguir el techo de una habitación, olor a jazmín y comida, el olor clásico de libros y papeles, recayó en que debía de estar en la casa de algún humano. Pero cuando la figura femenina se adentró en el interior de la estancia, comprendió que sus instintos estaban peor de lo que podía pensar.

La bruja que se había divertido burlándose de él estaba a los pies de su cama. Con aquel hermoso cabello cayendo por su espalda. Sus azulados ojos brillando con sorpresa. La caprichosa boca curvada en sorpresa. Con aquella piel suave y blanca. Las pequeñas manos sosteniendo una taza de té humeante y aquel maldito vestido que tan bien se amoldaba a sus formas.

Dios. Un caso grave y a tener en cuenta en los angelushen, que cuando tenían fiebre, era cuando más apetito sexual llegaban a tener. Y tener una mujer en aquel momento no era algo idóneo. Además, era una bruja.

—Al fin has despertado— exclamó a la par que daba un paso hacia él. El aroma a jazmín incrementó.

—No— negó rotundamente. Ella se detuvo un instante, parpadeó y a continuación, sonrió.

—Lo comprendo, pero tienes que beber. Sudas mucho y aunque hidrate tu piel, no servirá de nada si no lo haces por dentro.

—No lo necesito— cabezón, intentó moverse.

—Ah, no.

Cual felino, la mujer saltó sobre él, tumbándolo. El gemido que escapó de su boca fue demasiado erótico. Aunque estaba avergonzado el deseo podía superarle. Tiró de sus caderas contra las de él.

—Wo, chico. Tendrías que pensártelo bien. Recuerda que soy una bruja y copular con una, no es lo mismo que hacerlo con una humana. ¿Por qué crees que los demonios quedan enlazados con ellas para siempre una vez se acuestan? Al fin y al cabo, todos recibís algo importante de nosotras como para despacharlo así como así.

Los sagrados textos volcaron repentinamente a su mente, obligándole a soltarla y girar hasta quedar boca abajo, de forma que su incontrolable amigo quedaran totalmente aprisionado.

"_Las brujas son misteriosas mujeres, conocidas por su capacidad juguetona a favor de ellas y en contra de la humanidad. Comer carne de una bruja te otorga la capacidad de poder evitar la vejez. Comer el himen de una bruja entrega un poder desmesurado a los demonios, de ahí que sus alianzas hayan comenzando a ser ya una costumbre. La bruja solo entrega su virginidad a un demonio si gana algo a cambio. Existe cierta creencia en que cada vez que una bruja llega al orgasmo, entrega algo de un calor indescriptible al hombre que realmente se lo merece: su conyugue. _

_¿Qué gana una bruja con todo esto? Todavía es desconocido…"_

-.-

La reunión había sido pactada y era irrevocable. No podía echarse atrás por dos buenas razones: La primera, era Atobe Keigo. La segunda: Era Kirihara Akaya. Aunque todas sus reuniones con Keigo habían sucedido con la exclusividad de que los demás demonios importantes estuvieran presentes, su cercanía era más bien nula. Ni rivales ni enemigos, pero siempre se tenían en cuenta y presente durante las guerras, reconociéndose como dos enemigos a tener en cuenta.

Lo que nunca esperó es que realmente Atobe tuviera tantos puntos a su favor y que él tuviera que dudar un poco sobre qué hacer. Kirihara era algo extraño que había llegado a sus filas. Un nuevo recluta al que no se debía de perder nunca de vista y el enlace perfecto con el mundo humano.

Eran pocas las veces que tenía la oportunidad de visitar el mundo humano y generalmente solía odiarlo con sus plagas de gérmenes asquerosos y el aire viciado que poseían. Además, veían el mundo demoniaco como algo que no debía de ser, al igual que sus errores tenían con el mundo celestial.

No le extraño ver a Atobe estirado sobre un sofá de cuero negro, con las piernas separadas y una mano sobre la mujer que claramente estaba encargándose de sus partes nobles. Su rostro acalorado le ofreció una sonrisa de superioridad y casi parecía obtener el orgullo del ser perfecto cuando llegó al orgasmo.

Desvió la mirada hacia un rincón donde un olor dulzón y picante marcaba el territorio de un macho demonio. Otras dos mujeres yacían satisfechas sobre una alfombra rojiza, abrazadas entre sí y repletas de semen. La misma mujer que ahora lamía los restos de su rostro gateó con pesadez y cansancio hasta las otras dos y se dejó caer a su lado. Emitió un suspiro de satisfacción y ronroneó antes de quedarse dormida.

—Híbridas sexuales— presentó Atobe mientras pasaba una mano elegantemente por encima de su todavía erecto sexo— Son muy eficaces cuando necesitas descargarte sexualmente. Los humanos son incapaces de resistir sus necesidades pero los demonios sí. Yo incluso estoy insatisfecho.

Se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia. Los demonios eran así.

Una puerta se abrió para dejar paso a dos mujeres. Cada una con una palangana repleta de agua y trapos con los que empezaron a lavar a su señor.

—Mi visita, ¿a qué se debe exactamente? — Cuestionó—. Sinceramente, tus relaciones sexuales no me atraen demasiado.

Atobe extendió los brazos con calma, permitiendo que las sirvientes lavaran bien los brazos repletos de mordiscos que comenzaban a secar.

—Si tu querido y travieso juguete no hubiera robado algo que me pertenece, probablemente, yo no tendría que estar así. Pero, lamentablemente, no solo ha robado una cosa: Si no dos.

—Una simple humana y una joya— replicó.

Atoba extendió una sonrisa altanera.

—Parece mentira que quieras hacerte el loco cuando sabes perfectamente qué clase de joya es. Y en cuanto a la humana, es más valiosa de lo que piensas.

—Ninguna sacerdotisa vale lo suficiente como para arriesgarme— aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros. Atoba rió.

—Oh, ya entiendo. Te refieres a su poder. No es algo que me preocupe. Tengo demonios de sobras que pueden encargarse de ello.

Esta vez, fue su turno de sonreír.

—Vaya. Permitirías que violaran a la mujer que deseas. Eso es tan propio de un…

—¿Demonio? — interrumpió Atobe— Felicidades. Has ganado el premio al "descubridor de mi raza". Sí, soy un demonio. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Lo único que sé…

Ya vestido, el hombre imponía lo suficiente como para pensar que era respetable. Se inclinó hacia delante y la sonrisa demostraba que ahí se encontraba su as.

—… es que tú y yo tenemos un trato muy importante que hacer: Haz que Kirihara me entregue lo que tiene y yo, le perdonaré la vida. Si no, Yukimura, prepárate, porque esto es la guerra…

-.-

**n/a**

Esta vez ha sido mi turno desgraciadamente de tardar. Pido perdón a todo el mundo por ello y espero que con éste capítulo haya incrementado vuestro interés. Un saludo a todo el mundo y recuerden que siempre pueden leernos en nuestro lj.


	13. Moviendo cartas

**Disclaimer:** _Lo de siempre, PoT no nos pertenece, sólo usamos sus personajes para historias, los cuales pertenecen a Konomi Takeshi. Sólo** Karin** y **Riku** son nuestras ~_

* * *

**Capítulo 13; **_Moviendo cartas_

No podía mover su cuerpo, y además, aunque podría resultarle desagradable al ser forzado, el mismo se amoldaba solo al masculino. Respondía a los roces, a la cercanía _exquisita. _Sin embargo, no le fue difícil llegar a respirar aunque aún mantuviera sus labios pegados a los de él. Y por lo que pudo sentir y comprobar, Ryoma no respiraba. O lo disfrutaba, cosa completamente imposible, o estaba tan o más shockeado que ella. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero le fue imposible. Era demasiado agobiante. No sabía qué ocurría, pero al menos, sí que sabía que la causante era aquella mujer. ¿Cuál era su razón? ¿Qué ganaba con ello? Tal vez le gustase ver un poco _sufrir_ a su hijo.

Sakuno sintió su rostro que estaba al límite de la temperatura, luchaba interiormente por separarse con urgencia. No quería esto. No que la manipularan y así besar de manera forzada a un hombre.

_Un demonio a quien, si desaparezco, no me echaría de menos._

¿Acaso no eran así los demonios? Nunca verías a alguno haciendo un acto de bondad.

Pensando esto, sus lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas, y su cuerpo tembló, deseando que todo aquello acabase.

_No puede estar pasándome esto… _

—Ng…

Sintió los labios contrarios moverse, separarse un tanto. Entonces, notó que pudo abrir nuevamente los ojos, encontrándose con una mirada poco amigable de Ryoma.

—…Uh.

Ryoma frunció más el ceño y alzó una ceja, mostrando su molestia.

—…Apártate —Sakuno parpadeó. Sus labios medio pegados, y él hablando como podía, porque ella se aferraba con fuerza—. Ahora —alzó un poco más la voz, irritado.

Sakuno alejó la cabeza rápidamente, ruborizada. Pero el demonio no se contentó hasta que la vio tirada en el suelo al mover las piernas, haciéndola caer. Se levantó, pasando el revés de su mano por sus labios, pareciendo asqueado. La mujer de antes ya no estaba en la habitación.

—…Esa mujer —maldijo por lo bajo, chasqueando la lengua. Cuando disponía a salir de la habitación, miró por encima de su hombro y la petrificó con la mirada—. Quédate aquí. No salgas.

Una vez cerró la puerta de un portazo, Sakuno reaccionó. Se llevó temblorosamente las manos hacia sus mejillas aún rojizas. Sus labios entre abiertos temblaban, y cuando los rozó con sus dedos su rostro volvió a enrojecer completamente.

_Labios duros y cálidos._ Un hombre. Ryuuzaki contuvo el aliento. Un _hombre_. Labios… de un hombre. Un demonio.

Se tapó el rostro con sus manos, sintiendo lo caliente que estaba. Era la primera vez, aunque sin ser su intención, que besaba a alguien. Y ahora, cuando se ponía a pensarlo, era realmente embarazoso.

—Pídeme cuando quieras que se repita —habló una voz cantarina. Sakuno se sobresaltó.

—¡Ah!

Era aquella mujer de nuevo. Sakuno retrocedió, a la defensiva. La mujer rió mientras se llevaba una mano a sus labios. Luego pasó sus dedos por unas vestimentas que al parecer dejó ella sobre la cama.

—Querrás darte un baño, ¿verdad, querida? —entrecerró los ojos, profundizando aquella insinuante sonrisa—. Ponte esto cuando lo hagas. El baño está justo al lado de esta habitación.

—¡Ah…! —Sakuno exclamó sin darse cuenta, queriendo retenerla—. E-e-esto… usted… —se sonrojó de nuevo.

—Rinko —respondió, leyendo sus pensamientos—, la madre de ese inmaduro.

_Rinko…_

—E-e-entonces… ¿por qué…?

—Os veía tan cerca… tan juntitos —sonrió pícaramente—. Quería probar su reacción.

—¿Rea…cción…?

—Es un demonio de acciones impredecibles, y poco común —explicó, llevándose una mano bajo la barbilla—. Sólo le interesa competir, desafiar… ser el mejor. Bueno, todo demonio es así. ¿Pero quién no, teniendo en bandeja lo que le pertenece, sabiendo cómo recuperarlo, no hace nada por ello? Él, no.

Rinko vio la mirada confusa de la chica, pero no dijo más para explicar sus palabras. Le sonrió, guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

—_Echizen-kun… ¿qué…?_

Sacudió la cabeza, levantándose del suelo. No debería pensar en ello, aunque Rinko no hizo más que desconcertarla aún más. Tomó de manera distraída aquellas prendas y se dirigió a salir de la habitación. Ryoma dijo que no saliera, pero… ¿quién mandaba ahí, él o su madre? Optó por hacer caso a Rinko.

Abrió de manera silenciosa la puerta, esperando que no chirriara e hiciera notar su presencia, aunque eso no fuera necesario para que no fuera posible. Aunque, cuando asomó la cabeza, no vio a nadie por ningún lado. Observó ambos caminos, derecha e izquierda, y los dos eran igual de oscuros y atemorizantes. Solo había pequeños candelabros colgados a la pared a lo largo de cada pasillo, dando un tono oscuro y rojizo. Tragó y salió a hurtadillas, alerta. Tomó el camino de la izquierda y abrió la primera puerta que se topó, pero no se trataba del baño. Tampoco lo era cuando giró hacia la primera puerta a la derecha. Entonces se dedicó a abrir cada puerta que viera, desesperándose y volviendo al punto de partida.

—_El baño está justo al lado de esta habitación_ —había dicho Rinko.

_¡Mou, ¿dónde se supone que está…?_

Parpadeó, mirando enfrente de la habitación. Una puerta. Al abrirla, se quedó perpleja.

—Ah.

¿De dónde han salido esas aguas termales? El lugar era enorme. Incluso en unas esquinas, estaban las duchas. Justo a la vista de donde estaban las aguas. Aunque el vapor cegaba un poco su visibilidad.

Sakuno tragó, adentrándose finalmente mientras cerraba tras ella. Lo que más lamentaba era que aquella puerta no tuviera seguro. Seguramente, los demonios no necesitaban de eso.

Caminó y dejó sobre un banquito su ropa limpia, quitándose aquel camisón indecoroso, quedando completamente desnuda, señal de no haber tenido ropa interior encima. Enrojeció, pero negó con la cabeza. Seguramente fue Rinko quien la cambió. Aunque, igualmente, él solo sentía repulsión por ella. Pensar en eso le dolió. No era muy agradable saber que alguien sentía tal asco por ti. De momento, procuró apartárselo de la mente. Meneó la cabeza y se dirigió a las duchas, tomando lo que serían el gel y champú. Haciendo esto, se metió bajo el agua, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación.

_Sólo por un momento, me olvidaré de todo…_

Permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados, alargó el brazo para coger el champú, chocando contra otra supuesta mano. Sakuno abrió los ojos, parpadeando, con el pecho encogido, con su corazón latiéndole con fuerza. _No _podía estar pasando. _Él_ no.

Sakuno tragó saliva costosamente. Giró de manera robótica la cabeza, y sus ojos se agrandaron más, horrorizada. La mirada dorada la miraba con ligera sorpresa, en silencio. Estaba, obviamente, empapado y desnudo, pero ella no era capaz de apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Petrificada. Su cuerpo volvió a temblar. Se preguntó repetidas veces por qué no lo había visto al entrar, por qué, cuando iba acercándose, no lo había visto. ¿Estaba tan ausente que no se percató?

Entonces, pestañeando, notó que la mirada masculina bajaba la vista y luego la volvía a alzar, pareciendo inspeccionarla. Su cabeza explotó. Dejó caer el champú que llegó a coger ella, tapándose con sus brazos ante su osadía de observarla.

—¿¡Q-q-qué… qué se supone que haces! —exclamó avergonzada, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

—…Eso quería preguntarte yo.

Ryoma suspiró, pasando una mano por su rostro y cabellos húmedos. Desinteresado, volvió el rostro.

—No hay demasiado que ver, de todos modos.

Golpe bajo. Le dolió. Volvió a salirse con la suya y logró bajarle la moral una vez más. Sus ojos escocían, por lo que supuso que, irremediablemente, volvería a llorar, y entonces, a Echizen se le inflaría el orgullo.

Se mordió el labio y subió la mirada. Con todo el valor que pudo reunir, avanzó y alzó un brazo, el cual, iba directo hacia una mejilla de Ryoma. Pero nunca llegó. El joven demonio atrapó su muñeca y la estampó contra la pared, bajo la ducha, acorralándola con ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Le clavó sus ojos fríos, los cuales, de repente, comenzaron a brillar más, contrastando aquel rostro ensombrecido debido a la ira del demonio. Ryoma apretó los puños contra la pared, entre abrió sus labios y mostró unas especies de colmillos mientras emitía un atemorizante gruñido ronco.

—…No te conviene hacerme perder la paciencia —dijo. Sakuno tembló. Esta cerró por acto reflejo los ojos cuando la gran manaza masculina se acercaba a su cuello.

—N-n-n-no… y-yo…

Algo impidió que lo hiciera. Sintió una gran descarga cuando quiso apretar sus dedos contra la piel de su cuello, haciéndole apartar bruscamente la mano. Sakuno lo miró desconcertada, pero atemorizada. ¿Qué había ocurrido? También había sentido aquella chispa, como un calambre, que recorrió parte de su cuello, con un golpe. Se llevó una mano al lugar sin apartar ojo de Ryoma, desconfiada. Él la estudió con la mirada, seriamente, en silencio. Por dentro estaría rabiando, pero seguro del por qué había ocurrido. Y eso le molestaba aún más.

—¿Q-q-qué… ha pasado…?

—…Genial.

Ryoma se apartó torciendo el labio. Volvió a observarla bajo aquel ceño fruncido suyo y luego, bajó la mirada por su cuerpo, y después, el suyo. Seguidamente sacudió la cabeza, frotándose los cabellos. Acto seguido, lo vio girarse y perderse entre el vapor, escuchándose un portazo. Se había marchado. Sakuno deslizó lentamente su espalda hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, echándose a temblar. No comprendía qué había ocurrido pero, sí que Ryoma había tenido intenciones de hacerle daño. Luego estaba aquella expresión inhumana. Estaba claro ahora que, además de asquearla, la deseaba muerta.

Rinko se le vino a la mente. Era la madre de ese demonio, por lo que seguro que sería alguien igual de poca confianza. Pero, lo que sí la diferenciaba de su hijo, es que era más habladora, por lo tanto, tal vez podría sonsacarle respuestas a ciertas preguntas.

* * *

Kirihara Akaya se sentó enfuruñado, con las piernas abiertas y sus manos en el hueco de estas, moviendo sus pies de manera inquieta. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y el labio torcido infantilmente. De forma aparente, parecía estar pensando o asimilando algo.

—¿Qué te preocupa, Aka-chan?

Akaya saltó ante ese nombramiento.

—¡No me llames Aka-chan! —exclamó irritado. Ryoga rió.

—Muy bien, muy bien —se disculpó poniendo ambas manos frente a él, _intentando_ calmarlo —¿Hay algo que no te haya quedado claro?

Rodó los ojos y lo sopesó de nuevo.

—Eres un demonio, por lo que nunca podrías estar en el bando de los _buenos_, ¿sabes?

—Tú eres un medio demonio, tampoco hay mucho que decir de ti —respondió con una sonrisa altanera—. ¿Era eso lo que te carcomía la cabeza? —parpadeó. Kirihara se encogió de hombros.

—Porque me habéis cogido bien, que si no…

—¿Por ella —señaló con el pulgar a la joven durmiente—, o por la perla?

—¡Que ella no tiene nada que ver! —refunfuñó, apartando la mirada—. ¿Se marchó con su amo, aquel engendro?

—¿Te refieres a Momoshiro-kun? —se lamió los labios—. Bueno, en cierto sentido, iría a por mi hermano, pero no lo encontrará —sonrió—. Los Mushrasens necesitan un permiso. Ya sabes, son unos _demonios_ inferiores. Mi hermano tendría que permitirle regresar para poder así hacerlo. Pero… va a ser imposible.

—¿Eh? No me digas que…

—Ha vuelto a casa.

Se giró hacia la voz femenina, apagada, de Karin, quien se dedicaba de _inspeccionar _a la dormida Tachibana mientras hundía levemente el índice en su mejilla, echada al borde de la cama donde yacía tumbada la castaña.

Ryoga asintió, frotándose la nuca.

—Es inoportuna —añadió Karin, dirigiéndole una mirada desaprobatoria a Ryoga. Este rió nerviosamente —…Y no le veo la gracia.

—Ya, ya, no puedo ir mirando qué anda haciendo mi hermano, o dónde y qué irá a hacer mi madre.

Kirihara parpadeó.

—¿¡Tu madre!

—Eh, bueno, sí. ¿Qué pasa?

—N-nada…

Karin sonrió de manera burlona, volviendo a mirar a Ann.

—Tiene complejo de Edipo.

—¡Oye —replicó Ryoga—, se supone que el _mimado_ es mi hermano!

Kirihara ignoró por unos momentos aquella discusión, donde Karin metía cizaña y Ryoga respondía o bien picado, o bien devolviéndoselo. Su mirada volvió, sin darse cuenta, hacia Ann. Se tocó la barbilla de manera pensativa y volvió a fruncir más el ceño.

Si sus superiores, sobre todo _él_, se enterara, aunque seguro que ya lo sabría, cuando volviera a casa, tendría una _inesperada _visita con una _gran_ sorpresa. Y eso le daba escalofríos. Tenía más trato con el subjefe, el ser superior era alguien que trabajaba solo, mostrándose ante el subjefe, Sanada. Teniendo en cuenta los castigos de Sanada, nunca se imaginaría a alguien peor que él.

—_Sus regaños hacia Akaya son como los de un padre hacia su hijo _—había dicho uno de sus _compañeros_. Pero Kirihara veía esas regañinas algo duras.

…_O seré yo el que se esté quejando demasiado._

Suspiró. Luego giró ligeramente su mirar hacia la joven morena al escucharla pronunciar el apellido de _Ryuuzaki_. La recordaba. Aquella muchacha de clase bastante callada, tímida, siempre junto a aquella chica que era todo lo contrario a ella, Osakada. Akaya entrecerró los ojos. Echizen había vuelto al infierno llevándose consigo a Ryuuzaki. O mejor dicho, fue la madre de los Echizen quien se los llevó de vuelta. Si no recordaba mal, él mismo había ido al infierno unas dos o tres veces. Aunque tuviese una mitad demoníaca en su interior, prefería mil veces el mundo humano. Tal vez, se dijo, su parte humana estaba más despierta que la demoníaca. Según le dijeron, cuando alguien lo provocaba, se sentía presionado o similar, es cuando entraba en aquel estado de trance y, a pesar de ser un medio demonio, era realmente aterrador. Escuchar aquello le hizo inflar su orgullo.

De repente, sintió una brisa a su lado, ondeándole levemente los cabellos. Luego, pareciéndole ver algo, alzó la mirada, teniendo que retroceder de un saltito, resbalando y cayendo sentado en el suelo. Cuando vio al causante, frunció el ceño y lo señaló con el dedo.

—¡Avisa, joder, qué susto! —espetó Kirihara.

Momoshiro lo miró, luego hizo aparecer una sonrisa pícara.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿te has asustado? —preguntó con un tono burlón. Akaya apretó la mandíbula.

—Cualquiera lo haría mirándote —Momo borró su sonrisa al escucharle, mirándole esta vez con seriedad. Akaya tragó.

—…¡AGH! —exclamó de pronto—. ¡Paso de ti, déjame en paz! —berreó, dándole la espalda, luego miró a Ryoga y Karin—. ¡Tú sabías que mi amo no estaba aquí, ¿verdad?

—_Yes_ —respondió Ryoga con un tono cantarín en su voz—. En realidad olvidé decírtelo. Tengo a veces muy mala cabeza.

Momo supo que era mentira.

Su amo se había marchado al infierno, y por los rastros de la presencia que aún permanecían por la casa Ryuuzaki, supo que se trataba de Rinko, la madre de los hermanos Echizen. ¿Cómo iba a regresar con él, si no podía ir hasta allí sin un consentimiento de Ryoma? Estaba seguro, conociéndole tan bien, que, aunque su amo había tenido unas ganas horrorosas de volver a casa, estando las cosas como están, pensaba y aseguraba que estaba inquieto y el caso de la Demon Zhella no la dejaría en el aire. Tal vez se reponga allá en el infierno y vuelva para acabar lo que dejó pendiente.

¿Qué haría entonces él mientras tanto? No sabía cuando sería su regreso.

—Ryoga —dijo, sin mirarlo, pensativo.

—¿Hm?

—¿Tú podrías, ya que eres su hermano, concederme poder marchar al infierno?

Ryoga se lo quedó mirando, como pareciendo que lo sopesaba. Seguidamente, suspiró y sacudió los hombros con pasividad.

—Esperaba poder librarme de esto.

—¿Puedes? —insistió Momo.

—Puede —respondió Karin por él—. Pero no debe.

—El hecho que quieras ver a tu amo es porque, inquieto e inseguro, sin saber cuándo volverá, quieres asegurarte que nunca falte su presencia. Nunca has estado tanto tiempo separado de mi hermano. Te faltarían órdenes, esos… castigos. Aunque con esto último es demasiado pasivo. No he visto a ningún demonio tan dejado como él —meneó la cabeza.

—Repito —Momo ignoró aquel _sermón_—. ¿Puedes llevarme al infierno, sí o no?

—No —respondió esta vez Ryoga— Te lo concede sólo tu amo. Mi hermano. No soy él, así que no.

Momoshiro ensombreció el rostro, escondiéndolo más entre la túnica.

—Ella dijo que sí podías, ¿qué niegas ahora?

—¿Dije eso?

—¡No te hagas la longuis ahora, Miyazawa!

—Oh.

Ryoga resopló y se masajeó el entrecejo. Akaya los observaba en silencio, sin comprender tampoco.

—No tengo intención de volver allí —dijo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kirihara por Momo. Ryoga lo miró de reojo, resopló y se frotó los cabellos.

—Es una larga historia.

—Larga historia —repitió a eco Karin.

—Como bien puedes saber, no puedo sólo darte el _consentimiento_ de _poder_ ir al infierno. _Tengo_ que _ir_ contigo —explicó—. Además, hay otra cosa. Como ya he dicho, no soy tu _dueño_.

—Hay alguien.

Momoshiro alzó la mirada, quien estaba con el humor por los suelos, hacia la voz femenina. Karin no lo miraba, se había casi tumbado en un gran sillón, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, mirando al techo. Momo se humedeció sus labios resecos.

—¿Has dicho algo? —preguntó dudoso. Karin pareció gruñir.

—No me gusta repetir las cosas.

—¡Ah, claro! —exclamó de repente Ryoga, girándose hacia Momoshiro, con los ojos brillantes—. Hay alguien, sí señor —sonrió, relamiéndose los labios como un felino—. Es parte de la familia, ya la conoces. Está limpia, por así decirlo. Aunque… no sea precisamente una Echizen, servirá.

—Y no es un demonio —recalcó Karin.

_Nanako_.

El nombre de la prima de los hermanos Echizen acudió instantáneamente a su cabeza. ¿Qué podía hacer ella, no siendo precisamente un demonio, ni una Echizen?

* * *

Meino se rascó bajo la nariz, arrugándola un poco al sentir un leve picor. Al disiparlo, fijó nuevamente su mirada en el cuerpo masculino que se mantenía igualmente, como hace minutos, tumbado boca abajo en la cama. No logrando nada de él, había bajado de encima y se había sentado en una silla cercana a la cama. Tezuka permanecía en silencio, con el rostro vuelto hacia un lado, donde ella no pudiera verlo. Sabía que no dormía, y que tal vez esperaba a que Nanako se marchara. Ella notaba que, seguramente, habrá tenido poco contacto con las mujeres, y que prefería a aguantarse el deseo, especialmente con una bruja, que mostrarlo abiertamente y saciar sus necesidades. Tenía, en cierta manera, un cierto parecido a su primo. La diferencia es que, Tezuka sí había estado con una mujer, y Ryoma, no.

—¿No te apetecería darte un baño, pues? —inquirió Nanako, sonriendo afablemente.

Tezuka emitió un pequeño murmullo, pero pareció no ser ninguna afirmación. Nanako rió por lo bajo, divertida.

—Tezuka-san, no muerdo. Un buen baño le ayudará —insistió—. Tengo unas sales especiales que pueden ayudarle a recuperarse más rápidamente.

—Echizen —Nanako parpadeó ante el nombramiento.

—No —dijo, alzando el dedo índice, agitando la muñeca hacia delante—. Me-i-no—recordó con suavidad—. Soy familia, pero no obtengo el mismo…

—No, Echizen —dijo, interrumpiéndola. Tezuka volvió la cabeza para mirarla, con su acostumbrada seriedad—. Ryuuzaki, no consigo dar con ella.

Nanako lo miró sin decir palabra, pareciendo sopesarlo. Bajó sus manos lentamente hasta su regazo, entornando los ojos.

—Lo sé —dijo—. No está aquí.

—Lo he notado aunque aún no esté totalmente en forma —Tezuka entornó los ojos—. Antes lo intenté también.

—¿En qué momento?

Kunimitsu volvió la cabeza de nuevo, escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos.

—Antes —dijo solamente.

Meino guiñó los ojos, luego volvió a asomar aquella amable sonrisa, la cual profundizó al cerrar los ojos.

—Hubo algunos problemas, pero ella está bien.

—Ya.

El _angelushen _se removió, tal vez cansado de estar en esa postura. Sintió sus brazos dormidos, que por más que los estirara, no llegaba a desentumecerlos. Así que, sin más se alzó, sin preocupación o pudor que Nanako pudiera verlo desnudo. Comenzó a cerrar y abrir sus manos y movió los brazos hasta que por fin pudo recuperar el tacto. Suspiró. Era realmente molesto sentirse débil. También que no pudiera cumplir su parte del trato con el padre de Ryuuzaki, por que _alguien_ se la había llevado lejos de su alcance y, precisamente, ese _alguien_ era aquel por cual debía protegerla. Porque era ni nada menos que un demonio.

Al escuchar un suave carraspeo, Tezuka giró sus ojos y vio a Meino mirando hacia otro lado, notando sus mejillas encendidas. Comprendiendo, pero igualmente extrañándole, alzó una ceja, inquisitivo.

—¿Qué?

—Tu… tu ropa se está secando —dijo, aún sin mirarle—. ¿Podrías taparte hasta entonces?

Era realmente extraño ver a Nanako comportarse así cuando antes incluso le ha insinuado. Algo que no llegaría a comprender.

Miró a cada lado, buscando algo con lo que taparse, tardando su tiempo. Enseguida, algo rodeó sus caderas, sintiendo el agarre y apretón en las mismas, pestañeando. Nanako, sin mirarlo, le había liado las sábanas a la cintura. Aún tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

—Así estará bien… espero —murmuró Nanako. Cuando alzó los ojos, se encontró con los de Tezuka, serios, indiferentes. Por alguna razón, no se apartó, con sus brazos aún rodeando su cintura—. Sé, o eso creo, lo que estás pensando… ¿te extraña ver a una bruja inexperta?

Tezuka no contestó, apartó la mirada de ella y miró tras Nanako, entornando más los ojos.

Tenían visita.

* * *

Aparecieron justo donde querían. La visibilidad volvió poco a poco a sus ojos, y una queja sorpresiva lo hizo sobresaltar. Miró a Ryoga, y luego hacia donde miraba. Distinguió a Nanako y al _angelushen_, Tezuka. Nanako parecía rodear el cuerpo del _angelushen_, y los miraba con cierto asombro, no habiéndose esperado aquella visita. Ryoga había tapado sus ojos y luego los de Karin, como si se tratase de una joven… inocente e inofensiva.

—¡Debería haberlo sabido! —dijo Ryoga—. ¡Odio aparecer en mitad del lío!

Karin no se quitó la mano de sus ojos.

—Es tu prima —le recordó. Entonces, Ryoga apartó su mano y miró a Tezuka ceñudo.

—Más te vale no haber hecho nada en mi ausencia. Nanako es una chica inex… —sintió un fuerte dolor en su pie. Karin le había pisado, interrumpiéndolo.

Momoshiro, cansado de observar, quiso ir directo al grano. Nanako lo notó, quien se apartó de Tezuka y borró todo rastro de timidez de su rostro.

—He de suponer que no estáis aquí de paso —dijo, pasando su mirada azulada por cada visitante. Momoshiro dio otro paso al frente, encarándola.

—Vengo a pedirte que me lleves al infierno —declaró.

Nanako no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio por largo rato. Fue Tezuka quién lo rompió.

—¿Por qué?

—Ahí está mi primo, Tezuka-san —explicó Nanako—. Los Mushrasens tienen, deben de estar cerca de su amo… —musitó, mirando a Momo de reojo—, aunque esta vez está un poco complicado.

Ryoma en el infierno, con Ryuuzaki. Tezuka lo sopesó, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que pisó las tierras del infierno? Hacía tanto tiempo que ni lo recordaba. Pero sí la razón de la _visita_. Un humano hizo un pacto con él para que le trajera de vuelta a su hijo que había sido llevado por demonios. El joven humano se lo había buscado por haber estado _jugando_ con lo que no debía, pensando que nada sería verdad. Pero acabó invocando a demonios, y éstos, viendo un delicioso manjar y entretenimiento, se lo llevaron. El padre pareció encontrar información sobre los _angelushen_ y le fue invocado a él para traer de vuelta al irresponsable de su hijo. Sin embargo, aunque fue con decisión, pero no albergando la seguridad del humano, no se sorprendió al verlo sin vida, y que aún así, los demonios jugaban con él.

Esta vez tenía un contrato con el señor Ryuuzaki, y un demonio se había llevado a su hija al infierno. Aquello le hervía la sangre. Su orgullo era lo que más dolía, no el hecho de perder la vida de la humana. Si volvía a encontrar a su protegida muerta, eso significaría que él no estaba capacitado para esto, ni sería un contrato fiel. Era más bien cuestión de orgullo.

Las voces insistentes de Momoshiro lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, observando a Nanako negarse con amabilidad.

—Ryoma-san volverá, Momoshiro-kun —decía.

—¡No se sabe cuándo! —exclamó de nuevo—. Ya sé que estando allí se recuperará más rápidamente, pero el estar de nuevo en casa, sabiendo sus ganas de volver, seguramente eso lo cegará y lo retendrá más.

—Tal vez —contestó Nanako—. Como lacayo, deberías aceptar sus decisiones, además…

—Si vais al infierno, yo os abriré la puerta —sentenció Tezuka, interrumpiéndola—. Pero con la condición que iré con vosotros.

Momo calló, y el resto, incluida Nanako, lo miraron incrédulos.

—Que así sea —respondió Momo, no pudiendo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Se había encerrado en su habitación desde que ocurrió el _incidente_ en el baño. Intentaba no mirar hacia la ventana, a oscuras, abrazándose a sus piernas en una esquina de la cama. Aunque se dijo antes que preguntaría a Rinko, no la había visto más, o mejor dicho, no se atrevía a pasearse por la casa como si fuera suya, temiendo encontrarse con Ryoma y que concluyera lo que intentaba hacer la última vez. Tan sólo de pensarlo, se estremecía de miedo. Había leído libros con ese tipo de temática, y a ella le parecía emocionante, interesante, pero vivirlo era otra cosa diferente. Era aterrador. Sabía que Ryoma podría aparecer en la habitación sin hacer ruido, entre la oscuridad, y eso hacía que mantuviera los ojos bien abiertos, observando cada rincón del cuarto en espera de ver algo moviéndose. Pero hasta ahora nada.

Del gran silencio que invadía la habitación, surgieron sonidos espeluznantes, parecido a un murmullo. Sakuno se encogió más sobre sí misma, descubriendo un poco su rostro, con miedo, queriendo ver la razón de aquel sonido. Su mirada fue directa hacia la ventana, pensando que podría excusar el sonido por tenerla abierta, pero no fue así. Aunque tampoco vio nada _anormal _en la habitación.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dispuesta a volver a cubrir su rostro pero, entonces, aquel sonido, que era una voz realmente, se volvió más clara, entendible. Y estaba segura que podía llamarla _familiar_.

—_Ven…conmigo…_

Volvió a buscar alterada el dueño de aquella voz, pero como antes, fue en vano.

—…_ayudaré a salir…_

La voz sonaba aguda, siniestra y entrecortada, pero podía, más o menos, entenderla. Ryuuzaki se incorporó al escuchar lo último, pestañeando. No sabiendo si hacer caso o no. ¿Ayudar a salir? ¿Quién?

Permaneció totalmente paralizada, casi sin aliento al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, con lentitud, no pudiendo despegar sus ojos de ella. Como no se abrió de par en par, y desde donde estaba no veía por la leve rendija abierta, se incorporó un poco e inclinó la cabeza, temerosa. Vio el rojizo pasillo iluminado tenuemente por los candelabros y de pronto, alguien pasar rápidamente por delante de la puerta de su habitación. Tragó. No podía hacer nada contra su maldita curiosidad, aunque estuviera realmente aterrada, así que se vio poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta, asomando la cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a su amiga, Tomoka, sonriéndole con gran simpatía, sin decir palabra.

—¿T-Tomo-chan…?

La joven ensanchó más su sonrisa y, acto seguido, se giró y marchó brincando alegremente.

—¡Tomo-chan! —exclamó entre susurros, pues temía advertir a algunos de la casa, más a Ryoma—. ¡Espera…!

Se recogió una parte del vestido que Rinko le ofreció antes de decidirse a correr tras Osakada, la cual, aunque no corría realmente, parecía como si lo hiciera. No decía palabra, sólo reía divertida, sin dejar de brincar. Mientras corría, persiguiéndola como podía con sus pies desnudos, no dejaba de observar por donde pasaba, hasta ahora, largos y lagos pasillos, y además, grandiosas escaleras de caracol. Nunca hubiera pensado que existiera una casa tan exageradamente grande, daba mil vueltas a la suya propia.

Lo que le extrañaba era que, con todo el recorrido que llevaba, no se había topado con alguien, o era casualidad, o …Tomoka sabía por donde pisar y así evitarlo.

Finalmente, cuando pensaba que iba a desfallecer por el cansancio, divisó un aura negruzca que salía de la pared frente suya, y paró. Tomoka había hecho lo mismo, junto al aura, volviéndose hacia ella con aquella resplandeciente sonrisa.

—¿T-T-Tomoka…? —musitó, a falta de aire, jadeando—. ¿Q-qué…?

—Ven conmigo, Sakuno. Te sacaré de aquí.

Escuchar su voz hizo que le diera un vuelco al corazón, conteniendo las lágrimas, dándose cuenta de cuánto la había echado de menos. Parpadeó para retener las lágrimas y extendió una mano hacia la de Tomoka, dispuesta a aceptar su ayuda sin dudarlo. Pero, en cuanto tocó su mano, Sakuno pensó que algo no andaba bien.

—Vamos —sonrió más, Tomoka.

—T-Tomoka-chan… tu… tu…

No accedió a que tirara de ella hacia el agujero negro. La observó entonces con desconfianza, volviéndole el miedo, dándose cuenta de esto Tomoka, abrió sus ojos y borró su sonrisa. Antes que tuviera intención de actuar sobre Ryuuzaki, algo la echó hacia atrás, tapándole los ojos con una mano. Oyó un grito agudo y voraz, y luego, algo caerse al suelo, el peso de un cuerpo. Tragó.

—T-Tomo…

—No era ella —dijo la voz.

Sakuno pudo, extrañamente, relajar un poco los hombros, guiñando los ojos un poco cuando aquella mano se apartó de su visión. Como esperaba, se trataba de Ryoma. No quiso ni mirar hacia el cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

—Es un demonio. Alguien ha lanzado un hechizo de ilusión sobre él, reflejando a alguien…de tu mente —explicó, serio, agachándose junto al cuerpo—. Un poco tarde, dándote cuenta de la farsa.

—Ah… bueno… —calló, apartando la mirada, cohibida—. Su… lunar es algo característico en ella, con una vez que la mires a la cara, verás primeramente aquel lunar.

Ryoma pareció no echar demasiado interés en su explicación, más entretenido en el cuerpo del demonio. Seguidamente, se levantó, sacudiéndose desinteresadamente los pantalones.

—No vayas con cualquiera que se te cruce.

—…L-lo siento —luego parpadeó, sorprendida ante su propia respuesta, una disculpa—. No eres quien… para decírmelo, primeramente, no debería estar aquí —rectificó, sin balbuceos al no estar mirándole a la cara. Muriéndose de miedo por dentro.

El silencio los invadió y aquello inquietó más a Sakuno. ¿Se habrá enfadado? Tal vez no se haya esperado aquel comentario después de lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle ese mismo día. Pero no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho. Había demasiadas cosas que no entendía, ni sabía. ¿Qué es lo que tenía realmente, que tanto hablaban a sus espaldas sobre 'recuperarlo'?

Cuando alzó la mirada, vio que Ryoma no la miraba, tenía la mirada perdida en aquel agujero negro que seguía abierto. Pensando que, como es seguro, no la había escuchado, frunció levemente el ceño y con valor se colocó delante, entre el agujero y él. Ryoma alzó una ceja inquisitiva.

—¿Qué se te ha roto?

Ahí supo que no la había prestado atención, y eso, aunque fuera de él, de quien no tendría que preocuparse de nada ni de lo que dijera, le dolió.

—¿…Alguna vez escuchas a la gente? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—No, si no es importante y no me interesa.

Sakuno alzó la mirada acuosa, mirándole extrañamente ceñuda, dolida. Deseó, interiormente, de no haberle conocido, de haberle recogido de delante de la puerta de su casa, de darle alojamiento, comida. ¿Qué podía esperar de un demonio? Seguramente, ningunas palabras de amabilidad, por algo los llaman así. No tienen mayor afecto por nadie, no les importaría matar, y ella, si no tuviera ese algo que tanto buscan, de lo cual desconoce totalmente, también estaría muerta. Tan sólo estaba siendo usada.

—¡N-no… quiero estar aquí… contigo! —exclamó, sin pensarlo.

Aquello pudo hacerle aparecer un semblante de sorpresa, la cual se intensificó al sentir una fuerza tirar de ella hacia atrás, hacia el agujero negro.

* * *

Ryoma trató de asirla del brazo, pero algo lo tiró lejos, golpeándose contra la pared. No podía ver a nadie, pero sentía en su cuello una presión que intentaba dejarlo sin aire. Extendió sus brazos hacia delante pero no logró rozar nada material ante la invisibilidad. Notó entonces, tratando de zafarse, que Ryuuzaki había sido engullida por el agujero. Soltó una palabrota en su lenguaje, y volvió al forcejeo, moviendo únicamente la cabeza, sin embargo estaba inmovilizado contra la pared. Sentía el agarre profundizarse. Apretó los dientes.

—_No te cruces en mi camino…_

Sintió un cálido aliento contra su oído y, cuando creyó que desfallecería, de repente cayó al suelo al afloje del agarre. Se llevó una mano a la garganta y jadeó con fuerza, moviendo su cabeza con esfuerzo para ver qué ocurrió.

La sorpresa volvió a su rostro.

—¡Amo!

Vio a su lacayo acercarse, pero no se arrodilló. Tezuka estaba más atrás, observando el cuerpo del demonio que mató hace un momento.

—Tal vez debería… haber esperado alguna orden para poder venir, pero…

—No importa —Ryoma se apoyó a la pared para levantarse, suspirando largamente. Tezuka lo miró de reojo.

—¿Ryuuzaki?

—Se la han llevado —respondió con tono, aparentemente, despreocupado. Momo supo que aquello lo preocupaba.

Ambas miradas, del _angelushen_ y del príncipe demonio, se encontraron y comenzó una especie de enfrentamiento. Ninguno rompió el contacto visual.

—¿Vas a matarme? —inquirió Echizen.

—Debería.

Pero no hizo el intento, giró su rostro hacia la pared, posando su mano sobre la misma.

—Creo que sé quién ha sido —dijo.

* * *

—…_La chica._

Akaya dio un pequeño salto en su asiento, mirando a todos lados. Frente a él, yacía aún Ann durmiendo.

—…_Tráeme a la chica._

Tragó pesadamente al escuchar aquella voz. La reconocía. Y sabía que no debía desobedecer. Pero, cuando miró de nuevo hacia el cuerpo tendido de la chica, algo le corroyó el estómago. Duda, inseguridad. Ryoga le había dicho que estaba, aunque no quisiera, con ellos, pero el escuchar una orden directa del superior, le hacía desviarse.

También estaba el hecho de si sabría que había perdido la piedra, porque, si es así, le esperaría un gran castigo. Luego estaba la chica, la cual no le desagradaba. Le había visto en su forma demoníaca y no le hacía ascos, tampoco había sentido miedo. Debía de reconocer que le simpatizaba.

Sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer. Si volvía a desobedecer, tal vez luego sea peor. ¿Tendría que llevarla hasta su superior, o seguía escondiéndola?

* * *

_Euh, como siempre, si hay dudas, id al LJ en nuestro profile :)_

_Sabemos que apenas hay romance pero, ... son demonios. Ryoma es un demonio. No siente tan a la ligera afecto, es difícil más tratándose de una humana. Y hay que saber que Ryoma es... demasiado cabezón y orgulloso también._

_Saludos :)  
_


	14. moviéndose

Bien, nueva actualización. Por favor, leed abajo. Especialmente: _**Sofa S, Daniella y Nyssita.**_

Capítulo 14: **Moviéndose.**

—Ahg, asqueroso.

Llenos de lágrimas, los castaños ojos le miraron completamente perdidos y asustados. El pelirrojo que tan alegremente siempre reía o se mostraba incansable, ahora temblaba y sacudía su cuerpo en busca de protegerse. Shiraishi se preguntó qué demonios había pasado y qué era esa maldita piedra parecida a un corazón que había hecho tremendo agujero en el sofá de su casa. Pero se preocupó más por cubrirle con una manta, recoger una fregona y limpiar los desperdicios y ofrecerle un vaso de agua.

Kintaro se recostó contra el sofá y parpadeó repetidas veces. Una temblorosa sonrisa cruzó su rostro cuando deslizó la mirada hasta la mesita de café. La carta de su hermana llamó su atención.

—Ah, ella escribió— dijo. Kintaro asintió.

—Es…

—Kintaro— Shiraishi frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Tú nunca pierdes las peleas.

El pelirrojo meneó la cabeza negativamente. Apretó las piernas más contra su cuerpo.

—Kin-chan…

Shiraishi suspiró. Posó una mano sobre su cabeza y le revolvió los cabellos. Entonces, recayó de nuevo en la piedra que ardió. La recogió y se la mostró. Tooyama retrocedió como alma que lleva el diablo y cayó por detrás del sofá.

—¡No! — Exclamó alargando las manos—. ¡Suéltala, por favor! ¡Es peligrosa!

Shiraishi parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Peligrosa? Bueno, teniendo en cuenta el agujero del sofá, sí, lo era. Parecía capaz de incendiar todo a su alrededor. Echándola hacia atrás la alejó del asustado muchacho. Pero algo la arrancó de entre sus dedos.

—¡Vaya, es realmente preciosa!

Shiraishi encogió los ojos y se puso en pie hasta tropezar contra el sofá. La luz que emergió de la piedra volvía a abrasar, pero esta vez, era totalmente cálida. Kintaro le asió de los hombros y abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Suéltala, suéltala! —Demandó. Giró el rostro hacia él—. ¡Shiraishi-san! ¡Dile a tu hermana que la suelte!

Shiraishi no comprendía qué era lo que había visto su amigo en esa piedra, pero desde luego, era algo que lo espantaba y a su hermana, la encantaba.

—Esto…— dudó, pero rascándose el mentón la miró—. Ne, será mejor que la sueltes y… por otro lado, ¿qué haces en casa, hermana?

La joven levantó las cejas, negándose a soltar la piedra. Sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Acaso no recibiste mi carta, hermano? Bueno, pues… sorpresa.

-.-

El mundo giró drásticamente a su alrededor. Primero, el rostro sorprendido del demonio que tan horriblemente la había tratado y después, alas plateadas y negras. Rostros de demonios y personas desfigurados y gritos que se amoldaron al suyo propio.

Cuando creía que la interminable absorción no terminaría nunca, sus pobres huesos dieron de lleno contra el suelo. El sonido hueco pareció cruel pero el dolor lo superó. Una de sus piernas se rompió y su hombro derecho se dislocó. Jadeando, rozando la mejilla contra la rudeza de una alfombra, intentó averiguar dónde se hallaba. Pero sus ojos estaban cerrados y no comprendían su necesidad de visión.

Gimoteó, aterrada.

—¿Y esto te costaba tanto traer hasta ti? Solo es una insignificante humana.

La voz llegó desde su espalda pero estaba demasiado dolorida como para pensar en moverse y buscar su fuente. Solo comprendió que era la voz era algo afeminada. Alguien caminaba a su alrededor y fuera quien fuera, se arrodilló junto a ella y tiró de sus cabellos. La misma sensación que anteriormente había sucedido con Ryoma, sucedió. El chasquido eléctrico revolvió su cuerpo todavía más.

—¿Ves por qué? — Cuestionó la voz chasqueando la lengua—. Quiero sacar "eso" de su interior. Poseerlo.

La otra persona también imitó su gesto, pero a continuación, su cuerpo se arqueó dolorosamente en el aire. Abrió la boca y gritó.

—Demonios, haz que se calle— gruñó—. ¿Por qué Echizen se entretendría en guardar los poderes dentro del cuerpo de una mujer humana? Son tan débiles. Es igual que… Bah, no importa.

—¿Qué Dios? — Cuestionó el otro sarcásticamente.

—Cierra la boca, Atobe— aconsejó el segundo.

Sakuno, entre la marea de dolor comprendió al instante. La voz que tan familiarmente resonaba en sus oídos. Era el mismo demonio que había intentado matarla en una ocasión, con la que Ryoma había tenido mucho que ver al evitarlo. Aun recordaba cómo su cuerpo había temblando de miedo y que Ryoma había sido por primera vez, como llegar a casa y sentirte a salvo cuando el lobo feroz de las sombras en medio de una calle nocturna te persigue.

Tembló con tanta fuerza que hasta los dientes le castañearon.

—Oh, venga, Yukimura, no te sulfures— la voz de Atobe obligó a su corazón a bombear con tanta fuerza que dolió—. Si es solo un recuerdo.

—No es necesario repetirlo— El nombrado Yukimura parecía relajado y tranquilo—. Entonces, ¿Qué planeas hacer? Ya la tienes contigo y solo queda esperar que mi subordinado traiga lo que más necesitas. ¿Qué pasará después?

—Necesito a tu hombre— Atobe chasqueó la lengua y volvió a caminar a su alrededor—. Necesito que se acueste con mi hembra.

Yukimura guardó silencio. Casi pudo notar como su cuerpo se crispaba y cuando algo caliente le rozó el lado izquierdo, comprendió que no estaba muy lejos de estar en lo correcto.

—No consentiré que contamines la parte humana que posee. Además, si lo hiciera, perdería su ser demoniaco.

—Veo que has hecho los deberes— puntualizó Atobe—. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? Tengo que convertirla a ella en demonio, ¿por qué aprovechar y convertir a tu vasallo en un demonio al cien por cien? ¿He de recordarte que años atrás a ti te hicieron lo mismo?

La ola de calor se incremento y un silbido irritante inundó la sala. Alguien se gimoteó, pero Atobe simplemente se emocionó hasta soltar una carcajada.

—Está bien, está bien— dijo regresando junto a ella—. Por ahora, le daremos un buen lugar donde poder curarla. Olvidé que los seres humanos son tan rudimentarios. Una lástima— suspiró y empujó ligeramente su hombro dolorido, obligándola a chillar—. Mierda, esto me sigue alejando de ella. Kabaji, aunque te destroce las manos, encargarte de ella.

—Usu.

Alguien la tomó cuidadosamente. Pese a que sus manos eran grandes y parecían capaces de romperla por la mitad. Su cuerpo no luchó. La conciencia comenzaba a perderse y lo último que llegaba a recordar, era como dos gentiles manos la dejaban cuidadosamente sobre una cama.

-.-

Ryoma cerró los ojos con fuerza y exhaló. Cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con que el panorama era real. Que Ryuzaki había desaparecido, que en angelushen estaba frente a él hablaba completamente en serio. Que Karin revisaba con curiosidad las ropas de la humana y que Ryoga miraba a su alrededor mientras suspiraba y cruzaba sus brazos en el pecho.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar pasar a su madre. Arreglada y erguida cuan alta era. Ryoga se tensó y posicionó.

—Mamá… Esto…

Rinko lo ignoró y caminó hasta su altura para ponerle las manos en los brazos y sacudirle violentamente.

—¿Dónde está la muchacha? — Gritó. Él sacudió la cabeza—. Ryoma Echizen, como hayas osado comértela…

—Mamá, no es así— intervino Ryoga asiéndola amablemente de los hombros—. El vórtice, si te fijaras…

Rinko giró los ojos hasta encontrar la pequeña puerta que comenzaba a cerrarse. Sus ojos se agrandaron a medida que comprendía y caminó a grandes pasos y con decisión. Karin se interpuso en su camino, tosiendo fingidamente mientras se agachaba para coger algo del suelo. El vórtice terminó por cerrarse.

—Karin, ¿qué…?

La bruja levantó la mano y extendió entre sus manos un sujetador de encaje rosado.

—Pequeñas, Echizen.

Ryoma gruñó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Rinko pareció más furiosa y Ryoga tuvo que quitarla de la visión de su mujer. La madre de ambos se dejó caer contra el sillón que anteriormente él había ocupado con la humana sobre sus piernas, intercambiando calor a través de sus labios en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Quién ha sido? — Exigió la mujer.

—Estaba en ello— gruñó Tezuka cruzándose de brazos. Por vez primera, Rinko se percató de su presencia.

Abrió la boca en un gruñido y extendió los colmillos. El angelushen no se movió. Con los pies clavados en el suelo observó como el rostro de su madre pasaba rápidamente al animal.

—Mamá, espérate— suplicó Ryoga confuso—. Está de nuestro lado. Eh… literalmente, claro. Nanako lo trajo.

Rinko se detuvo y miró a su primogénito con interés.

—¿Y tú, desgraciado, qué clase de hijo eres que te apareces como un Radhasma? — Gruñó— ¿Cuándo tendrás el valor de presentarte ante mí?

Ryoma los ignoró para acercarse hasta el angelushen. Con un gesto de cabeza le indicó que salieran y éste le siguió. El frescor del pasillo le refrescó, volviendo a estar atento y completamente listo.

Tezuka se detuvo junto a él y miró por encima de su hombro hacia el interior de una de las puertas. Frunció las cejas y suspiró, desviando la mirada automáticamente.

—¿Quién?

—Él— respondió chasqueando la lengua—. Saluda si eso.

—No, gracias— Tezuka levantó las cejas—. Ryuzaki está con Atobe.

—Imposible— negó tensándose.

Tezuka negó con la cabeza. Plegó las alas tras estirarlas ligeramente y le miró. Ryoma desvió la atención de la incoherencia. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Atobe abriera un vórtice directamente hasta su casa, cuando sus padres eran unos genios eludiendo al resto de seres infernales?

—Atobe no está solo.

Ryoma parpadeó con sorpresa y arqueó las cejas. ¿Atobe trabajando con otra persona sin obtener nada a cambio? Raro. ¿Atobe chantajeando a alguien simplemente para obtener una humana? Totalmente raro. ¿Atobe ansiando sus poderes, sin importarle qué usar? Efectivo. Pero, ¿quién? ¿Quién era tan estúpido para dejarse engañar y manipular por él?

El angelushen pareció repentinamente incómodo. Echó los hombros hacia atrás y delante, crujiendo sus huesos. Una de sus alas soltó lastre y se obligó a sí mismo a soportarlo. Poner una cara de asco y preguntarle si estaba estresado o quedándose calvo, no era lo correcto. Especialmente, porque necesitaba su ayuda, por mucho que eso le pateara el trasero millones de veces.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe— decretó el ser alado—. Tú solo mantente firme.

Ryoma enarcó una ceja y se irguió en toda su altura.

—Es mi presa— siseó, mostrando los dientes. Fue el turno de Tezuka de sorprenderse cuando repitió—: _Mía_.

—Echizen…

Pero no le hizo caso, retrocedió sin quitarle la vista de encima al angelushen y se encerró en una de las habitaciones. Maldiciendo entre dientes, dio un cabezazo contra la puerta.

Odiaba cuando la gente le complicaba la vida.

Lo bueno: Podía matarlos al contrario que a su padre.

-.-

Kunimitsu estaba sorprendido. Su rostro perplejo y sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Parecía mentira que esa clase de palabra hubiera escapado de la boca masculina, del demonio que tantos problemas le estaba dando y de un ser que era incapaz de amar.

—No pienses que esa palabra significa posesión de la hembra.

La voz le puso la piel de gallina. Sin atreverse a girar miró por encima de su hombro al desnudo demonio tras él. La sonrisa burlona que le cruzaba el rostro significaba muchos problemas.

—Está confuso y perdido y siente que sus poderes están en peligro. Latentes, pero en peligro— explicó encogiéndose de hombros—. Cuando dice _mía_, se refiere a su magia, a sus poderes. No esperes que mi hijo se enamore así como así de una humana. Si fuera tan sencillo para él poder tocar a una hembra, ¿crees que tu hubieras sido llamado, estarías en el pasillo de mi casa con cara de gilipollas y él estaría dando por culo?

Esta vez, sí se giró. Arrugó el ceño y observó por encima las oscuras marcas de mordiscos de su morena piel. Su cuerpo esbelto parecía haber sido creado única y exclusivamente para el sexo.

—¡Querido! — Rinko asomó su rostro a través de la puerta y con pasos ligeros se acercó hasta la altura de su marido—. Escúchame, ha pasado… Y, ¿por qué estás fuera de tu jaula de castigo? Te dije que no te perdonaría si no lo terminabas…

—Sé lo que ha pasado— intervino el macho posando un dedo sensualmente sobre los labios de su mujer—. Pero como te dije, es problema de Ryoma.

—Originalmente, es tu culpa, Nanjiro— recalcó Rinko arqueando las cejas—. Si nunca hubieras…

—Calla, hembra— rogó el demonio chasqueando la lengua. Se volvió hacia él y arqueó una ceja—. Dime, ¿por qué no le cuentas a mi hijo lo que sabes? ¿Qué te lleva a esconder quién ha ayudado a Atobe? ¿Tanta vergüenza os da? — Nanjiro soltó una carcajada—. Los demonios son demonios hasta que mueren— canturreó.

Antes de que Tezuka pudiera replicarle, Ryoga apareció también a través de la puerta, seguido por la bruja. Nanjiro arqueó una ceja y se acercó para palmearle la espalda. Ryoga puso los ojos en blanco y cubrió los de Karin.

—A salvo— exclamó ésta entre dientes pero llegó a los oídos de su suegro.

—Oí, oí, Karin-chan— canturreó Nanjiro—. Que soy mejor que mi hijo.

—Ni hablar— interrumpió Ryoga interponiéndose entre medias. Por primera vez, su cuerpo emitió la energía suficiente para echar atrás a cualquiera con dos dedos de frente. Pero Nanjiro Echizen continuó ahí, no obstante, dejó de molestar a Karin.

—Decidme una cosa: ¿Contáis todavía con la Demon zhella? — Cuestionó encogiéndose de hombros. Ryoga negó con la cabeza, relajado—. Estúpidos. Esa piedra es esencial. Atobe seguramente la querrá para culminar sus deseos.

—Pero la piedra… ¿Dónde está? — Cuestionó Ryoga.

Tezuka se lamió los labios. Aunque era una vergüenza, sabía quien la tenía. El enfrentamiento había sido lo más vergonzoso que le había pasado nunca. Una mecha abrupta en medio de su fantástico historial.

—Yo lo sé— indicó.

Y meneó la cabeza mientras explicaba lo sucedido, ocultando aquellas parte que serían capaces de avergonzarlo.

-.-

Kaidoh revisó por última vez la pantalla del ordenador y memorizó la dirección, el rostro y rasgos físicos del sujeto para plantarla nuevamente sobre la pantalla del televisor. Riku plasmaba sobre ella la escena que les llamaba la atención y las coincidencias existían.

—Es él— señaló—. Tooyama Kintaro.

Riku echó un vistazo a la pantalla del ordenador, arqueando las cejas.

—Adoptado, abandonado, vive en una casa por si solo… buah, es un blanco fácil de los demonios.

—Sí— reconoció él buscando más a fondo en los archivos— sus padres fueron devorados. Sus padres adoptivos también. Y las personas a su alrededor suelen ser frecuentadas por demonios. Excepto… Ah, qué curioso.

—¿Qué?

Kaidoh frunció el ceño y mostró el monitor nuevamente.

—Shiraishi— leyó la bruja—. Ah.

—Exacto. Vámonos— ordenó poniéndose en pie.

Riku le siguió de cerca, moviéndose ágilmente. Las calles se movieron rápidamente a sus costados. La gente eran pequeñas ratas que se movían tan lento que era sencillo esquivarlos. Reptando entre sus cuerpos, corrió con agilidad.

—Oí, ¿estás seguro? — La bruja descendió a su lado. Él asintió.

—No será peligroso. Aunque sean descendientes.

Riku chasqueó la lengua, teletransportándose. Había olvidado que la bruja odiaba correr o cualquier acto físico que implicara sudor. Por supuesto, la muy cabrona no podía hacer el favor de llevarle con ella. Por eso, resultó que cuando se encontró con ella frente a la puerta del departamento estaba más fresca que una lechuga y él sudando a mares. Aunque, si era sincero, el ejercicio no le daba miedo.

La puerta estaba abierta y un silencio extraño procedía de ella. No obstante, un sentimiento familiar inundaba el lugar. Sin esperar, saltó al interior. Un joven que reconoció como Kintaro Tooyama se escondía tras la parte trasera de un sofá y unas cortinas. Shiraishi, subido sobre el mueble, estiraba las manos hacia una adolescente en demanda de que se detuviera. Riku intercambio una mirada con él y extendió las manos sin esperar si quiera una oportunidad de negación.

Sin embargo, algo o más bien alguien apareció junto a ella y la asió de las muñecas. Riku parpadeó.

—¿Karin?

Y tras la nombrada, dos demonios adultos, un sirviente y el mismo angelushen que había pre visualizado en la cinta de video, aparecieron. ¿Qué cojones estaba sucediendo?

-.-

Kirihara humedeció sus labios por tercera vez, sintiendo el salado sabor de su propio sudor. Retrocedió contra la pared, sintiendo el cálido cuerpo cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Tachibana se removió lo suficiente como taparle la vista. Le movió la cabeza bruscamente hacia un lado y saltó a tiempo de esquivar la energía de fuego que estuvo a punto de achicharrarles.

—No deberías de cabrearme— gruñó, echándose a la espalda a la humana—. No, no deberías— advirtió.

El demonio frente a él chistó y se llevó los dedos a la boca, mordisqueándoselos hasta herirse. La sangre oscura cayó sobre la moqueta roja, quemándola. Maldijo entre dientes. Si algo de esa sangre les tocaba a él o a Tachibana, morirían.

Pero, ¿cómo demonios había llegado a este punto? Estar acorralado contra la pared de la habitación había sido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por lo tanto, casi estaba perdido. Lo único que recordaba exactamente era haber agarrado por reflejo a Tachibana y arrastrarla contra su pecho.

Aquel tipo no era un hombre de su jefe. Desde luego, tampoco parecía quererlos vivos. Fuera quien fuera, parecía un demonio aparte, entrometido que había equivocado su presa.

Cuando la sonrisa delirante le cruzó el rostro, comprendió que había dado en el blanco. Probablemente, un desertor.

Rompió una de las cortinas tras su espalda, desvelando así una estantería repleta de libros. La ató en su espalda, enlazando a la humana contra su espalda, sosteniéndola de ese modo. Teniéndola atada contra su espalda, aseguró que no la perdería de vista y podría luchar libremente.

Tan solo esperaba no perder los estribos demasiado como para olvidarse de ella. Pero parecía que su lado demoniaco anteriormente se había sentido atraído por la rubia, así que sospechaba que sí la protegería. Incluso sería capaz de responder a la pregunta que atormentaba en su cabeza.

Dejándose llevar, saltó, esquivando los ataques del demonio, asegurándose de que la sangre no les tocara. Y atacó.

Aunque generalmente la transformación le llevaba al sentimiento horrible del deseo de vomitar, retorcerse de dolor y gritar por su posesión. Pero esta vez, él fluyó abiertamente.

Entonces, comenzó a verlo todo en otra dimensión. Igual que el sueño en el que te ves frente a tus ojos, los movimientos y demás, pero eres consciente de que tú mueves tu cuerpo. Era una sensación extraña y por primera vez en toda su vida, gratificante. Incluso escuchó a esa "cosa" hablarle mentalmente.

"Ne, ¿a que todo se ve de forma diferente dentro de ti?"

—Cállate— ordenó. Aunque sabía perfectamente que sería ignorado-

"Dime, ¿por qué te metes en líos? Reconozco que la pava(1) esta buenísima, pero, ¿llegar hasta estos extremos? Mhn, interesante".

El mundo giró bruscamente cuando pareció ejercer una voltereta y parte de su energía fue absorbida en un ataque que dio de lleno en el rostro de demonio.

"De acuerdo, me divertiré"

—No… no le hagas daño— advirtió dudoso. Su otro yo rió.

"Porque tu jefe la quiere viva?"

Guardó silencio, sopesándolo.

—No…

Pensó en Momoshiro. En sus idas y venidas. Sus disputas que parecían haber aumentado a medida que se encontraban cerca de la rubia. Y recordó su destino desdichado. Y que él era libre.

Su lado demonio estaba ya encima del demonio, demostrando que era capaz de crear caras como mapas y que gracias a su poder era capaz de desviar la sangre que chorreaba en sus nudillos, evitando las quemaduras.

—… porque yo la necesito viva.

El demonio gritó y se extinguió. Absorbió sus poderes lentamente mientras él cerraba los ojos y suspiraba de placer. Siempre había pensado en eso como algo asqueroso que le revolvía el estómago. Pero ahora lo vio como algo íntimo y que solo incluía a su parte demoniaca. Que no tendría por qué presenciarlo.

Los restos del atacante se esfumaron chisporroteando. Kirihara cerró los ojos y regresó a su posesión. El demonio, satisfecho y con el estómago repleto, se marchó simplemente a descansar. Ann se removió en su espalda. Tiró de la cortina rota y la recogió entre sus brazos.

El peso de las heridas recayó con fuerza. Su cuerpo se tensó dolorosamente y ambos terminaron encima del blando colchón. Justo en ese instante, la rubia abrió los ojos de par.

—¿Qué… estás…?

—Me caí— respondió rápidamente empujándose con las manos—. Nos atacaron. Y…

Tachibana gritó y señaló tras él. Sin darle tiempo a defenderse, algo golpeó contra su rostro. Fuera lo que fuera, fue como un muro de hormigón. Perdió el sentido al instante.

-.-

**n/a:**

Chicas y chicos, recordaros que las notas y demás, las encontraréis en nuestro lj el cuál podréis acceder a través de nuestro profile de rosas negras aquí en ff.

Decir a las chicas/os que nos dejaron rw y he nombrado arriba, que por favor se pasen, porque ahí tienen respuesta a sus rw.

Muchas gracias y feliz año nuevo de nuestra parte.


	15. Impotencia

**Capítulo 15; **Impotencia.

_Supo que yacía en una cama. Sentía las mantas sobre ella, la calidez de éstas, su comodidad. Suspiró largamente por la nariz. No tenía intenciones de abrir los ojos ni de levantarse, pero cuando la cara de Atobe acudió a su mente, sintió el deseo de hacerlo. Sin embargo, por más que intentó abrir los ojos, estos parecían estar pegados. Tampoco podía moverse. No sentía sus manos. Se removía como podía, emitiendo leves gimoteos en los esfuerzos, pero le fue imposible. _

_Era como si hubiera algo sobre ella, reteniéndola. Pero tampoco justificaba el que sus párpados fueran desesperadamente pesados. No podía abrir su boca para gritar, aunque estaba segura que no la echarían en cuenta._

—_Es inútil —dijo una voz muy familiar—. No podrás salir de aquí._

_No pudo contestarle, sólo murmullos frustrantes. De repente, sintió unos cálidos dedos en su mejilla, deslizándose con suavidad hasta su cuello, donde podía notar claramente lo cuán asustada estaba._

—_Abre los ojos —ordenó con un suave susurro, terminando con un gruñido ronco._

_Sorprendentemente, sintió sus párpados más ligeros. Los comenzó a abrir con lentitud, enfocando poco a poco la imagen de aquella _persona _que__tenía justo encima, paralizándola. Aquellos ojos fríos se mostraban aún más intensos y brillantes._

—_E-Echizen-san…_

_¿Desde cuándo podía hablar también? Igualmente, lo único seguro es que no podía moverse._

_Ryoma la observó, sentado sobre sus caderas. No fue eso lo que la impedía moverse, había una fuerza que la pegaba con fuerza a la cama. El demonio siguió contemplándola, entonces, se inclinó y esbozó una sonrisa que la heló. Se acercó tanto que sus labios rozaron su oído._

—_No puedes escapar —susurró._

—_¿Eh? No puedes… sacarme…_

_Ryoma la volvió a mirar, muy cerca de ella, casi rozando nariz con nariz. La sonrisa volvió a aparecer, acompañándole un oscuro semblante. Sus ojos destellaron con más intensidad, e incluso se volvieron más inhumanos._

—_¿Sacarte?_

_A Sakuno le escocieron los ojos al escuchar su tono sarcástico. ¿De qué se sorprendía? Ryoma era como todos, un maldito demonio que no sentía compasión de nadie. Incapaz de amar seguramente._

—_Y-yo…_

—_No puedo sacarte —dijo—. Pero acabaré con esto antes que lo haga él._

_Cuando dijo esto, relamió sus labios como un felino, a punto de disfrutar de un gran festín. Sakuno tembló. _

_No supo cómo pasó, pero de repente, en un pestañeo, se vio despojada de las sábanas, y Echizen seguía sobre ella. Como si no se hubiera movido, ni lo sintió. Se presionó contra su cuerpo, y lo notó. Lo notó hincarse contra su vientre. La mirada inhumana del demonio no ayudaba demasiado, la observaba anhelante, y estaba dispuesto a conseguir aquello que deseaba. Sin delicadeza, arrancó el camisón con facilidad y, con su cuerpo tensado, y completamente hecha un flan por el miedo, lo miró, encontrándose nuevamente con sus ojos._

—_Alégrate —murmuró con una voz casi irreconocible, demasiado profunda y grave—. Morirás de la mejor manera que puedas hacerlo —ensombreció su mirada de nuevo—, mejor que con ese _Rey mono_._

_Agrandó levemente los ojos, y antes que pudiera hacer y decir nada, al ver que se abalanzaba sobre ella los cerró con fuerza, atemorizada, pero con la grave imagen en su mente, mostrando un rostro mucho menos humano y enseñando unos enormes y afilados colmillos._

* * *

Sakuno abrió los ojos rápidamente, jadeando con fuerza y sintiendo su pecho bombear del mismo modo. Humedeció sus labios resecos e intentó enderezarse, pero notó, al mover sus manos, que estaba atada a la cama. Los brazos por encima de su cabeza, al igual que sus piernas, estaban atadas de tal manera que tenía que tenerlas separadas. Comprendió, al recordar el sueño, el por qué el efecto de no sentir sus piernas y brazos. De tenerlos en esa posición tanto rato, los sentía dormidos.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Aparecería Ryoma e insinuaría que la devoraría?

Sakuno suspiró. Eso era poco probable, y la tranquilizaba ese hecho. Sabía que ella tenía algo dentro de sí misma que le interesaba al demonio, al menos, se agarraba a eso y mientras tanto estaba a salvo. Contaba con su _protección_.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo estaba en manos de otros demonios que sabía que podían acabar con ella en cualquier momento. Ambos demonios estaban hablando de alguien. Convertir…

Tragó saliva, tensándose. Querían… convertirla en un demonio. ¿Tan importante era lo que llevaba en su interior? ¿Era Echizen Ryoma tan poderoso si tuviera sus poderes al completo?

No quería pensar en eso.

Pero tampoco podía hacer nada. Estaba atada a la cama, no tenía alcance ni posibilidad de desatarse. Era realmente frustrante la inmovilidad. Por mucho que gimoteara en los vanos intentos de desasirse, no servía de nada. Tan solo la agotaba.

Intentó calmarse, respiró hondo. Entonces, aunque la habitación donde se encontraba estaba oscura, decidió echar un vistazo, intentando distinguir algo. Entrecerró los ojos, pudiendo notar leves rastros de luz que provenían de la ventana, traspasando la fina cortina. Distinguía muebles, muy vagamente. No conseguía gran cosa, al menos, estaba sola, o eso pensaba.

—Has estado mucho tiempo sin sentido —habló una voz suave y susurrante. Sakuno dio un ligero respingo, no esperándose que alguien hablara—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

La chica se lo pensó mucho. No reconocía aquella voz. No eran ni Atobe ni la otra persona con que éste hablaba. Aunque tampoco hablaría con gusto si se tratara de esos dos.

Ante su pregunta, Sakuno recordó y movió un poco sus brazos, pero los sentía entumecidos y adoloridos, lo mismo con sus piernas.

—No puedo desatarte, lo siento. Hubo un problema con otra valiosa prisionera y Atobe no admite más errores.

—…¿Ni…ni para ir al baño…? —balbuceó, insegura.

Le pareció que aquel hombre contenía la risa.

—El viejo truco —respondió. Seguidamente hizo sonar un objeto de metal, golpeándolo levemente con los nudillos para que ella lo escuchara y dedujera qué era. Sakuno empalideció—. Si tienes necesitad, no temas, aquí mismo podrás hacerlo. No saldrás de esta habitación, como dije.

Era realmente humillante. ¿Cómo podría… hacer algo así, delante de él, o de quién fuese?

—¿Quién eres? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Un demonio más. Colega de Atobe.

_Colega_. Le sonaba extraño que un demonio usara aquella palabra. Y por lo visto, además de no poder ver casi nada por la oscuridad que reinaba la habitación, lo tendría a él, vigilándola, y al parecer, para charlar con ella _amigablemente _y matar el rato. Aunque si pudiera sacar algo de aquello…

—Le escuché a él hablando con alguien más —aprovechó la oscuridad para hablar sin titubeos—, sobre algo de convertirme en… en demonio.

—Hm, no es algo que Atobe quiera guardar como secreto, ¿qué pasa con eso? —inquirió con suavidad, sin mucho interés.

—¿Por qué… ese interés? ¿Cómo…?

—¿Cómo has introducido aquel poderoso poder demoníaco dentro de tu cuerpo? —interrumpió con otra pregunta—. Es algo que Atobe también se lo pregunta. Tú, una simple humana débil. Ese Echizen es improbable que te lo haya cedido porque sí.

Sakuno permaneció con la boca abierta, como si fuera a responder, pero no sabía qué decir. Por que ella también desconocía la razón. Había imágenes muy vagas de aquél día, el cual no era, aunque parecía, muy lejano de cuando abrió una cajita, y de ahí todo se volvió negro.

—Una humana no podría durar demasiado con él dentro. No sabrías cómo usarlo correctamente, y a veces podrías descontrolarlo con tus emociones. Te destruirías a ti misma, y a quien tuvieras al lado. Sí, eres peligrosa.

Las luces de la habitación se encendieron de repente y Sakuno cerró con fuerza los ojos ante la iluminación repentina. Mientras intentaba abrirlos poco a poco, escuchó la voz grave, y conocida, de un hombre.

—Oshitari, ¿qué haces? —Atobe alzó una ceja, luego lo ignoró y se adentró junto con el peso de dos cuerpos.

—Ah, por fin los has recuperado.

—_Hemos_ —la imponente figura de Yukimura se hizo ver, quien se agachó acto seguido junto a uno de los cuerpos sin sentido—. Nunca ha desobedecido, y me parece extraño.

—Has de recordar que tiene un lado humano aún —resaltó Atobe.

Sakuno, quien temió abrir los ojos por si reparaban en ella, no pudo evitar querer ver quiénes eran. Y se horrorizó. Observó a Atobe tomar a Tachibana Ann en brazos para recostarla en otra cama, luego, sonrió con asquerosa jactancia cuando se fijó en ella.

—Muy bien, solo falta despertar a este.

Sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo inconsciente de Kirihara Akaya, quien tenía una expresión de dolor en la cara a pesar de que nadie lo tocaba.

* * *

Kintarou Tooyama, escondido aún tras las cortinas por el miedo que le provocó aquella piedra anormal, observó con incredulidad las apariciones en la casa. Se frotó los ojos, volvió a ver a un segundo aparecer, y luego se frotó con más fuerza. El malestar de la piedra le estaba haciendo ver alucinaciones, seguro.

O… el hecho de leer muchos mangas _shônen_ tuviera también algo que ver.

Yukari, la hermana pequeña de Shiraishi, había soltado un grito al verlos, retrocedió y Shiraishi la llevó consigo, desconfiado.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

La voz de la primera mujer que apareció, una bastante bajita y de cabello oscuro, fue la primera que se escuchó. Había igual entendido el nombre de Karin, no la conocía.

—No es muy educado entrar en la casa de la gente sin permiso —comentó Shiraishi. No sonó demasiado enfadado, seguramente prefería no cabrear a los extraños infiltrados—. ¿Quiénes sois?

Kintarou agrandó los ojos al reconocer a uno de ellos. Apareció detrás de la otra mujer morena, con esa expresión de póker. El mismo que intentó quitarle la piedra… el que al contacto, los dos salieron mal parados debido a la reacción de la misma. ¡Seguro que se trataba de un demonio! Aquella piedra tenía un poder extraño, aterrador cuando lo llevabas encima. Tal vez debería habérselo dado en ese momento…

—Shiraishi… —logró articular.

—Tooyama —dijo Tezuka. Kintarou dio un respingo.

—¿Otra vez buscas pelea? —se atrevió a decir, frunciendo el ceño, llevando la mano al pecho por inercia, pero no llevaba consigo la piedra. La tenía Yukari aún.

Tezuka suspiró.

—¿Dónde…? —empezó.

Kintarou corrió con rapidez y le quitó la piedra a Yukari, o eso intentó, porque ella no la soltó. Lo miró con una ceja alzada, torciendo el labio.

—¿Kintarou?

—¡Yukari-chan! —dijo, mirándola suplicante—. ¡Suéltala!

—¡No! —exclamó aferrándose a la piedra.

Shiraishi la miró desconcertado. Luego entornó los ojos.

—Yukari… —la arrimó más hacia sí, y miró a los demás, frunciendo más el ceño—. Ya veo… buscáis esto.

Otro hombre se hizo notar, el primero que llegó con la mujer. Enseñó una placa policial, y Shiraishi parpadeó.

—Kaidou.

—Debemos mirar esa piedra —exigió.

Kintarou miró a Yukari quien se negaba a darla. Él la quería entregar y así los dejarían en paz, sería mejor no resistirse. Aún así…

—No. He dicho que no.

—Yukari-chan, pero…

—¡No!

Cuando vio al hombre con gafas que se le enfrentó, se puso delante de Yukari, pero a la vez, Shiraishi se interpuso ante él.

—No saben lo que es. Vosotros sois unos extraños que habéis entrado de una manera poco habitual en una casa que no es vuestra —comentó serio—. No permito asustar ni amenazar a los míos, y menos, a mi hermana pequeña.

—¿Y? —inquirió Tezuka.

—Largo de aquí.

Alguien rió. No fue Tezuka.

Otro chico por fin se hizo notar y clavó en Shiraishi sus ojos brillantes, pudiendo llegar al color caoba.

—Es increíble que unos humanos no estén cagados al vernos, y encima se nos estén resistiendo. Interesante, muy interesante.

—Creo que te conozco… —dudó Shiraishi.

—No creo, soy único en mi especie —canturreó. Sonrió de tal forma que mostró unos colmillos afilados y relucientes.

Kintarou observó que aquel chico clavó sus ojos en ellos, Yukari y él. Su sonrisa se ensanchaba y asustaba a Yukari, quien se aferraba más a su hermano. Kintarou observaba a cada uno, pensando qué podía hacer. La piedra era lo único que buscaban. Si hubieran querido, los habrían matado nada más entrar en la casa. Miró a Yukari, tenía la piedra contra su pecho, temblando entre los brazos de Shiraishi. Escuchaba al chico hablar, pero no le prestaba la debida atención. Y como Yukari no soltaba la piedra ni equivocada, solo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa; gritar. Emitió un grito y señaló detrás de los intrusos. Nadie cayó menos dos de ellos, el encapuchado, y el chico que hacía el _discurso_.

Kintarou aprovechó la _confusión_, porque Yukari y Shiraishi se asustaron por el grito y miraron también, para tirar rápidamente de la joya de las manos de Yukari, alejándose de todos, mirándoles en advertencia. La mujer llamada Karin lo vio y arreó a su compañero un golpe en la nuca, quien reaccionó y giró de nuevo.

—Ah, joder —se quejó, frotándose la nuca y mirando ceñudo a Kintarou—. ¿Vas a dárnosla?

Kintarou observó que extendió su mano, esperando por la joya. Y tuvo impulsos de hacerlo, pero Yukari lo miró suplicante.

—¡No lo hagas, Kintarou-kun! —exclamó—. ¡Son malos, no… no se la des!

Podrían quedar en paz, podrían librarse de la piedra y de esos tipos de una vez. ¿Por qué Yukari, a pesar de su miedo, se niega a devolverles aquella piedra que tanto ansían?

Miró la piedra en sus manos, rojiza, brillante, pero que con solo tenerla pegada a la piel te hace sentir miserable, pero… poderoso. Y que a veces irradia un poder que hace que te arda la piel. ¿Por qué no dársela? ¿Estarían seguros que, después de entregarla, los dejarían en paz?

Agarró firmemente la piedra, apretó los labios y, alzando el brazo con la joya, estuvo a punto de lanzarla hacia ellos, pero el brazo quedó paralizado a medio mover, a su voluntad.

Antes, al ver a Tezuka, le había llamado demonio por su insistencia y por instinto. Pero… observó al chico delante de él, con sus cabellos oscuros y verdosos, esperando. Luego a Tezuka, siempre con aquel rostro impasible.

Los vio.

Eran diferentes.

Kintarou retrocedió, estupefacto.

—Acaba de una vez, Ryoga —escuchó decir a la mujer llamada Karin.

Aunque Tezuka y él eran diferentes, había algo en sus miradas que los asemejaban. Se había percatado, tarde, de aquellas esencias que portaban cada uno. _No_ eran humanos. Tezuka irradiaba una esencia blanquecina, la cual formaba algo en su espalda, algo parecido a unas alas. Y Ryoga, era todo oscuro. Aunque Tezuka fuera del blanco puro, la mirada era lo que lo asemejaba a Ryoga, no daba índices de confianza. Daba gritos salir huyendo porque era capaz de matarte, o de contemplar cómo otro se ocupaba de tu asesinato.

Volvió a retroceder al ver a Tezuka con la mirada fija en él.

—No todo lo que cuentan en los cuentos o en la iglesia es cierto —dijo, impasible.

Apretó con fuerza la piedra y los labios. Sintió los sudores caerle por el rostro. Yukari tenía razón. Aquella piedra tenía algo anormal, y aquellos tipos que no eran normales la querían con urgencia. ¿Y si era para fines malignos? ¡Pues claro que era así! Se había fijado en aquellas miradas escalofriantes.

Así pues, Kintarou, de improvisto y sin dudarlo dos veces, se giró y salió rápidamente al balcón, y sin pensarlo, se tiró por él, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, escuchando al fondo los gritos de Shiraishi y Yukari decir su nombre. Cayó sorpresivamente sobre el toldo de una tienda, deslizándose y cayendo al suelo ileso. Luego, echó a correr.

—_Yo traje esto. Yo soy el culpable de que Yukari-chan y Shiraishi estén metidos en esto. Yo… ¡yo debo arreglarlo…!_

Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo con brusquedad y lo estampó contra la pared, reteniéndolo del cuello contra ésta. Kintarou gruñó por el golpe, e intentó ver de quién se trataba. Abrió un ojo forzadamente y quedó horrorizado ante aquella fría mirada entre la oscuridad de un callejón. Ojos brillantes de un oro fundido con un deje carmesí.

—…No me jodas —rugió por lo bajo.

Apretó más el cuello de Kintarou y acercó más su rostro al de él, pegando las frentes y rozando ambas narices. Kintarou intentó tragar saliva.

—¿…Quién…? —logró articular, pero fue interrumpido cuando sintió cómo lo golpeaba de nuevo contra la pared para hacerlo callar.

Su mirada inquietaba, y su agarre se hacía cada vez más firme contra su cuello, siéndole incapaz de respirar con normalidad. Kintarou reaccionó y agarró su mano, forcejeando como pudo para quitárselo de encima. Primeramente costó. Observó la mirada ambarina, fría como el hielo, que se ampliaba más por la sorpresa de la fuerza del pelirrojo.

—¿Quién… eres? —pudo concluir Kintarou. Acto seguido, pudo hacerlo apartar de un empujón.

Jadeó y se tocó el cuello dolorido, observando cauteloso a aquel chico. No parecía como los otros. Inquietaba su presencia y mirada, pero si se tratara de uno de ellos, no hubiera podido seguro mover su mano, no le hubiera ganado en fuerza.

—Dámela —ordenó.

—Ni hablar —respondió Kintarou —. Ven a por ella si la quieres.

Aquellas palabras sonaron vacilantes. Y aquel chico lo captó, ensombreciendo más su rostro, aumentando su enfado. Kintarou no se acobardó, sonrió triunfante, excitado. Emocionado. No sentía miedo. Había estado en varias peleas callejeras, simplemente porque lo veían un crío y un debilucho, pero nunca había perdido. Les hizo tragar sus insultos a aquellos que se metieron con él.

Esta vez, como siempre había hecho, se preparó para algún ataque, metiendo la piedra dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. En ese instante, no lo vio, pero por alguna razón se quitó de en medio al percibirlo a su derecha. Cuando se hubo girado, tragó cuando vio la pared algo demolida, y ese chico moviendo su mano tan tranquilamente, girando su cabeza hacia él.

—¿Qué…?

Estuvo paralizado por segundos, y esos segundos fueron aprovechados por el muchacho, quien volvió a por él. No se quitó, pero pudo mover la cabeza hacia un lado, evitando su puño. De nuevo, hizo un buen hoyo en la pared. Notó su mirada, no quitándose del sitio. Seguidamente, sintió algo recorrerle el cuerpo, y cuando bajó la mirada, se trataba de la otra mano del chico que se deslizaba hasta hallar el bolsillo, adentrando la mano. Kintarou se puso azul.

—¡Eh, eh, eh…! —exclamó el pelirrojo, removiéndose—. ¿Qué son esas confianzas…? ¡No soy de esa clase de…!

Calló al ver en la mano la piedra, y saltó sobre él sin pensárselo dos veces. Al parecer el otro no se lo esperó, ya que cayó contra la pared de enfrente con Kintarou casi encima.

—¡Te dije que no te la daría!

Ambas manos tocaron la piedra, y entonces, una intensa luz emanó de ella de repente, desconcertándolos a los dos. Kintarou sintió un ardor en la palma, pero como el otro no la soltaba, aguantó, aferrándose con más firmeza a la piedra. Apretó los dientes y encogió los ojos ante la luz cegadora que se intensificaba a cada segundo. Al momento de hacerlo, unas imágenes pasaron por su mente, como una película. Le costó reconocer a esa chica que hace varios días chocó en la biblioteca, y que luego caminó hasta su casa de manera ausente. No recordaba su nombre. Estaba arrinconada en una cama, pegada a la pared, asustada. Había dos, no, tres hombres sujetando a un chico, al cual golpearon lanzándolo contra la cama. ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Por qué lo estaba viendo?

En el momento en que uno de aquellos hombres se acercaba a la chica, sintió deseos de gritar que corriera. La tiraron al suelo donde había dibujado un extraño círculo, y otro de los hombres se acercaba para anclarla en el mismo, de pies y manos.

¿Qué demo…?

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza repentino lo hizo salir de aquellas ilusiones, retrocediendo y tocándose la cabeza. Al abrir los ojos, se quedó sorprendido al contemplar el semblante del chico. Sus labios se abrieron levemente y dejaron al descubierto unos largos colmillos afilados. Su mandíbula se tensaba al apretar los dientes, y sus ojos se volvieron del dorado a un carmesí oscuro y brillante. Kintarou esta vez sí retrocedió.

—¡Oye, oye, Ryoma!

Kintarou se giró rápidamente —sin bajar la guardia— al escuchar aquella voz. Y vio a aquel demonio que… Kintarou parpadeó. Miró al chico… semihumano y luego al recién llegado. Tragó saliva. ¡Se parecían!

—No hace falta ponerse así por un simple huma… —calló, observando la piedra en manos de Ryoma—. ¿Qué ha pasado, Ryoma?

Kintarou observó más atrás del que recordó que se llamaba Ryoga, al resto que lo acompañaba antes. El hombre llamado Tezuka fue el único que se puso a la altura de Ryoga. Lo que también notó es que ya no lo miraban a él.

De repente, entre las sombras, se hizo ver a la mujer que trabaja en la librería. Kintarou la observó con sorpresa, y Nanako lo miró con una sonrisa, como si todo lo que estuviera ocurriendo fuera algo normal. La muchacha se acercó con tranquilidad al chico llamado Ryoma, y le tocó los hombros, luego su cara.

—_Shotted, Ryoma _—susurró Nanako, tomándolo de las mejillas, y acariciándolas.

Ryoma parecía alterado, removiéndose, e incluso llegó a golpear hacia su espalda, destrozando definitivamente el muro. Rugió, quiso alejarse de Nanako, pero ella se lo impidió, manteniendo la calma siempre.

—_Shotted_ —repitió suavemente.

Sonrió más, con dulzura, poniéndose de puntillas y depositando un beso en sus labios, sorprendiendo a Kintarou. Al principio Ryoma forcejeó, pero poco a poco fue ablandándose, calmándose hasta recuperar su color _normal_ de ojos y su condición corporal —el cual había agrandado su musculatura—, y llegó a casi cerrar los ojos.

—Digna de una bruja —comentó Ryoga con una risita—. Ahora Ryoma es más vulnerable por no tener sus poderes.

Al decir esto, Ryoma reaccionó y se alejó de Nanako de un salto, mirándola como si hubiera hecho una barbarie. Nanako simplemente sonrió, divertida.

—Ni que hubiera sido el primero, primito —rió.

Volvió a retroceder otro poco, aún sin asimilar lo que había ocurrido, y de pronto, Kintarou lo vio caer de rodillas al suelo, llevándose una mano a la frente. Solo el hombre encapuchado se acercó a él, pero Ryoma, al reaccionar, lo hizo alejarse.

—Te has alterado y sobre esforzado, dejándote llevar por la ira. Eso te ha llevado a sobre pasarte con tus limitados poderes —explicó Nanako—. Ryoma, recuerda que ahora eres como un medio demonio.

Aquello pareció hacerle sentir como una apuñalada. Desvió el rostro de ella con la mandíbula apretada, sujetándose a la pared para erguirse.

Kintarou lo observó, luego al resto, sin saber qué hacer. Se rascó la cabeza y parpadeó al ver a Ryoma casi caer de nuevo, y sin darse cuenta, se vio a sí mismo a su lado y sujetándolo. Al hacerlo, vio en una de sus manos la piedra. Se humedeció los labios. No es que le interesara tenerla, pero Yukari ya le había hecho sospechar de si era buena idea que la tuvieran ellos. Aunque ni sabía de qué era capaz de hacer esa joya.

—¿Qué demonios ha…?

Ryoma calló. Kintarou casi lo había soltado al verlo casi golpearle, pero se extrañó al verle enmudecer. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y se encontró con algo que pasó por alto por todos ellos. Aunque, cuando miró a Nanako, pudo notar que tal vez ella lo sabía, pero no dijo nada, siempre con aquella sonrisa cómplice.

Había algo en mitad del callejón. Una especie de agujero, que podría llamarlo como puerta dimensional, en la que, en lo que quedaba _abierto_ y dejaba ver, había algo al otro lado que no terminaba de convencerle. ¿Era eso real?

Aquellos cielos envueltos en ardientes aparentes _nubes_, las cuales se desplazaban a velocidad vertiginosa, creando que, al chocar entre sí, unas ondulaciones como las olas del mar, no eran nada normales.

.

Ryoma sintió el corazón acelerado, y la piedra palpitaba de igual manera dentro de su mano. Sólo significaba una cosa; la chica estaba cerca. Detrás de aquel portal.

Estaba seguro que sus deseos habían sido transmitidos hacia la piedra, y ésta había reaccionado automáticamente. De manera inconsciente, la había hecho funcionar.

El portal mostraba un lugar de su mundo el cual le era y es imposible atravesar por el dueño de aquellas tierras. Sin embargo, si la _Demon Zhella_ le mostraba aquel camino, ahora era su oportunidad de invadirla.

Con una leve sacudida, se zafó del humano, y aunque un poco débil, hizo todo lo posible por traspasar la puerta antes que se cerrara del todo.

—¡Amo!

Escuchó en la lejanía a Momoshiro llamarle, pero ya había penetrado la entrada. Se cubrió los brazos al caer al otro lado, rodando por el suelo polvoriento. Ryoma se quejó por lo bajo, maldiciendo el día en que su padre le selló estúpidamente sus poderes. Ahora era casi un humano inútil. Tenía poca resistencia y se hacía daño con facilidad. Y las heridas tardaban en sanarle.

Realmente era problemático.

Giró sobre el suelo, boca arriba, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con aquel ardiente _cielo_. Se incorporó y se sacudió la arena y polvo de la cabeza y ropa, observando seguidamente los alrededores. Era totalmente diferente a su casa.

Al menos, sus tierras eran lo más parecido, tal vez, a las calles del mundo de los humanos. Donde se encontraba era un caos. Sin embargo, había algo en la lejanía que resaltaba entre tanta tierra y escombros.

Se puso en pie, sin quitar ojo de aquella especie de iglesia gótica, teniendo forma de antiguo castillo. Distraídamente, se sacudió los pantalones, y acto seguido, escuchó una sacudida y luego un grito, levantando una nube de polvo a su lado.

—¡Quita de encima, humano!

Ryoma puso los ojos en blanco. Giró lentamente la cabeza hasta clavarla en donde menos se esperaba, encontrándose con quien menos quería. Con tal panorama, e intentando asimilarlo, no pudo decir nada.

—¡Amo! —exclamó Momoshiro—. De verdad que lo he intentado… pero al verlo tan dispuesto a saltar traté de…

—¡Puedo ir a donde quiera! —Kintarou gruñó, se giró hacia Ryoma y le señaló con el dedo—. ¡La piedra!

Lo observó sin inmutarse, preguntándose si de verdad un mísero humano le estaba exigiendo algo a Él.

—Nadie querrá comprarlo —dijo Ryoma como respuesta, volteándose dispuesto a alejarse.

—¡No lo iba a vender, ni interesado estoy! —exclamó, dando unos pasos más hacia él, a pesar que Ryoma caminaba—. ¡En tus manos no está seguro!

Ryoma se detuvo.

Humedeció sus labios y alzó un leve momento la mirada al cielo, sopesando qué iría a decir. Era irónico que un humano le dijera aquello.

—¿En las tuyas sí? —inquirió, sarcástico.

—Es una piedra muy importante y poderosa, que un humano no podría soportar tenerla demasiado tiempo consigo —explicó Momo—. Habrás podido notar que te hace daño el simple hecho de tocarla. Es como si estuviera viva.

—Sí, pero… —insistió el pelirrojo—. Pero… —frunció el ceño y volvió a señalar a Ryoma—. Si es tan poderosa, si es capaz de hacer grandes cosas… ¡estaría en mejores manos que en las de un demonio!

Ryoma se giró lentamente, sólo medio cuerpo, para poder verle y clavar sus ojos ambarinos, brillantes y ardientes, lanzándole una fría mirada. Kintarou, por inercia, retrocedió, pero no se achantó del todo, manteniéndose firme, manteniéndole la mirada.

—_Skushok_ —pronunció para luego seguir caminando.

Tooyama parpadeó.

—Eh, eh… ¿qué diantres me has dicho? —inquirió, desconfiado.

Momoshiro se aseguró de ir tras Ryoma, pero rió por lo bajo al pasar por al lado de Kintarou, lo cual lo desconcertó aún más.

—¿¡Pero qué significa lo que has dicho!

Ryoma bufó con fastidio.

Nadie más los había seguido, y el portal se había cerrado. Él no podía malgastar más su energía, y Momo no podía hacer uso de la suya porque en parte usa de la suya propia como un alimento de energía. Por lo tanto, le tocaba ir a pie, sin poder hacer algún truco trampa de tele transporte para llegar con más rapidez a la iglesia.

Al menos, sabía que iba por el camino correcto. La piedra palpitaba cada vez más insistente a cada paso que daba. Ignorando que había un humano acoplado a la incursión, nada ni nadie impedirá que él recupere lo que es suyo.

* * *

Momoshiro siguió a Ryoma vigilando al humano con desconfianza, manteniendo las distancias. Sabía que no debía preocuparse por él. Se había metido en algo que no le concernía, algo realmente peligroso. Siendo un simple humano, no podía hacer mucho para protegerse. Y ni él ni Ryoma le ayudarían. Pero resultaba tan sumamente pesado e insistente que podría cometer una locura respecto a la piedra y meterlos en problemas. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero desde que comenzaron a caminar, aquel pelirrojo no había parado de hacer preguntas, y como Ryoma lo ignoraba, él no tenía derecho a responderle si su amo no lo hacía. Al cabo de un rato, dejó de insistir y se limitó a seguirles con una expresión aburrida e impaciente.

Momo suspiró y miró hacia el frente. La iglesia se veía cada vez más grande; estaban cerca.

Kintarou había soltado un leve grito y Ryoma y él se detuvieron un momento. Al contemplar la razón, Momo parpadeó, pero no se sorprendió. Kintarou había retrocedido ante una pequeña criatura; un _deviruchi_. Aquellos pequeños vasallos a los cuales encomiendas algún pequeño encargo. Ya sea de espía, o mensajero. Claro que en el mundo demonio estaba plagado por millones de ellos que eran libres.

—¿Q-qué son estas cosas? —exclamó Kintarou, que al ver a uno saltar con su pequeño tridente y mostrando todos sus dientes afilados en una ancha sonrisa maliciosa, le asestó una patada.

—Demonios... —respondió Momo. Observó a Ryoma quitarse uno de un manotazo.

—¿Demonios…? —sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Vosotros lo sois, verdad? ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Hay de diferentes…?

—Tenemos una apariencia real. Esto es puro _disfraz_.

Kintarou parecía que iba a decir algo, pero cerró la boca, teniendo que patear a algunos más al sentir pinchazos en las piernas. Al principio había tal vez unos cinco o seis, por lo que prosiguieron con su camino sin preocupaciones, al menos, Ryoma y Momo. Kintarou no paraba de mirar hacia atrás, inseguro.

—¡Ah! —exclamó de repente.

Ninguno se detuvo, ni si quiera se giró a mirar. Momo estaba seguro que su amo estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ese humano. Le veía apretar los puños a cada exclamación que emitía, conteniéndose el no malgastar energía innecesariamente.

Pero esta vez llegó a tal extremo que le hizo perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Comenzó llamando insistentemente, y a la ignorancia recibida, optó por coger a Ryoma de la camiseta, tirando y haciendo que se detuviese. Momo tragó. Veía en su rostro cambiar su expresión al enfado, girándose con las intenciones de encarar al humano, pero quedó anclado. Momoshiro parpadeó y le siguió la mirada.

Ah, malditos _deviruchis_.

Los deviruchis en libertad eran peor que un grano en el culo. Molestaban a los caminantes, pero nunca a los superiores o poderosos. Seguramente percibieron el escaso poder de Ryoma, el hecho que Momo fuera su siervo, y que el tercero era un indefenso humano.

—Amo… —musitó Momo.

—…Vamos, no me jodas —maldijo Ryoma.

Kintarou, sin comprender, los miraba de hito en hito, pero a la vez con cierto temor a lo que veía. Los deviruchis se habían amontonado, de seis, la visión ante ellos estaba repleta de ellos, tal vez miles. Comenzaron a subir uno encima del otro, así amoldándose entre ellos, formándose en uno solo.

—…Creo que he leído mucho manga _shônen_ —comentó Kintarou.

Momo se lamió los labios, giró la mirada hacia sus espaldas y vio que no les quedaba mucho por llegar a su destino. Si corrían con todas sus ganas, tal vez lo lograran. Un deviruchi por sí solo es fácil deshacerse de él con solo pisarlo como una cucaracha. Sin embargo, se habían juntado casi toda una especie. Y tal como estaban ahora, no era buena idea hacerles frente. Además que seguramente su amo no disponía del tiempo suficiente.

—Oye, amo...

Ryoma echó una rápida mirada hacia atrás, de reojo, y lo comprendió. Momo se preparó, y no sabía por qué, pero tomó al humano de la camiseta en cuanto se dispusieron a correr cuanto pudieron. El ejército deviruchi no dudó en seguirles, emitiendo grititos escalofriantes y risitas malévolas.

Con una señal de Ryoma, Momo lo siguió y aceleró el ritmo de sus piernas, haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo y usando parte de su fuerza para lanzar al humano hacia la iglesia como si de una granada se tratara. Dejó a Ryoma adelantarse y él se volvió rápidamente mirando hacia los deviruchis. Respiró hondo, alzó sus manos, la palma izquierda sobre el dorso de la mano derecha. Seguidamente, se agachó con rapidez y las colocó en el suelo polvoriento, creando, primeramente, un ligero temblor. La tierra fue resquebrajándose y separándose lo suficiente para impedir que aquellas criaturas no pudieran pasar al otro lado. Al menos, durante un buen rato, el tiempo suficiente para hacerlas pensar e idear una manera para seguirles.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó.

Momo se alzó al momento en que lo dijo, reuniéndose rápidamente con Ryoma y Kintarou. Su amo quedó frente a la puerta algo jadeante, observándola minuciosamente.

—¡Ey! —Kintarou se acercó a Momo y lo tomó de la camiseta—. ¿Por qué has hecho...?

Ryoma lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta y lo empujó hacia la puerta. El pelirrojo parpadeó, mirándola, luego a Ryoma.

—¿Qué quieres que haga...?

—Ábrela.

—¿Amo...? —se extrañó Momo, mirándolo desconcertado.

El nombrado se rascó la cabeza con impaciencia, suspirando.

—Dije que abras esa puerta, ¿estás sordo? —insistió exasperado.

—No sé por qué me pides a mí si... —suspiró, luego colocó sus manos en la puerta, la cual era enorme. Antes de hacer el intento de abrirla, contempló sus grabados en la madera—. ¿Podéis entrar aquí...?

—Tú ábrela.

Una media puerta poseía grabados de dibujos sobre ángeles, y la otra media, sobre demonios, enfrentándose entre sí. Momo torció el labio. Es cierto que hay unas poquísimas iglesias a las que les son imposibles entrar. Pero la razón es porque el mismo cura sí asegura sus existencias y se encarga de imposibilitar la entrada de algún demonio. Un caso era la familia Tachibana. La gran mayoría de iglesias existentes son unas incompetentes. No porque hayan esculturas de Dios, la Virgen, o hayan crucifijos significa que sea territorio _sagrado_. Son simplemente figuras.

Observó a Ryoma de reojo, notándolo impaciente, ansioso. Se tocaba el pecho y parecía respirar agitadamente. Según recordaba, era cierto que esa parte de él —el cual estaba ahora dentro de la muchacha— no podía estar demasiado tiempo lejos de su amo. Y mucho menos estando en mundos diferentes. Su amo ansiaba recuperar a la muchacha, o mejor dicho, lo que tiene en su interior, lo antes posible.

—Está como atascada.

Momo miró al humano y luego a la puerta. Aguzó la vista, dándole por tocar él la puerta, teniendo que apartarla rápidamente ante el chispazo. Ryoma lo había observado, inmutable. Sabía lo que ocurría. Habían colocado una barrera que ni siquiera un demonio podría traspasar. O tal vez sí. Pero tal parece que el que la puso había pensado que ellos aparecerían por allí, incapaces de hacer nada. Sin embargo, no se pensarían que un humano iría en el grupo, inmune a todo aquello.

—Vuelve a intentarlo —ordenó Ryoma.

—...¿Quién te crees que eres dándome órdenes...? —aún así, volvió a posar sus manos sobre la puerta.

—Hasta que no terminemos aquí, no regresamos —advirtió Momo, pensando así dándole un aliciente.

Y funcionó. Aunque la cara de Kintarou tomó el color de su cabello. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas, resbalando muchas veces, pero manteniéndose erguido contra la puerta, y entonces, la madera cedió un poco.

—¡Vamos, ya la estás moviendo!

Momo no se lo podía creer. Pensaba que Ryoma lo hacía porque no tenía otra que probar. Pero que igual sería imposible. Sin embargo resultó que ese humano tenía una gran fuerza fuera de lo normal en su especie. ¿Sabía Ryoma algo que él no...?

El grito eufórico de Kintarou lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándolo. Había emitido un gruñido final hasta lograr abrir la puerta lo suficiente para poder entrar una persona. Y él aún no salía de su asombro.

—¿Cómo es...?

—¡Toma ya! —exclamó Kintarou, girándose, empañado en sudor y bastante agitado, pero orgulloso de haberlo logrado.

—...Pff, no está mal para ser un humano.

Ryoma pasó por su lado y asomó la cabeza, echando un vistazo al interior. Seguidamente, Kintarou lo empujó hacia adentro y Momo lo siguió con rapidez, haciendo que el pelirrojo tuviera que cerrar la puerta. Se dio más apuro que antes, aún así no pudo evitar que se colaran tres o cuatro deviruchis, espachurrando al quinto contra el marco de la puerta al cerrar, calcinándolo al hacer contacto con la madera. Ryoma se hizo con uno al verlo saltar hacia él con su tridente, pero no acabó con él, lo mantuvo prisionero entre su mano, haciéndolo rabiar.

Tras ocuparse del resto, Momo observó con más tranquilidad la estancia. Una capilla espaciosa, pero deteriorada. Como una iglesia abandonada y destruida interiormente con el paso de los años, sufriendo las alteraciones de los que irrumpen en su interior. Los cristales de las ventanas o estaban hechas añicos, o cubiertas en polvo, perdiendo el color verde, rojo y azul de sus dibujos grabados. Su mirada terminó en la silueta de Ryoma, ya lejos, dirigiéndose con rapidez a una de las puertas del fondo, entonces, olvidando al humano, se apresuró en seguirle.

—¡Uah, esperad!

Momo creyó haber escuchado al humano, pero su prioridad era permanecer junto a su amo, sabiendo que no tenían mucho que hacer contra Atobe.

* * *

Lo sentía. La **sentía** cerca.

Permanecer tanto tiempo, y a una grandísima distancia, se hacía ya notar en su cuerpo. Lo odiaba. Odiaba tener que depender de otros, sentirse así por estar incompleto. Sentirse inseguro cuando no tenía a aquella muchacha cerca porque no sabía qué hacía, con quién estaba, dónde se encontraba. Por que aquello que tenía en su interior le pertenecía, y por ser el_ príncipe_, todos ansían arrebatárselo. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a su padre hacer una estupidez así? ¿Acaso no ha pensado en las consecuencias, o simplemente tan solo quería divertirse a su costa? Lo último era más creíble, pero a la vez era una putada.

Con el poder que tenía en esos momentos, al menos tenía el mandato sobre un deviruchi, por eso tomó a uno consigo. Eran débiles, pero útiles. Ahora que le era más costoso percibir a otro demonio, el deviruchi sería capaz de hacerlo sin problemas. Aunque podía llegar donde Ryuuzaki sin ayuda, no sabría si por el camino habría algún obstáculo. Y por el momento, al cruzar aquella puerta tras entrar a la capilla, no había nadie al acecho. Es muy posible que Atobe se confiara que no pudieran entrar, y por ello, tan sólo estuviera él y pocos más. Nadie vigilando.

Más confiado, y obviando que Momo le seguía, subió escaleras y traspasó por puertas sin titubear, confiándose del pequeño demonio atrapado en su mano. Cada vez que iba a abrir una nueva puerta, apretaba a la criatura, y ésta movía la cabeza en negación rápidamente. Estaba seguro que no mentía, aquellos seres temían por su vida, y sabían que, aunque mintiesen y los metiesen en apuros, ellos seguramente acabarían mal antes de poder escapar.

Al pasar por una de las puertas de un largo y oscuro pasillo, observó sin inmutarse el largo camino que le esperaba; unas enormes escaleras de caracol. Al alzar la mirada, sólo vio una gran profunda oscuridad, sin fondo. No tenía buena pinta. Había tardado en llegar hasta ahí, y ya sentía su cuerpo algo débil por el cansancio, pero no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, no estando tan cerca.

—¡Huala! ¿Tenemos que subir por aquí? —exclamó el pelirrojo.

—Me importa una mierda si subes o no —replicó Echizen, encaminándose hacia las escaleras para comenzar a subirlas.

Por que a fin de cuentas, Kintarou no debería estar ahí. No pinta nada en ese asunto.

Puso una mano en la pared de piedra a medida que subía, sin pausa, sin rapidez, pero tampoco con lentitud. Aspiraba profundamente, y exhalaba de la misma forma, intentando no cansarse demasiado. Y una risita aguda y malévola acudió a sus oídos. Sin detenerse, observó al deviruchi en sus manos.

La criatura lo miró con aquellos afilados ojos rojos y esa sonrisa ancha y afilada. Ryoma alzó una ceja, pero lo ignoró, apartándole la mirada.

—_...Eres patético _—dijo, sin dejar de reír de aquella manera—,_ ¿dónde quedó el temible príncipe demonio, imponente en su forma, y cruel?_

Ryoma siguió su caminar, tratando de no escuchar.

—_Ahora podría decirse que pareces más humano que... _—calló sintiendo la fricción de la mano de Ryoma ejerciendo en sí mismo.

Le hervía la sangre cuando lo comparaban con un humano. No estaba así porque hubiera querido. Que más quisiera él volver a como antes. Podría llegar al final de aquellas escaleras en un pestañeo.

El deviruchi permaneció callado, entretenido más por zafarse de la mano de Ryoma, y éste, prosiguió subiendo, sin detenerse. Ni siquiera para cerciorarse si Momo le seguía. Igualmente en un principio, él tenía pensado ir solo.

—_Al menos el orgullo no lo has perdido _—volvió a hablar el pequeño diablo.

Ryoma endureció la mirada. Alguien _normal_ si estuviera en su situación, aunque fuera un medio demonio, se lo pensaría antes de meterse en el meollo.

Pero... se trataba de algo que le pertenecía.

Solo con aquellos pensamientos en la cabeza, asaltándole una y otra vez, no se percató de lo cuán cansado estaba al llegar al final de las escaleras. Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, dándose cuenta, desconcertado, que a medio camino había comenzado a correr, dejándolo con un ardor en la garganta, causándole daño cuando tragaba. Su garganta estaba seca. Dolorosamente seca. Hizo intento de acumular saliva pero le fue en vano. Sacudió la cabeza, se agarró a la barandilla del extremo de la escalera y se alzó con dificultad, pero unas manos lo ayudaron.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan molido, tío?

Ryoma observó al pelirrojo con incredulidad, pensando que se trataría de Momoshiro.

—¿…Molido?

—Sí, ya sabes. Cansado, exhausto...

¿Le estaba vacilando?

Se zafó de su agarre con un gruñido y se sujetó a la barandilla, mirándolo con desconfianza. Ya conocía su antinatural fuerza sobrehumana. La había probado. No sabía si los humanos poseían esa clase de dones, pero ese en concreto también tenía una asombrosa resistencia. A su lado, se sentía realmente estúpido e inservible. ¿Un humano... superándole a él?

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Retrocedió, apartándose de él y las escaleras. En ese momento, Momo terminó de subirlas. Y al igual que él, se veía cansado.

_Ridículo._

Ahora no sabría decir si su cansancio era cosa suya, o ese humano era realmente anormal.

Cuando lo vio acercarse de nuevo, se giró, le dio la espalda, y cogiendo fuerza de quien sabe donde, volvió a emprender una carrera. Se mordió tanto el labio que sangró, y a medias, agrandó los ojos y se detuvo de golpe, casi cayendo al serle difícil mantener el equilibrio. El deviruchi empezó a removerse y a lanzar alaridos mientras miraba la puerta a la derecha.

—…_Te encontré._

A pesar de su cuerpo exhausto, sonrió con arrogancia. Lo sabía antes que el deviruchi se alborotara, porque la sentía. Su pecho bombeaba con fuerza, y no es por la agitación o por falta de aire, aquello que le pertenecía, cuanto más cerca estaba, su cuerpo más lo sentía.

Llevó una mano hacia el pomo de la puerta, tragó saliva, y en cuanto estuvo a punto de girarlo, notó una vibración que provenía a través de la puerta. En ese momento, sin pensárselo más veces, abrió la puerta rápidamente, escuchando una especie de chasquido por el cual, por instinto, se cubrió con los brazos ante aquella invisible fuerza y presión que lo golpeó. Casi pudo haber pensado que se estrellaría contra la pared, pero el humano de nuevo intervino, y se le adelantó mirando hacia el interior de aquella habitación.

Ryoma lo imitó ante su silencio. Sin embargo, Kintarou lo empujó lejos, y luego, escuchó un estruendo detrás. En cuanto pudo estabilizarse, observó a Ryuuzaki, donde sus ojos fueron automáticamente, arrinconada al fondo de la habitación. Su ropa estaba rasgada, la piel descubierta poseía arañazos y moretones. Y luego, al fijarse en su rostro, la vio jadeante, encogida. Desconfiada y alerta. Entonces, se fijó en el otro chaval, el medio demonio; Kirihara Akaya. No estaba peor, pero tampoco mejor. Parecía aturdido y perdido. Se tocaba la cabeza, la sacudía y observaba a su alrededor bastante confundido.

_Medio demonio._

Antes que pudiera deducir el porqué de su presencia, sintió cómo alguien lo alzaba por las ropas. Atobe estaba frente a él, mirándole con desprecio, seguro enojado por la interrupción de lo que estuvieran haciendo. Aún no sabiendo el qué, le sonrió con arrogancia.

—¿Sorprendido? Pude entrar a tu _castillo_.

—Pch. Te he subestimado, debo admitirlo—alzó una ceja—. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Ryoma se zafó de sus manos con algo de brusquedad, y con tranquilidad, se sacudió las ropas.

—¡...Echizen-san!

Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en la figura femenina, quien lo miraba con algo de esperanza. Chasqueó la lengua ante ello. Seguro que sabía el porqué estaba ahí. Y no era precisamente por salvar su pellejo, sino por lo que ella poseía de él.

—Secreto —respondió al rato Ryoma, sin despegar la mirada de Sakuno—. ¿Qué le has hecho?

—Oh, no es nada que te incumba. ¿Acaso te...? —calló—, Claro, no. Lo que te interesa es lo que te pertenece.

—Ajá. Me _pertenece_ —lo miró al decir esto—. Nadie te da derecho a coger lo que no es tuyo.

Cuando tuvo intención de pasar por su lado para dirigirse hacia Sakuno, Atobe lo tomó del brazo para retenerlo. Sintió su fuerza, y él, bastante débil, volvió a intentar zafarse, pero al usar la fuerza, todo le dio vueltas, tambaleándose. Atobe pareció notarlo, quien lanzó una sonrisa cómplice a Yukimura, quien observaba todo lo acontecido con diversión.

—Cada vez más débil, ¿eh, Echizen? —lanzó una sonrisa socarrona.

Gruñó, apartándole la mirada. E incrédulo, observó a Kintarou tomar a Ryuuzaki en brazos para sacarla de la habitación. Yukimura se interpuso, pero Momo lo interceptó.

Momo no podría con Yukimura, Kintarou no podría escapar con Ryuuzaki. Él... él no podría enfrentar a Atobe.

Pero algo le quedaba. Arriesgado, pero podría funcionar. Sin embargo, en aquella situación, era realmente difícil realizarla. Así que, sólo le quedaba encararle y darlo todo.

Cuando Atobe despegó su atención de Ryoma, éste aprovechó para zafarse, cogerle del cuello, y así estamparlo contra la pared sin soltarlo. Sacó la fuerza que le quedaba, apretándolo, exprimiendo la fuerza demoníaca que aún manaba por su cuerpo. Éste brilló y ardió interiormente. Pero ahí quedó. Porque Atobe no iba a dejarse vencer por tal poca cosa. En poco tiempo, sintió su fuerza interceptar la suya.

Oh, sí. Él se sentía miserable. Como un humano. Pero si tenía que morir, lo haría sintiéndose como el auténtico demonio que solía ser.

* * *

Sintió cómo unos brazos cargaban con ella con cuidado, escuchaba una voz diciéndole que todo había acabado y que iba a salir todo bien. Todo palabras de ánimo. Pero sus ojos repararon en las figuras brillantes de la habitación, antes que su salvador saliera. Lo había visto antes, había gritado su nombre inconscientemente, pero se había casi desmayado y fue entonces cuando espabiló y se percató que alguien la cargaba.

—¡E-espera...! —exclamó.

El pelirrojo, al cual pudo reconocer de otros leves encuentros, no se detuvo.

—¡Es peligroso! ¡Te sacaré de aquí!

Pero Sakuno sabía que eso no ocurriría si lo intentaba él solo. ¿Era un simple humano, como ella, verdad?

Ante el recordatorio de Echizen enfrentándose a Atobe, se removió de sus brazos, empujó a Kintarou e hizo que la soltara, cayendo así al duro suelo. Debido a las heridas y los moretones, le dolió bastante, pero ignoró el dolor y se irguió.

—¡Espera, es peligroso! —insistió Kintarou.

No le hizo caso. Su deseo era ayudar a Ryoma. Aunque supiera la razón real de su intervención, ¿acaso no debería de luchar ella por su vida? Por eso debería hacer lo posible por que Ryoma ganara aunque sea una oportunidad, aunque no venciese, de escapar sanos y salvos, llevándola a ella. Podía sonar algo egoísta, pero... él tampoco estaba ahí por salvarla precisamente.

Ignoró los gritos y advertencias de Kintarou, siguió corriendo tan rápido como pudo y entró de nuevo a la habitación. Una luz la cegó por momentos, haciéndola tambalearse y caminar a ciegas. Sintió pánico. Recordó a Ryoma cuando llegó y lo notó bastante fatigado. Estaba segura que no tenía posibilidad contra Atobe. Y aunque la tuviera, le quedaba ese tal Yukimura.

—¡Echizen-san! ¡Echizen-san!

Su voz sonó desesperada. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, la habitación estaba envuelta en una gran nube de polvo, impidiéndole igualmente ver nada. Siguió gritando su nombre, esperando alguna señal o respuesta de que estaba aún vivo. Las lágrimas acudieron irremediablemente, y aún así, siguió llamando insistentemente.

Era cierto que era un demonio. Que habría hecho cosas crueles, que había mentido a su familia. Que sólo la protegía por conveniencia. Lo sabía... y aún así, deseaba poder encontrarlo vivo. El hecho de pensar que había muerto la hacía sentir una extraña opresión en el pecho, muy doloroso. Por eso las lágrimas no cesaban de salir.

Entonces, por fin pudo vislumbrar al fondo algo. Vio a Kirihara con Ann —la cual aún no había despertado— y al fondo, justo donde la pared pareció haberse derrumbado, a Momo agachado. Notó a Atobe a su lado, sin darse cuenta. No se inmutó. Sentía sus labios y su boca demasiado secas, anhelante por saber qué había ahí. Quién estaba ahí. En cuanto encontró a Yukimura con la mirada, pudo deducirlo.

—Demasiado fácil. Pero he de reconocer que, para no tener sus poderes al completo, ha sido valiente.

Sakuno apretó los labios, temblando. Quiso poder abofetear a Atobe en ese momento, pero sus pies comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaba Momo. Su mente se negaba a aceptar ese hecho por extraño que pareciera. Ni ella misma comprendía lo que sentía.

Cuando llegó a su lado, Momo la miró un momento, y le hizo sitio, pero volvió a observar a su amo en medio de los escombros de la pared. Sakuno se agachó a su lado, casi cayendo de rodillas.

—Echizen-san... —susurró, y puso una mano en el cuerpo inerte de Ryoma. De su mano sintió calor, sorprendiéndola. El rostro de Ryoma se contrajo un poco—. Está...

—Lo está —respondió Momo, pareciendo aliviado y sorprendido a la vez.

Sakuno no pudo evitar sonreír en medio de las lágrimas. Seguidamente, con la manga del vestido que llevaba, limpió la sangre de la cara de Ryoma. Y sin esperárselo, se inclinó hacia él, sin pensar que había gente mirando. Sin embargo, a medio camino, vio los ojos de Ryoma abrirse sólo un poco, y luego, que él la empujara hacia sí de la nuca. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, cálidos y duros. Y a diferencia que los otros —aparte de que él inició éste—, Ryoma la hizo abrir su boca y así indagar cada recoveco de su interior. Demasiado intenso para tratarse de Ryoma.

Pero a medida que el beso se prolongaba, el calor iba en aumento. Su boca quemaba, la mano que sujetaba su nuca también. Cuando le dio por abrir un poco los ojos, Momo se había alejado, pero los observaba con asombro. Brillaban. Y notaba su cuerpo aflojarse poco a poco, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en pie y sujeta por Echizen. Al romper el beso, le pareció coincidir con sus ojos unos segundos. Luego, Ryoma miró hacia Atobe y Yukimura. Sonrió con aquella arrogancia suya y se lamió los labios como si hubiera disfrutado de un gran manjar.

—¿Queréis guerra? —canturreó—, pues yo os la daré.

* * *

¡Sentimos el retraso! ...Aunque más bien la culpa la tiene _Jackilyn_ que es a quien le tocaba x'D ¡la musa se fue lejos! Pero traemos un capítulo más largo ~

Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. En nuestro LJ pueden preguntar las dudas, y además, encontrarán la imagen del fic :3

¡Feliz año!


	16. A casa

**Capítulo 16; **_ A casa._

—¿Queréis guerra? Pues yo os la daré.

Kirihara agrandó los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras y se sorprendió en el mismo instante en que fue consciente de que su superior retrocedía, mostrando sus colmillos y con los ojos cerca del punto demoniaco. La falsa "humanidad" estaba desapareciendo de Yukimura y de Atobe igual. Solo que éste último parecía tener alguna clase de "seda" cubriéndole. Era como si hasta enfurecerse o transformarse fuera algo que había que hacer con clase y él, los superaba a todos.

Pero parecían "aterrorizados" por la presencia de aquel demonio. Reconocía a la humana que se encontraba entre sus brazos y miraba con absoluta incredulidad el cambio del demonio. Y a éste, también. Era un enemigo de su superior y por lo tanto, lo conocía como tal. Pero nunca hubiera pensado que fuera en realidad un simple humano que necesitara el contacto con una humana. O mejor dicho, intercambiar saliva. ¿Tan bajo había caído?

Se golpeó la cabeza, recordando la leyenda realmente, tal y como era. Y poco a poco, comenzó a atar leves cabos. Comprendió por qué estaba él ahí, la necesidad de su presencia. Pero no del todo. ¿Cómo demonios iba a formar parte él de la leyenda? Había huido por un motivo y había sido capturado.

Sintió el peso de Ann sobre sus brazos, ajena a todo lo que pasaba. Ajena a la terrible batalla que estaba a punto de suceder. Y quizás era mejor que así fuera. Al menos, no tendría que ver la horrible transformación de ambos demonios.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Yukimura transformado. "El hijo de Dios", _anglum deshca(1)_, caído. El que fue desterrado por su propio padre y encadenado en el infierno hasta que una bruja lo liberó para utilizarlo. Lo malo de los cuchillos es que pueden tener doble filo. Yukimura devoró a la bruja y obtuvo sus poderes. Sin ritual necesario. Porque los "Hijos de Dios" no necesitaban hacerlo.

Lentamente, su boca se transformó y los dientes desgarraron sus labios. Dos largos cuernos salieron desde sus sienes, enrollándose en su propio eje hasta levantarse hacia los cielos en una clara rebelión. Sus ojos se rasgaron todavía más, convirtiéndose en ranuras gatunas. Y su cuerpo, se convulsionó únicamente para que una afilada cola apareciera en su espalda y las ropas que le habían cubierto se convirtieran en finas telas oscuras de una túnica rasgada. Rasgos de lo que fue, oscurecido por su exilio.

Y Atobe. Oh, por todos los demonios del mundo. En humano podría decírsele "apuesto" pero en demonio… Su rostro se retorció y su boca sobresalió hasta tener la forma de un tiburón, con dientes afilados. Las orejas puntiagudas, tirando hacia atrás, el cuerpo encorvado hacia delante, con las manos ocupadas por garras negras de las que un líquido oscuro resbalaba. Incluso con su nariz de humano supo entender qué era ese olor: veneno.

Apartó los ojos, no pudiendo ver más su transformación completa.

Un grito desgarrador le recordó que la humana continuaba estando ahí, en medio de todo el lio.

—¡Por todas las películas de Hollywood! — Exclamó una voz estridente desde la puerta— ¿Qué demonios sois?

Visualizó al pelirrojo que había entrado alocadamente apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, con una rodilla en el suelo y en la otra, aferrando a un deviruchi en la mano derecha que gritaba y suplicaba por escapar, pinchando su tridente contra la suave carne humana.

—Vete de aquí— alegó un Mushrashen extendiendo su brazo para largar al pelirrojo—. O lo haré yo mismo, pequeñajo.

Kirihara guiñó los ojos. ¿Realmente el susodicho estaba actuando por sí mismo sin que su amo le diera una orden? Había visto al Mushrashen de su amo y era… horrible. Un completo pelele del que no conseguirías nada a menos que Yukimura se lo ordenara. Al fin y al cabo, eran demasiado débiles. Aunque la gran mayoría pudieran ser más fuertes que él mismo.

El pelirrojo lo miró solo un instante para después clavar su mirada en la otra humana. En el mismo instante en que lo hizo, ambos demonios se abalanzaron sobre ellos. El pelirrojo gritó y el Mushrashen se abalanzó sobre él, bloqueándolo contra la pared a duras penas.

En el mismo instante, un destello rojo llenó la habitación y algo resbaló entre sus pies. Cuando vio lo que era, casi se atraganto. Alargó la mano y asió el objeto entre sus dedos.

La _Demon Zhella_.

—¡Ah! ¡Esa joya es mía! — Escuchó la voz del pelirrojo estridentemente a medida que intentaba surcar las barreras del Mushrashen. Kirihara frunció el ceño y un instante después, recordó. Aquel maldito pelirrojo era el mismo que le robó a él. ¡A él! Chirriaron los dientes cuando habló.

—¡Tú me la robaste a mí! — Defendió extendiendo una mano hacia él.

En el instante en que lo hizo, otra explosión sucedió en la batalla de los tres demonios. Yukimura y Atobe fueron expulsados contra la pared y empotrados contra esta. Una mano ruda y firme se mantenía extendida y el aura rojiza cubría el cuerpo del otro demonio, quien continuaba asiendo a la castaña por un brazo inmenso.

Lentamente, las nubes de polvo y escombros dejaron ver la figura del demonio.

—Entonces, la leyendas son ciertas— balbuceó sin poderse creer lo que veía. Con razón sus superiores le temían tanto.

El demonio que estaba plantándoles cara era enorme. Su piel roja y cortos cuernos amenazadores. La cara apuesta pero un brillo completamente aterrador en sus ojos. Sin embargo, todo su cuerpo estaba encadenado. Cadenas recorriéndole la cintura, las piernas, los brazos y el cierre salía del cuerpo de la chica humana. "Libre pero no del todo".

Qué horrible… atado a una humana.

—Maldición, ¿cómo puede rebelarse de esa forma tan fuerte pese a las cadenas? — Gruñó Atobe limpiándose sangre arilada de la barbilla—. Tenemos que terminar esto pronto o tendremos problemas serios.

—Gracias a la suerte, esa idiota humana no sabe realmente lo que posee ni cómo utilizarlo—, sarcástico, Yukimura escupió en el suelo, junto a una cruz que se había descolgado de la pared—. Demonios irritantes.

Kirihara siseó levemente, pese al cansancio. Yukimura estaba demasiado concentrado en su enemigo como para detenerse a pensar en él, así que era su única oportunidad de escapar. Pero, maldición. Estaba herido y, si solo fuera él, podría hacerlo. Pero cargar con Tachibana le producía un retraso inesperado. No obstante, se negó a abandonarla.

Dejó caer la joya sobre el vientre de Ann y ordenó entre dientes a sus piernas a moverse. Pero no le hicieron caso. Sus manos tampoco. La respiración se le cortó y cuando clavó la mirada en la joven, tuvo que cerrar los ojos con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño en los párpados.

Cuando pudo volver a abrirlos, como llevaba sucediendo desde días atrás: No podría creerse lo que veía.

-.-

Momoshiro apretó los dientes y ahogó una maldición cuando tiró del pelirrojo y usó la pared para cubrirse y, aun así, la luz quemó parte de su túnica, convirtiéndola en simples cenizas de lo que un día fue. Jadeante, apretó contra su cuerpo la cara del humano revoltoso.

Estaba completamente aterrado.

Quería mirar al interior de la habitación, averiguar qué había pasado con su amo, pero le era imposible. Por encima de su naturaleza el miedo a lo que había pasado en cuestión de segundos le sobrepasaba.

La humana rubia, la chica poseedora de la _Demon Zhella_ había "despertado". O lo que cojones fuera. Solo sabía que se había separado del semidemonio, había levantado el vuelo sobre sus propios pies y todo su cuerpo irradiaba aquella abrasante luz. Y la que ocasionaba tal poder no era solo la joya. Dichosos todos los sapos del infierno: Esa mujer tenía un poder increíble. No era de extrañar que fuera una sacerdotisa.

—¿¡Qué está pasando, qué está pasando! — Repitió el humano forcejeando contra él.

Y, como había hecho horas atrás con la puerta de la iglesia, se desprendió de él con una fuerza increíble e incontrolable. Momoshiro atravesó el muro que usaba como protección y Tooyama se empotró contra la pared tras él. Atravesó uno de los ventanales y empezó a caer hacia atrás.

—_Thelephor(2)._

La voz de su amo le llegó desde atrás y después, algo le aferró de la túnica y tiró de él. Momentos después estaba pegado a las costillas de su amo, aplastado por el humano pelirrojo y arrastrado en medio de un remolino, cayendo al vacio.

—Mierda— exclamó Ryoma.

Lentamente, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar de nuevo y sus ojos dorados se clavaron en la humana. Ryuzaki jadeaba y empezaba a flaquear contra el costado de Ryoma. Éste maldijo entre dientes pero no sirvió de nada. La hembra humana estaba demasiado magullada como para pensar con claridad.

—_Absoletionshe_.

La voz llegó desde lo alto del campanario y, como si de un embudo de absorción, los cuatros fueron engullidos nuevamente en un violento invite. Cuando chocaban contra el tejado, la luz pura había dejado de emitir y ambos demonios superiores surcaban los cielos huyendo, heridos y completamente aturdidos.

—¡Uuuuf! Un poco más y no lo contáis, ¿eh?

Levantó los ojos hacia arriba y casi suspiró de alivio si no fuera porque la corriente eléctrica de odio que empezó a emerger del cuerpo de su amo, fue más terrible que la alegría de estar a salvo.

Ryoga se inclinó hacia atrás como respuesta y empezó a reír.

—Perdón por tardar tanto en llegar a buscarte, pero cierta bruja que yo sé se rebeló un poco a la hora de trabajar— expresó encogiendo los hombros—. Más tarde tendré que compensárselo, pero vamos, esa es otra historia que no os incumbe.

Y empezaron a aparecerle corazoncitos románticos alrededor que quedaron rápidamente calcinados por Ryoma.

—Esa maldita humana— gruñó, y golpeó el suelo con el puño.

Ryoga, sin borrar la sonrisa, levantó un dedo hacia arriba.

—No deberías de haber hecho eso en una zona tan inestable—, el suelo comenzó a crujir bajo sus pies y al instante, empezaron a caer—. ¿Lo ves? Te lo advertí. Si es que eres.

Ryoma quedó sentado sobre la espalda de su hermano como castigo, mirando a su alrededor impasible.

—Bonita forma de pagarle a tu salvador— gruñó el mayor quitándoselo de encima de un empujón.

Ryuzaki y el humano cayeron contra el suelo, uno encima de otro. Ryoma la miró por un instante, quitando al pelirrojo con una simple patada, después, extendió una mano encima de la chica y entrecerró los ojos.

—_Shubeter_— ordenó.

Lentamente, el cuerpo de Ryuzaki fue ocupado por una túnica blanca, enrollándose por sus muslos, cubriendo sus senos y pubis.

—Cúrala— ordenó con indiferencia después hacia él.

Momoshiro asintió, inclinándose hacia el cuerpo de la joven y suspiró al ver las heridas. Pese a que algunas se habían curado por la presencia demoniaca de su amo, otras no. Y estaba seguro que las emocionales tras lo que había pasado, tardarían mucho más tiempo en cicatrizar.

-.-

Ryoma bufó mientras se frotaba los cabellos y después se miraba las manos. Había sentido tan… excitante. Recuperar su forma demoniaca. Pero estaba atado, prisionero y todo por culpa de que su poder realmente estaba dentro de Sakuno. Pero encontrarla le había salvado la vida y había podido hacer frente a un Atobe y un Yukimura bastante sorprendidos.

Pero la excitación poco había durado y la única oportunidad que había tenido de deshacerse de sus enemigos se había ido al traste con la intervención de esa dichosa humana y la piedra.

Se acercó hasta la sala, asomando la cabeza entre las ruinas. Aunque ahora era humano, no sabía qué pensar acerca de si duraría demasiado expuesto a ella. Pero se la encontró desmayada sobre el semidemonio, que la zarandeaban a medida que gritaba su nombre.

Ryoga se acercó hasta su altura.

—Esto tiene mala pinta. La piedra usa a su portador a la par que aniquila demonios peligrosos. Puede que su vida esté en juego.

—¿Y…— dijo, encogiendo los hombros—… cuál es el problema exactamente?

Ryoga puso los ojos en blanco, golpeándole el centro de la espalda y, sin recordar que ahora era un simple humano, lo echó hacia delante varios pasos hasta golpearse la frente con una de las columnas.

Sí, definitivamente iba a matar a su hermano cuando tuviera oportunidad.

Algo siseó tras él y Ryoga rio, echando la mano hacia atrás.

—Caray, chico, tranquilízate. Conozco una persona que es capaz de salvarla, solo tienes que venir con nosotros— ofreció.

—Sois demonios— replicó el semidemonio—, y formo parte de las filas de vuestros enemigos.

—Por supuesto, todo un macho cabrío— felicitó Ryoga restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano—, pero estás aferrándote a una vida humana como si fuera lo último que fueras a hacer. Te ofrezco ayuda, ¿no es así? Si te fijas, tenemos en el saco otros dos humanos, que, si contamos con tu celeridad podremos salvar también.

Lentamente, la piel rojiza empezó a tornarse pálida y los blancos cabellos regresaron a su color natural. Ryoma chasqueó la lengua y giró sobre sus pasos, deteniéndose antes de salir. En un enorme agujero quedaban restos de escombros y un humano colgaba de lo alto de una cruz caída. Supuso que formaría parte de su séquito de torturas.

Miró por encima del hombro a la rubia muchacha. Si se concentraba, podía ver con más atención el leve reflejo de la utilización de la piedra y de cómo esta recargaba baterías dentro de la humana, incrustada en su vientre. Genial. Aunque, si lo pensaba detenidamente, quizás era bueno que la gema desapareciera por un tiempo. Aunque estuviera dentro del estómago de una hembra humana y, sacerdotisa.

Desvió la mirada entonces a la que hasta hace poco era su "jefa". Sabía qué le daría tabarra como se enterase de que había abandonado a un humano en esa clase de infierno. Bufando, se volvió hacia Momoshiro y señaló al humano con el pulgar. El Mushrashen seguramente puso los ojos en blanco, pero obedeció y cargó consigo el cuerpo del desdichado.

—Todavía respira, pero ha sido un juguete sexual, amo— explicó—. Apesta a sexo que echa para atrás.

Ryoma frunció la nariz. Incluso en su aspecto de ahora era capaz cuando el sexo pululaba como el polen a su alrededor. En todos los lugares en que un macho humano con hormonas caminara. Se inclinó sobre Ryuzaki y la cargó.

—Lleva a esos dos— señaló al pelirrojo. A ese tenía más ganas todavía de dejarlo ahí, pero las consecuencias iban a ser peor. Además, también sentía cierta curiosidad por algunos "cambios drásticos de fuerza".

Igualmente, sería un dolor de cabeza.

Ryoga los esperaba junto a los otros dos y cuando estuvieron listos, abrió un vórtice junto a ellos, volviendo a atraerlos hacia sí y devolviéndolos al mundo humano. Ryoma no tuvo tiempo si quiera de pensar si ese infierno podría ser de su agrado. Quizás, si no hubiera habido tantos deviruchis.

Nada más poner un pie en tierra firme su hermano recibió un tirón de mejilla por parte de la bruja, que, parecía haber sacado de alguna parte una bolsa de patatillas y estaba dando buena cuenta de ella.

—¿Quién se rebeló? — Exigió mordisqueando una patatilla.

El demonio rió a medida que explicaba la situación y después, se volvió hacia su prima.

—¿Puedes hacer algo por la hembra humana?

Nanako miró por encima de ellos hacia el semidemonio, quien asía a la muchacha con fuerza contra él. Asintió y felinamente, se lamió los labios.

—Alguien tendrá que pagar por ello.

—¡Yo, yo lo haré! — Exclamó Kirihara dando unos pasos hacia ella—. Solo… cúrala.

—De paso, a esos dos también— señaló Ryoma a los dos machos humanos que Momoshiro dejó caer en el suelo. Nanako suspiró.

—No soy una enfermera— gruñó, pero chasqueó los dedos y los tres cuerpos levitaron en el aire.

Empezó a caminar lentamente y a medida que era engullida por el bullicio, comprendió que nadie vería ni notaria la presencia de los tres cuerpos flotantes. Kirihara corrió tras ella, siguiéndola de cerca.

—Es hora de que la regreses, Echizen.

Volvió la cabeza hacia el Angelushen, quien extendía las manos hacia él en espera de que le entregara a la humana.

—No sirves para protegerla y es mi tarea.

Algún músculo en su cara se tensó y chasqueó. Miró aquellas manos, fulminándolas y maldiciendo a todos los ángeles del mundo superior. Él había sido quien tuvo que salvarla y nada de eso habría pasado si su madre no hubiera decidido meter las narices dónde no le importaba.

—Ni hablar— declaró poniendo rumbo en dirección hacia la casa de la muchacha.

Tezuka suspiró, leyendo sus intenciones y se calmó, permitiéndole pasar delante de él. Iba a ser una verdadera molestia si continuaba por ese lugar.

Vio a ambos policías infernales acercarse a ellos, pero Ryoga interceptó sus intenciones, alegando responder a todas sus preguntas. Para él, todo eran simplemente más problemas. Habían causado demasiado ruido en las vidas humanas y ahí estaban las consecuencias. Dos policías siguiéndoles los talones.

Caminó tranquilamente entre las calles pese a notar la presencia del dichoso Angelushen tras él. Cuando visualizó la mansión Momoshiro ya estaba esperándoles y se había encargado de quitar de en medio a todo humano innecesario, especialmente, al padre de la chica.

—La cama está lista, amo— informó.

Ryoma puso los ojos en blanco y descendió por las escaleras que le llevarían hasta la habitación sellada, atravesando una pared invisible y aspirando el aroma que la llenaba. Vale, no era su hogar, pero se podía decir que dentro de lo que cabía, en ese instante, era pura gloria.

Depositó a la muchacha en la cama y, sonriendo satisfecho porque el Angelushen se quedara en el exterior, empezó a desnudarse. Momoshiro hizo aparecer una palangana, ropas y toallas y en un acostumbrado ritual de limpieza, lo dejó como nuevo. Después, empujó a un lado a la castaña y se dejó caer sobre la cómoda cama.

Ahora mismo, eso era lo más necesario y primordial.

Y era algo que podía llamar "_Hogar_" o "_casa_".

-.-

Nanako sonrió amablemente mientras cubría a la joven y le miraba. Había terminado con sus tareas de una forma mucho más sencilla de lo que creía, aunque el único que realmente le había dado más problemas fue el humano maltratado sexualmente. Tachibana había necesitado un contenedor de almas hasta que la joya se cargara y debería de hacer guardia en ella, pera nada más.

—Puedes bajar la guardia, no voy a morderte— rió, mirando a Kirihara. Éste miraba fijamente la taza de té que le había ofrecido, parpadeando de vez en cuando.

Nanako le había revisado las heridas y pese a algunas magulladuras, parecía no tener nada más preocupante, pese al maltrato físico, se regeneraba bastante bien.

—Estoy pensando en el pago— dijo levantando la mirada hacia ella—, ¿qué es?

Nanako se lamió los labios, sentándose en el filo de la cama y cruzando las piernas. La falda dejó entre ver sus muslos y colocó las manos sobre las rodillas.

—¿Qué crees? Eres un humano y un demonio. Y yo una bruja.

—Lo he notado— suspiró sarcástico—. Pero eso no responde nada.

—Responde muchas más cosas de lo que crees— rió coquetamente ella—. Es increíble. Tanto tiempo sirviendo a otros que no has sido capaz de expresarte a ti mismo. O mejor dicho: encontrarte. Sin embargo, has tenido la suficiente tenacidad como para no soltar su mano.

Movió una mano hacia atrás, señalando con el pulgar hacia Ann.

—Tu "raza" es más especial de lo que creen otros demonios. ¿Eres consciente de que pueden utilizarte para algo que cambiaria el mundo de los demonios para siempre? — Cuestionó, entrecerrando los ojos azules y observando con detenimiento el sorprendido rostro masculino—. Sí, lo que estás sospechando. Tu amo al que tanto sirves iba a destruirte.

El muchacho pareció perdió. Nanako podía ver libremente sus memorias, recuerdos y lógica fluir. Sin saberlo, el muchacho estaba pagándole libremente lo que quería y, saboreándose los labios, casi suspiró.

—De todas maneras, no tengo derecho a hacer nada— dedujo—. Solo soy un peón, ¿no es así?

—Sí, eso eres. Un peón muy valioso que necesitaran si quieren llevar su deseo a cabo. Y no es nada sencillo si tienes en cuenta que perderás una parte muy importante para ti. Algo que anhelabas.

—Anhelo— corrigió gruñón. Nanako rió.

—¿De verdad es así? — Cuestionó poniéndose en pie—. Eres libre de usar la ducha y descansar. A menos que haya algún cambio, no volveré a entrar en esta habitación. Te dejo a cargo del recipiente que contiene el alma de esa humana mientras tanto. No obstante, permite que te advierta una cosa.

Kirihara la observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Ahora mismo, tal y como está ese alma— señaló una pequeña pecera de cristal cerrada, en la cual, entre las cristalinas aguas nadaba una diminuta luz, que saltaba alegremente o se retorcía asustada—, es capaz de borrar tu parte humana si la devoras.

Y cerró la puerta, a la par que le brillaban los ojos siniestramente.

Sonrió. No por nada era una jodida bruja.

-.-

Riku arrugó la nariz cuando Ryoga se inclinó más contra ella en un intento de retenerla y automáticamente, su mano se movió, golpeando la barbilla del demonio y lanzándolo contra el edificio cercano. Kaidoh siseó a su lado, esperando que la otra bruja tomara represalias, pero ésta simplemente bostezó distraídamente, como si la guerra no fuera con ella.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con esa bruja? Generalmente, eran hembras que se adueñaban de su macho, sin permitir que nadie más los golpeara aparte de ella. Pero ésta parecía disfrutar con que todo el mundo maltratara a su "conyugue".

—¿No vas a hacer nada? — Cuestionó únicamente para asegurarse.

La bruja le miró en un pestañeo inocente, luego sonrió y encogió los hombros.

—¿Por qué? — Indagó—. Es divertido.

—….— Kaidoh se había quedado sin palabras.

No sabía si compadecer a Ryoga o simplemente llamarlo estúpido y patearlo también por haberse buscado una bruja como esa como compañera. Aunque… miró de reojo la suya propia y puso los ojos en blanco. Nah, las puñeteras eran complicadas, lo mirases por donde lo mirases.

—Que me dejes explicarte, te digo— gruñó Ryoga asiendo a Riku en un abrazo que impedía que sus manos y brazos se movieran—. No era mi intención estar tan cerca. Es solo que me resultas familiar, nada más…

—Ah— dijo Karin únicamente. Cuando Ryoga quiso darse cuenta de por qué, tenía el pie de la morena estampado en su cara y la soltaba ante la necesidad de cubrirse el rostro.

—Lo matarás a este paso— intervino a tiempo—. Tenemos preguntas.

—Nada que la policía demoniaca deba de preocuparse— respondió Ryoga acercándose a ellos—. Demonios, pegas fuerte, condenada— exclamó mirando por encima del hombro a Riku—. Pobre del que se quede contigo, bruja.

Riku únicamente le miró un instante, volviéndose hacia Karin e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. A Ryoga se le puso los pelos como los de un gato asustado, señalándola.

—¡No le des condolencias que todavía no estoy muerto! — Ladró. Luego, se recompuso y se volvió hacia él—. Sea lo que sea, en serio. Éste no es asunto para que la policía demoniaca se entrometa. Si por una casualidad todo esto llegara a los oídos de los mandamases sería como una guerra dentro de las propias tierras del infierno. Y, sinceramente, no tengo ganas de más líos. Bastante que tengo que cuidar de mi hermano menor.

—Si se crea una guerra, será por algo.

—Sí, porque el viejo de éste se aburría— indicó Karin sacando algo de un bolso que hizo desaparecer a continuación: Una DS humana.

—Bueno, bueno, más que aburrirse…— defendió Ryoga rascándose la barbilla—. Se puede decir que en realidad, el pequeñajo necesitaba una lección. Todos sabemos cómo habría terminado el infierno y que tarde o temprano, Ryoma pasaría a formar parte de la mano derecha del Rey del infierno. Hasta puede que se creara la décima guerra de sangre. Por ese mismo motivo, el viejo pensó en algo que le hiciera cambiar.

—¿Y por qué demonios debería de heredar el trono por sus poderes? Muchos otros hay con más fuerza— replicó Kaidoh, siseando.

Ryoga sonrió sarcásticamente y con la mirada perdida, contestó.

—Porque es el hijo legítimo del hijo del Rey de los Demonios.

* * *

**Yosh, **Chia reportándose con un nuevo capítulo. Disfrutad.

(1) Y (2) y sucesivos, en lj lo encontrareis.


End file.
